A new journey
by Yoshi forever 52
Summary: The world has only seen one avatar, that's how it was suppose to go but what if there were two avatars? One who was destined save the world. The other destined to destroy it. That one happened to be Uzumaki Naruto. *Fusion mix for avatar and Naruto elements*
1. Chapter 1: Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!

Disclaimer: Naruto has been many things, like a hero or a jinchuriki or you can even go as far as saying he's the reincarnation of the sage of six paths' but never has he ever been an avatar, how far can you go?! Really far apparently.

There are a few time skips though, like three or four but it's just like a couple of years to a year. And I will say that ahead of time.

I'll answer questions and take suggestions, and I don't own Naruto nor Avatar: the last airbender, the rightful owners of Avatar: The last airbender is Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. The rightful owner of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden is Masashi Kishimoto, but if I did Naruto would be way over, Sasuke would be a girl, Deidara would be alive, Itachi would have a beard, Sakura would have red hair, and Gaara would have eyebrows. Because eyebrows rock!;p

This is a non-profit work, thank you;)

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki was born in the fire nation, sure he was a carefree fun-loving guy but he had a grudge against the earth kingdom because they killed his hot-headed mother. Ever since that day he vowed that he would avenge his mother's death and possibly help the fire nation win during this annoying hundred year war.<p>

"Hey dad, I'm going out to train with my friends, I'll be back before dinner!" Naruto called out as he ran out of his house.

Minato Namikaze nodded. "Don't get into any trouble!" Minato called out and let the hyper young spiky blonde go.

Minato for your information was a high-ranking, powerful general and even earned the nickname the yellow flash because of his incredible speed. But he was an awful, awful, awful, cook. Awful.

Naruto finally met up with Sasuke and Kiba, then they took off to an open field with a beautiful surrounding lake and a lush green forest filled with cute critters. In fact as a bonus it was even close by the royal palace.

It was yet another beautiful yet lazy afternoon, the sun was light orange and the sky was like a pink-ish color. "So Sasuke, can you fire bend yet?" Naruto asked as he threw several shuriken onto a tree but of course he missed.

"Of course I can, I'm a Uchiha, we exceed in fire bending unlike most other clans." Sasuke smugly answered as he displayed his fire bending on a nearby tree stump.

"I can't fire bend either yet but mom gave me this dog so it balances out." Kiba said while practicing stances for fire bending.

"It's so amazing how it's not a hybrid or anything like that!" Naruto said in a completely amazed tone as he examined the small puppy on top of Kiba's head.

Kiba scratched the puppy's head. "The Inuzuka clan has their ways." Kiba proudly stated.

"Yeah so what, having a puppy isn't gonna help you with fire bending. I'm gonna also lightning bend and air bend and-"

"Naruto you can't air bend, only the avatar can bend all four elements." Sasuke cut off after hearing what Naruto had to say.

"Then I wanna be an avatar!"

"You can't just be an avatar, there's only one avatar. Who is dead."

"So that means any of us could be the avatar if the avatar is dead!" Naruto argued.

"Then it should be a waterbender if that's the case."

"No way! The avatar can be from the fire nation! Besides I can sorta kinda already air bend, so humph!"

"You can't airbend moron but if you want to make a greater fool of yourself then be my guest."

"Ok Sasuke you asked for it." Naruto warned as he turned around and farted right in Sasuke's face.

"He! He! He! I got him good, right Kiba?" Naruto laughed after seeing the look on Sasuke's face.

"Ewww, yuck Naruto, what the freakin' hell did you eat?" Kiba spat out as he ran away back to home, that's what happens when you got a superior nose.

"Baka, you're dead." Sasuke hissed, his hand held a bright orange fire-ball. "Naruto now you'll see what a Uchiha can really do!"

Naruto ran away from Sasuke while Sasuke angrily chased after Naruto until Naruto accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry I didn't-"

"Idiot, we are the prince and princess, give your respect." The fire prince; Zuko, yelled at the spiky blonde.

"Oh, I'm really sorry prince and princess of the fire nation." Naruto apologized while he bowed down.

"Hey Mai, don't you think those guys are real hotties?" Ty Lee asked being her bubbly self while she looked at the two.

"You literally say that to just about every guy." Mai sighed, not particularly interested in the them. "They look like every other guy we've encountered."

"But Mai. We go to an all girls school."

"And your point?"

"It's fine, but who are you?" The fire princess; Azula, asked as she studied the two commoners.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki and I have big dreams, dattebayo!"

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha but I think you already knew that."

(These guys are actually cute, heh pretty much.) Azula thought to herself, actually taking in what Ty Lee said for once.

"So why are you here?" Zuko bluntly asked while he crossed his arms and glared at them.

"I wanted to get back at him for farting right in my damn face, that's when he wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into you." Sasuke explained, still a little pissed off.

"Yeah, well he asked for it." Naruto admitted, rubbing the back of his head while his face turned a little red.

Upon hearing this Ty Lee and Azula giggled. This Uzumaki kid was really funny and cute to then at least but Mai and Zuko...not so much. But Mai was Mai and Zuko was just moody like that.

"Well I gotta go, my dad will chew my head off if I'm not home for dinner in time." Naruto finally said as he rubbed the back of his head again.

"Ok, see ya!" Ty Lee yelled out, waving her hand while everyone walked away.

"Hey Sasuke, think one of those girls are hot?" Naruto asked as the two walked back to their home.

"Humph." Sasuke picked up his pace and walked faster.

Naruto picked up his pace as well and caught up with Sasuke. "I know you do! And in my opinion, less annoying than Ino."

"Even if I said yes it's not like we have a slight chance, like that kid said they are royalty."

"Yeah but I never imagined the prince and princess would be near the same age as us."

"You gotta admit they were cute, though." Naruto continued as he approached his house.

"Whatever but I'm positive there are other girls out there." Sasuke finally admitted approaching the entrance to Uchiha town.

Naruto opened the door and went in his house. "Hey Naruto!" Minato greeted, he was pouring a bowl of soup I guess for Naruto.

Once it was served Naruto looked at it on disgust because it was disgusting after all. Minato bent down to Naruto's level and smiled. "Eat it up." Minato said in such a demanding tone.

"What about you?"

"I already ate."

Naruto scooped up a spoonful of soup I guess into his mouth, he cringed. It slid down his throat and left a terrible taste in his mouth. "Y-you can't cook."

After that disaster of a dinner Naruto went up to his dirty room filled with insta ramen packets and dumpling sticks. He looked over at his manual for how to fire bend which never, ever worked because he still couldn't bend yet. Waste of good money.

"I wanna be stronger, once I graduate from the academy I'm gonna join the war and make sure fire nation wins!"

Naruto laid down on his bed, he took the wedding picture of his mother and father off the nightstand. "I have to get stronger for you mom. Then you'll be proud of me."

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke was not in bed like everyone else in the fire nation but instead training. Training endlessly each night. Sasuke was about to throw a shuriken onto the haystack but he was stopped by his annoying older brother. Who was a prodigy.

Itachi walked out with a tray of fried and stuffed rice balls. "Little brother I brought a little snack for you!" Itachi said. "I made them perfect!"

Sasuke took a look inside the house, littered with imperfect food creations, yeah he did make them perfectly. Sasuke bit into a rice ball. "Next time it should be more soft."

Itachi smiled. "I will. Just be careful Sasuke, it's cold out here."

"Don't lecture me about my self need!"

Itachi walked back into the house. "I have to. That's what older brothers are for." He closed the door and cleaned the kitchen.

_The next day in the fire nation palace..._

Ozai was sitting on his throne, surrounded by a wall of fire. "I'll have to send Danzo's men to look after the Uchiha but other than that the fire nation is still at the top."

(The avatar is dead...I don't have to worry about that either.)

Ozai glanced at the calender, it was July. "Nevermore. It's time to go to Ember island." Ozai said, he sent servants to find his family so they could take a trip to Ember Island.

Ember Island was a special island that the royal fire nation family always went to for vacation, times were different and everyone was more relaxed and easy-going or at least that was the illusion it gave off. It was still bad and the world couldn't possibly be more out of balance than it was.

On a very nice day the salty air blew and the sun shined brightly, not a cloud in the sky. Well it was actually always like this at Ember Island but this day was particularly special for Azula, it was the first time in a long time someone actually made her this happy.

Azula sat down on her blanket and watched the tides roll in, never has she ever felt this way about someone. Oh well she was only nine, not expected for her to fall in love with someone at such a tender age. But again...love is like that.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Azula happily sighed.

"Hm? Who's this Naruto?" Ursa asked.

"Oh..." Azula quickly changed her expression to disgust. "he's just a boy."

Ursa smiled. "Ok. Play nice with him."

Zuko gave a light chuckle. "Ha! You like him!" Zuko teased.

"Do not!" Azula shot back.

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Settle down everyone!" Ozai interrupted. "At least this Naruto kid is the son of the great yellow flash. He's someone to marry next to that Uchiha kid."

"Ha! Ha!" Zuko laughed.

"Zuko!" Ozai scolded.

Azula faintly blushed light pink and quickly looked back at the rolling tides. Naruto was a special kid if he could bond a family like that. Without actually physically being there.

Zuko as well watch the tides while sitting right next to his mom, he was truly happy. Though the spiky blonde kid with blue eyes did annoy him, hopefully that would be the last time he'd see the weirdo. But the other one was actually pretty cool a bit emo but never the less cool...I guess, you never really know with kids these days.

* * *

><p>AN: This is really an intro chapter, the real fun begins the next chapter!

**Small note**: Sorry it is a bit short. Also parings are canon. I'm not focusing on it unless for comedic purposes. But be my guest if you want to ship them, just don't be upset if it doesn't happen.


	2. Chapter 2: We all knew that

**Recap:** It was basically an introduction chapter to the plot. Nothing that big happened really:/ Wait. No never mind.

* * *

><p>The day was like any other day, Naruto woke up, took a bath, and headed down stairs for food, but his dad was already up and even cooking food, which he nearly never did. In fact he was never home to cook so it was a very special day.<p>

"Naruto, you're 16 now so I should tell you who the avatar is." Minato explained while cutting a carrot on a cutting board, on their new table after the old one...broke...

"Hm?" Naruto mumbled while he groggily scooted his feet to the table.

"Well it turns out there are two avatars."

"Wait. Is my old man making up stories? There's only one avatar." Naruto said as he pulled up a chair

(Old...man...) Minato thought to himself, he got super depressed after hearing that comment... "Old man..."

*sweat drops* "O-oh sorry dad, yeesh you shouldn't get so depressed so quickly." Naruto apologized after seeing his dad's face.

"Heh, aside from that, whuzzat about there being two avatars?" Naruto continued while getting out his favorite manga: Obito and his ninja pals...reference I beg you not.

"There are two, and you're one of them."

"What?! But how is that possible?"

"And some air nomad is the other one, recently there was a huge attack to the fire nation in the northern water tribe place. Those who lived said it was some big glowing fish, pretty umm _fishy _don't you think?" Minato further explained while he put the chopped up carrots in the pot of noodles.

"So the other avatar is my new enemy." Naruto stated as he flipped to the next page, it was absolutely horrible to hear so many of his comrades had died.

"So anyways why are there two avatars?" Naruto asked as he again flipped to the next page of his manga.

"Oh yeah that, I don't really know but I hear that an avatar has an yin and yang spirit, possibly it split into both of you. Yin and yang are sorta like how opposites attract and they balance out and create peace. Like light and dark or boy and girl. Such instances allow us to-"

"Yeah yeah, we get the picture now get to the point!"

"Right so during the early stages of this world there were two beings, a man and woman each possessing the ability to bend one element. In legend it is told that a god from the heavens gave them the ability to bend all elements and create peace and harmony."

"You mean an avatar?"

"More like a prototype."

"But instead of peace the man brought war and horror, unfortunately the woman tried to bring hatred and vanity to the world so they both ended battling each other for the fate of the world. The god was angered because of the man and woman's battle and their corrupted hearts."

"So he took away both their bending powers, sealed them up and scattered them in what is today known as lion-turtles but the god knew the world would break into war once again. So he entrusted the power to bend all elements to those very lion-turtles but only to those pure of heart could gain the ability to bend all four elements. It could be the same situation but...wait are you listening to me?"

"Oh yeah about the peace stuff right?"

"It's just a fairy-tale though, also considering the first avatar was from lion-turtles animal, though it's a possibility that the animals the man and woman were sealed inside could have been lion-turtles..." Minato rambled on while adding more carrots to the mix. "Of course then why now would there be a change?"

"Uh dad, how do you know all this?"

"It's written on one of the tablets in the secret room of the Uzumaki clan."

"But how? You're a Namikaze."

"Your mother; Kushina, told me before..."

Naruto smiled. "Oh, I get it so now that I'm an avatar I can bend all four elements?!"

"Yep!" Minato answered as he put in some carrot flavored seasoning.

"Well then, I'm gonna be the world's strongest avatar, I'll become a legend, that is my dream! I'll be able to protect my comrades and family so no one will ever die on my watch, believe it!" Naruto proclaimed, he placed a book mark in his manga and slammed it shut.

"Naruto, I thinks it's time for you to learn how to bend all four elements, I want you to travel the world and remember don't go alone." Minato said while giving the bowl of ramen and carrots to Naruto. "A good leader will help their comrades. A great leader will rely on them and help them grow."

"Uh, what is this?" Naruto bluntly asked, just looking at the bowl of ramen gave him questions.

"Carrot ramen, you eat too much of that pork ramen so I decided to give you something healthy!"

"And you're gonna eat it all." Minato added, sitting down in a chair. "I worked really hard on this dish."

(carrots?) Naruto thought to himself as he spooned a spoonful into his mouth.

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke was out practicing his fire bending until he heard a random noise, and it was coming from Naruto's house. The winds calmed down and the sun finally escaped from the clouds, several birds flew past the village, just another average day.

"Meh." Sasuke mumbled as he continued to train, after hearing Naruto was one of the two avatars he just had to get stronger. "You won't pass me up Naruto! Or..." Sasuke thought of Itachi. "It'll be like looking at a mirror."

Naruto's feet scrambled the dirt road as he ran towards Sasuke who was trying with his sword skill at a cut up tree. Finally he faced Sasuke, Sasuke put away his sword and sighed. "What now?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey, Sasuke...can you come with me on my journey to bend all four elements?" Naruto asked the raven haired Uchiha.

"No."

"Come on! I swear you'll get stronger!"

"Well in that case, no."

Naruto started to walk off. "How else can you surpass your older brother."

Sasuke heavily sighed yet again, he was going to get mixed up in this crazy adventure. "...Fine, I'm only coming with you so I can carry out my own goals." Sasuke finally said.

"Alright!"

Sasuke left to the west side of the fire nation capital city, that is where he lived. Mostly Uchiha lived in the west for some reason, didn't make sense really but that was ok, probably when the city was first built by the Uchiha and Senju clan they decided to put the cool stuff in the west.

Most Uchiha were amazing with a special trait that allowed them to fire bend at the utmost highest levels, even surpassing the fire lord, but there was this one goofy guy who pretty much annoyed Sasuke and his name was: Obito Uchiha, he was also the author of that overrated manga.

Sasuke walked into his house and got several dozen weapons along with about a week's worth of food, the good food, the floor creaked with every step he took. This of course caught Itachi's attention who was writing something down on a scroll.

"Little brother, why are you taking all the weapons and food?" Itachi asked, taking an apple from the pile and chomped down on the crunchy apple, it just gushed with sweet, sweet juciness.

"Naruto and I are going around the world so Naruto can bend all elements." Sasuke smirked. "And so I can become stronger than you." Sasuke added.

"Yes but you're not honestly going to take all of it, too much weight would be a burden and we need food and weapons in our house to survive."

"I don't need you lecturing me on self need, I can do this all my self." Sasuke sternly said, walking past Itachi.

"Ok then little brother, do as you please but don't think mother and father will let it slide."

"They'll be more than happy, killjoy." Sasuke shot back as he walked out of the door.

Yeah it turns out that Sasuke was wrong because he walked out with less than half of what he had. He finally caught up with Naruto at the outskirts of town, he had a dragon with him for no reason.

"I thought all the dragons were killed?" Sasuke pointed out, biggest surprise in a very long time.

"My dad found a dragon egg, it happened to hatch so he hid it in the fields." Naruto explained while he petted the dragon's about.

"And is it tamed?"

"Oh yeah! See I can tame any beast ya' know!" Naruto proudly answered while leaning on said beast.

"Oh yeah, great job Mohji now let's go." Sasuke sarcastically praised as he boarded the dragon with a very comfy and roomy saddle on.

"We're going to earth kingdom first, no questions asked." Naruto announced while the dragon lifted off fire nation soil and flew into the distance.

"Whatever, I could careless but there are some famous benders out there, there's one who uses sand without ever moving his hands and another who uses clay bombs to attack, though he has no interest in the earth kingdom or the war."

"I've also heard of this blind girl who is one of the best earth benders in the world, but I doubt that. And this red-headed sand bender who uses puppets to attack." Sasuke explained, watching the sun slowly set.

"Humph, so I guess there's gonna be pretty aggressive towards us fire nation people but I get the sand dude and blind girl but what how does clay bombs or puppets get you famous?"

"He molds his very _special_ own clay with his earth-bending and they explode, does there need to be a five-hour explanation on how he does it?" Sasuke explained as he pulled out a random book he found which just happened to be Obito shippuden.

"The puppeteer," Sasuke continued. "uses special strings to control his puppets, not to mention the sand he bends."

"Wow, the earth-kingdom has fierce benders."

"Yeah, but that's just earth, you can't forget people from the water, especially the legendary swordsman."

Naruto shifted Yoshito to the south-east. "Then they just have to teach me bending then!"

"Dobe, since we're fire nation they'll no doubt try to kill us."

"...But we'll find a way. We have to."

"You are so naïve."

_Zuko...earth kingdom in the middle of nowhere.._

Zuko was riding on the ostrich-horse in a hot, dry arid terrain. Nothing was happening. After departing with his uncle things were much more quieter. Zuko was tired, hungry and dehydrated but luckily things were looking up for him once he entered a small village.

Zuko tilted his hat, the guards peered at him but said nothing. He dismounted his ride and walked to the counter to buy some food...he sadly had not enough. "I can't get you a hot meal but I can get you some feed." The man took the coins and walked to get the feed.

An egg was thrown at the guards. "Hey you!" The guards walked over and interrogated Zuko.

"You threw these eggs didn't you?" One asked in a gruff voice.

Zuko's eyes glanced at the troublemakers who threw the eggs. "It was probably just a chicken that flew past."

The vendor came back with the feed and those mean guards took it. "Thanks." The gruff one snarled, then they walked off.

Zuko sighed and got back on the ostrich-horse, it started to walk off. The kid who threw the egg ran after him. "Wait up!" The kid called out.

"Thank you mister since you didn't rat is out you could come to our farm and we can feed your ostrich-horse." The kid offered.

The sun beated down on Zuko and he coughed up some dust. "Sure kid." The sun set as the two walked back to his farm.

* * *

><p>AN: Sasuke's comment on Naruto on how he was Mohji is a direct reference to One Piece which I do not own! No lawsuits here! Ha!

Yes I know. Short, short but this is part 2 of the intro stuff. Could I of combined chapter one and two? Yes I could but forget that.


	3. Chapter 3: The wandering artist

**Recap: **Well Naruto and Sasuke set off to find an earth bending teacher and that's about it...well and there's also some stuff about Zuko but again that was an introduction chapter as well.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke finally landed on the earth kingdom soil, there was a dark green forest and it was the break of dawn, just barely did the sunlight warm them up. The dragon whom Naruto named Yoshito was too tired to fly so they decided to walk on foot for now to hopefully find a village.<p>

"Where are we even headed?" Sasuke asked, pretty pissed off that the overgrown reptile was tired, hell so was he.

"Ba Sing Se, the impenetrable city and home of the world's finest earth benders." Naruto answered as he closely studied the map. "Well at least after Yoshito is rested. We're nowhere near that place."

Naruto felt a slight urge, too much water maybe because now he had to go really bad. "Jeez, I gotta pee." Naruto said running into the woods.

"You have to be kidding me, not at a time like this! When you're pissing on a tree I'm sure some earth bender is gonna come up and attack." Sasuke complained.

"Yeah well would you rather I wet myself so they can smell us, you might as well go too, because there might not be a village around." Naruto reminded.

"I can't, I have to keep watch so just in-" Sasuke stopped talking and hid behind a bush. "Someone's coming!" Sasuke hissed as he gestured Naruto to hide behind the tree.

"Who is it?" Naruto whispered as he quietly crouched behind the tree.

"Two girls. One large boy. All of them are earth kingdom."

"Let's eavesdrop then ambush."

The three earthbenderswere walking towards the direction of the giant dragon they saw, since the fire nation supposedly killed all the dragons how could one exist before them? That's just what they had to find out.

"So do you think we should steal the dragon, hm?" One of the earthbendersasked. "What if it happens to belong to someone then we have to face even more trouble?"

"Oh yeah! I've always wanted to ride a dragon!" The large earth bender exclaimed while eating a large rice cake.

(Oh jeez that does sound fun!) "Oh please, that's so childish but I think we should steal the dragon and wreak havoc to fire nation, don't cha think big bro?" The other earth bender said, completely dissing the large one's idea.

"It doesn't look as if it has an owner, hm ok we can do that. But is it tamed?"

Suddenly there was a rustle behind a tree that caught the earth bender's attention, the one with long blonde hair threw a clay bomb at it so both Naruto and Sasuke would jump out. One appeared to be fire nation, the other water tribe?

"Who are you?" Naruto calmly asked, behind his back he held a small ball of fire.

"My name is Deidara." Deidara pulled out a clay bomb. "Now you'll experience my art firsthand!"

"Wait. I will not hurt you. I don't want to fight I just want you to teach me earth bending."

"What? You want me to teach you?" Deidara asked in a confused tone, he gripped a clay bomb in his hand. "I don't wanna teach you, but I do wanna know just who you are, hm."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm one of the two avatars!"

"Naruto, these guys are earth kingdom, these are the bad guys who killed your mom, shouldn't we kill them?" Sasuke whispered, he on the other hand held out his katana.

"I would never kill someone out of revenge." Naruto stated.

"Hm," Deidara could tell this guy wasn't affiliated with the water tribe at all. "you're both fire nation aren't you? I know only one clan who wears such clothes."

"Very good." Sasuke praised. "But knowing my clan name won't get you anywhere."

Deidara smirked. "I suppose not. Well then let's see your full potential." Deidara then threw several clay bombs at them.

Sasuke gathered up electricity and was about to shoot lightning but Naruto stopped him. "Don't attack them Sasuke!" Naruto urged.

Sasuke pushed away Naruto. "Idiot! You can find a better teacher!"

"No. There's something special about him. He has to be my teacher!"

Deidara smirked again, he stomped on the ground and earth launched Naruto in the air. After that he earth launched him self too while holding a bomb in his hand. "Too bad pacifist never win!" Deidara yelled as he drove the clay bomb onto his stomach.

Deidara hopped down, in just a few seconds the bomb would explode. Sasuke sighed, he threw a small knife through the clay bomb and pinned it on a nearby tree. *BAM* The tree went flying leaving a large crater in the ground.

Naruto stood up, he placed his hand over his ear which was gushing with blood. "I won't hurt you!"

Deidara's eyes lit up. "You have lots of determination kid."

Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi both nodded, they slid their foot on the ground and raised a fist. The whole field was now covered with numerous large earth spikes. Deidara sunk underground, smirking even more.

Sasuke side jumped from earth spike to earth spike once Deidara sunk underground that was an obvious sign. He fire kicked a blast of fire at them but Akatsuchi deflected that with a small earth wall. He was at too much of a disadvantage to fight like this so he jumped back to Naruto.

Naruto was about to walk towards them but Sasuke stopped him. "There's something up so don't be rash and follow exactly what I say or you'll end up dead." Sasuke instructed, he dug a kunai into the nearby ground to which it exploded.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. "Land mines!"

"Right." Sasuke took out a paper bomb, he placed it on the kunai and sunk it into the ground. "Let's run!"

The ground caved in as a large explosion occurred underneath, Deidara fortunately got out in time but he almost died. "Where are they?!" Deidara snapped, he coughed up some dirt and got out his last clay bomb.

"Deidara-nii!" Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi ran towards Deidara who was badly burned in several places.

As Akatsuchi helped Deidara up Naruto and Sasuke appeared in front of them. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"...Just shut up already!" Deidara yelled.

"What do you want with us?!" Kurotsuchi asked in an angry tone.

"I want you to teach me earthbending! I can't stand having such talent go to waste!"

"Talent...? Bah never mind! Just go home or something I don't want anything to do with you, hm!"

Naruto's face lightened up a little. "What do you mean? You guys are so awesome! You'd be perfect teachers and you can even ride on my dragon!"

"No!"

"Fine, there are plenty of others out there like the famous sandbenders."

"...the famous sandbenders? Gaara would hate you, his mom died because of the fire nation people and let's see Sasori is not someone you want to mess with. He has no heart." Kurotsuchi warned.

"She has a point Naruto. They have every right to hate us, you can't change them. So just give up." Sasuke stated while he put back his katana.

"No I will never give up!" Naruto proclaimed. "Such talent wasted because of our nation! I will not let it be lost forever!"

Deidara sighed. "You just won't shut up will you? Hm you _are_ the first person to ever acknowledge my art and I would like to leave the earth kingdom..."

"Leave the earth kingdom?"

"They've done many unforgivable things to me."

(hating your own nation?) "If you can teach me earth bending then I can get you out of the earth kingdom with my dragon."

"Hey Deidara, are you sure we can trust these guys?" Akatsuchi asked, not really sure of what Deidara was about to say.

"Deidara-nii, I think we should kill them now and take the dragon." Kurotsuchi argued.

"If we kill them then the dragon will try to kill us, this is our only chance to get a ride, hm."

"Good-point, big bro."

"And we are 'outlaws' in the earth kingdom, no one will help us." Deidara added.

"True." Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi simultaneously agreed, both nodding their heads in agreement.

"I can teach you earth bending Naruto, but you better bring us to the northern water tribe area, so then we can finally get out of this wretched place, hm." Deidara finally agreed, brushing himself off.

"Great! Let's go!"

It was night-time already and mostly everyone fell asleep but Naruto. He was just so psyched about finally having an earth bending teacher. (It's only a choice but hopefully I can learn sand bending as well...) Naruto thought to himself.

"Maybe I could learn all the sub-skills, heh that would be pretty awesome!"

"Naruto, SHUT-UP!" Deidara yelled after hearing Naruto ramble on about the impossible.

_Day 1..._

Yoshito landed near Si Wong Desert, because of the desert the surroundings were hot arid and dry. The sun beated down on them hard and sand was literally everywhere. The desert was a horrible place to live.

"Deidara-sensei! I'm ready to start!" Naruto yelled.

Deidara ate some food then rolled him self off of the saddle, his bandages had sand in them and they scratched and itched so much.

"I was taught by Ōnoki so my style of earth bending may be a little too advanced for the likes of you." Deidara bluntly stated as he stretched a little.

"Ōnoki...is he famous?"

"YEAH, he has the strength to hold an island and he is able to move mountains, so much greater than King Bumi, hm!" Deidara boasted as he got into the earth bending stance.

"Hm. Then earth bending will be fun! "

"Earth is the element of substance, earthbenders like my friends and I are diverse, strong, persistent, and enduring. Naturally earth bending comes from watching the badger moles, in fact the two lovers: Oma and Shu learned from the badger moles."

"So they were the first two earthbenders. Earthbenders will wait and listen for the enemy and counter attack when the time is right. Any questions?"

"Well actually I would like to know if-"

"No questions, great now get into stance, now we're going to talk all about jing. Now there is positive, negative, and neutral jing. Once you understand the complete concept of jing, then you can probably learn how to earth-"

"Hey look I can earth bend!" Naruto exclaimed as he levitated a large rock into the desert.

"That's probably just a lucky try, it took me weeks to levitate a rock like that and even longer to do the other moves."

"Meh, you're probably a slow learner." Naruto suggested as he levitated several more rocks.

"Wow Big bro, he's a better earth bender than you were." Kurotsuchi commented as she watched Naruto bend like a pro.

*vein pops out* "SHUT UP!" Deidara snapped, he then earth launched Naruto into the air.

Naruto fell on the sand dunes with a large thump. "Dammit sensei!" Naruto yelled, he got up then brushed himself off.

_Day 2..._

The lesson today was to learn how to mold the earth. "Alright this is a technique old man Ōnoki taught me." Deidara said, he emerged his fist into the ground.

*sweat drops* "Wow did you just punch the ground?" Naruto asked, he tapped the ground. "I guess it's not that hard."

"No wait! Moron don't-"

Naruto reeled up his arm then punched the ground as hard as he could. *crack* "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto retailed in pain.

Kurotsuchi walked over and wrapped up Naruto's hand. "It's ok Naruto. You broke like one or two fingers." Kurotsuchi assured.

_Day 3..._

Deidara's foot lightly stomped the ground, dust and dirt went everywhere as a tall column emerged beside Deidara. "Shift your foot in if you want a column under you and out if you want it away from you." Deidara explained.

Naruto did as told and a tall column erupted from the ground. "Youre doing better Uzumaki." Deidara praised, he got out several clay bombs. "Now just deflect against these."

Deidara threw the bombs and Naruto reflected against all of them using columns. Deidara nodded in approval. "We're going to do that same technique from yesterday, hm."

Naruto's eyes glanced over to his bandaged hand. "...but...last time..."

Deidara's hand plunged into the hard, dry ground. His fingers extended underneath. "Never miss an oppurtuniry to get better." Several rows of large spikes shot up from the ground and amazed Naruto. "That's what my teacher taught me."

Naruto softened up the dry dirt and he plunged into the ground. Several rows of jagged rock splintered up from the ground. "Dattebayo! I did it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed. "That took three whole days Naruto. Let's go."

"Yes..." Naruto looked out into the desert, sand dunes upon sand dunes that seemed to stretch on forever, this was his chance. "Maybe we could..."

"No, let's go. Those two are just a lost cause, they won't teach you sand bending."

"Well that how it was supposed to go "

Suddenly there was a cloud of sand coming from the desert, it looked like there was a bunch of sandbenders coming toward then which meant Naruto had been spotted. Or at least the dragon was, it looked like there was another battle coming up...

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, there's a major battle scene between a familiar face, it seems like nothing but trouble for Naruto and Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle after battle

**Recap: **Naruto finally finds an earthbender who will teach with a rather explosive personality. That earthbender: Deidara.

* * *

><p>What looked like a sail boat thing came into view. It held a red-haired guy carrying a large gourd, another guy with face-paint carrying an odd object behind his back, and finally a girl with a giant fan behind her back. Each and every one of them held an external weapon.<p>

Sasuke got out his katana while Deidara, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi got into stance. Naruto however did not. "...! Sandbenders!" Too late. The boat docked on the sand and the sandbenders walked out.

"Naruto! That's Gaara, and those two: Temari and Kankurō are known as the sand siblings. Not that I care though, hm." Deidara warned the spiky blonde, still oblivious to the fact that he was in fact the enemy to everyone else in the world.

"You, spiky blonde, I can see you and your friends were riding a dragon and one of your friends is the infamous earth bomber, are you trying to cause havoc?" Gaara asked, his angry stare was just enough to intimidate.

"I asked Deidara to teach me earth bending. I had no idea of his status." Naruto admitted.

"No..." Sasuke decided to change the story just a bit. "we were about to take this terrorist to the desert so he could rot." Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi nodded.

"Wouldn't you want to take these guys to jail so you could get a reward, they say money talks even in hell." Temari broke in after hearing the conversation.

"Hm...why are you carrying a fan behind your back?" Naruto asked to change the subject.

"Not many people asked me that question, those who know are dead. But I'll tell you why, I uses my sand bending to attack and I use my fan for defensive, it reflects all sand bending attacks but my fan can easily counter attack sand bending moves too." Temari explained, leaning back on her giant fan.

"Temari! You shouldn't be telling everyone your moves, I swear you are so cocky." Kankurō hissed.

"Oh please, like you don't tell people about your puppets!"

"I don't! It is so not good when an enemy knows your moves, even when he's near death you shouldn't, you never know what sorta bring-back-the-dead-tricks he's hiding!" Kankurō retorted.

"I'm not saying telling people your strengths and weakness so shut up!"

"Remember that battle a few years back with crazy-immortal-religious guy from the southern water tribe!"

"How was I suppose to know he was immortal and a notorious blood bender?!" Temari shot back.

"Dammit! He could've of instantly killed you once the full moon was out. You were lucky Gaara and I helped you in time."

Sasuke watched as the two sand siblings bickered to one another, could this be a perfect chance to attack? Gaara was acting very quiet but his face told the whole story, if he knew they were fire nation he would no doubt try to kill them.

Naruto bowed down. "Please Gaara sir could you teach me sand bending?" Naruto asked.

"...hm?"

Naruto raised his head. "You see I am one of two avatars. I would be so grateful if you could teach me."

"Wait...one of...That means, you're from the fire nation!" Gaara said in a menacing tone of voice.

(Here we go again.) Naruto thought to himself. "I didn't want to fight you but now I see I have no choice."

Sasuke threw several shuriken at Gaara but he not only reflected them with his sand but grabbed them and shot straight back at Sasuke, Sasuke dodged all the shurikens perfectly. While Naruto reflected several attacks with earth columns.

Deidara, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi earth bended several earth columns. Their feet grabbed the earth as the columns slowly circled around the sand siblings. Deidara's fist clenched and the columns smashed into one another.

But...the sand siblings all sunk beneath the sand before the collision. Naruto plunged his fist into the ground. Instead of extending his fingers he clenched them creating spikes underneath the earth.

"We have to go in the desert!" Naruto urged, they were all still standing on the outskirts of the desert.

"We can't! My friends and I can't earth bend there, hm!" Deidara yelled back.

"We are at a great disadvantage in the desert. We need to find a more suitable terrain." Sasuke explained.

Naruto looked at the opposite direction of the desert. "There's nowhere else to fight...the sand guys are only fighting in the sand."

Deidara looked at the sand boat. "Then we'll beat them by sand."

Naruto, Sasuke, and soon Deidara and his friends jumped on the sail boat. Sasuke turned the sail and shifted the ropes. "Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"..." The boat stood there...that's right no one could air/sand bend. There was a rumble beneath the boat and a jet of sand sprouted beneath them, scattering everyone. Naruto got up, next thing he knew a wooden puppet was speeding towards him.

Naruto blasted a burst of fire at it, the puppet started burning but it kept on moving. The puppeteer however was nowhere to be seen. Another puppet burst from the ground, this time a dragon shaped one.

(What do I do?!) Naruto was running away from the dragon puppet, he looked ahead and the flying puppet was coming at him from the front. At the most precise moment Naruto jumped up letting the two clash into each other.

Naruto then shot a blast of lightning at them while they both violently collided. The result? A huge explosion! Naruto fell back down on the sand, when he looked up a huge sand wave was coming for him.

Naruto stood up and blasted through the sand, he headed to where the large explosion occurred. While running he passed up Sasuke who was clashing with Temari. "Naruto...?"

"Run!"

Sasuke ran off with Naruto, the sand wave crashed down right on the ends of the desert. (Hm...) Naruto thought to himself while he examined this occurence.

"Naruto!" Deidara yelled, he along with Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi ran towards them. "We should leave while we're ahead!" Deidara urged.

"First I have to settle this."

"But you don't know sand bending!" Deidara argued.

Naruto smiled. "Never miss an opportunity to get better. That is what my teacher taught me!" Naruto ran back towards the desert.

"This ends now!" Naruto sunk underground. It was quiet for a bit then there was a large rumble. Suddenly a large mass of earth emerged from the ground making Kankurō, Temari, and Gaara now have rock under their feet.

(Just how strong can Naruto get?) Sasuke thought to himself, clenching his fist in frustration.

Naruto stood in front of the sand siblings. "Don't think you'll win because you can earth bend." Gaara stated. He bended the sand out of the gourd and shot it at Naruto.

Naruto held out his palm and the sand dropped on the ground. "I can do more than just earth bend."

Gaara was shocked, a few minutes ago he couldn't sand bend but now he could? "You are the avatar." Gaara admitted.

Naruto bowed his head down again. "Please Gaara. I don't want to fight you I just...I just want you believe in me."

"The elders told me you would destroy this world."

"That is a lie!"

Suddenly Deidara, Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, and Sasuke appeared before them. "Even when you're strong you're weak Naruto!" Sasuke said, he pulled out his katana and set it on fire.

Temari held her closed fan and clashed with Sasuke. Akatsuchi stomped the ground and a small column appeared in front of him. He then punched them at Temari, Temari swung her fan and knocked the rocks back, Akatsuchi punched them back and it went back and forth.

Naruto, Deidara, and Kurotsuchi on the other hand were dealing with Gaara and Kankurō. Deidara stomped the ground and a large wall shielded them from the sand. Suddenly there was a large crashing sound. A different wooden puppet this crashed through the wall, this time it was an alligator like thing filled with rows upon rows of sharp teeth.

Akatsuchi and Sasuke went back and forth with Temari then Sasuke had an idea. Sasuke blew a giant blast of fire at Temari, Sasuke nodded to Akatsuchi to which he earth kicked a large boulder.

(...my fan isn't cut out for anything but sand terrain!) Temari thought to herself as she related herself against the giant fire blast. Suddenly a large rock came. *snap* "My fan!" Temari exclaimed.

Deidara stuffed a bomb through the puppet's mouth, destroying Kankurō's last puppet. Deidara placed his hands on the rock wall. "My finishing move!"

Gaara and Kurotsuchi suddenly felt a small scratch then more and more small scratches. Gaara used his sand to shied the attack but it shot straight through the sand. The small scratches now felt like small knives.

"Gaara! What should we do?" Kankurō asked.

"I don't...I don't know."

"What're you doing Deidara-sensei?" Naruto asked, Deidara's hands looked as if it was eating away at the wall.

"It's a very advanced move Ōnoki taught me." Deidara answered. "Once I place my hand on a rock like this I can feel for the particles and bend them to my will at the smallest structure. This requires a lot of concentration and time that's why I bended this wall."

"Is it a dangerous move?"

"Hm let's me put in the simplest way possible. Once I'm done their skin will be ripped to shreds!"

"...!" Naruto climbed over the wall and got in front of the Gaara and Kankurō who were already bleeding. "Hang on!" Naruto assured.

Naruto plunged his hand into the rock. "Why are you..." Gaara started to ask, Naruto was taking in the pain. Naruto turned his head back to them and smiled. "Because I am the avatar."

Several rock spikes started to emerge from the ground. Gaara was shocked yet again. (I never knew...)

The rock spikes grew taller and taller and reflected against Deidara's move. (someone from the fire nation would save my life.)

The spikes finally stopped and the wall crumbled down. "Naruto! Why did you do that?! I almost killed you!" Deidara yelled.

"I had to...isn't that the avatar's job?"

"You do realize what would happen if fire nation would win, right?" Gaara suddenly asked.

Naruto turned around. "They told me they would put a stop to all conflicts and unite the world under one ruler, that sounds right."

"And they'll turn the rest of us into slaves."

"Long ago before the start of the hundred year war I heard there was a malicious man who wanted to be called phoenix king and rule the world, he thought under his rule there would be an era of peace. Of course that didn't happen because he was stopped by someone else, they say that even the purest of hearts can be corrupted by war and violence." Gaara continued.

"You know that story too? The story of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju?" Naruto asked.

"It could be just another fairy-tale."

"Fairy-tale comes from reality."

"...not always."

"I'm not doing this just for the fire nation, I will protect this world and bring peace, because that is the avatar's job."

"But why are you helping me, the enemy in your case."

"I don't know really...my mother was killed by the earth kingdom and I promised to end this war for her..." Naruto looked up at the sky, a blue bird flew past. (Only if I could...)

(So he feels the burden without a mother too, huh?) I will put my trust in that you will keep your word and bring peace. I feel that you Uzumaki Naruto will change this world for the better, I truly do believe in that."

(Wow this guy must truly be special if he can change Gaara's mind.) Temari thought to herself, she looked over at Kankurō who was probably thinking the same thing.

(I need new puppets.) Kankurō thought to himself not noticing Temari's glance.

"Ok raccoon eyes, is this Sasori guy good or what?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me that and Sasori is evil, he killed many people on the sand and got the name Sasori of the red sand because the blood made the sand red. His parents were _supposedly_ both taken away during war by the fire nation so he holds a deep grudge against them. Whoever he kills he makes a human puppet out of, if they are good. He murdered powerful generals and leaders of the sand village as well as the earth kingdom with his puppets, Sasori is a very twisted man." Gaara explained.

"Oh, but that sounds so cool though, minus the killing. I guess he's an outlaw right?"

"Very much, he holds an incredibly high bounty."

"Oh..."

"Naruto! We don't have time to be changing the hearts of everyone in the whole world, you still need to learn water bending and air bending!" Sasuke broke in, after hearing the conversation Naruto and Gaara were having he knew where it would end up.

"And your earth bending sucks." Deidara added.

"I know, I know! Yeesh it's not like it's a competition."

"Yes it is! You need to learn all the elements before the other avatar does!" Sasuke yelled.

"I know but he is the last airbender, what the heck should I do just watch or something?"

"Whatever."

Naruto brought back the giant rock structure down, the sand siblings stepped off. "Well we must leave." Gaara finally announced as he sand bended a wave and left along with Kankurō and Temari.

"Tomorrow we head to Ba sing se, we need more supplies." Sasuke said as he set up his tent.

"Who made you the leader, hm?" Deidara asked while he simply earth bended a rock bed.

"Shut up."

Naruto looked up at the beautiful stars, his eyes grew too heavy then he finally drifted off to sleep...

_five seconds later..._

A loud rumbling noise woke them up from their sleep. "Damn that's loud, I can't sleep." Naruto complained, he then jumped on top of the tree to see what the noise was, it was a machine from fire nation.

"Let's go we need to leave, it's fire nation's machines." Naruto urged as he jumped on the dragon.

"Why?" Deidara asked.

Naruto yawned. "Earth...k...kingdom...bounties." His words slurred a bit.

Deidara said something under his breath then boarded Yoshito along with the others. Place after place the machine somehow followed them so they got like zero sleep. It was bad. It was just their luck.

_The next day...morning..._

"Ok, let me go talk to them, I had zero sleep and I'm ready to destroy anything, hm!" Deidaara crankily yelled, as he stomped off.

"No, they'll kill you and then use you for a bounty, I'm fire nation so they'll understand Sasuke and I." Naruto mumbled while he and Sasuke walked off to the sound of the machine.

Once Naruto and Sasuke found the machine they jumped on it and found the door, it was really hot and stuffy inside the machine. "Oh hey Azula, can you like stop the machine?" Naruto asked once he found out who was head of the machine.

"Hi! Naruto and Sasuke! I haven't seen you two in forever!" Ty Lee broke in after seeing Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'll stop the machine after we catch the avatar." Azula answered, she crossed her arms and looked out of the front window.

"Oh, well at some point he needs to teach me air bending so you can't kill him, ever."

"No promises."

"Same as always aren't you Azula?"

"And you're still naïve, I saw you with Gaara of the sand, you should've killed him when you had your chance."

"People change I guess."

"Not always." Azula finally found the avatar. She commanded some guy to stop the machine and open the hatch. Finally Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee jumped out of the machine on three mongoose dragons.

"The avatar _is_ here!" Naruto exclaimed, looking out of the window.

"With some roadblocks." Sasuke added, he too was looking out of the window.

Up on top of the hill the avatar along with his friends stood there waiting for Azula to come. Their plan was simple.

"Three on three, that's fair." The girl earth bender calculated.

"Not three, I'm here too you know!" The non-bender complained, he held a pretty cool boomerang in his hand.

"Fine. Three plus Sokka."

"You miscalculated Toph, three on eight!" Deidara yelled coming in with an explosion of course.

"You're wrong Deidara, that's more of three on six not eight." The earth bender corrected, sensing Deidara, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi's presence.

"Nope you forgot, two others." Deidara said with a smirk.

Naruto and Sasuke out of the machine." I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha, you're the other avatar right? Is it ok if you can teach me air bending before or after you get captured?" Naruto asked as he looked at newcomers.

"Are you an airbender?" The bald one with the arrow asked.

"Yeah, I'm an airbender, earthbender, waterbender, and firebender. I don't know if you were living under a rock for this past century but I am one of the two avatars."

"An Uchiha and an Avatar, please we don't wanna fight you."

"Actually I would like to see just how strong this _avatar _is I want to surpass my brother therefore I must beat the best of the best." Sasuke stated. "Even if there is an age handicap."

"So I guess we have to fight then." The other avatar sighed as he got ready to fight, holding out his glider staff.

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Deidara, Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, Naruto, and Sasuke V.S. Aang, Katara, Toph, plus Sokka. Who will win this epic battle?! Obviously cake. Cake always wins.

* * *

><p>AN: Deidara and Toph have met before during the earthbending tournaments, that's how they know each other. Plus the fact that they lived in the same, which I shouldn't of told you that but whateves:/

**Random notes: **Naruto and Gaara aren't jinchuriki but they still have those features, just because. It probably would've made more sense if Temari was an airbender, but then she would be dead and I would have to make some unnecessary changes.

**Ninja master reborn: **I'll try make the chapters longer.


	5. Chapter 5: Another reason

**Recap: **Naruto and folks fought Gaara and the sand siblings. Also Naruto learns sand bending...and whatever else happened...happened.

There isn't much of anything really, no new announcements expect for a new scene and a couple of new character:/

* * *

><p>(There are nine benders and three non-benders, the blind bandit girl is no doubt blind but she can sense everyone's movements. If I could air bend or better yet fly she'd be no problem, then there's bald arrow kid who is the avatar. He sure can air bend and water bend but his earth bending is weak and he doesn't even try fire bending. Guy with boomerang can't bend but he definitely has those weapons, his sister is a waterbender she can probably heal which means she can be a handful. There is no promise that someone else could come or that Azula won't try to capture Deidara for his bounty and all, this is so confusing.) Naruto thought to himself while dodging some large boulders.<p>

As the fighting broke out no one noticed that Aang a.k.a the other avatar was setting up a diversion, he flew away leaving clumps of fur behind, while Appa flew away. With all the commotion he hoped that someone would find it.

Mai and Ty Lee noticed some bundles of fur lying in the stream, they stopped their fight with Katara and went over to see what the deal was.

"It looks like a bunch of fur." Ty Lee stated, picking up the bunches of fur to examine it.

"No, maybe bundles or wads, or-"

"Things." Naruto suggested walking over to see.

"Did you win?" Ty Lee asked, noticing Naruto coming towards them.

"Actually they all disappeared, we didn't get a chance to do anything it was more like a diversion." Naruto explained, holding one of the things of fur.

"Oh well at least we have a lead, we found these bunches...bundles, it has an 'uh' sound to it."

"Clumps." Mai suggest, looking at the wet fur piles.

"Perfect!" Ty Lee squealed, hugging Mai in the process.

"Right, well I guess I should tell Azula about this." Mai sighed as she walked off to get Azula.

Azula came and saw the fur but she also saw the destroyed trees in the background which meant there was a diversion going on here. She instructed Mai and Ty Lee to go follow the destroyed trees while she followed the clumps of fur, leaving Naruto and his team alone.

"So now what?" Akatsuchi asked walking towards Naruto.

"We follow Azula, capture the avatar and make him teach me air bending."

"We'll also bring him to fire nation." Sasuke added.

"But what about what Gaara said?"

"I don't give a damn about him or the sand village, we are fire nation they're earth kingdom, we serve the fire nation."

"Besides," Sasuke continued "I'm sure that Gaara guy is just a liar, he's probably plotting to destroy the fire nation any chance he gets."

"To you Sasuke..."

"Deidara-nii, do you have anything to say about this?" Kurotsuchi asked, she was feeling unsure with this Sasuke character.

"I don't care really. It's hell here. Thanks them I have a bountyhunter after me."

*sweat drops* "Wow, you don't seem the least bit worried by that." Kurotsuchi commented, noticing how laid back he was.

"No...He's at the northern water tribe I believe."

"Shut-up! Or this plan won't work." Naruto broke-in, silently ushering everyone to the path that Azula was following.

It took a while but the destination was clear, they were going to an abandoned earth kingdom town. Once they reached the abandoned town they all hid behind an old building, hopefully for an ambush of some sort.

"It's the fire prince: Zuko and gramps dragon of the west!" Naruto whispered while looking at the battle scene.

"Who? I never heard of him." Deidara stated.

"You probably wouldn't unless you were apart of the fire nation." Naruto said, still watching the epic battle.

"Whatever, hm."

"Naruto, did you bring us all the way out here just to watch a damn battle against those two traitors?" Sasuke asked in a miffed tone.

"No, we're gonna make the avatar teach me air bending because I am Uzumaki and in order to-"

"We get it, we get it, you're gonna be someone that's actually important, no one cares." Deidara rudely cutoff. "But Sasuke is right for once."

"For once?"

"You heard me." Deidara pulled out a clay bomb. "Let's have some fun with this, hm!"

"But is this right?" Naruto asked himself, remembering Gaara.

"Of course it is." Sasuke assured.

"But I still don't know if we should-"

"It's too late now." Akatsuchi said. "Everyone is gone."

"..."

"So the avatar is gone, and at such a perfect opportunity?!" Sasuke said in a miffed tone he then punched the building in anger.

"...I don't know what I should-"

"You do know. You do know what you're doing is treachery."

Suddenly the building burned, walking through the fire was the banished fire prince Zuko and walking beside the fire was the traitor A.K.A. the ex dragon of the west.

"Naruto and Sasuke? Why are you here?" Zuko asked.

Zuko crossed his arms. "And why didn't you help me? Or Azula probably, why did you just hide?"

"I couldn't choose...anyways why is Azula here?"

"Have you been living under a rock? Azula was sent to capture the avatar, everyone else lost all hope for me."

"Oh...but Zuko you can't give up! You're already wanted in the fire nation don't make it worse for you!"

"Wait...you saw what I did back there?"

"I did."

Sasuke stood up. "Let's go Naruto. We have no need for traitors."

"But our bonds Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed. "That bond was broken a long time ago."

(bonds never break...) Naruto stood up along with everyone else. "Be cool." Naruto ran to catch up with Sasuke.

Zuko then stormed off, Iroh wasn't following. "Come on uncle what're you waiting for?"

"Naruto is the other avatar Zuko."

"And? The fire nation is just treating him like broken weapon."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "A what?"

"A broken tool that's how they treat you. They've shunned you for being the avatar and all around the world people see you as a threat still."

"You don't know anything!" Naruto yelled.

"It's the truth isn't it?"

Naruto pushed Zuko. "Shut up Zuko! You don't know! You don't know...half of it..."

Iroh saw this as the prefect opportunity. "It's not too late to join the other avatar and create peace." Iroh suggested.

"But..." Naruto thought of the people he cared about in the fire nation like: Minato, Itachi, Kiba, and all his other friends. "what about the people who I care about in the fire nation? How would they feel?"

"The avatar must make sacrifices."

"But how do I know which sacrifices to make?" The site shifted. "That's why I will protect _all _my comrades."

"Naruto, you can't do that. It's impossible to protect all your comrades when they're on different sides!" Zuko argued.

"No. That is where you're wrong. I will protect all my comrades that is not a dream that is not a fantasy that is the truth."

(He just won't stop, this is annoying, does he think he can just say that like he's the savior of this world? Last time I checked he was meant to destroy the world.) Sasuke still thought to himself, still not uttering a single word.

"Well I must leave." Iroh simply said, snapping his fingers then disappearing in a cloud of fire.

*sigh* "That's over now it's time to head to BA SING SE!" Naruto cheered while getting out a whistle.

"What the hell is that, hm?" Deidara asked, talking about the whistle of course.

"The other avatar _dropped_ it so I picked it up and I decided he must not want it." Naruto explained. "So I made some adjustments and turned it into a dragon whistle."

Naruto blew the whistle and Yoshito came which meant it worked. Everyone boarded Yoshito and Yoshito lifted off to Ba Sing Se just to gather some supplies. After that was the water tribe.

_The next day..._

"So Naruto, are you sure that crossing the Si Wong desert is how you get to Ba Sing Se?" Akatsuchi asked, looking out at sand dunes after sand dunes.

"Yeah but aside from that...do you see that sky bison...it's being taken by sandbenders, should we-" Naruto examined, they were that far from the tower by the looks of it.

"No." Everyone yelled. "That sky bison thing is not our problem and none of our business." Kurotsuchi added, justifying their answer.

"That sucks being lost in the desert without transportation, it's a good thing that-"

Suddenly Yoshito started declining, falling faster and faster through the sand littered air, Naruto acted fast and sand bended a sand slide. Yoshito slid on the slide like a rocket once the slide ended Yoshito plopped down on a hill of sand. Next of course to the tower that Toph was holding.

"Aww poor Yoshito, he's way too hungry, tired, and or thirsty to move. Poor little guy, how could I?!" Naruto cried with a waterfall of tears coming out of his eyes.

*does a face palm* "So, we wait here until he regains his strength? I knew we should've of just went around the desert, that's why I should be the navigator." Kurotsuchi nagged as she snatched the map out of Naruto's hands.

Suddenly three people came out of the tower right when it was about to be emerged under the sand. It was those guys from yesterday, the ones that traveled with the avatar. Perfect timing.

"Where's Appa?"Aang asked immediately, he didn't see any his sky bison anywhere.

Toph sighed. "Sandbenders took him."

"And you just let them take Appa?!"

"It was I either save your lives or save Appa."

"We need to save ourselves, without Appa how can we get out of the desert?" Sokka added, looking at the hills of sand.

"You people are so selfish!" Aang yelled, he was so mad right now.

"Well we could use that dragon." Katara suggested, pointing to the red and blue dragon that was lying on the sand.

"Wait, there are five people behind the dragon." Toph warned.

"How do you know?" Katara asked.

"I could hear them earlier."

Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi's cover's were blown. They appeared from behind the dragon and showed themselves to the Gaang.

"It's them again, great." Katara sighed, she got into a battle ready stance.

"Ok arrowtar I want you teach me air bending here and now." Naruto demanded.

"Do you think I'm going to teach you air bending? I lost Appa and now we're stranded in the desert, plus you're the enemy that attacked us yesterday!" Aang yelled.

"You're getting so worked over something like that? It's stupid. I can just go to the market and buy you an apple."

"You idiot! Appa is not an apple, Appa is a sky bison!"

"Oh, that sucks." Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi nodded.

Aang took out his glider staff and flew away in search for Appa, leaving the others behind stranded in the desert. He would of course come back in the late afternoon though.

"Forget him, I can do this alone. I can learn air bending from the sky bisons or from the wind."

"Ok but I think Yoshito is ok, I fed him some apples." Akatsuchi informed while petting Yoshito's back.

"Good, let's go!" Naruto yelled, jumping on the dragon and lifting off into the air.

"Hey what about us?" Sokka asked.

"Sorry but your little avatar #2 friend said we're your enemy." Kurotsuchi reminded with a little smirk on her face.

Naruto threw down a sack of apples. "Live!" Naruto reminded them then Yoshito took off. Naruto and his friends successfully got out of the desert and landed in a nice waterfall area to cool off for a bit.

"If my name wasn't Naruto then it would probably be Menma, and I would have black spiky hair like Obito and I would wear a mask like Itachi in his spy uniform. I would be evil too and have the powers of a Uchiha, yep Menma Uzumaki. I think I need to pitch that idea to Obito." Naruto babbled to himself while he was drifting in the ice cold pool of water, it was a nice break from the desert by far.

"Naruto SHUT-UP, and help me purify this water." Sasuke yelled while clearly holding a container of dirty water.

"Not in that attitude!"

"Now or I'll make sure you don't have water to drink."

"Yeesh. Fine Sasuke, you uke."

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke shot back.

Naruto dried off his hair. "Yeesh don't get so worked up over a name."

"My name proves my mom loved Itachi more, he gets to be a weasel and I get to be an uke, I am completely opposite from an uke. Mother should've thought of better names." Sasuke explained, scooping up another container of water.

"Well naruto is a type of kamaboko, I don't care really. Naruto is Naruto because of a maelström, maelstroms have swirls in them just like on the naruto. Naruto is a cured fish surimi (steamed fish-paste cake) that they put in ramen, it taste better than menma." Naruto explained. "I don't care that I'm named after food and water that's just how it is sometimes."

"Besides Sasuke is the name of a legendary bender, the name Sasuke has no definite meaning. I mean your name could've meant mud like some know-it-all." Naruto continued, glancing at Deidara who was making clay bombs.

Naruto stood up, the water was cleaned and purified. "You Kurotsuchi what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"We're headed through Serpent's pass." Kurotsuchi explained while holding up the map since she was the navigator. "Quickest way. Trust me."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever."

Yoshito entered the serpent's pass, everything was ok until there was a large splash. A serpent shot up from the water and tried to snatch Yoshito. Yoshito flew down and blew a hot blast of fire at the serpent.

"Smoke screen!" Naruto yelled. "Smoke screen!" Yoshito blew a thick cloud of black smoke, then he flew off making the serpent scream in frustration.

_A couple of hours later..._

Ba Sing Se was finally in view. Naruto landed Yoshito in an open, arid plain nearby the city. "So this is Ba Sing Se the impenetrable city." Naruto handed everyone Akatsuki cloaks because he apparently just had those on him...whatever.

Naruto looked up at the train, where you would properly get in. "Peh. No time for that." Naruto earth bended a hole into the wall and they all entered the earth kingdom capital.

"Naruto, do you think we can get out of these black cloaks?" Deidara asked while walking suspiciously through the city streets.

"You're gonna go to prison if you do that."

"Just another place with rules." Deidara sighed sounding a lot like someone else.

"Here we go!" Naruto went up and asked this oddly nice woman where they could find an apartment. Just incase they decided to stay another night.

"There's a vacant home right there, shall I escort?" The woman kindly asked, she even kindly pointed to the home, kindly.

"No miss, but thank you for your service."

"Nonsense I will escort you."

"It's literally right there like maybe a couple of meters." (yards)

"Nope, let's go."

The strange yet kind woman escorted them to their house, she kindly bowed and left. "Have a good day in Ba Sing Se honorable Akatsuki members!"

Naruto dropped the stuff down in the corner. "You can do whatever, we'll stay here until Azula comes then we head to the water tribe." Naruto explained, laying on a comfy chair.

"Hm? Azula?" Deidara asked.

"She's just a friend."

"Whatever." Everyone left to do what they pleased.

"I'm finally alone I guess, so now I guess I should head to that earth bending arena!" Naruto declared as he casually walked to the arena.

Suddenly someone with a bowl-style hair cut and bushy brows appeared, he wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and bandages on his arms. Along with a stylish earth kingdom bag.

"My name is Rock Lee," Lee introduced. "the earth kingdom's handsome devil and I challenge you to a race to the wall." He stood in a weird pose.

"Oh uh Bushy brows, do you know where the earth bending arena is?"

"I guess after the race we can go there, I love going to earth arena to train and battle."

"You're an earthbender?"

"No I cannot earth bend no matter how hard I try."

"Then what are you doing at an earth bending arena?"

"My sensei works there."

"Can he bend?"

"No, my sensei and I can't bend so we work hard on hand to hand combat, stamina, and speed. Now let's race!"

"Fine, but you won't win against Uzumaki Naruto!"

"One...two...three GO!" Rock Lee yelled running as fast as he could.

"He runs fast, really fast." Naruto said to himself. "He even left a cloud of dust."

Naruto jumped on the rooftops and ran on the them for a while. "Gah! A wall!"

Naruto slid down a vendor's shop and landed on a cabbage cart, the cabbage cart started rolling down a hill. "Ah! My cabbages!" The man yelled as he chased the cart.

The cart crashed on the wall and everything broke, cabbages were everywhere. *vein pops* "Look what you did to my cabbages!" The man yelled.

Naruto brushed off some cabbage leaves of him. "My advice to you is to sell your cabbages where there isn't a protagonist running around." Naruto stomped his foot on the ground and shifted it in. A column rose under his feet and elevated him to the wall.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What the..." Rock Lee was sitting down.

"My friends say that I'm the fastest out of all them."

"Your friends...wait, there are more?" Naruto asked, still baffled by the speed of the bushy brows guy.

"They're all at the arena."

"I wanna meet them!"

"Ok! I'll race you back!"

"Deal Bushy brows!"

* * *

><p>AN: There are a few references in this chapter. One being during the waterfall scene to the road to ninja Naruto movie. Another when Naruto thinks Aang said apple instead of Appa, that was a reference to another fanfic called Lost in another world.

metric system is used but I *try add customary conversions.


	6. Chapter 6: Shikamaru: friend or foe?

**Recap:** Naruto and friends meet up with old friends and they're at Ba Sing Se to refill on supplies.

**Random junk: **italic=flashback also italic=dream/daydream

italic=white zetsu bold=black zetsu underline=both

* * *

><p><em>Naruto...<em>

"This the Ba Sing Se arena, my friends and I all train and battle here. You could say it's sort of a hangout for us." Rock Lee introduced, presenting the door of the arena.

"Let's go, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, pushing the door in excitement.

Naruto walked in to see a bunch of people, battling and training as the name suggest. Suddenly three people appeared right before Naruto. Probably because he looked so shady with that Akatsuki cloak along with the conical hat.

"That's Choji, he can turn himself into a boulder! That's Shikamaru, he has an IQ of 200 and that's Tenten, she mostly uses weapons and carries scrolls around." Rock Lee explained, introducing each and every one of them.

"Nice to meet you!" Tenten kindly greeted while she held out her hand.

Naruto tilted his hat down and shook Tenten's hand. "Pleasure's mine."

"You're apart of the Akatsuki right?" Shikamaru asked. "Who's your partner?"

Naruto started to lightly sweat. "...Ob...Obito."

"Who?"

"But he's dead now..."

Shikamaru looked under Naruto's hat. "...Spiky blonde hair? Are you the Yellow flash's son?"

"No...I dyed my hair blonde..."

"I doubt that. There aren't many people with blonde hair, most blondes live in the fire nation, with the exception of Deidara the earth bomber and Temari. You seem to look like the Yellow Flash, but given your answer you said that was a lie...what's the deal man?" Shikamaru interrogated.

"..."

*BANG* Part of the arena's ceiling caved in and crumbled down revealing the sky of course. Naruto, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru all headed outside. They looked up to see Deidara and Akatsuchi were both running from Dai Li agents.

"Dammit..." Naruto cussed under his breath, he tilted his hat even more and started to slowly walk off.

Shikamaru shifted his eyes, Naruto was slowly breaking away from them. "Hold it. So Naruto, mind explaining why the Akatsuki guys are 'bringing peace' to Ba Sing Se?" Shikamaru sarcastically asked. "Also wasn't your partner dead?"

"We came in groups." Naruto quickly answered. "And those guys could might as well be evil."

"Even so, Akatsuki don't use weapons."

Naruto started running away, his hat flying off revealing his spiky blonde hair. "Get him! Naruto is fire nation!" Shikamaru instructed while he started to run after Naruto.

"Ok, Shikamaru." Rock Lee said, following Shikamaru in the chase.

"So, what just happened here?" Choji asked, stuffing some food in his bag.

"I don't know but should we follow them?" Tenten asked.

Choji shrugged "Yeah sure, Shikamaru is the genius here." And with that Choji and Tenten followed Shikamaru in the chase to catch Naruto.

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke was walking around trying to find a blacksmith so he could create a new sturdier and more conductible katana from this piece of iron he found lying next to the house.

(This iron is starting to put a strain on my arms and back.) Sasuke thought to himself while lugging the huge iron piece.

"Hey miss." Sasuke turned and lowered his head, a villager kid was tugging on his shirt.

"Go home kid."

The kid didn't go home but instead walked with him. "You're pretty cool you know."

"...I said-"

"My name is Lee, my family and I just moved." Lee explained...his expression saddened. "because the fire nation took over our village. Ba Sing Se it seems is the only place left in the earth kingdom. It's been hard for us to make a living since we're just farmers and all-"

"Kid, you talk too much." Sasuke interrupted.

"So what's your name mister?"

"..."

Sasuke stopped walking, he picked up Lee while carrying the huge rock and ran off. "Hey wait mister, what are you-" There was an explosion, destroying the streets and part of the neary houses.

Sasuke set down Lee. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke jumped on top of the rooftops and ran to the blacksmith's.

Finally Sasuke reached the place, right next to the arena. "So this is the blacksmith...and it's closed." Sasuke said, he set down the piece of iron.

_Deidara..._

"How did things get like this?" Deidara asked himself while dodging some flying rock hands.

_Flashback:_

_"There's nothing to do in Ba Sing Se, I hate this place. I should've joined the explosion and corrosion gang so I could explode stuff, hm." Deidara grumbled to himself._

_"Hey mis...sir can I interest you in these exploding bombs?" A random bomb clerk asked, holding out several bombs._

_"What sorta bombs don't explode? Besides I already have bombs."_

_The clerk shrugged. "Suit yourself."_

_Deidara continued to walk down the road to see if there was something interesting to do. Both Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were out buying some food supplies, so what could he do?_

_"Mis...sir, could you help me set up the fireworks show today?" Another random guy asked._

_"You shouldn't do fireworks in the middle of the day, wait until night then we'll talk, hm."_

_"Thank you, sir! You're so wise!"_

_"I know."_

_Deidara kept on walking, he jumped on the rooftops and looked out into the sky. It was peaceful, scenic, and calm. Suddenly a rock hand grasped his arm. Deidara turned around, Dai Li guys._

_"You Akatsuki! Getting on the roof is disrupt to our government!"_

_Deidara smirked and pulled out a clay bomb. "This will be fun."_

_There was a slight shift behind him. __"Who is it this time? " Deidara asked._

_"Hello Deidara!"_

_"Oh it's you Akatsuchi, where's Kurotsuchi?"_

_"Yeah she got arrested."_

_"Wait...what?"_

_"Some guy stole her food, she went berserk and sorta accidentally punched him. Turns out it was a higher-up who was trying to get rid of the rotten food." Akatsuchi answered, rubbing the back of his head._

_"Damn the rules, let's break her out. It's time for subarashī-Deidara to take charge!"_

_Deidara threw the bomb at the Dai Li agents but the rock hand pushed it back and made it fall down to the arena roof. "Let's go!" Deidara ushered as the bomb exploded._

_(Why'd he have to leave with a bang?) Akatsuchi thought to himself as he followed the bomb-crazy long blonde._

_Back to Naruto..._

(I have to keep my distance...) Natuto jumped over a flying rock. Several shuriken came at Naruto. Naruto stomped the ground and there emerged a column from behind him. "Ha! Earth bending is the best!"

Finally Naruto saw the wall, he shifted the earth and launched himself up to the wall. "They're here!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto looked into the distance and saw that there was a drill coming straight for the wall. It looked like there was a girl there trying to stop the machine, it was the blind bandit girl.

"How troublesome. A drill, huh?" Shikamaru asked once he got up to the wall, he used a giant earth hand to immobilize Naruto and kept him in place.

"The earth kingdom is as good as gone." Naruto stated, crumbling the rock into sand.

"I won't let that happen, it's true that all the other villages were conquered but not this one. This is my home my friends and comrades all live here and I will protect everyone in Ba Sing Se, they are all my comrades, therefore I protect them." Rock Lee said in a very passionate way as he jumped down to fight back and protect the wall.

Everyone else jumped off the wall to and tried to stop the drill, they tried to protect their home. Naruto saw this feat and it reminded him of himself. (They're all willing to risk their lives for the sake of their home...if I was born into the earth kingdom...would it be different? Yes it would, I would have a fierce desire to protect the eaeth kingdom out of my own will, but I'm the avatar I need to protect everyone. Aang doesn't have anyplace to call home yet he protects nearly everyone, everywhere.)

"What would Azula do?" Naruto asked himself, still watching the struggle.

_"Destroy and burn everything in your path and take over the world!" _Naruto mocked.

"Or what about...Sasuke?"

Naruto dug his hands into his pockets and sighed._ "Are you crazy? These people are the enemy. Kill them."_ Naruto mocked yet again.

"Or wait, what about Deidara?"

_"Explode it! Because art is an explosion!"_

(But what would I say? My friends, my family, and my nation are all considered the enemy. I don't know what to do anymore...but I should go into avatar state and ask the past avatars. Those books I read must not be lying.)

Naruto sat down and meditated, according to _avatar for dummies _he was suppose to concentrate very hard on the avatar and his past selves. Or self in this case.

(...Avatar, I'm one of two avatars and I ask the presence of all past avatars!)

(Avatar Naruto. I am Avatar Roku, do you have any questions?)

(Avatar Roku? How is this possible, I'm not a reincarnation...am I?)

(The spirits of the avatars are all connected, it's true I wasn't directly reincarnated from you but you are the reincarnation of Katsu who was one of the first two humans able to bend.)

(But he was trapped in a lion-turtle.)

(True but he was released when the first avatar decided to keep the element of fire.)

(Oh, anyways I'm from the fire nation and I don't know who I should help.)

(Naruto Uzumaki, you are the avatar. You must protect everyone in the world, if that means by betrayal then you must. The avatar's duty is to protect not to make friends.)

Naruto stopped mediating and stood up. Naruto earth bended several columns for him to walk down on and he faced the giant drill. "Let's do this!" Naruto earth bended himself up onto the top of the drill then he knocked.

Ty Lee opened the hatch and greeted him. "Come on in Naruto!"

"Azula hey, I-" Naruto started as he climbed down the ladder.

"Hey Naruto! Do you wanna go out and have a picnic after we conquer Ba Sing Se?" Ty Lee asked.

"Well I would but-"

"Ty Lee what did you say about asking questions like that?" Azula cut in.

"Sorry Azula."

"So Naruto, were going on a date after we conquer this pathetic city. Dress nice and bring flowers, or else." Azula demanded.

"Ok but I have a question."

"What?"

"If you were the avatar what would you do?"

"Destroy and burn everything in my path and take over the world!" Azula stated while blue fire surrounded her and demented music came on.

*sweat drops* "Expected but avatar Roku said I had to protect everyone by any means necessary."

"Avatar Roku was a fool. You have a choice in life, if I were you this place would be mine by now."

"..."

"Well bye Naruto and don't forget."

Naruto climbed out of the drill, he earth bended up to the top of the wall. Naruto clenched his hand and started to run down the wall while earth bending to keep him from falling. The wind was fiercely blowing. (Maybe what I am doing is wrong...)

Shikamaru noticided something yellow blasting down the wall. "The yellow flash?"

Naruto jumped down his hand still tightly in a fist. (...But I belive...)

Once Naruto's fist sunk into the earth enormous spikes emerged from the ground and punctured the drill stopping the drill before it reached opposite side of the wall. "THIS IS RIGHT!" The entire drill exploded making sludge and machine parts rain down and litter the earth.

Everyone was shocked, especially Shikamaru. "Naruto just...was he telling the truth after all?"

Naruto walked back to Ba Sing Se, even if it was wrong to him it was still right. Luckily no one except for Rock Lee and his friends noticed the surprising feat. Naruto felt awful after what he did, mentally.

He staggered through the streets and plopped on the floor in his house, everything really hurt. Nothing he thought was right nor wrong, it was literally hell for him.

"Who am I?" Naruto asked myself.

(I love my nation, I want to protect it. I want what's best for the fire nation, I want fire nation to win this war...was that a lie?) Suddenly Naruto blacked out.

_Naruto's dreams..._

Naruto was in a dark room, he saw a younger version of himself just smiling from a more ideal time when things were happier.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the strange doppelgänger.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! I protect my comrades with my life and I want to be the world's greatest avatar, because that is my dream! Because I made that promise!" The young Naruto responded.

"Oh."

Suddenly a venus fly trap looking thing emerged from the room, his body was split, half black and half white. He wore a torn Akatsuki cloak due to the venus fly trap thing around him.

"Who are you?"

"_My name is Zetsu, and I bet you don't want to be an avatar and carry such burdens.__.." _Half of him responded._  
><em>

_"I know a guy who can make that all disappear, once he becomes practically a god, avatars won't matter anymore."_

"...a guy?"

_"His name is Madara Uchiha, he's dead of course but there is a way to revive the dead, he'll be Phoenix god and he'll make this world a dream come true."_

_"But of course we need the human sacrifice of an avatar and then everything will be perfect." _Zetsu continued, the fact that he appeared in Naruto's dream was strange enough but now he's taking about people outside the dream world, and that's impossible.

"You're wrong, I want to be avatar and I don't want to kill avatar #2. I will not allow the world to live under a power-hungry tyrant, I don't want everyone to believe in false security, I don't want people to believe in your crappy lies. You and your friends may believe in him but I don't, I want peace to be obtained by everyone understanding in each other, not by lies."

**"But that's what the fire nation is doing. The fire nation you claim to love so much."**

_"Fool, someday in the near future you're gonna negatively impact this world. You will destroy the world and bring fear and horror, that is your destiny that is your reason for being put into this world, right? Is this the right kid?"_**_  
><em>**

**"Yeah. That's Naruto Uzumaki."**

"That's where you're wrong. I will save this world. Nothing will stop me, because my friends and family all believe in me, that's more than enough will power. I was once in the darkness, I was once vengeful but with the help of my friends I am able to fulfill my dreams and fulfill everyone else's. Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have a dream to become the world's greatest avatar and nothing will stop me!"

Everything went white, a few seconds later Naruto woke up, Sasuke was there. "Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled.

"Good you're finally awake."

"Awwww, Sasuke were you worried about me?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"No of course I wasn't, I just need you awake so you can be my back up for rescuing Deidara. He could be dead or something which means we would have a hole in our defense, dobe."

Naruto nodded, the floor boards creaked once he shakily stood up.. "So we need to save Deidara and the others right?"

"Yes Naruto, now stop wasting time."

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the city streets, all the upper class was here. They were just about to enter the palace until a guard stood in front of them. "You aren't on the list." The guard said a rough voice.

"We're Akatsuki." Naruto stated.

With that note Naruto and Sasuke successfully entered Ba Sing Se palace. Filled with people from the upper ring. "Naruto I'll go this way, left. Naruto you go right." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto did as told and happened to find Kurotsuchi mindlessly walking. "...Kurotsuchi, I thought you were in jail."

"Hello my name is Kurotsuchi, may I escort you out of the palace?" Kurotsuchi asked in a weird tone.

"But what about-"

"Deidara and Akatsuchi are right behind me."

"Ba Sing Se is such a great city, hm." Deidara responded in such a cheery way, his Akatsuki outfit still on.

"Shall we escort you to a restaurant?" Akatsuchi asked, picking up Naruto, Akatsuchi took Naruto all the way back to the house where they stood there awkwardly for a moment.

Naruto stood up and earth bended several earth hands to set them down in a corner, Sasuke was still missing. "Where's Sasuke, I need to rescue him, I never ditch a friend." Naruto proclaimed.

No answer.

"Deidara, snap out of it. Wake up, Sasuke is gone and I need your help." Naruto repeated.

"Hello Naruto, Ba Sing Se is one of the safest place in the earth kingdom."

"Ok then, let's try something else." Naruto mumbled, he went into Deidara's tool belt and took out some clay bombs.

(Here goes...) "ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Naruto yelled as he threw the clay bomb on the floor causing part of the floor to be destroyed.

"Deidara..."

"Hello how may I be of service?"

Naruto decided to try extreme measures. He got out club...wherever he got that...and whacked Deidara on the head. "OW!" Deidara suddenly punched Naruto in the face, making him fall back.

"...the hell you did that for?!" Deidara yelled while he rubbed his head.

"You were hypnotized, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi are still hypnotized though," Naruto picked up his club. "for now at least."

Deidara crumbled the earth hand then stood up. "They'll kill you if you do that...let's try something different..." Deidara bended down to Kurotsuchi.

"How may I-" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Shut up."

"How may I-"

"SHUT-UP!" Deidara shook Kurotsuchi back and forth.

"Stop it Deidara! That's not helping!"

"No one asked you Naruto!" Deidara shot back.

"How may I-"

"I SAID SHUT-UP! Wake up Kurotsuchi!"

"How may I-"

Deidara stood up and started to walk away. "No Deidara! Are you just gonna give up on her?!" Naruto yelled.

Deidara stopped walked up to Naruto. "I said Naruto..." Deidara pulled his arm back and punched Naruto again only harder. "NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

Naruto fell back down. "BASTARD!" Naruto snapped, he stood up. "You can't give up on her!"

Deidara pulled back his arm again. "Get it through your thick skull Naruto!"

"STOP IT NOW DEIDARA!"

Deidara put his arm down, it was Kurotsuchi. "Stop hurting him!"

"You're awake Kurotsuchi, hm."

*vein pops* "THAT'S IT?! You punched two times and my face is killing me and dammit!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up!" Deidara shot back, he pulled out a piece of fried naruto. "Let me wake up Akatsuchi."

(Why would he fry naruto?) Naruto wondered as he looked at Deidara wave the piece of food over Akatsuchi.

"Deidara, that stuff is like fish paste. Why and how did you fry that?" Naruto asked, he was completely bothered by that fact.

"Because I could, hm."

"That's so gross!"

"It taste good actually, I know that naruto maki is usually served with sushi or that miso ramen but in some parts of the world it's a delicacy, I hear they make something called _fish sticks _in some places." Deidara explained while stile waving the piece of narutomaki over Akatsuchi.

"Fish sticks? Who would eat that?"

"I like bakudan," Deidara retorted. "and that has surimi. It's a popular food, hm."

"I don't hate surimi I just hate that you fried it."

"It's gets fried because it taste better, hm!"

"No it doesn't taste better. It's like frying ice cream."

"SHUT UP!" Kurotsuchi broke in, she swiped the fried naruto and force-fed it into Akatsuchi's mouth.

"You can't fry ice cream idiot." Deidara stated.

"Where am I...oh here. Hi everyone, what just happened?" Akatsuchi asked, no longer hypnotized.

"Somebody hypnotized you and stole Sasuke." Naruto explained.

"Well they took us somewhere, to do the hypnotizing. It was dark and creepy and green." Akatsuchi described in a very calm way.

"Where is it?"

"It's somewhere in Lake Loagai."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Eh sorta kinda."

"Let's go, retrieve Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

There was a sudden knock at the door, he opened it up to reveal the guys from the arena. "Oh it's you."

"Naruto, we saw what you did with the drill and we know you're the avatar." Shikamaru started as he crossed his arms.

"I told you guys, Naruto is a good guy and here's to help!" Rock Lee said, giving Naruto a nice guy thumbs up.

"We'll help you save your Uchiha friend and we know where Lake Loagai is." Tenten explained.

"It's the least we can do for you saving our nation, fire nation or not. You protected us." Choji added.

Naruto grinned. "Ok then, it's time to save Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>AN: How Naruto imitates Azula is mirrored off of how Zuko imitated Azula in book 3: chapter 12. This title is another spinoff from an original Naruto title.


	7. Chapter 7: The end of the earth kingdom

**Recap: **Naruto and friends get into trouble while at Ba Sing Se of course. Naruto however destroys the drill which leads to him having a conflict with himself then Deidara, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi gets hypnotized while Sasuke got stolen...there.

**FYI:** This is the last chapter in the earth probably the last appearance of Deidara:(But I'm adding new characters so don't worry.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was locked up in a small and horrible room. He couldn't believe they took him in like this, he was getting ready to be brainwashed, according to this Long Feng guy. Suddenly the door opened and someone was thrown in, he was tied up in a rope and had familiar orange goggles on.<p>

Obito was unfortunately thrown into a puddle and half his clothes were dripping wet with dirty sludge water. "Wait...Obito, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, well I was sent here on a mission to find Naruto, I have some great news for him. But as you can see I got caught by some creepy guy." Obito explained.

"What happened, what's the news?"

"That's pretty nosy."

"Just tell me Obito."

"Ok, the Akatsuki has ordered for Naruto's appearance there. I think there in a village where it always rain."

"Akatsuki...so the world finally accepted him?"

"No, not at all. Minato Namikaze sent me."

"Why?"

"I don't know but I couldn't refuse my role model."

"How did Minato know about this?"

"He's pretty secretive in what he does."

"Makes sense."

"Sasuke, could you help?" Obito asked, still trying to wiggle free out of the rope.

Sasuke went over and untied the rope Obito was in, he could've just asked for help in the first place. "Thanks Sasuke, you're not as smug as Naru-"

Suddenly someone broke through the door and it was not who you expected. "Is that you prince Zuko?" Obito asked, wiping the water off his lens.

"Yeah it's me."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, he stood up and held his katana just in case.

"It doesn't matter, you're free so go."

Obito and Sasuke ran out of the room, not knowing that there was already a rescue team trying to find him...

_Naruto..._

Naruto was at Lake Laogai, but there was nothing but well a lake like the name suggested but Naruto thought it would be a factory of some sort. "I don't see any thing suspicious going on here." Naruto concluded, looking left and right, still good.

"No it was underground, yeah if I do this..." Akatsuchi said, he stomped on the ground and like he said, there was an underground entrance.

Everyone went into the entrance and saw what looked like some sorta underground maze, it was damp and dark there despite the eerie green laterns that hung up on the walls. Door after door it seemed endless.

"That direction, let's go!" Naruto instructed, pointing his finger in the first tunnel he saw.

"We should split up, it's foolish and troublesome to go in only one direction." Shikamaru argued.

"Yeah but what about power in numbers? If someone ambushes then it's good to have some back-up."

"Trust me Naruto, each and every one of us is capable of defending our selves one on one."

"Ok fine. We'll _split up_ and go through the tunnels. Let's go!" Naruto re-instructed, he ran through the tunnel to the left along with Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Kurotsuchi following behind.

Deidara, Choji, Tenten, and Akatsuchi went through the tunnel in the middle. With zero lead it was going to be hard to find Sasuke in this labyrinth.

Naruto went up to the first door and creaked it open, it was the sky bison the other avatar and his friends fighting the Dai Li agents. "That guy, which means that...we need to find Sasuke quick." Naruto announced, he peeked into the room to make sure that Sasuke wasn't in there.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked while again crossing his arms.

"In case you didn't know, Sasuke is a Uchiha with a bad rep to avatar #2. If they were to meet there would be no doubt a fight and then..."

"Ok ok, I understand where you're coming from."

Room after room Sasuke was nowhere to be found. It was crazy how many rooms are in this place anyways. It seemed like a lost cause but Naruto being Naruto wouldn't give up.

Naruto's foot splashed in another puddle, his shoe dampened. "This is the last room...damn, he isn't in this one either." Naruto sighed, he closed the door and walked back to the entrance, it was time to try another tunnel.

"Why is Sasuke so important?" Shikamaru finally asked, growing tired by running all this time.

"Sasuke is my friend, and I will never abandon a friend."

"With all this time wasted in rescuing Sasuke, you could've already learned water and air."

"What would be the point? How can I be an avatar if I can't even be with my closest friend, he's like a brother to me."

"Wake up Naruto. He's an Uchiha. There's no hope."

"Sasuke is my best friend who didn't judge me and expect too high of me because of my dad being the yellow flash. He was my friend because of me, not because of my dad. Losing him is not an option."

"You are the avatar, therefore you protect everyone at any cost. Sasuke is not. If he tries to kill others you must fulfill your job as the avatar."

"I don't wanna be an avatar that people will forget, I want to be the greatest avatar. One that will never let a friend die, that is my dream and that is my goal."

"You can't do that. It's impossible, give up and face reality."

"Why don't you just give up on making me give up. If you think that I'm anything less than a real avatar then so be it, someday I'll show you what a real friend is. That's the real reality." Naruto concluded, he was running now, running to find his friend Sasuke and nothing would stop him.

_Deidara and his group..._

Deidara, Akatsuchi, Tenten, and Choji were all running away from several Dai Li agents, normally Deidara would've threw some clay bombs but then the underground cave-maze could crumble down and kill them all.

All the weapons that Tenten were throwing were ineffective, these Dai Li agents really were élite. "This isn't working Deidara!" Tenten worriedly yelled while she dodged a shuriken.

"Ok, I didn't think we had to do this but someone needs to stay behind and use earth bending to immobilize them, hm." Deidara instructed, he was earth bending as many walls as he could to try to buy some time.

"Ok, I'll stay behind." Choji volunteered, he earth bended a giant hand and lifted them up into the air, obviously it wasn't going to hold them that long but it was worth a try.

"Now it's time to get serious, hm." Deidara said, he took off his Akatsuki cloak, revealing a mesh armor shirt under a dark green kimono with a gold trim. Around his waist was a hand-made utility belt that held his clay bombs.

(Wow, Deidara came from the upper-class, as if that makes sense.) Tenten thought to herself as she looked at Deidara's clothes.

"Wait, so you weren't serious the first hour we were here?!" Tenten yelled.

Deidara put his hands on the wall and tried to listen for any vibrations. This really surprised Akatsuchi, did he trust in Choji enough to buy them that much time? "Deidara it's gonna take too long."

"I have no choice." Deidara argued trying to concentrate hard to feel for any vibrations.

"...! 12 O' clock, there are four people along with a huge beast approaching in this direction."

"Do you think it could be the avatar and his toadies?" Akatsuchi asked, but not in a panicky tone.

"I don't know but if it is we have to leave this place, hm."

_Back to Naruto..._

(I thought I heard something, yeah it sorta sounds like someone punching a wall.) Naruto thought to himself as he opened another door, in a different tunnel.

Naruto looked in, there were three people. One was dead from the looks of it. Naruto closed the door. (what...what happened there?)

Suddenly there was a big crash, and it was coming from the tunnel that Deidara, Akatsuchi, Choji, and Tenten went through. Naruto punched the wall and hoped through along with the others.

"Sasuke, I'm coming." Naruto said to himself.

_Now back to Deidara folks..._

Deidara peered around the corner and saw Sasuke, along with some other guys he didn't recognize. (Good, all in three hours instead of three years.) Deidara thought to himself, he went around the corner and was immediately attacked.

Deidara dodged the blast of fire, he stomped then shifted his foot. A short column emerged. Deidara kicked and it shot at Zuko making him fall back. (this place is too small...)

Iroh helped Zuko back up. "You can't just attack people randomly like that nephew." Iroh looked up at Deidara. "I am sorry for the trouble we caused you."

"It doesn't matter," Deidara looked up Sasuke. "we found you. Let's go."

Suddenly the wall to the left of Deidara blasted out. Naruto jumped through. "Aha! The hero has arrived!"

"Oh it's you Naruto." Sasuke cut in.

"Yeah, who else could it be?"

"Don't you dare act all high and mighty, why are you here anyways?"

"Saving you, I thought you were suppose to be hypnotized and happy and all that crap." Naruto pointed out, not realizing that some one was behind them.

"So you know my secrets, that means we need to brainwash each and every one of you, now." A mysterious voice demanded.

Naruto jumped back. "It's you! You're that guy who did stuff to us!" Akatsuchi pointed out.

"Well you were all trying to disturb the peace of Ba Sing Se, this is the only way I could deal with you."

"You little rat." Naruto snarled, he stomped his foot and a rock cage surrounded him.

Suddenly several Dai Li agents came out of nowhere and grabbed Naruto's hands and feet with rock hands. The Dai Li agents then broke the rock cage and took Long Feng. That was the last time Naruto saw them.

Naruto broke free of the rock hands and tried to follow them but he was stopped by none other than Iroh. "Calm down Naruto, he's not worth it." Iroh calmly reassured, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Forget it, let's just go to the water tribe, I'm done with this place." Naruto grumbled, he then started walk out of the tunnel halls, forgetting that date.

Naruto jumped out of the tunnel. "Finally! Freedom!" The warm sun and slow winds greeted him making Naruto even happier.

Iroh and Zuko parted their ways while Appa just flew up in the sky, it was finally time to learn water bending and head to the northern water tribe. Obito started to walk off.

"Oh Obito, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes! I almost forgot to tell you this but the Akatsuki has requested for your appearance." Obito explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok but uh Obito, you're welcome to travel with us. I hear you've always wanted to go the northern water tribe."

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. With the prince and princess gone, things are pretty hectic also the fact that the solar eclipse is coming soon."

"Solar eclipse, no way I can't believe it."

"Well believe it Uzumaki."

"But Sasuke, c'mere." Obito gestured with his hand.

Sasuke walked over only to get thumped by Obito, exactly what Itachi used to do to Sasuke. "Forgive me, later I promise."

"Ow, why did you do that?!"

"Itachi told me to, anyways later bro'!" Obito said, he then disappeared in a cloud of fire.

"Ha! You fell for it." Naruto laughed, he hadn't seen anything like that since they were young and happier on that note

"Don't say another word Naruto."

"Ok, ok forgive me!"

"Naruto, you're dead."

Perfect timing. The other avatar and his friends jumped out of the underground maze, it didn't look like they were asking for a fight but just to be sure Deidara got battle ready.

(Damn it's them.) Naruto thought to himself, he walked over to talk to them face to face.

"Hey avatar #2, now can you teach me air bending?" Naruto asked, putting on a cutesy face.

"No."

"Please!"

"Are you here to fight me or something?"

"Nope."

Again, out of nowhere several Dai Li agents came and ambushed Aang and his friends. Naruto sighed. "Annoying little bastards." Naruto stomped the ground and the Dai Li agents flew into the lake.

Appa finally flew down and happily greeted Aang. Naruto sighed again. "Come on. Let's go home."

The sun set as Naruto and his friends all walked home. Tomorrow would be their last day in the earth kingdom...which sucked. Earth kingdom rocks.

_The next day..._

Everyone was back in the now fixed house, today was the last day they would spend in Ba Sing Se so they packed up their stuff. Naruto, Deidara, Sasuke, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi walked out. It was another sunny day in the kingdom.

"Well let's go!" Naruto yawned.

"Uh...hello." A new advisor greeted, it turns out Naruto and his friends got some mail.

Despite them being basically all enemies of the earth kingdom, Shikamaru told the earth king personally that he saved the earth kingdom capital from the drill.

"So here are your letters, one for Naruto, Sasuke, Kurotsuchi, and umm you too earth bomber." The mail man said, handing each of them their letters. Akatsuchi sighed.

"Yeah I have a name you know, hm." Deidara grumbled, snatching the letter out of the uneasy mailman's hands.

_Dear Deidara,_

_Get a life you bum._

_Sincerely, __Sasori of the red sand_

_P.S. Art is eternal, idiot._

"That bastard." Deidara hissed, he crumbled it up and threw on the newly paved city streets.

"Ok so what does mine say?" Kurotsuchi asked, opening the envelope.

_Dear Kurotuschi,_

_You're almost 18 so you need to find a good man to get married to, not that Deidara guy._

_Love, your big bro'_

"There's not that many choices out there." Kurotsuchi sighed, she threw the letter in her new earth kingdom bag she bought a couple of days ago.

"Oh maybe mine is a love letter!" Naruto cheered as he ripped open the letter.

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki,_

_After you have your chit-chat with the Akatsuki, come on down to my place. Since you are an avatar, I need to teach you the avatar state. Guru Pathik isn't the only one who knows._

_Sincerely, _

_**Jiraiya**_

_the toad sage of the water tribe_

(...who's Jiraiya?) Naruto thought to himself, as he put the letter in his pocket.

"I hope it isn't Itachi." Sasuke hoped, he ripped open his letter.

_Dear Sasuke Uchiha,_

_I love you! I don't care if you're an emo, I still love you! Marry me please Sasuke! I love you! I love you! I love you! Don't get in any relationships with anyone else, you lovable emo. _

_Love, a thoughtful fan-girl_

_P.S. I live two houses down from Naruto's._

_P.P.S. I just sent Itachi a box of rabid weasels since he is one!_

_P.P.P.S I will find you_

"...what the hell was that?" Sasuke questioned, he threw the letter on the ground and walked off.

"He'll be back." Naruto assured.

No, Sasuke did not come back. Naruto, Deidara, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi left Ba Sing Se finally. It was already sundown with a beautiful sunset. Before Naruto left on Yoshito he was greeted by familiar friends.

"Bushy brows?" Naruto asked, Rock Lee was standing there along with his sensei.

"Naruto, you have inspired me to travel the world. I would like to accompany you on your journey!"

"Yeah ok!"

"I'm Might guy, Rock Lee's sensei and I would recommend taking Rock Lee with you, so his power of youth will live on!" Guy yelled, putting out a thumbs up.

"Bushier-brows sensei, I already said ok."

"Avatar Uzumaki Naruto, let the power of youth in you never die out!"

"No worries!"

Shikamaru crossed his arms again. "You're alright Naruto. When you comeback I'll be the king's advisor from now on."

"Heh! I'll comeback for sure!"

Everyone boarded Yoshito and the dragon lifted off into the sunset, it would take only a day or so to get to the northern water tribe so it was good. "Bye guys!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru, Choji, and Tenten all waved good-bye to Naruto, but little did they know that Azula and her team had already successfully infiltrated Ba Sing Se. The fate of the earth kingdom was in bad hands.

_The next day..._

Naruto successfully landed Yoshito and finally they were at the northern water tribe...during a light snowfall thank goodness. "Goodbye, Naruto." Deidara said, as he, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi started to walk off.

"Wait! Deidara!"

"Hm?"

"So um..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "never mind."

Deidada continued. "Wasting my time as always."

"...Wait Deidara!"

Deidara walked back to Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"So are you a...you know..." Naruto did a curvy shape motion with his hands. "you know what I mean..."

"..." Deidara's face suddenly darkened, he took a clay bomb. At that note Naruto ran off once Naruto was far enough Deidara smirked.

"Heh. Fear is power."

Once Deidara completely vanished by the snow Naruto ran back. "He deserves the name bomber for sure."

"Deidara is gonna end up in prison." Sasuke sighed with a smirk on his face.

"So this is the water tribe." Rock Lee said to himself.

The bitter wind rushed past, freezing Naruto. "We need to buy a map...so where are we?" Naruto asked, since he was from the fire nation he wasn't used to all this cold.

"How are we suppose to know?" It was even worse for Sasuke, since he had short-sleeves on. But, he didn't show any signs of discomfort with the temperature.

"Go around and ask some people." Sasuke suggested, he then parted ways with Naruto to go and search for a blacksmith.

"He's just going to leave me here, ok then Rock Lee try to find some coats, I'll find a map."

Naruto walked through the snow, it was lucky they landed near the water tribe capital so it would be no doubt easy to find some resources. Before Naruto entered the capital he saw a girl being cornered by a guy holding a scythe. Naruto ran up and threw a kunai knife on fire and it surprisingly went straight through his heart, but he was still alive, laughing at his face.

"Freak!" Naruto yelled once he stood in front of the girl.

"That's Hidan to you and this girl has what I want." Hidan explained, gripping his scythe and creaking his neck.

"Why?!"

"For an organization called Kyūseishu."

"Why would you call it that?!"

"Because once Madara is revived, he will save this world idiot."

"I won't let that happen!"

"Let's just see."

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke was walking around the capital trying to find a blacksmith when all of a sudden he heard a scream. Sasuke ran out of the town, he saw that a girl was falling to her death, Sasuke ran over and caught just before she hit the ground. He laid her down.

Sasuke turned his head, another person was standing behind him. "You're that bounty hunter Kakuzu."

"Yeah I am." Kakuzu answered.

Sasuke pulled out his katana. "Let's see."

"Brat." Kakuzu shoot his arm at Sasuke...?

Sasuke cut the hair extensions with his katana. Next thing he knew four hair monster things with masks came out of his back. "A variation of plant bending I see." Sasuke said examining Kakuzu's movements.

"Good brat."

(cutting them won't work then and if I burn will it work?)

"...the...masks." The girl faintly whispered, she was still conscious but too weak so all she could do was watch.

One of the masked monsters shot a jet of water at Sasuke, Sasuke fire kicked the water making it go up in steam. This time a different masked monster shot steam back at him. Sasuke jumped back, he stuck his arm out and bended a blast of fire at the steam. The fire burned the mask and the hair monster dropped dead.

"Kakuzu, you're dead."

Sasuke electrically charged several kunai knife and threw them all at the masked monsters and each of them were destroyed. Sasuke shot a bolt of lightning right at Kakuzu's heart but it went straight through.

"When you're a waterbender you can do anything!" Kakuzu yelled.

Suddenly a person with an orange swirly mask appeared out of nowhere, with a giant flying sky bison. Which was hard to believe since I thought there was only one. The person dropped down a ladder rope.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, holding out his katana.

"My name is Madara Uchiha."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is pretty early but I might as well, water tribe is fun. Next chapter might be coming sooner too. To answer anyone's questions Kakashi is apart of the fire nation but I'm not sure when he'll make an actual appearance.

**Fun fact:** Clothing is pretty similar to what they have in Naruto but colors are mostly changed to fit their nation.


	8. Chapter 8: Water tribe master

**Recap: **Naruto finds Sasuke then they leave the earth kingdom. With that being said they also face troubles, as always...boring recap...*sigh*

* * *

><p>"Madara is dead, and your voice sounds a little high, are you sure you're not a woman?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"Ok fine, so I'm not Madara but Kakuzu we have a place to be. Now." She demanded, Kakuzu got on the sky bison without any complaint and they flew away.

Sasuke picked up the girl. (She's wounded and is suffering from hypothermia...I have to...) Sasuke ran off back to the capital, he too was suffering from the bitter cold.

_Naruto..._

Naruto was ready to fight this Hidan guy, hurting this girl he just met and throwing insults at him. Unlike past times with certain earth kingdom people he wasn't gonna back down. "Hm are you looking for a fight?" Hidan slammed down his scythe on the ground, cracking the ice. "It'll be a hell of fight with me."

Suddenly a rope ladder came flying down, Hidan grabbed on. "We'll finish this fight later idiot." Hidan hissed while he climbed up the rope ladder.

"I hate that guy." Naruto grumbled, the sky bison then took off through the snowy sky.

Naruto picked up the violet-haired girl and tried to find a hospital, she had a few injuries and he was dying of hypothermia. "Hey, hey are you ok?" Naruto asked.

*cough* "...t-thank-you..."

"Don't die, please!"

Naruto blasted through the snow and ice. Soon the light snowfall turned to a heavy blizzard. Naruto slid on the ice and fell down. "Ah! Dammit!" Naruto yelled, blood stained the ice, his knee was bloody.

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and tried to stand up. "No...I won't die yet! I won't die!"

"No...just leave me." The girl faintly whispered.

"Never! I will never leave you here!"

Naruto fell back down, his other hand pressed firmly on his bloody knee. "I won't die yet! I...I...!"

A hand suddenly grasped onto Naruto's hand. "No you won't die yet." Sasuke stated, he pulled Naruto up. "Let's go idiot."

Naruto grinned. "I'll beat you to it."

Naruto sat down in a nice warm room, he had on a blue coat along with a red scarf. Once Naruto and Sasuke made it to the hospital they passed out on the floor from exhaustion.

After Naruto got bandaged up and treated he was sitting in the lobby waiting for his friends. (...that pink-haired girl...she's beautiful.)

The two girls Naruto and Sasuke saved; Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga, were both waterbenders who could heal so their injuries were quickly fixed. Sakura and Hinata walked out, they smiled at Naruto. "We'll be back with a gift for both of you!" Sakura sweetly said.

Naruto smiled. "Ok!"

Once the girls left Sasuke finally cane back with a new, upgraded katana. "Let's go Naruto." Sasuke said.

"But Sakura and Hinata are coming back with some presents!"

Sasuke slid his katana back into the holder. "I could care-" Suddenly the door swung open, it was Sakura and Hinata holding things in their hands.

"Hey Sasuke! I made these food pills especially for you!" Sakura said, holding out a plate of food pills.

"And Naruto, I made you a bowl of ramen since it's the only dish I know how to really make." Hinata shyly squeaked, holding out a bowl of ramen, it burned her hands but she didn't care.

"Thank you, you're the best." Naruto thanked, he ate the bowl of ramen like he hasn't eaten in a million years.

"Food-pills huh? I'll eat some now." Sasuke sorta thanked, he ate a food pill and immediately passed out. Everyone gasped.

"Whoa, is Sasuke ok?" Naruto asked, he picked up his wrist. "He's still alive."

"Oh yeah he's fine, the flavor just punches his taste buds." Sakura reassured. "Want some?"

*sweat drops* Yeah I'll pass."

Sakura carried Sasuke to her house and plopped him on her bed. "He'll be ok." Sakura bowed her head down. "I'm so sorry Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "It's ok. It's nice to see him shut up for once."

Naruto and Sakura walked over to Sasuke. "How is he?" Naruto asked.

Hinata placed a damp towel on his forehead. "He's gained a slight fever from the cold but other than that he's fine." Hinata reported.

Sakura lightly smiled. "He looks really cute when he's asleep."

"..."

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke blinked his eyes open, a small smile forming. "I never knew I would wake up to such beauty." Sasuke commented, he held out a rose. "For you."

Sakura blushed and accepted the rose, wherever he got that... "Sasuke...hm? That's not like you." Naruto curiously stated.

Sasuke took off the towel and got out of bed. "Naruto. Don't be a stick in the mud."

Naruto scowled. "Hey Sakura, Hinata do you want to come with us?"

Hinata sighed. "I can't Naruto, I'm sorry."

"But I can. Naruto, Sasuke, I won't be dead weight." Sakura pulled up her black gloves. "I promise." There was a knock at the door.

Naruto opened the door, it was Rock Lee. "Come in Bushy brows!"

Lee took out a map. "I couldn't find coats but I could find this map."

Sakura examined the map, ignoring Lee's gaze. "You're closet to the misty village so we should head there. The legendary swordsmen are far superior waterbenders than myself." Sakura explained.

"Then let's go."

_A couple of hours later..._

Finally the sun was out and the snow stopped, yes it was still cold but I got much warmer after the snow stopped.

"So Naruto, this is your first time at the water tribe, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

Suddenly mist started to drift in. "We're here." Sakura stated.

Naruto ran in, it was just a plain village. But, it was cold and misty. Naruto walked in a little further, yep it was just houses, possibly an arena, a blacksmith, just like any typical village.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked trying to see through the thick mist.

"I haven't been here in a while but let's see...I think it's a couple blocks down." Sakura guessed.

Naruto kept on walking until they got to the outskirts of the town, the fog thinned down a little showing an old, abandoned but from the looks of it sturdy building.

Suddenly a huge butcher like knife came down and hit the ground, it was so precise and agile not a flake of snow was disturbed. Another possible bad guy came down and stood on the sword. He had on a thin purple coat on along with a belt surrounding his waist, but one of the most distinguishing features was his sharp, pointed teeth.

"Hello, what do we have here?" The guy asked.

"I am avatar Naruto Uzumaki and I have come here to meet the legendary swordsmen of this village."

"Oh yeah say it all high and mighty, avatar is dead moron."

"There are two avatars, actually so that means the other one is dead?" (can I even be known as a full avatar if I don't learn air?)

The guy mischievously smiled, showing his shark teeth. "Prove it, let's see you do some bending."

"Well you see, I can only bend fire and earth. I can't really bend air or water yet." Naruto explained, displaying his fire skills by shooting a blast of fire.

"Oh, you're a trainee avatar. Works for me."

"So..."

"Well you see, not including me there are only two members of the legendary swordsmen group, Kisame Hoshigaki and Chōjūrō." Suigetsu explained, he got off his sword and wielded it instead."

"Ok then. After I see this Jiraiya guy I can comeback so I can learn water."

Before Naruto could take a step, a twin-sword came down right in front of him. Another guy with ear protectors, glasses, and the most notable feature: sharp teeth, came down and stood on the sword.

"My name is Chōjūrō, I saw you fire bend so it is my job to protect everyone from the fire nation. That is Mei's orders."

"Hold it, I am the avatar."

"The avatar is dead."

Naruto tried again. "There are two avatars, I'm the world's last hope."

"...prove it. Bend all elements and I'll believe you, if you can't I'll take care of you."

"I...I can't, I can only fire and earth bend."

"I don't believe it."

Chōjūrō picked up the sword (better known as Hiramekarei) and swung it at Naruto but Naruto swiftly dodged it. He jumped on the rooftop and bended a blast of fire at Chōjūrō, Chōjūrō held the sword in front of him and protected himself against the blast.

Chōjūrō ran up on the rooftop as well, Hiramekarei enlarged and molded into a giant hammer. Chōjūrō swung at Naruto, Naruto jumped up and fire kicked the sword. Snapping the enture thing.

The sword grew back. "All legendary swords have a unique gift." Chōjūrō stated.

"So do I!" Naruto yelled, he shot a bolt of lightning this time. The lightning shot past Chōjūrō. Naruto blinked and he was gone.

Chōjūrō appeared behind Naruto and swung Hiramekarei once more. Naruto turned his head around but it was too late, the sword already came in contact and knocked him off the building.

"Naruto, I shall assist you." Rock Lee announced, he got into his fighting pose.

"We'll help too." Sasuke and Sakura agreed.

"This is unfair." Suigetsu then disappeared.

Naruto coughed up some blood. He wiped his face then stood up. "Nothing will top me from reaching my dreams!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto!" Naruto swung his head around, it was Sakura. "I'll heal you."

"Thank you Sakura."

Rock Lee ran up on the rooftops, he tried to kick Chōjūrō but Chōjūrō reflected the blow with his sword. Rock Lee tried again and again, he kicked and punched the sword but Chōjūrō was determined.

Sasuke ran up, he gathered up fire in his fist then punched Chōjūrō in the back. While Chōjūrō was in a daze Lee kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying off the roof. Chōjūrō tried tp stand up but Sasuke knocked him back down.

"I don't have time for you." Sasuke glanced at Sakura, (she isn't going to defend her nation? This one...this one is good.) "Just give up."

That was it. Chōjūrō stood up and punched Sasuke in the face. "I will never give up!" Chōjūrō yelled. Sasuke was pissed now, he kicked him back down and pulled out his katana.

"People like you have no talent. Don't try to face those who do, or you will die."

Naruto was surprised by this guy's determination. (...this is my teacher.)

Sasuke was about to stab Chōjūrō in his back but before it reach and hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Please don't kill him." Naruto urged, his hand tightly grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Stick in the mud."

"Shut up! 'Cause a gutsy guy like him trying to protect his nation reminds me of myself!"

"Naruto you know, you're being a traitor to fire nation."

"No. I am being the avatar."

A familiar large butcher-like sword came down. It was Suigetsu again along with a two others, a red-headed glasses wearing girl and an orange-haired boy with birds on his shoulders.

"Now it's fair Chōjūrō. With my team we'll destroy these-" Suigetsu paused, he looked over and saw that Karin was flirting with Sasuke, the enemy.

"Oh Sasuke, you're so sexy!" Karin giggled.

Sasuke pulled out another rose. "I know but why such a beautiful girl hanging around these losers?"

Karin giggled. "They just can't get enough of me."

*sweat drops* Jugo sighed. "Girls will be girls. Right Suigetsu?"

*sweat drops* "Especially that mess of a girl."

*vein pops* "SASUKE! I hate how you've acted lately! Smug and a shameless flirt!" Naruto screamed.

"I guess I'm just not your type Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"Wait? What?"

*sweat drops again* "Well this is tiring, next are the glasses." Suigetsu sighed as he tried getting the sword out from the ground, from time to time it did get stuck.

"Jugo and Karin, let's rip these guys to shreds!" Suigetsu exclaimed once he finally got his sword out.

"...Suigetsu...stop." Chōjūrō muttered.

"Wha-why? It was just gettin' good!"

"Naruto saved my life, the more or less. I believe he's the avatar and I will help him with water bending, helping the avatar is helping the fate of the world. The northern water tribe is the last nation standing, if the fire nation manages to take over this place then the world as we know it would be..."

"Chōjūrō my man, I don't where this is coming from but open your eyes, Naruto is apart of fire nation."

"And so was Avatar Roku."

"When the world needed the avatar most he vanished. Now there's two avatars or at least were...I guess big bro and I will be the only ones apart of the legendary swordsmen of the northern water tribe." Suigetsu turned to Naruto. "And my brother is also apart of the group." He added.

"Hm but what about Kisame?"

"After his 'girlfriend' died he went to this new group...called umm-"

"Kyūseishu." Naruto interjected, clenching his fist in anger, remembering what _he_ did to Hinata.

"Yeah, he told me that there would be no more lies and stuff, then he just left with this masked girl."

"It's funny how they call their group that, they think they're the saviors of this war-torn world." Naruto humored.

"Well I guess it depends on how you look at it. I bet they all think they're doing the right thing and they truly want peace but in such a way, it's wrong. Escaping to a world full of lies is not peace but a mere dream. There are four nations not one and that's how it will always be."

"...Wow Suigetsu, that was perhaps the most smartest and most thoughtful thing you've ever said!" Jugo praised.

"Gee thanks Jugo." Suigetsu then rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways I need to return Kubikiribōchō to Mangetsu, you know how my brother gets when I neglect to return his sword. I swear I'll claim every single of the swords and I'll surpass my brother!" Suigetsu continued, he put the sword on his back and left, along with Jugo following.

"Well bye Karin." Naruto said, wanting this girl to leave.

"Before I go Naruto...is Kushina still alive?"

"No...why?"

"So did she tell you wanted happened to our clan?"

"Our clan?"

"I'm a Uzumaki you know, Uzumaki's are usually born with red hair but I guess you're the exception."

"The Uzumaki clan were known for their vast knowledge. Even more vast that the library at the desert. They had dirt on every single element and that of course was seen as a threat...every nation agreed the Uzumaki clan should be dead so they all were. Their entire nation destroyed. After that no one talked about them anymore, as if the clan faded into history." Karin explained.

"I'm only telling you this because you're an Uzumaki. Hm and because of Sasuke." Finally Karin left leaving mixed feelings.

Naruto sighed. "Fighting every generation. Discrimination all the time." A new feeling came over him, a feeling buried deep inside his past.

_Dream..._

Instead of a black room it was a room filled with different colors. He looked around. "Hello."

Naruto swiveled his head, it was like looking into a mirror. Only this one had jet black spiky hair. "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumaki Katsu." Katsu answered, he devilishly smiled. "I believe you know me as the prototype avatar. The one who messed up."

Naruto nodded his head. (Menma huh...I never knew...)

Katsu walked over to Naruto. "Naruto show your true power. These bastards kept us locked up in prisons. Kill them. Step in their filthy blood! Show the world your powers!"

"No...I would never, ever do that."

"Stick in the mud."

Naruto awoke from avatar state and stood up he took out his letter and clenched it in his hand, nothing was going to stop him from seeing the Akatsuki.

It was a non-stop beeline for the rainy village, it was a couple of days from the misty village, but Naruto was determined to make it in a day yet of course a blizzard hit causing hiatus on their journey.

Everyone was grounded in the cave due to the blizzard. And it was snowing hard. "Why? Why do these things always happen?!" Naruto yelled, he punched the cave wall in anger.

"Cave in." Sasuke reminded.

Naruto sat closely by the fire that he made Sasuke make, it was nothing but pain being an avatar. Naruto even went as far as to question why's he wanted to be one so bad, it wasn't as great as it sounded.

"I remember a long time ago when it was peaceful and my life was relaxing." Naruto mumbled to himself, his life changed so much from those days he had so long ago.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto was sleeping in class, Iruka-sensei's teachings were as boring as h-e-l-l._

_"NARUTO, wake up!" Iruka screamed, looking back to see that the spiky blonde was fast asleep._

_"Oh sorry, when is class over?" Naruto asked, ignoring the bunch of laughs he was getting from everyone._

_"Now actually, here's your homework everyone and remember to study for the test tomorrow." Iruka reminded, passing out sheets of paper._

_Naruto was free today, he didn't have any fire bending lessons with Kakashi-sensei so he was able to do whatever he wanted to do. He decided to meet up with Azula and her friends since Sasuke was busy with lightning generation._

_Naruto walked inside the fire nation palace since the lousy guards were absent as well. "Hello?" Naruto called out. (Where's everyone?)_

_There was a loud yell coming from the outside arena, Naruto ran as fast as he could, everyone there was gathered in the arena. Naruto watched in horror as he saw fire lord Ozai walk up to his son: Zuko._

_"It's an Agni Kai, between Zuko and...the fire lord?!" Naruto yelled, he saw that Zuko begged for mercy but the fire lord didn't care._

_Zuko was on his knees begging. "Please father! I want only what's best for our nation!" Zuko begged, tears rushing down._

_Minato was forced to see this travesty, while Zhao and Azula smirked he simply sighed. (what has this nation become? I hope my son doesn't become like them...)_

_Naruto ran out of the palace, Ozai burned his son's face and that right there was what started the end of their friendship, after five years...it was over._

_It was the afternoon now and Naruto just learned that his friend Zuko was banished for stupid reasons. When his friend need him, he couldn't help, Naruto decided to head to the field where they all used to hangout as kids, surprisingly Ty Lee was there just sitting on a log, looking out at the beautiful sunset._

_"Hey Ty Lee!" Naruto called out, running towards her._

_"Hey Naruto, I was just relaxing here you know."_

_"Where's Mai and Azula?" Naruto asked, sitting down on the log right next to her._

_"Mai said she needed to be alone."_

_"Because of the Agni Kai thing?"_

_"You know her, not ever getting so emotional..."_

_"And Azula is busy I guess, she's didn't seem too upset about Zuko but she's probably making preparations since she's the princess and all." Ty Lee continued._

_"It's ok Ty Lee, Zuko will be back before you know it and things will be the same." Naruto reassured, holding Ty Lee's hand._

_"Things will never be the same Naruto."_

_"I know, ever since Ursa left, no even during her time here Azula has always felt that her mother never loved her but she was dead wrong. Now I never felt the love of a mother but I know that she truly loved Azula."_

_"I liked Ursa, she made me feel like I was one person, not one out of six."_

_"Yeah she treated me like a regular kid, I don't know why she left but my dad said something about government issues or some crap."_

_"Naruto, I need to tell you something important."_

_"What?" Naruto asked, he could tell it was going to be bad._

_"I'm joining to the circus."_

_"Oh, yeah I knew it would lead to this but for old time's sake, let's play flame tag!" _

_The two of them went back forth and played the games they used to play, it was all good until Azula showed up. __"Hello losers." Azula greeted, just randomly appearing up on a branch._

_"Azula, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, looking up to see Azula smirking._

_"I just decided to come here, you weren't talking about me were you, because if you did I'll do something unspeakably horrible to you."_

_"Oh no nothing like that princess Azula, we're just sad that Zuko was banished."_

_"Zuko deserved it, Zuko was practically betraying the fire nation."_

_"Well I wouldn't say that, couldn't of Zuko just got grounded for three years or something, it was a bit harsh what the great fire lord did to his son."_

_"He spoke out of line during a fire nation military meeting and didn't even face father."_

_"Just forget it, Ty Lee and I were just leaving to get some ramen, you can come if you like." Naruto offered._

_"No it's fine, I don't want to eat commoners food, besides Naruto your dad is the mighty yellow flash, you should be treated like royalty."_

_"My dad says that he and the fire lord don't get along so well."_

_"Why?" Azula asked, still perched up in the tree._

_"Dad believes in more peaceful ways and vice versa, it's just things like that."_

_"Ok Naruto, I need to take my leaving, with Zuko gone I am so busy." Azula said, she snapped her fingers and a bunch of servants came and carried her away._

_Later that night..._

_Naruto sat by the seaside, it was a nice windy night and the tides were rolling in, the stars were shining bright. They were amazing. "Maybe...is he seeing these stars tonight?"__  
><em>

_Zuko was sitting by the docks. Tomorrow his boat would come but other than he had no home. Iroh put a blanket over Zuko. They looked up at the beautiful stars together. "I hate this. I hate this more than anything."_

_A shooting star passed by. "Sometimes nephew things don't always work out at the beginning but at the end it's always ends ok."_

_*sigh* "Maybe Uncle..."_

_Naruto stood up. "Maybe Zuko, maybe we'll meet again."_

* * *

><p>AN: Hm...well this flashback may remind you of something, it may not...;) By the way katsu means victory which is ironically that guy's name and Deidara's catchphrase, later on. I'm not sure if he ever said that...:/

**Fun Fact: **Well did you know Mangetsu, Suigetsu's older brother, could wield all legendary swordsmen swords. I know I know, he was known as a prodigy and second coming of the demon until he died...for unknown reasons...


	9. Chapter 9: All I got

**Recap: **Naruto and friends are lost in a blizzard, with very little things to do old and painful memories comeback to _some_ of them. And by some I mean some.

Warning! Contains a pervert!

* * *

><p>Sasuke shifted his eyes to the cave entrance, still snowing hard. "They aren't even worth the trouble Naruto. Forget Azula. She's crazy." Sasuke said.<p>

"...bonds never break Sasuke."

Naruto and friends were still trapped in a blizzard, huddled by the fire in a bitter cold ice cave...hours passed and the storm was still going strong. "...Sakura..." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura gazed at the fire for a second then looked up. "Yes Naruto?"

"Do you think...the fire nation is bad?"

Sakura nodded her head. "For all the things they did to my family and I. For all the things they did to my clan..."

"I..."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, Naruto returned the glance. "...I'm from the fire nation."

Sakura smiled, not the reaction Naruto expected. "You never let me finished. The fire nation is bad _but_ there are some good people too."

"...Sakura..."

Naruto stood up and looked out of the ice cave, the blizzard slowed down to a light snowfall. "We can travel now."

Chōjūrō stood up as well. "Ok Naruto it's time to train with water." Chōjūrō started, tomorrow would be the full moon so he could teach Naruto a very secret technique.

"Rightio!"

The two stepped out to the snow littered landscape. The sun was just setting so water bending would naturally be easier.

"Naruto as you may know I'm a master swordsman, true but I'm also a pretty skilled waterbender too. Suigetsu and I learned from Kisame so my training can be intense, so let's begin!"

"A waterbender's powers comes from the internal life energy, _chi. _Which means that a waterbender's powers comes from his or her emotional state." Chōjūrō explained, keeping a calm and relaxed posture.

"Water can be tricky to learn, even more since your fire nation but over time I'm sure you'll master it. Ok so I want you to push and pull this puddle of water, us waterbenders originally learned water bending from the push and pulls of tides by the moon." Chōjūrō continued, demonstrating an easy water technique.

Naruto forcefully swung his arms back and forth. "Damn! What is wrong with me?!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to push and pull the water.

"Keep calm Naruto. Keel calm and relaxed."

"I'm trying to keep calm but I'm so frustrated!"

"You can't learn water in a day. Not even Roku could."

"I know but Roku had a bazillion years. I have a week."

_A couple of hours later..._

It was bitter cold and everyone was asleep, but not Naruto he was still training.

"...I did it!" Naruto whispered, pushing and pulling the water with ease.

Naruto fell down and woke up the next day, Rock Lee was gone doing some laps around this place for training reason and Sasuke was still a flirt.

"Ok Chōjūrō, I mastered that push-pull thing now I wanna bend!" Naruto yelled, waking up the still sleeping Chōjūrō.

"What? Oh, you do, yeah sure let's do it." Chōjūrō groggily mumbled.

"So I can bend anything that's water right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I bend pee?"

"...Well yeah but we're not going to that. Ever."

"Hell yeah we are!" Naruto yet again yelled, before he could pull down his pants Sakura came and bonked him in the head.

"Ow! Sakura!" Naruto whined, rubbing his head which had a large bump on it.

"There will be none of that." Sakura said, walking back to Sasuke.

"Now we bend a small water knife." Chōjūrō explained, molding the puddle water into a knife.

"You bend and you shape." Chōjūrō explained, throwing the water knife through the frozen rock, it amazingly sliced right through it.

(So I guess he wasn't kidding about Kisame's training.) Naruto thought to himself, he relaxed himself and tried to bend the water.

"Unlike earth, water bending uses hands and upper body strength. At your pace it'll take you three years." Chōjūrō shrugged. "but I'm not doing much."

"I don't have three years, I'll master it in three days. Sozin's comet is coming and I'm sure one of the Kyūseishu members are firebenders, time is of the essence."

"Ok then, you are the avatar. Let's get to training!"

Naruto trained through day and night, endless amount of hours training and bending. If Naruto could learn water bending in three days then he still wouldn't of surpassed anyone. He was still a weak avatar...for now.

Naruto slowly levitated the water, just as he was about to shape it, the water dropped down. *vein pops* "That's the farthest I got...all day..."

"Naruto it's already midnight, you should stop training and sleep for a bit." Chōjūrō suggested, it's been nearly a day without sleep already and Chōjūrō was really tired.

"Heh...if you know me I never, ever give up, no matter what." Naruto stated. "Because that's the promise I made dammit!" Naruto tried one more time and this time he got it.

"Chōjūrō-sensei! I mastered the water knife technique!" Naruto exclaimed, he threw the water kunai and it sliced through the frozen rock.

"Hm, very good Naruto. Next is the water whip, once you form the whip which should be easy I want you to shoot it at that rock. Then freeze it." Chōjūrō explained, falling down to sleep.

It was the next day already, at the crack of dawn. Naruto woke up early to train some more while Sakura and Sasuke decided to find some food and Rock Lee was punching frozen rocks for training, it was a typical ice-cold day.

"This is more hard than the knife trick, I can do the whip but propelling it and turning it to ice at the same time. It's like looking right and left at the same time!" Naruto said, he was so frustrated.

"Who says you can't?" Chōjūrō asked, he bended an ice mirror and looked into it.

"I'm looking to my left while my reflection is looking to my right, nothing's impossible just really, really hard."

"Oh I get it..." Naruto bowed his head. "thank-you Chōjūrō-sensei."

Onice the water formed around Naruto's arms he flung it at the rock. Naruto held out his hand and clenched his fist making the water freeze. Trapping the rock in an ice shell. "Dattebayo, I did it! I did it! Believe it!" Naruto cheered.

"Well that was surprising, I don't know how you got that so fast." (It took me a couple of weeks to get this technique, he is the avatar I guess.) Chōjūrō thought to himself.

"Well Naruto you can bend, mold, freeze, and attack with water. Tonight is the night of the full moon and I can finally teach you a very dark technique that Kisame taught Suigetsu and I." Chōjūrō explained, sitting down on the ground.

"Dark?"

"It's called blood bending, I'm sure you've heard of the legendary and heroic waterbender who could bend blood and could kill someone instantly, right?"

"You mean Hama the devil bender?"

"...no, she was a genius according to Kisame but lately I've heard of one bender that could blood bend without the moon, though I'm sure that's a lie." Chōjūrō crossed his arms. "The only benders I know who can do that without the full moon are the Mizu legends and even that requires the moon's help but it just has to be present."

(Mizu...legends...?) "So the devil bender made this technique?"

"Stop calling her that! Anyways it's a pretty hard skill, I can barely do it, I'm but a mere shell compared to master Hama."

"Whatever, let's just start!"

"Ok." Chōjūrō sighed, he got up and found a snow rat-bunny then demonstrated blood bending by making it run around in circles.

"That looks hard." Naruto commented, he tried to manipulate the snow rat-bunny but it didn't work, despite the power of the moon.

Naruto tried and tried but couldn't seem to get for, he was a pretty novice, run-of-the-mill waterbender but this sub skill was next to impossible.

Chōjūrō eventually went back to sleep but Naruto tried over and over again. He was going to learn blood bending no matter what.

_After hours of trying..._

Chōjūrō woke up, Naruto was still going at it. "Naruto it's fine, you don't need blood bending." Chōjūrō finally piped up.

"I don't give up Chōjūrō, tomorrow is the third day and I promised I would master water bending."

"Giving up would be the smart thing to do. You don't need blood bending. You never did, never will."

"We're different Chōjūrō, if giving up means I'm smart then I rather live a fool my entire life."

"Yeah but the moon is setting, you're almost too late." Chōjūrō warned, looking up at the moon.

"I only have a couple of hours to blood bend, let this be my finest hour." Naruto pleaded, blood bending was hard but not impossible.

(Just concentrate on the water and...damn.) Naruto started to drift off, he fell down and was sleep deprived. "No!" Naruto struggled to get up.

Time was running out and the moon was about to set, there was just a few minutes left until the full moon would be gone. Could Naruto master blood bending before it was too late?

(The moon is setting...) "Why do I tell myself these lies?!" Naruro yelled.

"Naruto...don't give up, prove to me what a fool can do." Chōjūrō encouraged, he noticed how much Naruto was struggling. "That's the promise you made."

As the moon started to set the few rays of sunlight started to creep up. "UZUMAKI NARUTO NEVER GIVES UP!" Naruto thrust his hand at the animal, he tweaked his fingers then it happened again.

The little animal twitched its tail, Naruto smiled. The rat then started running around in circles. "I did it!" Naruto exclaimed, blood bending the poor snow rat-bunny a little longer.

"Good job Naruto, you proved me wrong." Chōjūrō praised, falling back asleep.

"I...I..." Naruto fell down out of exhaustion.

_The next day after that day..._

Sakura was the first to wake up, according to the map the village was just an hour or so away. "Alright guys!" Sakura stretched. "Let's go!"

Sasuke and Naruto grabbed a quick breakfast then ran up to catch with everyone else. It was a typical deathly cold day and the Naruto group were running towards the rainy village, they were nearing the village entrance when suddenly a barrage of origami butterflies rained down on them.

(Shouldn't they get wet or something?) Naruto wondered, catching one of the butterflies.

Everyone walked into the village, typical cliché village there was a market with a crazy old man, a blacksmith, some weapon stores, food places, houses, and an umbrella shop...?

"Hey blonde guy, they say this village rains all the time because there's a saddened spirit up in the clouds and its tears rain down on to the village." The crazy old shopkeeper explained, yep he was crazy.

"Don't care, but do you know where the Akatsuki are?" Naruto asked, he bended an ice umbrella to keep from the rain.

"Behind the frozen waterfall."

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and walked to the waterfall, he turned back. "Let's go. Now." Sasuke ushered.

"Ah! You're back Uke!" Naruto exclaimed while he puts his hands behind his head.

(I love him more!) Sakura thought to herself.

Naruto and friends, finally neared the frozen waterfall, before Naruto and Sasuke could melt the ice Sakura broke in. "It's better if you don't fire bend, let me do this." Sakura said, she ran back and little then charged towards the waterfall.

(I hope you're watching Sasuke!) Once Sakura's fist came in contact with the waterfall it shattered into pieces.

"Wow Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, sorta scared by Sakura's strength.

"Sakura is the best!" Rock Lee agreed, putting out a thumbs up.

"Well I guess you won't be too much of a burden." Sasuke admitted.

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, running towards Sasuke who didn't care.

The team went in and saw someone they didn't expect to see, it was Deidara, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi all in regular Akatsuki uniforms. Deidara was making more clay bombs while Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were reading reports.

Deidara looked up. "Oh it's you Naruto?" Deidara asked, putting in some explosive powder into his clay.

"Deidara! Long time no see, how did you end up here?"

"We were captured and then the Akatsuki jerks forced us into their group..." Deidara drifted off... "...ugh..."

"Is it fun here?"

Deidara shrugged. "It's fun when we get to kill people and bomb towns, hm. But other than that..." Deidara drifted off again.

"Hey Naruto!" Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi greeted, waving their hands breaking the awkward silence.

_Somewhere else in the base..._

"It's the avatar along with that Uchiha kid." Someone said.

"...really Uchiha? We should see them."

(_He'll probably remember me..._) "_I'm not on good terms with the avatar..._"

"You're not on good terms with anyone. You're doing a horrible job as a spy for the saviours group."

*sweat drops* "_Well I'm not that good of a liar._"

"Obviously."

"Everyone stop wasting time. We're keeping the avatar waiting let's go."

"Here Zetsu, throw the smoke bomb."

"And Sasori play the music."

Suddenly a weird theme came on in the room. "Deidara, what's this music?" Naruto asked.

Deidara sighed. "Akatsuki theme."

Next a thick smoke-filled the room, blinding everyone. "Here is the Akatsuki!" A guy with orange hair introduced.

Aside from Itachi and Zetsu. Naruto did not know who these people were and what these people did. "Itachi what the hell, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to create peace, so I ran away from the fire nation." Itachi explained.

"So now you're a traitor?!"

"Technically yes but I'm doing this for...reasons."

"What sort of reasons?"

"C'mere Sasuke." Itachi beckoned, Sasuke obediently followed. Itachi thumped him on the head. "Ow!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Forgive me, later I tell you I promise."

Itachi bowed his head to the leader. "Sen onshau, leader-sama." Itachi then disappeared. This by the way means a thousand pardons.

(what did he say?) "Well then Naruto nice to finally meet you, my name is Yahiko and this is the Akatsuki." Yahiko introduced, he had orange spiky hair just like that guy from the misty village.

"Hi Yahiko." Naruto greeted.

"Since you know my name I'll introduce you to the others, this is Konan, that's Nagato, over there is Sasori, that's Zetsu, and umm Orochimaru and his partner didn't come exactly."

"Nice to meet all of you, except for Zetsu there who appeared in my dreams, yeah I'm talking to you wise guy!" Naruto called out.

(**I thought he would remember that**.) Zetsu thought to himself, he had a confused look.

"Now that I got that out of my chest...Sasori can you teach me puppetry?" Naruto kawaii-style asked.

"No." Sasori answered, despite how Deidara described Sasori wasn't exactly hiding in a puppet unless that sex- _decent_ body of his was a puppet...nah.

"Sasori what are you doing here anyways, I thought you were at the village in the sand?" Naruto asked.

"I left the sandy village." Sasori emotionlessly answered.

"Any who Naruto we've lost members left and right, the first being Kakuzu and Hidan, then Kisame, and I'm pretty sure that Orochimaru is going to leave us pretty soon." Yahiko explained.

"And I'm guessing they joined Kyūseishu. Their leader I think is this masked girl."

Yahiko thought for a bit. "...Oh her. Do you know anything about them?"

"As I've heard they're trying to revive Madara."

"...really?...That's not good we of the Akatsuki will stop her with all of our power."

"Good, so Yahiko why'd you call me here?" Naruto asked, he was getting the creeps from this place.

"Oh that, we want you to join the Akatsuki since you're the avatar and all!" Yahiko said, handing Naruto an official cloak.

"Thank you Yahiko, now I'll see you later!" Naruto thanked, they ran out to find Jiraiya this time.

Everyone walked out of the cave and walked back to the town, the fun part of town where all the food and games I guess were. It just so happened today was the moon festival and the streets were bustling.

"Where could this Jiraiya guy be?" Naruto asked, walking around town, there was a sweet festival going around with so many treats and games.

A spiky white-haired guy got kicked out of some place, he stood up brushed himself off and walked, no he jumped on the building and then walked away before he was stopped by some guards. Naruto watched as the white-haired guy easily defeated them, Naruto knew right then and there that he was Jiraiya...well no he didn't but it was a pretty good guess.

"Jiraiya! Jiraiya!" Naruto called out, jumping on the rooftops and running towards him.

"What...oh it's you avatar Naruto, I'm glad you came."

"Let's get to training!" Naruto urged.

"Whoa, whoa easy there...got any money on you?"

"Yeah but it's just parting money that dad gave me, but it's only a bit so-"

"Great! Hand it here, tomorrow we'll train."

"Oh ok...is it better tomorrow it is like a new moon where avatar state is more easy and strong or whatever? Like fire and water bending."

"Yeah sure."

Naruto handed the money and walked down from the rooftops, he decided they should all walk to an inn to sleep until Jiraiya-sensei was ready to train. As soon as Sasuke left their room Naruto dug into his pack.

"There has to be some good fire bending scrolls in here!" Naruto grabbed a scroll and examined the outside cover. " Uchiha Clan advanced fire bending techniques. Not for novice benders." Naruto read aloud. He opened the scroll.

"...Wait there's nothing on here." The scroll was blank. Naruto turned it over. "...! What's this?"

_Chōjūrō..._

Chōjūrō was training on some sword fighting, he didn't want to go to a festival he's bend to hundreds of time. He had to prove Naruto, his own student, that he was a stubborn waterbender as well. He had to prove he was good too.

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke for once actually wasn't training which is hard to believe but even he need a break...at the springs. Sasuke was lounging in the springs, enjoying the day. "I won't lie," Sasuke admitted. "this is very relaxing."

Sasuke felt a slight difference. "Hm? Is this water getting colder?"

There were footsteps walking about, Sasuke turned around. "Big bro! Big bro! Can we go to the festival?"

The big brother patted his little brother's head. "We might as well after the springs."

_flashback:_

_Sasuke tugged on Itachi's shirt while he was reading. "Itachi-weasel! Can we go to the red sun festival?" Sasuke asked._

_"Of course little brother. Anything for you."_

Sasuke sat in the springs for a couple of minutes longer then got out, he dried up then put on his clothes.

_Sakura and Lee..._

Sakura was walling with Lee around the city, such an energetic guy he was. "So Sakura, have you been to one of these festivals before?" Lee asked as he balanced on the bridge railing.

Sakura walked onto the bridge. "Yeah. The moon festival is big here. You?" Sakura looked past to see a beautiful frozen river. It looked like a thriving river was just stopped in time. The water was still, plants, animals, everything was motionless. Capturing the beauty.

"Never."

Sakura smiled. "Then I guess this'll be your first one."

_Naruto..._

Naruto examined the scroll, it had a picture of the Uchiha symbol on it. That was it. "Bah!" Naruto threw the scroll on the ground, then it started to glow.

"What is this?" Naruto opened the scroll. New words were written on it. "Uchiha...?" Naruto read aloud. Naruto hit the scroll on the ground several more times. "...Sasuke does not permit you to read this scroll."

Naruto sighed. "Even a pain when he's not here." Naruto fell on his bed and drifted back to sleep.

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke walked through the town, it was close to nighttime and all the decorations were put out. "Hey kid." Sasuke turned around.

An old shopkeeper had a little fish game set out. "Would you like to play?"

Sasuke walked over and sat down on the map. "I might as well."

"Just catch a fish and you get a prize."

Sasuke got a little paper-net thing. If it breaks then you lose, that was the concept. (...)

_flashback:_

_Once Sasuke and Itachi got to the festival it was bursting with people. Sasuke was interested in a popular game no one won: goldfish scooping. Sasuke ran over to the shop, after Sasuke paid the fee he got a net. "Just be precise kid." The shopkeeper suggested._

_Sasuke dug the net into the water...it broke. Itachi walked over, he passed the guy some money and the guy gave him a net. "Little brother you have to be quick." In a quick second the fish was in the bucket just like that."_

_"Alright! First winner." The shopkeeper walked to the back of the store and came back with a red ball thing._

_"What's that?" Sasuke asked._

_The shopkeeper plopped it into his hands. "It's a tomato kid."_

_Sasuke slammed the tomato in Itachi's hands. "Humph! Let's go!" Sasuke mumbled_

_Itachi bowed his head. "__Sumimasen."_ _Itachi walked back to his little brother, this means by the way a commonly used 'I'm sorry'._

"...!" The net tore. "Would you like to try again? Just two more-"

Sasuke walked off. It was late so he walked back to the inn.

_Chōjūrō..._

"It's time to go." Chōjūrō left the forest, the ice was destroyed... he left the outskirts and walked back to the inn, then that's it basically.

_Sakura and Lee..._

As the fireworks were booming, Sakura and Lee were gorging on food. "Yum! I should go to these festivals more often!" Lee exclaimed after stood using his face with pot stickers...just don't ask.

Sakura laughed. "Jeez Lee, if you eat too fast you'll get a stomach ache!" Sakura joked.

Lee looked up, Sakura's food was barely touched. "Hm Sakura? You've barely eaten."

"Oh," Sakura played around with her food for a bit. "Lee, sometimes I wonder what goes on his head. Naruto seems fine but I feel like it's more..."

Lee slurped up a bowl of ramen. Sakura continued. "Usually he would've been out here eating the food having a great time but he's up there at the inn. Alone."

Lee shrugged. "Maybe he just needs time to think."

Sakura picked up a piece of lobster. "...maybe..."

_The next day..._

Naruto woke up and walked out of the inn to try to find Jiraiya, Rock Lee was out sick today because of the food, Sasuke was training, Sakura was gathering some herbs for some special medicine and Chōjūrō decided to tag along with Naruto. Jiraiya _was_ known as _one_ of the greatest water masters of all time.

"Jiraiya-sensei now can we train, please?!" Naruto pleaded.

"As soon as I go hang with the ladies then we'll train."

"You pervy old man, we need to train!"

"...ok fine, follow me." Jiraiya sighed, he walked off and beckoned Naruto to follow him.

They ended up in an old water temple, according to Jiraiya it was a sacred place held to worship all avatars born to the water nation. The second perfect place to learn the avatar state, the first was too heavily guarded.

"Naruto do you know all elements?" Jiraiya asked sitting down on a rock.

"No...I don't know air."

"Likewise, I know the avatar is an airbender so you might want to consider talking to him sometime."

"He's dead."

"Oh so you're our only hope then...well now let's begin."

"You are going to open all seven chakra gates so you can learn to fully control the avatar state, now have you ever used avatar state before?" Jiraiya asked.

"No and what's chakra?"

"This going to be a long day..."

* * *

><p>"First is the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival, and is blocked by fear." Jiraiya began, not only did he have to explain the concept of chakra but now he had to go through all gates...too troublesome.<p>

"I am afraid to break to my promise to everyone, I'm afraid I will lose my friends." Naruto said, sitting in a meditative state.

"Naruto you are the avatar, you can't keep promises but you can make one promise to save this world."

"I understand." Naruto said and he successfully opened the first gate.

"Good, next is the Water Chakra, located in the abdomen. It deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt."

"I've always felt guilty for burying the drill back in Ba Sing Se since I betrayed my nation."

"Don't, it was the right thing to do and you protected thousands of lives. It was the right choice and you don't need to feel guilty."

Naruto nodded and the second gate was successfully opened and Naruto was ready for the next.

"Next is the Fire Chakra, located at the stomach. It deals with willpower, and is blocked by shame."

"I am ashamed of myself, I am the Yellow flashes' son yet I can barely prove myself worthy to anyone...everyone thinks I am a failure."

"Naruto you are not a failure, you are the avatar. You will surpass your father I know it, you should not be let down from what other think because you are the avatar."

"Thank-you." Naruto thanked and he successfully opened the third gate.

"Now is the Air Chakra, located at the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief."

"My mom is dead, that's my grief. She was killed by earth kingdom and I've felt the pain ever since." Naruto explained, a tear running down his cheek, he gritted his teeth and tried to stop himself from breaking down.

"The love of your mother is never lost and you will always feel the love of your friends, masters, and umm your village I guess."

"Yeah you're right!" Naruto exclaimed, he smiled and opened the fourth gate.

"Next is the Sound Chakra, located at the throat. It deals with truth, and is blocked by lies."

"My whole image is a lie, I'm the avatar apart of the nation I'm suppose to destroy the nation I love, that can't be the truth...all my friends and family love there I-I-"

"Naruto you live a very confusing life but the truth is you are Naruto. You are the avatar and you must not live a lie. By defeating the fire lord you'll protect the fire nation." Jiraiya explained, still sitting down on the uncomfortable rock.

"I understand." Naruto said, opening the fifth gate.

"This will be self explained in fact I learned thus from an old friend, now the Light Chakra, located at the forehead. It deals with insight, and is blocked by illusions. The biggest illusion of all is the illusion of separation. Things we think are separate are actually one and the same. Like the nations of the world: we are all one people, but we live as if divided."

"So fire, water, earth, and air are all one?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they all support each other and create life."

"Now I know what Sozin was thinking about, it make sense why he wanted that. That's the answer, that's the answer to world peace! It makes sense, if I can make every single nation understand and support each other as if they were one nation then there would be no more war or anything!" Naruto concluded, happily opening the sixth gate.

"Last is the Thought Chakra, located at the crown of the forehead. It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachments. To fully obtain energy from the universe you must let your emotions flow and be forgotten."

"You've got to be kidding me, like literally every single chakra gate were all about emotions and love and truth and justice, what the hell is this crap?!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok so maybe going through all those chakras was sorta cheap but you need to do this, let go of your emotions and you can save this world. You are our last hope in peace."

"..."

"You need to save everyone and if you can't open this gate, the world will be over."

"You're asking me to go back on my word!"

"To protect the world you must open this gate, it's too late to go back but if you really want to end this that won't be a problem."

"No, no I understand, if I don't do this everyone will die." Naruto said in a calmed tone he finally successfully opened the seventh gate and had complete control over the avatar state.

* * *

><p>AN: I was about to just montage the whole chakra thing but I thought it would be interesting so I did it anyways:P

Major news! Next chapter is full of excitement! *Spoiler alert* Azula and the fire nation attack the northern water tribe!


	10. Chapter 10: How things change

**Recap: **With the avatar presumably dead, fire nation comes to once again try to take over the water tribe and is led by Azula and her team. When push comes to shove Naruto makes a decision that changes the fate of the northern water tribe.

Warning! Hidan cusses a lot so beware of strong language:x

* * *

><p>After mastering the avatar state Naruto decided to go back to the fire nation since the day of black sun was coming soon and things had to be done. Before departure Naruto went out to catch some meat and fish and bring some water, it was going to take a while to get back to his homeland.<p>

"Naruto we need to talk." Sasuke said, walking up to Naruto.

"Hm?"

"We should conquer this place Naruto, then the fire nation would win this war and it would all be over."

"Sasuke but what about the bonds we've created with everyone, they'll be lost."

"My only bond is to the fire nation, I didn't travel the world just to play games and make friends. I came to get stronger and win this war for the fire nation."

"But Sasuke, it's the avatar's duty to protect the world, your brother-"

"My brother is a traitor." Sasuke cut off.

"If fire nation wins then the world as we know it would be-"

"Naruto ever since you've become avatar you were suppose to be deemed as a traitor and be kept in prison but instead you gained something inside you that made you destined to destroy this world."

"Destiny can change Sasuke, I get that you're a Uchiha who wants something greater but you are my friend."

"Naruto I'm going back to the fire nation, I have to know why Itachi left the fire nation."

"Sasuke..."

Suddenly there was a loud, fiery explosion, smoke and ash polluted the air. Next thing Naruto heard was screams of pain and fear. The fire nation was back.

"Make a choice Naruto, your nation or being the avatar." Sasuke queried, he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of fire just like what Obito did.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but it'll be better, if I let fire nation win then people will die and people will keep on dying for no reason. Fire is life not destruction and I'll have to teach everyone that the hard way." Naruto whispered to himself, jumping into action.

Naruto called for Yoshito with his whistle and flew up into the air, it was fire nation and a large fleet of them. "I didn't think they would comeback since Zhao is dead!" Naruto flew down to the capital and decided to be the avatar, Jiraiya was right.

Naruto landed Yoshito near the water, the ships were coming in fast. Machines were destroying the capital with fireballs. Several water tribe fleets were fighting back the fire nation warships but that just wasn't enough.

There was a ship just beginning to cast away, Naruto started to run through the water. "I'm too slow! Let's take it a step faster!" Naruto electrically charged the soles of his feet, he stepped on the surface of water. "I did it! Just like how my old man taught me!"

Naruto blasted through the water, he approached a nearby ship. He jumped up, there was a fist of fire in his hand. *bam* "One ship down!" The entire deck, destroyed. Burning up.

Naruto jumped off the boat, dodging several blast of fire. Naruto headed to another ship, he jumped up again and was to fire punch the deck until he was stopped. "Only a master can beat its student."

Naruto looked up, Azula was holding his fist. "Azula! You're attacking the northern water tribe?!"

Azula slapped him in the face. "That's what you get for ditching me on our date." Azula snarled.

"I'm sorry Azula, Sasuke got stolen and then pervy-sensei wanted me. There was a lot of trouble, please forgive me." Naruto apologized, bowing his head down.

"You'll be forgiven in time."

"Naruto."

Naruto turned around. "Sasuke..."

"I'm leaving Naruto."

"Will you be back?"

"That's but a question to ask yourself."

Azula turned around and walked back. "Let's go. The other fleets will take of everything else."

Naruto jumped off the ship, called Yoshito, and tried to find Chōjūrō, Hinata, Sakura, just everyone. People were screaming, yelling, and crying and Naruto felt more and more pain, he was going to stop all of that. Naruto jumped from Yoshito then ran into the inn.

Naruto thrust open his and Chōjūrō's room. Gone. Then Lee's room, gone again. Naruto then thrust open Sakura's door. Gone yet again. "...then where..." Naruto noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor, he picked it up.

"We went to the battlefield, along with the Akatsuki. Sincerely, Sakura." Naruto read out loud, Naruto hoped back on Yoshito and flew away to the battlefield, things were about to get rough.

Naruto kept on running and running, he followed the blood stains and screams of pain. He had to get the innocent and young out first, it was the avatar's job. "Hey is anyone..."

Naruto kept on running through the smoke and ember pieces. "Where are...*cough*...where are you?!"

"...he...some...one...help..." A faint voice called out.

(why can't I airbend?!) "I'm coming! Just...just hold on...!" Naruto tunneled through the thick black smoke. His eyes were burning up. "Just...please hold on!"

The smoke started to thin out, Naruto could see the drips of blood staining the ice. "Dammit!" Naruto ran faster and faster.

"...! Hinata!" Naruto yelled, seeing a faint image of her.

Finally Naruto caught up to Hinata, her body was crushed under a flaming rock. "Hinata! No Hinata!" Naruto cried.

"It's ok Naruto...at least I got to see you."

Naruto kicked the rock off, her entire body was covered in blood. "HINATA! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry to be such a burden." Hinata hoarsely whispered.

"Hinata who did this to you?" Naruto asked, he was afraid he knew the answer.

"..."

"Please tell me Hinata! Was it an accident or a weapon from the water tribe or..."

"...the fire nation. On purpose."

Naruto fell down, he opened his eyes, they were glowing red instead of the traditional blue. "This is over!" Naruto hissed.

(Destroy, burn, kill everything in your path.) Katsu chanted.

Naruto creepily smiled, he walked over to the shores where all the fleets were surrounded. A huge fireball shot directly at Naruto. Naruto held out his palm, the rock smashed before his palm scattering the pieces.

(Unleash all your power, this is but a mere shell of what you can really do, don't hold back on this wretched world.)

Naruto's fist dug into the icy ground he stretched out his fingers. Just like the earth bending move Deidara taught him. In a quick motion, enormous ice spikes emerged from the sea destroying nearly all the fleets.

(ALL OF IT!)

Naruto walked through the water, suddenly he dropped down. There was a rumbling sound then it happened. A large water dragon shot from the water. The ships turned around and started to sail back.

(DON'T LET THEM GO!)

Naruto shot the hand the into the water, it emerged right in front of the ships. The hand swiped down the ships making them crash into one another. The fire nation was defeated.

Naruto walked out of the water.

(Destroy the capital, kill them all.)

Naruto nodded. He was about to blast a burst of flames at the capital, possibly killing innocence until something came over him, Natuto fell down.

(Naruto.) A voice called out, it wasn't Katsu or avatar Roku it was someone else.

(Who are you?) Naruto asked, she had long red hair and looked pretty happy. (...Are you...Nagato's sister?!)

(No, no but I can give you a hint. My name is Ku-)

Naruto ran up and hugged her, it was Kushina Uzumaki; Naruto's mother according to the wedding photo.

(Mom I'm so happy to see you, but how?)

(My spirit always lies within you Naruto, I'm guessing that your inner self must have taken over you, am I right?) Kushina asked.

(Naruto...my love...I have so many things to tell you but my time is limited...I will tell you the most important thing.)

(Hm?)

(What they told you was a lie.)

(What lie?)

(The Earth Kingdom did not kill me.)

(Then who?)

(It was the fire nation.)

(...)

(I'm sorry you had to hear it this way but it's the truth.)

(Why would they do such a horrible thing?)

(I was a threat, the Uzumaki clan was killed from many reasons, they held precious knowledge. There was a terrible man who obtained that knowledge and almost destroyed the world, I could only imagine what pain and horror you're going through and I wish I was there for you. I cannot stay with you any longer but there is one person who tries to seek destruction too. She is hidden behind a mask and she claims to be Madara.)

(Who is she?) Naruto asked.

(I don't know...I'm sorry Naruto.) Kushina apologized, she was fading away.

(No! Please don't go I need to ask you why I didn't end up with such beautiful red hair and how you met dad and so much more! I need to know!)

(...Naruto, I will always love you but please don't come too soon or else.) Kushina threatened. (I wanted some many things for you Naruto...did you have good friends? Take lots of baths? Learn fire bending? Oh...Naruto...I wish...I wish we could've been all together.)

Naruto smiled. (I do have good friends. I do take my baths, heh just not that often since I'm on the move. I did learn fire bending and I'm much better than that Uke.)

Kushina smiled as well. (I love you my son...) Then she disappeared.

Naruto heard footsteps approach him. (Have a nice talk with your mother?) Katsu asked.

(SHUT-UP! Just shut-up...)

(You and I were never loved. You and I were shunned by society! You and I were outcast! You an-)

Naruto tightly hugged Katsu. (You and I...) Naruto whispered. (...are special...you and I mean something to everyone.)

A tear dropped down onto Naruto's shoulder. (...you are the first...one to ever say that about me...)

(You mean...the truth?) Naruto suddenly paused, he felt a stabbing pain in his left arm.

Naruto blinked open his eyes, he was tied tied up around a chair, in a dark, dank room and he kinda had to go to the bathroom but that isn't important. "The hell am I?" Naruto mumbled.

"So the dumbass is awake?" Hidan asked, he was sitting down on a chair doing nothing but crap.

"Bastard." Naruto shot back.

"Prick."

"Baka."

"Freakin' bitch."

"Go to hell."

"You are in hell you piece of shit."

"I hate you."

"I don't give a damn."

Naruto tried to fire bend but his hands were tied up and so were his feet so he couldn't bend. Naruto tried to go into avatar state even but he felt 50% dead, it was almost like something was taken away from him.

Orange masked girl walked into the room, well no she didn't have a mask on actually. Naruto took a good look at her, she seemed so familiar to Naruto. The only feature Naruto recognized was the face paint on her cheeks but that was it.

"Who are you and don't say it's Madara because you look nothing like him!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok...Zetsu think of a name for me."

"_What about...Tobi_?" Zetsu suggested, emerging from the floor.

"Ok then, my name is Tobi." Tobi said.

"No you can't just do that, you have a name."

"I _had_ a name, I am nothing I am no one. You can call me Tobi if you like, I don't care. As soon as I revive Madara then the world will be united and there will be peace once more."

"Who are you really?"

"I am no one like I just said, life doesn't matter for me anymore."

"You must have had friends and a family at one point. You had a life, you had a name dammit!"

"That girl long ago was betrayed and left to die, I won't feel anymore pain as soon as my plan reaches the end. I never cared for you Naruto, Hidan let him go let him cling on to his wretched life." Tobi instructed, with that she disappeared in a burst of fire.

Hidan let Naruto go and Naruto ran as fast as he could out of there, he got out his whistle and called for Yoshito, but the dragon didn't come this time. Naruto ran and kept on running until he got to a familiar place; the misty village.

He ran back to the capital, the fires were gone and the smoke cleared but the capital was still nearly destroyed. "Sakura? Chōjūrō? Roc-" Naruto called out, walking around the town.

"Yo Naruto!" A familiar person yelled out, a sword came down right in front of Naruto.

"Hey Suigetsu what's up?" Naruto asked, inching away from the sword.

"Idiot Naruto they've taken everyone captive."

"Oh...we need to save them now, we need to go to the molten boulder."

"The molten what?" Suigetsu asked as he picked his nose.

"No, no," Naruto tried again. "it was the hot pebble...fire stone..?"

"Gotta be kidding me, you don't even know?"

"I know where it is but I forgot the...yeah it's the Boiling Rock!"

"That's a stupid name."

"Then think of a better one."

Naruto and Suigetsu boarded Yoshito, Yoshito lifted off and took to the sky. The sun was still bright thank goodness. "Ah got it!" Suigetsu said.

"Hm?"

"Hell mountain!"

"Copyright."

"Sun brick?"

"Copyright."

"Bah! Damn law!" Suigetsu sighed and laid down on the saddle.

*BAM!* Suigetsu grumbled the turned around, there was a fireball coming for them. "Naruto! Naruto hurry do something!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Hm do what?" Naruto turned around. "...!" Too late again. The fireball collided with Yoshito, then he started declining, fast.

"We're all gonna die!" Suigetsu screamed while holding onto his precious sword.

"...No we're going to live." Naruto reassured, he directed Yoshito to fall on the swamp area.

"No...die."

There was a loud crash...that's all Naruto remembered...

Naruto suddenly woke up, he was laying on a fallen tree with some pale guy who kinda sorta looked like Sasuke. He wore on a blue headband with a water tribe symbol on it which must mean that he was affiliated with the water tribe, though his black clothes meant other wise.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, getting up.

"Tenz- Captain Yamato I mean, sent me to look after you until you awoke." The guy explained, giving a very fake smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Naruto asked, a bit creeped out.

"Just to be nice and sincere." (that's not the reaction I expected...)

"Yeah that's creepy, any ways do you know where Suigetsu is? He has pointed teeth and carries around a huge sword."

"No, my name is Sai by the way. It's common courtesy to give your name to someone."

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto and I am the avatar."

"Do you have a...never mind let's not ruin the surprise."

"Do I have a what?" Naruto asked, noticing Sai was looking in strange places.

"Never mind, it's probably small."

"What's small? My butt?"

"No that's big enough."

"...well I'm gonna leave now." Naruto piped up, slowly walking away from Sai.

Naruto kept on walking through the swamp, there was nothing but these annoying bugs getting in his hair. Naruto stopped in his tracks when he saw such an amazing sight, it was a wooden fort. Naruto ran towards it until he was stopped by a wooden gate, Naruto burned the wooden gate.

(That gate just randomly appeared out of nowhere.) Naruto thought to himself, taking a step in.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A loud voice boomed.

"I am the avatar so if you're a spirit, stop and think."

"PROVE IT!"

Naruto jumped back and kicked a blast of fire in the air, he pulled out a fist and fell back down. A large statue of Naruto himself emerged from the ground.

"YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF WORTHY OF THE AWESOME APPEARANCE OF YAMA-"

"Just shut your trap and come down!" Naruto cut in.

"Ok, ok I just wanted to make an appearance.

Yamato randomly appeared put of nowhere, unlike Sai he had on a forehead protector that closely resembled general Tobirama's. Along with a black body suit and sliver armor along his chest and arms, similar to what Itachi and Kakashi-sensei wore.

"You're Yamato?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and this is the foggy swamp." Yamato introduced.

"You live here?"

"No, originally I was from the southern water tribe. I worked as a spy until the fire nation kept on attacking so I moved here and became apart of the benders untied nation team, or B.U.N.T for short. Here various benders come and think of dark ways to get rid of the fire nation for good." Yamato explained.

"Oh, my friends were taken captive by the fire nation and I was just heading to the Boiling Rock."

"You know where that is?"

"I am fire nation born so I know about this stuff."

"I thought so, around a week earlier was the day of black sun so we have lots of leftover supplies to go to the fire nation, you can use one of my boats if you wish."

"Can it hold a dragon?"

"Well yeah but I'm not recommending you-"

Naruto took out his whistle and blew as hard as he could, Yoshito came out and he had bandages all over his wounds which must mean that he was taken care of by someone.

"Yo Naruto!" Suigetsu called out, it turns out he was still riding on the dragon.

"We're finally heading to the Boiling Rock!" Naruto cheered.

Yamato showed Naruto the magnificent boat he created, it looked just like a pirate ship. Naruto, Suigetsu, and Yoshito boarded the ship and were ready to set sail until a familiar pale face appeared.

Sai held out a hand. "Hello."

"Hey Sai." Naruto greeted.

"Naruto I would like to come with you."

"Why?"

"Well because I was ordered to and I'm a pretty great navigator."

"Oh, hop on in then."

The ship sailed the seas to the Boiling Rock, with Sai as their navigator absolutely nothing could go wrong or at least that's what everyone thought was going to happen.

"So it's going to take a couple of days to get there. I hope everyone is ok and whatever happened to Zuko, I haven't seen him since Ba Sing Se is he still messed up on what he should do in his life? I can only wonder, I wish things were normal, back then when things were simple and I didn't carry so much burdens." Naruto rambled on to himself while reading the map before passing it on to Sai.

"Wow Naruto, seems you lived the life." Suigetsu said while sipping some water, I mean he was always doing something.

"I'm constantly having battles with myself, I can't ever decide between good or bad."

"People see me as a mistake like I wasn't suppose to be born, sure I'm the avatar but because of my nation I make an enemy everywhere I go, my own nation is probably going against me." Naruto continued.

"The fire nation sucks anyways."

"You'll never feel my pain because you're apart of the water tribe. Everyone loves the water tribe, I don't have that."

"My life hasn't been peachy either. Just because we aren't fire nation doesn't mean we still don't feel pain."

"Why does my nation do this? They kill so many people yet I can't seem to stop them because I love my nation. I have friends and family there yet I can't seem to help them I can only hurt them."

"Your nation still sucks but I think air nomads suck the most. The avatar was suppose to protect us but he didn't, maybe the fire nation wouldn't have sucked if he was there for us but no he just had to vanish."

"I guess things happen that can't be controlled, the fire nation was ruled by Sozin who wanted the world to be united under one. He had the best interest in mind and he had a good heart but in the end he was just a power-hungry fool that started the war, though Ozai is just plain evil. He had too much ambition for all the wrong reasons." Naruto explained.

"How do you know all that?"

"Dad told me what mom told him, the Uzumaki clan knows things."

Suigetsu shrugged. "Ok."

Suddenly the winds got shifted, colder and it started to rain, there's was a hurricane coming their way. Suigetsu and Naruto both headed to the back of the ship and started to propel the ship with water bending, then the hurricane appeared before them.

"Sai there's a hurricane!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah I know!" Sai yelled back, driving the ship to the left.

"It's all over, there's no hope." Suigetsu sighed, as the hurricane got closer and closer.

"No I'm not gonna give up." Naruto stated, he sat down in a meditative state and tried to get into avatar state...but he couldn't he somehow lost half of his spiritual energy, there really was no hope, Naruto started to think and before he knew it he was deep in his own thoughts.

(Why don't you just give up on making me give up. If you think that I'm anything less than a real avatar then so be it, someday I'll show you what a real friend is. That's the real reality.)

(We're different Chōjūrō, if giving up means I'm smart then I rather live a fool my entire life.)

(Naruto...don't give up, prove to me what a fool can do.)

"I won't give up and I won't die until I save this world!" Naruto yelled, he went into avatar state.

Suigetsu watched Naruto redirect the entire hurricane just before it hit. Sai drove the ship into safety. "It's ok Suigetsu." Naruto reassured, he fell back down on the ship. "We aren't gonna die."

That night...

Suigetsu sat on the edge of the ship, Sai was still silently sailing the ship while Naruto was asleep. "Naruto is such an idiot."

Suigetsu looked down on Naruto who was now snoring. "A smart idiot."

_The next day..._

The sun was out bright and shining, the waves were fair but the boat was almost at the docks. Upon view there was a large volcano structure with steam pouring out of it. Hence the name.

"We're here!" Sai called, docking the ship on the beach shore, best he could do really.

Naruto, Suigetsu, and Sai walked off the boat. "What should we do?" Naruto asked as they headed up the creaky, wooden boardwalk.

Suigetsu pointed to the two guards, guarding the entrance. "Those guys." Suigetsu answered.

Naruto walked over to them. "I'm sorry." Naruto apologized first, he then knocked them out and took off their guard uniform. "Here! Here! Put them on!" Naruto urged.

"Hm? What about you?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm fire nation."

Suddenly a shaky guard passed them by. "Uh hey." Naruto greeted.

"H-hi." The guard greeted back in a shaky tone.

"You sound familiar."

"Me no way, never ever met you before."

Naruto shrugged and walked away to the prison, there was a fight going on in the courtyard but Naruto didn't pay attention. They all casually walked to the prison entrance, just beyond would be where everyone was hopefully at.

A guy stood in front of them, the warden. "Why are you doing here Uzumaki?" The warden barked.

"I'm here to check on things, don't make me mad or I'll use my yellow flash powers on you." Naruto warned.

"Oh so you were sent by Minato?"

"Yes I was."

"Well in that case, here you're going to make a check list." The warden said, handing Naruto a check board.

"Get this to the fire lord, or else." The warden threatened, he walked off to go settle dispute.

Naruto ran into the prison. He checked the first hall of doors. "Not here...not here...not here...not here, this is gonna take for-"

"Naruto you can't just do that, you need to be precise." Suigetsu advised. "There are at least thousands of cages in here and how many people did they take captive like what five?"

"So let's see, Mangetsu, Chōjūrō, Sakura, Deidara, and Rock Lee were all taken captive a couple of days ago. My guess is we talk to some guards and dattebayo we find our friends."

"That's thinking, now let's find some guards!"

Naruto ran into that same guard from earlier along with a friend, they looked like they knew their way so Naruto decided to question them.

"Hey um guard, do you know where the prisoners from the northern water tribe attack are?"

"Why, are you going to beat them up or something?" The guard's friend asked.

"Idiot. I'm going to free them." Naruto stated.

"Hey! You weren't suppose to say that." Suigetsu hissed.

"To certain people..." Naruto looked up to the guard' friend.

"Naruto, this isn't the place to be spilling your feelings out!"

"I know you're Zuko, I can remember your voice."

"Naruto you better not be pulling anything!" Zuko warned.

"I'm not but what are you doing here I thought you were with Azula?"

"I realized my true destiny."

"I guess you can relate...I'll help you and I promise I won't kill you."

"...as if you would ever kill me." Zuko scoffed.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Sokka asked, he still remembered who he was.

"Don't worry Sokka, when Naruto makes a promise he follows through no matter what, that's his way." Zuko reassured.

Sokka sighed. "Fine."

Naruto turned to Sokka. "We can start by finding my friends."

_The next day.._

With Sokka and Zuko's knowledge of the place it took no time to find them all, I mean they did stand out obviously. The hardest part however wasn't that, the hardest part was leaving this place._  
><em>

Naruto walked out of the prison and jumped to the highest point, right where the first few rays of sun hit the volcano, absorbing the light. "..."

"Naruto..."

Naruto turned around, he remembered Sasuke but this time it was Sakura. "Oh hi Sakura." Naruto greeted.

"Do you miss him too?" Sakura asked, peering at the beautiful sky.

Naruto grinned, he stepped off and walked to Sakura. "Why should I? He's coming back to us anyways!"

* * *

><p>AN: Well...three places all in one day folks. Water tribe, swamp, boiling rock. I need a pat on the back:) Also I do not own hell mountain, that was just a reference and it belongs to its respectful owner.


	11. Chapter 11: Turn of the century

**Recap:** First off Naruto goes into avatar state which is completly awesome and we get some Katsu scenes. Then we head off to the swamp to see and Sai and Yamato so he can head to the boiling rock to find some captured friends. It was a pretty nice chapter.

* * *

><p>Finally it came, Naruto watched as the war balloon settled down at the docks, Azula and her team walked out and entered the prison. Even if he had to leave them, bonds never break.<p>

"I still feel horrible that I have to betray my friends but it's for the best...otherwise the fate of the world..." Naruto mumbled to himself. "...then after the war but...will things be the same?"

(_Things will never be the same Naruto, not with us at least._)

Naruto ran back into the prison. He had everyone to worry about except for Deidara. Naruto stepped down the prisoner quarters. "Is everyone ready?" Naruto asked.

"Right!"

"Hey...who's the spiky blonde?" Suki asked.

"Naruto." Sokka answered.

Naruto accounted everyone, except for Zuko. "But where's Zuko?" Naruto asked, he noticed it was only Sokka and his father and his girlfriend and everybody else who I don't have time to mention.

"I don't know."

"...Well that's not good."

Naruto ran upstairs to the prison cells, leaving a friend behind would be wrong. He peeked through the last cell of the hall when he saw that Mai was interrogating Zuko. Naruto tiptoed away not wanting to be caught up in some relationship problems that they were having.

"Hi Naruto!" A familiar cheery voice greeted.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh hey Ty Lee!"

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing friends." Naruto admitted.

"...but-"

"I know what that is Ty Lee! It's going to be ok!"

"..." Ty Lee then realized what Naruto was doing. "...Naruto."

"It's going be ok...it is I promise." Naruto walked away from Ty Lee, not wanting to see his childhood friend cry. He went to the prison cell deck.

Naruto ran up to everyone else. "Ok everyone let's riot!" Naruto said, catching up with everyone else.

"Naruto. All this time I've spent in this cell," Deidara started to say. "I've waited to teach you one last earth bending move."

"But I thought I knew it all?"

"This is a new move that needs both fire and earth abilities, it's called planetary devastation, hm."

"What?"

"I use my earth bending to create a giant rock mass while you set it on fire, when it hits there will be a huge EXPLOSION!" Deidara explained. "The fire will also ignite the bombs."

"That's gonna destroy everyone."

"Idiot, once the riots begins everyone will be out so we're gonna hit the prison base during that time, it'll be explosive!"

"Oh, we can do that as long as no one gets hurt."

"Pacifist." Deidara scoffed.

"No being the avatar." Naruto turned to everyone else. "Let's go!"

_An hour later..._

Naruto and Deidara stood on the opposite end of the boiling rock volcano, the riot had just begun and things were getting crazy.

"Planetary Devastation!" Deidara yelled, rocks from the ground floated into one large mass, big enough to destroy a prison of that size.

Naruto set it on fire and they redirected it on the prison, the collision was amazing but so loud. Naruto placed a hand over his ear and earth bended back down to the prison deck along with Deidara.

Smoke started to pollute the air while the fire was raging. Deidara watched it with delight. "That is true art!" Deidara yelled, despite both his ears were bleeding.

"Deidara-sensei, please I want you to take everyone to my ship, not Sokka's group but ours, can you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well yeah but there's a large dragon in the ship, hm."

"I'll take care of it but can you do it?"

"Yeah but I don't wait for people."

"You won't need too."

With that Naruto ran off, he punched a couple of guards then earth bended a cage around them but when he looked up Suki (Sokka's girlfriend) already beat up the warden and took him hostage. In fact the gondola was already about to take sail, though Naruto didn't need it since he had Yoshito.

Naruto looked up. "Mai and Azula getting ready to fight?!" Naruto panicked, he ran over closer heard them speaking to one another, not in their typical good way.

Mai held out her knives between her fingers. "You've miscalculated Azula, I love Zuko more than I fear you." Mai said.

(You mean that wasn't a bond. Our relationship was built on fear?) Naruto thought to himself.

"No you've miscalculated! You should fear me more!" Azula yelled.

Before they were about to fight Ty Lee chi blocked Azula making her fall down, dazed Mai stood there for a bit. Ty Lee shook Mai. "We have to-" Too late again. The guards captured them.

(Should I help?) Naruto looked to the prison which was destroyed. (I already did.)

"Put them in the cell where they can rot!" Azula ordered.

"The prison is on fire and it's destroyed."

"So what? Put them in or I'll kill you!" Azula yelled as she got picked up by some prison guards.

Naruto silently gasped. (No...!)

"Yes mam'!"

Without any more interruptions the gondola reached its end, before continuing Zuko wondered about Naruto's well-being. "What about Naruto?" Zuko asked.

"He has a dragon, relax." Sokka reassured.

Naruto walked over to Azula and confront her, she was still lumpy and her mental state was barely hanging on by a thread. "Azula..." Naruto started.

"What do you want, have you come to betray me too?"

Naruto picked up Azula. "Why would I break our bond? Those dreams we've shared. Those times we've enjoyed."

"...no Naruto. It's over, things can never be the same between us. Besides you're just scared of me, you think I'm a monster!"

"I think you're a gift. Those years we've spent together mean everything to me. I never feared you I've always trusted you."

"..."

Naruto started to walk off. "You're never alone Azula, you have me but now I have things to do. I'll be back!"

"You're too old to be so naïve."

With that Naruto called his dragon and hopped on, this time he followed someone else for a change. This time he followed the right path, the path he never could take.

_Later that night..._

The stars were beautiful today, they truly were. They shined brightly and littered the night sky with sparkles. Yoshito rode into the night. Following Appa silently. "Do you see these stars too Azula?" Naruto asked himself. "Heh. Perhaps I am too naïve."

_Crack of dawn..._

Yoshito landed on a hidden temple, it was the early morning so most people would be asleep which meant that he could do whatever. Naruto tiptoed around the temple, it was beautiful. He took another step.

A rope came down and tied him up. The Toph girl must have known he was here even before he landed and now he was facing earth, fire, water, and surprisingly air.

"...what oh hey guys!" Naruto greeted, he struggled one hand from the rope, which was just enough.

"Why are you here?" Aang asked, he could recognize the blonde hair from back in the earth kingdom.

"You probably sent Azula here didn't you, yep he's fire nation spy." Sokka pointed out.

"Well duh." Toph said.

"No way, I just wanted to learn air from you so I could be a complete avatar...I didn't send Azula here. I promise."

"Well Toph?" Aang asked.

Toph walked to Naruto and felt him. "He's telling the truth." Toph answered.

"First let me get this trap off." Naruto said, he burned the rope off and stood up. He bowed his head down. "I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused. If you could teach me air that would be amazing."

"But what does Aang get?" Toph asked.

"Ok then Avatar Aang, I hear you're gonna defeat the fire lord so it's important you learn lightning generation. I can teach that to you since I was taught by the best." Naruto explained, he earth bended a chair to sit on.

"It's a deal Avatar Naruto."

"Yes! Now I can be a complete set, I'm the greatest earth, water, and fire bender so now I can add air to the list!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hold it dunderhead, I'm the greatest earthbender alive." Toph shot back.

"I doubt that, once I learn air bending I'll be greater than you. According to Deidara-sensei, Aang defeated you since he was light on his feet and you couldn't exactly see him since he wasn't on the ground." Naruto explained.

"So bomb-boy taught you that and earth bending?"

"His name isn't bomb-boy and yes he did, he's a master earthbender since he was taught by Ōnoki himself."

"Yeah whatever."

Naruto went over sat by the fire. "Thank you." Naruto thanked again.

"Hm? For what?" Aang asked.

"For accepting me. Everywhere I've been. All the places I've traveled everyone put me down. Its been damn hard to find a good teacher! And I've had to fight both my water and earth teachers!"

Aang sat next to Naruto. "This is the start of something just a little bit different Avatar Naruto. This is the start of a new era of peace." Everyone nodded.

"So Naruto, who taught you...fire bending?" Sokka asked.

"Namikaze Minato." Naruto answered. "And he's my dad."

"And Zuko taught Aang fire bending." Suki added.

"So who taught you earth bending?" Katara asked.

"Deidara." Toph answered.

"Huh? How do you guys know each other?" Naruto asked.

"We both lived in Gaoling."

"Hm...did Deidara blow up the place?" Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, several times!"

"Oh! Who was your water bending teacher?" Katara asked, she decided she should have some fun as well.

"Chōjūrō-sensei."

"Ah, isn't he apart of the sword fighting group?"

"Huh? Sword fighting?" Toph asked. "Wasn't that at the fire nation?"

"There's one at the water tribe expect it's a group of I would say four or so and they have better swordsman there."

"What now way!" Sokka argued. "Master Piandao beats all those guy combined into one giant sword monster!"

"That's just one guy. This is four."

"One beats four!"

Zuko stood up while everyone was bickering. "..."

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, getting up as well.

"I was just thinking about my life."

"I understand, life's been rough for you hasn't it?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

"I lived through it Zuko."

"So where's Sasuke?" Zuko asked.

"...He left, he's apart of the fire nation now and he wants to see his clan."

"...The Uchiha clan is dead Naruto."

"WHAT?! Sasuke is gonna go berserk, what's happening at the fire nation?!"

"And your father...see for yourself Naruto."

Naruto nodded, he called Yoshito and left straight for the fire nation capital, his home I guess.

"Hey where's Naruto?" Aang asked.

"He left for family issues and here's a note that says to do some breathing for lightning training."

"Of course."

_The fire nation capital A.K.A. home..._

Yoshito landed down and Naruto jumped off, things seemed the same. There was still a fire flakes shop, ramen shop, and a cabbage man seller. Nothing seemed to change after the few months he was gone or at least that's what Naruto thought...

Naruto walked into his house, no one was there except for a book lying in table...it was Minato's journal. Despite privacy issues and personal thoughts, Naruto still opened it up and began reading the latest entry.

_Day 541..._

_Dear Diary..._

_I'm afraid that this is my last entry, the fire nation figured out what my secret missions are and have identified it as treachery. I wish I could've done more with my son and been a better father but I know he will take in my footsteps and save this world. I haven't really been that great of a sensei to students either because now I know who the person behind the mask is and now I know why...my last wish is for peace to finally be settled upon this war filled land. Now that I'm going to die, Naruto I know you'll probably read...just know you are never, ever alone. Even when it seems no one is there, there's always someone._

_Sincerely,_

_Minato Namikaze_

A tear fell on the diary, Naruto's father was dead. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were both dead and now he had no one well that wasn't the truth but still now he had every right to destroy this place for killing his parents. Now he could destroy everyone, everywhere and not care, he could turn heaven into hell but that's not what Naruto did.

"In my father's dying last words, I Uzumaki Naruto will personally bring peace to this world that is my promise."

Naruto walked out and left to Uchiha town because maybe Sasuke was there but when he came the whole Uchiha town was burnt to the ground. Only but a few houses stood and even those were tattered.

Naruto ran in. "SASUKE?!" It was all gone. "SASUKE?!"

"Shut-up."

Naruto turned around. "...Sasuke."

"No matter how far I distance my self you always seem to go the distance." Sasuke sighed. "...The Fire nation will not win this war and I will kill Ozai."

Naruto smirked. "That marks you a traitor."

"...idiot."

"Anyways Sasuke, the fire lord is going to burn everything and destroy the world and rebuild it with a disgusting new one and be renamed the phoenix king!" Naruto explained, he'd actually listened to the fire nation this time.

"So who'll be the new fire lord?"

"My guess is Azula."

"Thought so...well then I guess I'll have to kill her now."

"...she is the least of our worries. We have to stop the fire lord."

"How?"

"Well I know some people with an actual battle plan." (The more or less...last chance really...)

"Really?"

"Yeah now let's go!"

Naruto and Sasuke got back on Yoshito, Yoshito flew back to the temple. The temple was nearly destroyed and everyone was gone.

"Let's see then...Yoshito here, smell this." Naruto instructed, hanging a clump of fur over the dragon's nose._  
><em>

(Now he can track with scent?) Sasuke thought to himself.

After a short hour of flying Yoshito landed on a nice field covered with sheep animals. Sasuke jumped off of Yoshito. "Hey where's Katara and Zuko?" Naruto asked as he jumped off the dragon.

"Emotional field trip." Toph answered, she was just lying on a rock, nothing special really.

"Well then ok? This here is-"

"I can explain myself Naruto, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. And yeah I know you don't wanna fight me."

"Sasuke can be quite a handful but believe me his powers are incredible, he poses a fire that can never burn out."

"Oh yeah, let's see?" Sokka tested.

Sasuke shot black flames on the ground, no matter what anyone did it never went put just like Naruto said. Water, earth, and air could not stop it.

"How do we stop it?!" Aang yelled, dodging the flames as the fire got bigger and bigger.

"You can't until it destroys and burns everything in it's path...or like this." Sasuke explained, he flipped his hand then the flames disappeared.

"I thought fire was supposed to be life this is..."

"This is dark, it's a move taught by the Uchiha clan. Use the move too much and you could very well go blind, lose fire bending powers, or all of the above." Sasuke continued.

Naruto walked to Aang. "...ok then Aang it's time to teach me air bending!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course."

Naruto and Aang walked up highest point of the island where it was the windiest. The sun was setting at the winds were high, perfect time to air bend.

"Air is the element of freedom, the very key to air bending is flexibility and finding and following the path of least resistance. As you may know, I almost always use my air bending for defensive purposes only, unlike most other elements air is more dynamic but air could be used to injure someone and even kill them. Me being an air nomad I never kill someone and I respect the life of everyone."

"Yeah and see where that gets you, while you're playing tag with the fire lord, I need to face another character. Defeating the fire lord is your own problems but I will kill a certain someone." Naruto explained.

"...There's another way other than killing."

"Like what? Holding hands and singing songs about the good days to each other, yeah that's gonna happen."

(Firebenders can be so sarcastic sometimes.) Aang thought to himself.

"Well let's get back to training." Aang huffed.

"This is the gentle air slice." Aang explained, performing the trick.

"Like this?" Naruto asked, he created a mini tornado that turned into a large tornado.

"...Tornadoes, you weren't suppose to learn that until lesson 45." Aang pouted.

"And if I add...yes!" Naruto added flames to the tornado. "Fire tornado!" Naruto yelled making it even cooler.

"Air slice!" Naruto continued, he split the fire tornado in half and it disappeared into the air while ash and ember rained down on the sky.

"Amazing!" Aang exclaimed.

"Air is super easy, it's like it's in my blood!"

"I guess it is...Uzumaki are known to be superior in air."

"Great now that I can air bend a little, now I can teach you something!"

Naruto bowed to Aang. Aang bowed back. "Now let us begin our training."

"It's possible you may not know lightning due to its high-level skill, I only know a few select benders who can separate the energies of yin and yang." Naruto explained as he got into a calm, cool, and collected state.

"Mentally it requires a complete absence of emotion and peace of mind, something you air nomads are pretty good at. Performing this uses more of a circular motion of arms, once yin and yang collide together again, lightning is created. As soon as it leaves your body you are not in control of it, rather just guiding it. Lightning is very dangerous, like you've probably experienced." Naruto further explained, he then shot a bolt of lightning into the sky.

"I think I understand it...ok NOW!" Aang yelled yet nothing but a small spark came from his fingertips.

"You carry too much burdens...you seem a little upset...what's up?"

"I have to face the fire lord."

"That's all, didn't you have to do that?"

"But I don't want to kill him."

"That's rich Aang...hold it you don't want to kill him?!"

"Zuko told me you don't like to kill people either!"

"Out of revenge. Killing Ozai isn't vengeance it's justice."

"How would you understand?!"

"I understand because I had a mom and dad and a friend, all killed by the fire nation. I wanna kill everyone in the fire nation who caused me pain so bad it hurts but that's just so wrong too. I'm not like most people in the fire nation who can kill without thinking I had bonds but now I don't, you can't even imagine the pain I went through."

"..."

"So what if I didn't have a family didn't that loved me enough or a mom that was killed by the fire nation or my whole nation slaughtered. Just because I'm fire nation doesn't mean I don't have feelings or guilt or love." Naruto walked off, he earth bended a glorious rock house, went inside, and slammed the door.

Sasuke looked over and saw that Naruto was having another one of his tantrums again, despite that Sasuke had always felt a sorta rivalry between Naruto. Though he always thought he was the superior one it was clear things changed. Naruto didn't have to dream about being the world's greatest avatar because he's already long surpassed all the avatars, he was unstoppable and that's what hurt Sasuke the most. He's gotten so far, he was stronger and durable than even Avatar Roku in his prime who was considered the greatest avatar of all time yet he learned all the elements 50x longer than Naruto.

(Just how far have you gotten Naruto...no matter how strong I get you seem to be getting stronger than I've ever imagined.) Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke had the gift of the black flames, the ability to generate lightning surpassing Azula, and he was apart of the gifted Uchiha clan. Naruto was weak from the start, he had to work for everything, his friends had to help him become strong and yet somehow he greatly surpassed Sasuke. Unlike Sasuke Naruto treasured his bonds and wanted to protect his friends, that was his strength, that was his power, that was his will.

* * *

><p>AN: Naruto has a wind style chakra type so it would be typical if he could easily bend air or if Sasuke could easily generate lightning since that's his chakra type. Planetary Devastation is a direct nod to Pein's Planetary Devastation jutsu.

The true events of the Uchiha clan incident however comes much, much later:/ I know. I know.

**Funfact: **Piandao once fought against Kisame before during their prime. Well it's nice to know anyways:/


	12. Chapter 12: The legend of Naruto part 1

**Recap: **After some intense training Naruto learns that he's a master at air, Sasuke finally is good again and Sozin's comet is around the corner. That's it basically, oh and Ty Lee along with Mai betrayed Azula. Yeah 'bonds never break' well that is if you don't center it on fear.

* * *

><p>After watching a silly play Naruto and the Gaang went back to Ozai's old beach house. When the royal family was actually happy they used to go there all the time but you see that's quite the opposite so it's the perfect place for a hideout. Unless Ozai suddenly decides otherwise.<p>

"Day 24...Dear diary, I met this beautiful girl named Kushina Uzumaki, everyone makes fun of her though with her red hair and all but I like it! I can't seem to find the courage to speak to her or I'm afraid she'll pound me like all the other boys...Day 334...Dear diary, I've decided to train three fire benders into becoming a master like me but I did sound a little vain there didn't I, any who their names are: Kakashi Hotake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara...Day 1...Dear diary, my father got me this diary to keep tabs on my life but I doubt I'll be writing in this everyday. I hope to become a great firebender like my dad but it's been pretty hard since everyone's teasing me because of my blonde hair. I'll show them up some day but for now I still remain a mediocre firebender..." Naruto read out loud, this book was just so interesting.

"Naruto...NARUTO!" Aang called while he practiced some fire bending stances.

"What?!"

"Don't you think maybe you should practice air bending?"

Naruto stood up and walked over to Aang. They both bowed. "Ready!" Aang and Naruto took three steps then shot a blast of air.

"That was amazing!" Suki exclaimed.

"Well I could've done better." Sokka pouted.

"You can't even bend, let alone a tornado!" Naruto yelled he sat back down and flipped several pages to day 443.

"Whatever."

"Ok everyone watermelon juice!" Katara called out as she held a tray of watermelon juice.

Everyone except Zuko walked up to the tray and drank their nice refreshing and cold glass of watermelon juice.

"All you people are so lazy!" Zuko screamed.

"Listen Zuko, I've been working my ass off all year and I want a break." Naruto shot back.

"I know BEACH PARTY!" Naruto yelled, and everyone ran to the beach. Except for Zuko of course.

"Sasuke can you believe this?!" Zuko grumbled.

"Sas...that lazy ass must have went with them."

Zuko ran off to the beach and attacked Aang, the fight went on all way back to the roof of the beach house until Aang blew a huge blast of air and knocked Zuko off the roof and smack face on the ground.

"What's your problem Zuko, why are you attacking Aang like that?" Naruto asked.

"How can you have parties and play princess when the comet is arriving in three days?!" Zuko angrily asked while he clenched fist.

"Relax Zuko, we were actually going to defeat the fire lord after the comet." Sokka explained.

"The fire nation practically won this war with conquering Ba Sing Se so now we're going to wait so he can truly master the elements head on." Katara further explained.

"Are you guys serious?" Sasuke broke in.

"Hm?"

"The fire lord plans to burn the entire earth kingdom during the comet."

"This could not get possibly worse." Katara moaned.

"How did you know that?" Zuko asked.

"Naruto told me."

"Yeah my father wrote it in his diary."

"WHAT?! You should've told me this sooner! I can barely fire bend now I need to face the fire lord at this prime?!" Aang panicked.

"And frankly your earth bending needs a little work." Toph added not really helping the situation.

"Avatar Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, can't you help at all?!"

"I have to defeat this group and stop this revival and everything." Naruto said but honestly he wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

"And I have other things to do then help the avatar." Sasuke added.

"Sorry but Sasuke can be a little bit moody and angst but he'll come around...I guess."

"They get it Naruto can you be more obvious, I'm sure even boomerang boy knew that much." Sasuke sorta kinda sarcastically remarked.

"HEY!" Sokka yelled, first Toph with her snarky comments now Sasuke with his sarcastically hurtful comments just like Deidara used to treat them back in Ba Sing Se.

"...This is horrible." Aang sighed, literally why is Ozai is just so evil?

"I know it's so crappy." Naruto agreed as he crossed his arms.

"But Aang you won't have to do this alone...you have your friends I mean that's how I got through life. I wasn't born with raw talent my friends had to help me become who I am...but now I wish they were there with me." Naruto continued.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed and then everyone came together and group hugged.

"...Zuko and Naruto you're apart of the group too so come on in!" Sokka urged.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking back to see Sasuke awkwardly standing there.

"...well."

"Sokka!"

"Fine. Fine."

(Naruto...WHY?) Sasuke thought to himself as he got smushed by everyone during the group hug.

After the hug Zuko and Aang started special lightning training as Naruto did some air bending practice while that happened Sasuke trained in the art of sword. Just a day of bitter work. "And..." Naruto shot three blast of air at the targets. "Done. Done. Done!" The targets shot up in the air. "Ready Uke!"

Sasuke jumped up and sliced all the targets, Sasuke looked down at Aang. "Get them."

Aang blasted several fireballs at the targets, burning them up. "Alright guys we did good!" Naruto congratulated.

*BAMMM!* Naruto heard a familiar sound, it was an explosion. Naruto looked over to see smoke climaxing in the air. "Bah! Fire!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto ran all the way to the opposite end of the beach (the place where no one really goes) and found a familiar yet destroyed boat. He boarded the ship but no one was on there, it was empty except a torn piece of green cloth, an ink splatter, and...clay? Naruto stepped off and decided to just conclude that it was just a mystery but of course when he least expected it several kunai knife came at him and pinned him to the cave wall because in case I didn't explain it earlier that they were at a caved beach.

"HEY DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed as he struggled to break free...the kunai knife were really pinned on there right.

"Naruto...is that you?" A voice called out.

"...That voice...Chōjūrō what are you doing here?"

"While we were at sea trying to get home there was a storm and then Sai went blind, then the ship, then Rock Lee accidentally drunk this stuff then things really got crazy. Deidara's bombs exploded, Sakura...Sakura she got, she just started hitting and punching and screaming and crying and...well yeah that's it." Chōjūrō explained, his sword was still in one piece but his glasses were broken, his clothes were partly torn and had ashes on them and his ear protectors were completely shattered. "And this all happened...today."

"So where's everyone else...did they...?"

"No they're all well and alive but Suigetsu got captured by fire nation."

"Should we I don't know find him?!"

"That's idiotic we can't do that just yet because we don't know where he is but after this war he'll be free."

"Fine but where are the others?"

"Right around the corner."

After Chōjūrō freed him, Naruto walked behind the corner and found that Sakura, Rock Lee, Sai, and Deidara were all lounging around not doing a thing, you could expect that out of Deidara and probably Sakura but not Rock Lee. Rock Lee was passed out on a rock, Sakura was doing healing him up...Deidara was making clay bombs and Sai was painting something on a scroll.

"Oh hey Naruto learn all the elements?" Deidara asked as soon as Naruto appeared on the scene.

"Yep, fire, earth, water, and air."

"In the wrong order, it's air, water, earth, then fire but since you already knew fire you should've learned air, then water, then finally earth."

"I don't care."

"Any ways, everyone were going to the beach house to work out some tactics." Naruto continued.

When the team finally arrived at the beach it was already dark but mostly everyone was just lounging around, talking, doing practically nothing while the comet was arriving in a couple of days or at least that's what Naruto thought.

"...Naruto you came back with more people?" Aang asked as he looked at the crowd of people surrounding Naruto.

"These are my friends, Chōjūrō and Deidara here are the ones who taught me water and earth and yes both of them are legit teachers since they both were taught by masters Hoshigaki Kisame and General Ōnoki."

"Well that's great Naruto, I had a friend apart of the legendary swordsmen group and Deidara I'm sure we we're enemies on several occas-"

"So you're back bomb-boy?" Toph asked in a mocking sorta way.

Then they hit off. "You always act so cocky, 'oh yeah I'm the greatest earth bender cause I was taught by dirt rodents'!" Deidara mocked.

"They're not dirt rodents they're badger moles dunderhead!"

"SO WHAT, like I care?!"

"You don't care about anything do you, you don't care about your family, your friends, or your kingdom!"

"...And are you any different, unlike you I don't have a family because my parents are dead. I would give my freaking life to have a life just like yours but your ignorant ass can't even begin to understand the pain of others. You can't even begin to understand what's it's like to lose your family, complain your ass off on how your family doesn't love you...at least you have a family." And with that Deidara stormed off.

"Wait Deidara sir!" Aang yelled.

"Shut-up!" Deidara snapped.

"Just let him go...he's like that sometimes." Naruto sighed.

"So umm should we continue?" Aang awkwardly asked.

"Yeah, this Sai he can paint and he's a waterbender and he's weird."

"Good, good."

"And the pink hair is Sakura, she can water bend too but she's far greater at healing. The best in her town...and this is Rock Lee. He can't bend but he can do hand-to-hand combat and his speed is as fast as my dad."

"So the yellow flash, right? Where is he...is he still loyal to the fire nation?"

"He's dead..."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"If anything that means that Naruto should be more than excited to kill the fire lord." Sokka bluntly stated.

"Sokka! This is his own nation, how would you feel if you had to kill people of the water tribe?" Suki asked as she bonked Sokka on the head.

At that moment guess who came? Yeah that's right Katara, Katara also had a nice little picture of awww baby Zuko! "Hey Zuko I found this cute baby picture of you!" Katara gushed as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Hahaha, yeah that's not me." Zuko sarcastically said.

"What do you mean this looks just like you."

"Maybe because that's my father."

"Oh but how can such an adorable baby turn into that? No offense Zuko."

"I don't know," Zuko shrugged. "maybe he got hit in the head or maybe he had a bad childhood."

"Even though the fire lord is a terrible person doesn't mean he should be killed at war." Aang said, he recalled the melon lord incident.

"I'm sorry Aang but this fire lord guy would be better off suffering in hell." Naruto said, finally Sasuke came back with the wood.

"But I don't want to kill him." Aang watched the fire crackle. "Fire is life..."

"Why not? He's done so many bad things to everyone!"

"But are you saying that out of spite?" Chōjūrō asked, pushing up his glasses.

"...what?"

"All the time I've travels with you, all you said was revenge is bad and you wouldn't hurt anyone. Out of revenge. Then the fire lord kills your dad and now you're pressuring Aang into killing him because killing Ozai yourself would just go against your image."

"No! That's not true at all!"

Chōjūrō began wrapping up his sword. "Listen Naruto, fight your own battles. If you hate Ozai so much then kill him."

"I have to fight other people you know!"

"You just don't understand!" Aang cut in.

"I do understand!"

"How on earth could you know how it feels to be the only person of your kind!"

"I just...I just do!"

"No you don't Naruto." Sasuke once again cut in, of course he was getting squeezed by Sakura but no he of course did not giving a damn.

"You can not comprehend someone else's pain unless your experienced that pain, stop thinking you understand people because you know that you don't. You don't understand how it feels to be orphaned and have your whole nation slaughtered, you cannot feel the pain of losing your history, your people because you didn't experience that pain so butt out." Sasuke continued.

"But I understand how it feels to lose a loved one."

"Hasn't everyone? This is war not tea-party so everyone feels that pain but not the pain of feeling like you're the only one. Because you aren't."

"I do! My whole clan was slaughtered too."

"Are you stupid? That happened a thousand years ago, not recently and actually I believe there are still two members left. Karin and Nagato according to Oro."

"JUST SHUT-UP!"

Naruto angrily stormed off just like other people, he was just so mad right now it hurt but little did he know things were about to get even more rough after today...Naruto sat by the cliff of the beach.

_Midnight..._

Everyone was asleep except for Naruto, it felt like he was always up when others were asleep. That's just how he worked. Maybe if Naruto just closed his eyes and wished for everything to be okay then maybe it would...maybe not. "Naruto..."

"Zuko..."

Zuko sat down next to Naruto. "Are you okay Naruto? You're always like this, always staying up." Zuko said.

"I guess sometimes I just stay up and think to myself."

"You can't dwell on the past Naruto even if it hurts so much to forget about her. Even if it causes you so much pain you cannot keep on looking back at her, hoping she'll change Naruto because she won't. You have to keep on looking to the future, worry about the present. Otherwise you'll feel even more pain."

"..."

Zuko sighed. "Some people Naruto, just won't change."

_Tomorrow..._

Naruto woke feeling a tad bit better. "Hey guys!" No answer. Everyone including Yoshito was gone.

He walked to the beach side where everyone was at. The beach was littered with footprints that ended at the sea. "Where's Aang?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the group.

"Missing." Zuko answered.

"Well duh but where?"

"How am I suppose to know? I'm not his babysitter."

"Yeah Zuko join the club but I'm guessing we should find him."

"Of course, we were just going to get manicures but now that you mention it maybe we should find the avatar."

"Now that's an idea Zuko."

After a search party around the island one thing was for sure, Aang was gone. So Zuko thought up of another plan to find Aang, finding him how he used to find him, by scent. Which lead them at a bar...

_Dusk..._

Yoshito and Appa landed near a building. People were fighting, eating, doing whatever. "Sai and Zuko will go in and find this June." Naruto said while sitting on Yoshito's head.

Sai and Zuko went in. Then they got kicked out. "Hm? Is she not here?" Naruto asked, stepping off the dragon.

*vein pops* "Oh she is but then Sai...dammit Sai! What is wrong with you?!" Zuko yelled, rubbing the bump on his head.

"I didn't think he would be so rough."

"It's a rough house place Sai..."

The doors swung open, June walked out. "Zuko I thought I saw you. I love your pale friend there!" June said, throwing some trash away.

Zuko got himself up, he held out Aang's staff. "Please find Aang for me."

"Out looking for Aang again?"

"Yeah sure."

June let Nyla sniffed it, Nyla shook her head. "The avatar doesn't exist."

"Is he dead, then?" Sai asked.

"No...I could find him but it's like he isn't even on the planet. Tough luck Zuko."

Naruto sighed. "What now Zuko? If Aang isn't here then we'll have to change a lot of stuff."

"I guess. Well Naruto I think you'll have to fight Ozai then, if we can find my uncle then maybe we could somehow defeat this group you're always nagging about." Zuko held out Iroh's old shoe.

"Hm? You kept his shoe?" Sakura asked.

"I think it's sweet." Toph warmly said.

"I think that's nasty, hm." Deidara scoffed.

"No one asked you bomb-boy!"

Nyla sniffed the shoe, he started twitching. "Alright everyone follow me!"

Appa and Yoshito took off, through a forest. Finally Nyla stopped at a stone wall with a pile of rubble. "This is it. Good luck with your creepy grandpa." Nyla took off.

After finding out that King Bumi, Jeong Jeong, Pakku, and Piandao were all apart of the order of white lotus, everyone stepped into the camp. Aka old people camp. "Where's Iroh?" Zuko asked.

Bumi pointed to the tent, way in the other side. Zuko bowed his head down. "Thank you master Bumi."

"So Sasuke what are you doing after this war?" Naruto randomly asked while he waited for Zuko reunite with Iroh because reuniting can take years depending on the situation.

"I'm becoming the fire lord's advisor so he can make actual good choices because if you know Aang he won't kill Ozai but instead do something other than that like take his limbs away or make him blind."

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "You're pretty boring Sasuke."

"Nothing more to do after this war."

Naruto walked over to Sakura. "Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted.

"Hey, do you wanna go out on a date?" Naruto asked.

Sakura punched Naruto in the head, again. "At a time like this?!"

Suddenly Zuko and Iroh came out, there was going to be a change. Zuko was going to become fire lord and now Zuko needed help. "Katara, Naruto, and Sasuke can you come with us back to the fire nation capital to defeat Azula?" Zuko asked.

"All of us for just one."

"Two of us and then the group you're talking about." Zuko corrected. "And of course my dad."

"Naruto we'll deal with the fire nation army but we'll give you our support." Chōjūrō assured.

As if things couldn't get more climaxed Obito randomly appeared in a burst of flames, obviously since he came he was no longer loyal to the fire nation but on that note he still worked as a messenger guy.

"Obito?" Naruto asked.

"The terrorist group called Kyūseishu is currently traveling to the fire nation but luckily one member by the name of Kakuzu was killed by our very own Kakashi Hotake. While the other member by the name of Hidan had his limbs ripped to shreds and his head was thrown in the bottom of the ocean...err no that didn't happen. Actually the Akatsuki sealed him." Obito reported.

"Well it's nice to see the Akatsuki be useful for once, hm." Deidara said.

"So there's three members left? Naruto asked.

"No just two, shark guy and venus flytrap, right?"

"No the leader, she's a girl with a mask on. She claims to be Tobi or Madara but she says she's nothing since people betrayed her, she looks really pretty but I can tell she was hurt. Do you know who she is?"

"I do. Her name is Rin Nohara."

* * *

><p>AN: Fast chapter right? I left out some stuff too but I didn't feel the need to add it. Only the most important stuff.


	13. Chapter 13: Deidara VS Toph

**Recap: **As the comet begins to arrive the tension is heavily rising up, Aang can't kill Ozai, Naruto thinks he understands everyone, and the masked woman is revealed to be Rin?! Things are crazy but at least Naruto's friends are there to support him...yay?

And I'm adding a series of two to three filler chapters in just for character development and what not. Sorry but the story's gotta be longer and I promise it won't be boring like *cough* Naruto fillers *cough*. I'm also adding an epilogue and yes I will also continue the story with the promise, search, and rift comic series.

Q: will there be a legend of Korra thing too?

A: It depends, honestly I like team Aang more than team Korra but meh.

This is a filler chapter but next chapter will be all canon or as canon as a fan fic can get:/

* * *

><p>Deidara when he still lived in Gaoling thought it was the perfect time to leave this wretched kingdom, he stayed up late at night on the roof of his apartment, he was planned on leaving with Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi but money had to be made so he entered in the earth rumble V! Whoever wins gets a huge cash prize, according to the ad.<p>

"Tomorrow is the finale of the earth rumble V and if I can win this, I'll be set for life. Not to brag but I'm like the best earthbender of all time!" Deidara rambled on to himself.

_The next day..._

After a nice breakfast of ramen Deidara walked to underground arena, yes there were some pretty tough people but most were easy like the boulder or the hippo or whatever. He managed to win the third earth rumble but the fourth one he did not, it was won by some girl who proclaims to be the blind bandit.

Deidara walked in the arena and sat down in the waiting area where people wait of course to see who'll they'll be matched up against. Deidara was determined to win this one because he trained so hard, it was like impossible for him to lose unless he was paired up against the blind bandit, known as Toph Beifong.

"Hello bomb-boy." A familiar voice greeted.

"Stop calling me that or I swear I'll explode you." Deidara threatened, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Already with the threats huh? You should save that for the match bomb-boy."

"I have a name you know, it's Deidara, hm."

"Right bomb-boy or wait I'm sorry _Deidara_."

"Listen you, I don't like you so get outta my way so I can win the money and the title too, back from you, hm."

"Ha! I'm the greatest earthbender alive, do you think you can beat me dunderhead?"

"Why don't you just shut up already?!"

Deidara punched the wall and walked through, it was time for his battle. He walked onto the stadium and to his dismay guess who walked up to the arena? You guessed right it was the blind bandit, that is if you guessed.

"This match is the blind bandit vs the bomb artist!" The announcer well announced.

"Go Deidara-nii!" Kurotsuchi yelled.

"Beat her up!" Akatsuchi screamed.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer yelled.

Deidara started first and threw a smoke bomb on the ground, if he wasn't so focused on seeing the opponent then he could attack better. Well that's what his master taught him anyways...Deidara dodged several flying boulders only to find out it was a diversion and he was earth launched up into the sky.

Deidara used this chance to tunnel down below and use his speciality move and most deadliest: land mines, these land mines were specially made just for Toph. He was sure she could feel them but one wrong step could explode her.

(Katsu) Deidara thought to himself once he heard the explosion.

No of course it didn't end like that, Toph tricked Deidara into thinking she exploded by throwing several sharp rocks at ground which meant he was vulnerable and she could attack at the perfect time. Toph earth bended a large column right at Deidara's spot but he wasn't there, he somehow dodged it. Deidara ran up on the column then jumped down to punch the ground to create a large divide and semi earth quake. It was the perfect terrain for his next move, Deidara then crushed the whole arena and turned it into a sand pit.

(Smart bomb boy, smart.) Toph thought to herself, she couldn't see that well with all this sand, heck she couldn't see at all so she had to rely on hearing or scent.

Deidara threw several clay bombs at Toph but she could smell the scent of clay bombs so she easily dodged them all, suddenly there was an explosion. (Scentless bombs!) The bombs detonated while she ran away from them.

Deidara appeared right behind her while the bombs were detonating and used the rock from below to sand create a rock gauntlet and he punched Toph behind the back, Toph flew to the opposite end of the stadium.

Suddenly a giant rock hand blasted through the sand Deidara dug underground right before it hit, of course when he went underground he got shot straight back out so that meant tunneling underground was off-limits.

Several rock knives shot at Deidara he rolled over and dodged the knives. Deidara used the rock under the sand and stuck it on him, over and over until he was a huge rock version of himself. It was his speciality move: DEIDARA GOLEM!

Deidara grabbed Toph and tried to throw her off but she hung on in fact she burrowed into his giant rock hand and destroyed the whole thing but Deidara thought ahead and implanted clay bombs inside so there was a huge explosion. Deidara and Toph both fell back all the way over the ledge, Deidara got himself up and looked around to see if Toph was there, just to make sure he used a sensory type earth bending taught by his master it was called particle bending.

Deidara didn't feel anything thing so did that mean he won...or not, suddenly two hands came from underneath and held him, he punched the hands and broke free then Toph emerged from the ground. It was amazing how she couldn't be detected by Deidara, perhaps he needed more training.

(My bombs are nearly depleted I could do the golem thing again but wait maybe if I...yeah that'll work.) Deidara thought to himself.

Deidara then started brining more rock pieces together to create a giant rock dragon! Deidara hopped on the rock dragon and made it shoot boulders down on the ground but almost all of the boulders came back at him. He easily flew around the boulders since they were really bad aimed, maybe because Toph couldn't exactly see him? Finally Deidara had the advantage, Toph was obviously blind if you didn't get that the first time and she could not see in the air, could this be a win for our long blonde?

Toph could not feel any vibrations but she could hear the boulders coming at her, somehow Deidara got airborne. Deidara took rock levitation to the next level. Toph had to think of a solution or she'll have to lose.

Deidara loaded the dragon with clay bombs and shot it at Toph, she dodged every one of them and brought the entire arena upwards. Deidara couldn't exactly leave the arena so he jumped off the dragon and decided to face Toph one on one.

"Ha! With all the sand gone, this match will be over!" Toph said, by far this was literally the toughest battle she's endured.

"You shouldn't keep on underestimating people, hm."

"No one has beaten me yet and you sure won't be the first!"

"I said don't underestimate people!" Deidara yelled, he punched the ground with all his might, causing an earth quake while at the same time Toph launched a large earth wall at Deidara and for the first time in his life he did something right.

"The winner of the earth rumble V is..."

Before Deidara could hear the answer he fell down, he was way too exhausted.

It was late at night once again and Deidara was walking home alone, his friends already went ahead to home. After stopping for a quick snack he decided to head home, at least now he showed his art to everyone and proved them all wrong.

"Hey bomb-boy!" Toph called out, running towards Deidara.

"What do you want?" Deidara rudely asked, trying to walk away.

"I'm sorry." Toph apologized.

"Hm?"

"I'be underestimated too many people, you were right." Toph admitted.

"I was, you shouldn't act so special. I don't know what's your problem, people like me are poor and I just can't stand having you act so high and mighty because you were taught by the original earth benders, hm."

"I was never loved at home so I ran away to the badger moles and they taught me earth." Toph explained, she was still walking with Deidara despite his tone.

"You are so selfish...your parents must be losing their minds." Deidara scolded.

"They don't even give me any attention, except for constantly caring about my self need."

"You should be glad! Stop acting as if your life is full of suffering because you'll be damn sure it's not. At least your parents have some sorta love for you even if it's a little distant." Deidara argued, he stopped in his tracks to tell this girl right.

"A little? They put me in a room everyday and make a guard watch over me? They think I'm like a doll or something or a weak animal."

"Then go get friends, they'll give you love."

"I don't have friends! At least your parents care for you since you wear such high up clothes."

"What parents? I stole these clothes, live a life with no parents and see how it feel because my parents are dead!"

"..."

"Complain and whine about your life, you would give anything if you were an orphan, especially a ridiculed orphan, hm." Deidara looked up it started to rain, hard.

With that Deidara ran to his house leaving Toph all alone to herself in the cold, dark night. No wonder Toph and Deidara didn't get along, they had a complete opposite feel of pain. But one thing was for sure Deidara was the winner of the earth rumble V!

Tomorrow Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, and Deidara would start their journey to leave the wretched earth kingdom, well Deidara thought it was wretched.

_The next day..._

Once out of their home town and a little ways into the rocky forest they spotted an old man and some scarred teen boy.

Deidara and Zuko walked past each other. (That guy...he's the refuge isn't he?) Deidara thought to himself.

(That's the terrorist guy!) Zuko thought to himself, long blonde hair matched the description on the wanted chart at the sand village.

Deidara smirked. "Don't worry. I won't kill you, hm." Deidara assured.

"..."

"Terro-"

"Well I will if you finish that sentence."

* * *

><p>AN: Short, Short chapter IKR:p

This is more of Deidara's past before he went all crazy and before he became a terrorist if that's what you want to call him.

**What's gonna happen?:** Zuko and Katara, battle Azula because she kinda went crazy, kinda. Before the battle Naruto tries to confront Azula since he still believes she is his friend...yeah. Rin comes with Kisame and Zetsu to start the revival of Madara but not before Obito, Sasuke, and Kakashi work together to battle Kisame and Zetsu. It's time for another battle chapter and this might take one and a half chapters because of its epicness! Just a little something something to look forward to.

(adding these from now on!)


	14. Chapter 14: The legend of Naruto part 2

**Recap:** last chapter was a filler mostly about the battle between Toph and Deidara and what happened before he met Naruto. Feel free to skip it, but I personally made the battle awesome:D

**!Notice! **I possibly may add another filler next chapter or the one after that but I might not, the filler was gonna be about the portrayal of Naruto and Sasuke at the play in ember island but I can also not do that.

As you might now in the authors note I'm adding an what's next bit so people will know what to look forward to next chapter.

flashback=italics

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Naruto just turned nine and today was another boring day at the fire flame academy and now he could become a freakin awesome bender. He walked into class and sat next to Sasuke, who of course got pushed off by Ino who had a major school girl style crush on Sasuke...like every other girl._

_"Hello class my name is Rin Nohara and I'm your teacher for the fire flame academy." Rin greeted as she sat down on her seat._

_"So today we will learn about the origins of the fire nation." Rin continued._

_"But what about fire bending?" Naruto whined._

_"Yeah!" Kiba agreed._

_"We'll get to that later, if you really want to be a better firebender you have to learn the origins."_

_"Humph."_

_After class Naruto and Sasuke raced each other to the training fields, even though they acted like they couldn't stand in reality it was the complete opposite. Naruto sat down and swung on his favorite swing set, he didn't have many friends...but that's because he was the avatar. No, Naruto didn't know it yet but soon enough he'll find out._

_"Do you think Azula is coming?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was busy punching a tree._

_"No. She's a princess."_

_"Oh well yeah I know that but she's our friend too."_

_"So what?"_

_"Hey losers!" A familiar snotty voice called out._

_"Hey Azula!" Naruto ecstatically greeted._

_"Naruto would you like to come to the palace, it's better then this peasant field."_

_"Yeah believe it I would!"_

_"Good oh yeah and Sasuke you can tag along."_

_"I don't tag along."_

_"Yes you do."_

_Naruto grabbed Sasuke and followed Azula to the palace, it was amazing! Naruto always thought it would be cool to live in a palace and be named prince but that was another story yet to be told. Finally Azula stopped at the courtyard where Ty Lee and Mai were just hanging out. It was an amazing courtyard and obviously looked better than the training fields._

_"Hi Naruto and Sasuke!" Ty Lee as she somersaulted to them.  
><em>

_"Wow Ty Lee!" Naruto praised because he couldn't do that sorta thing...obviously._

_"Oh please, I can do it better." But she couldn't and she fell down flat on her face._

_Azula pushed Ty Lee and glared at Naruto for giving a smirk but as if things couldn't get more complicated Zuko and Ursa, ugh Ursa. Azula always thought that her own mother loved Zuko more than her and on top of that she also thought her mother was afraid of her._

_"...hm, hey guys watch this." Azula said, she ran up to Zuko and Ursa and asked Zuko something._

_"What is she doing?" Naruto asked, watching her get Mai._

_"You see the tactic of the game is to try to knock the apple off of one's head." Azula explained as she set the apple on a still bored looking Mai._

_"Like with an arrow or a spear?"_

_"No with FIRE!" Azula said and she yes she shot fire right on the apple and it went ablaze._

_Zuko rushed to Mai to try and knock the burning apple off but instead they accidentally fell on each other in the fountain. "Aw! What a good couple they would make!" Ty Lee giggled._

_Humiliated both Zuko and Mai storm off to dry off but not before yelling at them. "You guys are just so...ugh!" Mai yelled._

_"Oh yeah, Naruto and Sasuke I have one more game." Azula piped up._

_Naruto and Sasuke were both tied up together on a large stump with a cabbage on their head. The object of the game was to set the cabbage on fire with a fire bow and arrow, not good since both of them didn't have the aim like Mai._

_Naruto and Sasuke tried to dodge the arrows but it seemed like they had an endless supply, it was not a very pretty picture._

_The next day..._

_Naruto came into class and saw that Rin wasn't they anymore, she was replaced by this guy with a scar above his nose. Really, was Rin sick or something, though she was a great doctor even doctors get sick I guess._

_"Where's Rin?" Sasuke asked, amazingly they were thinking the same thing._

_"Dead. So I will be your new teacher my name is blah, blah, blah..."_

_Naruto slumped down in his chair, home room with Rin was the best time he had at school, third best because of recess and lunch but still. Now he had to listen to monotone Iruka talk about nothing he would care about, Rin made class fun. _

_After school Naruto went straight home and to his room, he was just too distraught to play with friends. Minato went upstairs to Naruto's room, if anyone should be upset it should be him since that was his student._

_"Dad, why did Rin have to die?" Naruto sobbed, he knew that teacher for a year now and she was the closest thing to a mother he had._

_"She didn't."_

_"..."_

_"Let me tell you something Naruto, we can't always pave a path for people to follow and sometimes you do need to give up for the better cause. Rin's parents committed suicide, Rin learned the truth and ran away but Kakashi, Obito, and I tried to stop her. We failed again." Minato explained, feeling every ounce of guilt._

__"So you abandoned her?" Naruto asked.__

__"No...well we tried but-"__

__"You taught me to never abandon a comrade."__

__"I can't go searching her because I have duties to the fire nation Naruto, I'm sorry." Minato stood up and left.__

__"...I don't care what dad says, I never abandon a c-"__

__"And don't you dare go looking for her!" Minato yelled out.__

__"Dammit."__

Obito joined Naruto and his friends on their journey back to the fire nation, back to his home back to his nightmare. Even if words couldn't work over force Naruto and Obito just had to give it a try, they had to make the friendship, their bonds last just a little longer.

Naruto looked down at the fire nation soil, it was such a sight that Naruto longed to see once again but a sight that he also resented. Living through the harsh world of war was the most difficult thing he had to do, friends were suppose to be enemies and enemies were suppose to be friends. Everyone feels the pain of war, the loss of family, the loss of friends, and for one the loss of a nation...those who carry the burden of all that pain can barely tell what's right what's wrong, what's good what's bad. For 100 years this war has gone on, could Naruto really save this world...completely out of balance.

"Naruto we're at the fire nation capital." Zuko said as he jumped from Yoshito, everyone decided it would be best if an animal companion was their transportation.

"Let's do it!" Naruto yelled.

_Azula..._

After banishing most of her servants Azula was getting ready for her coronation from princess to fire lord! Though she may have been going a little bit crazy, just a little. Azula this time was brushing her hair. A lock of hair got in her face, she grabbed her scissors. "Ha! Now you will be banished from my head!"

The lock of hair fell on the ground, she looked back into the mirror. "Mother? Why are you here?"

"Azula I wouldn't miss your coronation for anything."

"Don't pretend you care!"

"I do care, if you cared for your friends instead of using fear to control them then you could've had a better coronation."

"You saw those traitors, I couldn't trust anyone, even you feared me."

"No you're wrong I've always loved you." Ursa argued.

"No you didn't!" Azula threw her royal brush on the mirror to which it broke, it turned out Ursa wasn't there, now Azula had seven years of bad luck...

Azula broke down in tears, she felt a hand inherently shoulder...it was Naruto. Naruto always cared for her and always said he was there for her, he never gave up on her. Naruto truly valued friendship unlike others...

"Naruto?" Azula shakily asked, tears still

"It's ok Azula..." Naruto tried so hard to reassure.

Azula turned around, her arms tightly wrapped around. "Thank-you Naruto, for everything..."

For just a second Azula truly felt happy, then she remembered...she blinked open her eyes then she pushed back Naruto."It's just a matter of time before you too!"

"But you are my friend, remember those days we had?"

"..."

"Thank you for everything Azula. All those things we did together, all those dreams we've shared all those memories we made. Thank you my friend...then maybe we can do those things we used to do..."

"It's just too late, the damage is done and things will never be the same. It's too late for me...for us."

Naruto walked away, he wiped away his tears and got ready to fight his childhood friend, Sasuke didn't seemed to phased when Azula told Zuko they could do an Agni Kai for the crown. Sasuke could easily break but Naruto couldn't.

(I guess the Agni Kai begins.) Naruto thought to himself.

_Sokka and the rest..._

After sucessfully infiltrating the fire nation air ship it was actually going good, there was a full proof plan and nothing could possibly at all go wrong...that was until they were attacked by what felt like bullets?

"...! It's Kisame-sama!" Chōjūrō yelled as soon as he peeked out of the ship.

"Kisawho?" Toph asked.

"Kisame-sama the worlds greatest swordsman that ever lived and waterbender...next to Mei!" Chōjūrō exclaimed.

"Oh you mean shark guy?" Sokka asked.

"Let's make some shark fin soup out of him, hm!" Deidara yelled.

Deidara, Chōjūrō, and Sakura jumped off of the airship...OF COURSE that was dangerous but Deidara earth bended a column for them to land on. Deidara, Chōjūrō, and Sakura VS Kisame!

"Hey Sai...what about you?" Sokka asked, noticing he didn't exactly go.

"Well they got it...where's Rock Lee?"

"Oh umm well he said he needed to find some people."

"Yeah I'll stay here and watch."

Everyone knows Deidara's and Chōjūrō's fighting capability and power level but what about Sakura? Now she'll get to show everyone how strong she is! She's not a burden, she's a powerhouse!

Sakura ran up and punched Kisame, Kisame fell down and landed on a landmine which detonated bringing him up all the say in the air, Deidara earth bended another column for Chōjūrō to which he hit Kisame with a giant hammer. Almost too easy but well-coordinated, Sakura punched Kisame while Deidara got out a rope and tied him up.

Deidara nodded to Chōjūrō. "Kill him."

"..."

Deidara sighed. "Weak..." He took a knife and dug it into Kisame's neck. "That was boring." Deidara bluntly stated.

"I know." Chōjūrō agreed.

Suddenly Kisame melted into a white mass and it looked a little weird, Deidara identified it as Zetsu, the white part. No wonder that battle was so easy, Zetsu didn't exactly have power like the rest of the members.

"Come on, let's go to the frontline!" Sakura yelled.

_Back to Naruto..._

The Agni Kai was intense but not up to Azula standards, something was different about her but what? As if things could not get any worse Kisame, yes the Kisame Hoshigaki appeared right after Azula was handled. Yet of course if things get worse they'll always get better, so luckily Kakashi and Obito appeared just in time.

"Kakashi-sensei?! Yeah let's beat this guy!" Naruto yelled.

"No Naruto, Rin is here and you need to stop the revival of Madara at all cost, only Senju Hashirama could stand against him. If Madara is revived then-" Kakashi was a pretty good fire bender but he just could not compare to Madara.

"Then I'll kill him."

"I guess if worse comes to worse then I'll trust in you Naruto because you truly are the greatest avatar. Now go show them!"

As soon as Naruto left the battle began. Kisame attacked first, even though yes this was the fire nation with little to no water there was underground geysers. Kisame flooded the landscape and froze it into ice, just in case. Kisame shot several ice shards at them but Sasuke burned them all, fire was weak against water of course but not electricity.

Kakashi ran up to Kisame with an electrically charged kunai but Kisame blocked himself with Samehada or better known as the demon sword, able to absorb air, water, fire, lava, and electric type elements. This sword is the most powerful of the collection of swords from the legendary swordsmen group, well that's just a matter of opinion but still.

"Sorry Kakashi but Samehada just loves to eat electricity." Kisame hissed as he knocked Kakashi back.

(Fire and lightning won't work so we'll have to try hand to hand combat.) Kakashi thought to himself as he clashed with Kisame.

Obito for your information was also apart of the Yuyan archers so his archery skills were off the charts. Obito turned around and about 47 degrees he shot an arrow right on Kisame's back, Kisame slightly winced but he still had that annoying sly smirk on his face just like Deidara.

"Well then, that's annoying." Kisame said, he took out the arrow lodged into his abdomen. Then he gathered the ice from the ground and created a huge ice version of himself yes it's back it's: KISAME ICE GIANT!

Kisame was now 100x bigger and stronger for that matter, even his sword enlarged too. Fire could not melt this ice so what now? Kisame punched the ground creating a field of jagged ice shards, well that ruins running.

(I saved enough power, these flames will work.) Sasuke thought to himself as he blew a burst of black flames on the giant and on the field, though only the field melted.

Despite those flames being 1000x hotter than the regular orange one it still wasn't enough but...because of Samehada of course. There didn't seem to be a solution, the stronger they got Kisame got 2x stronger, fighting without bending was hard and it was bad none of them were earthbenders.

Sasuke fell down, using the black flames takes a huge toll on the body, use it too much and you lose your fire bending or your life. Obito had to pick up Sasuke and try to dodge the incoming attacks which he couldn't so he fell down too in a bloody mess.

Was hope all lost? Would there be a miracle...yeah there would this is avatar not Death Note, suddenly the entire giant crumbled down, none other than Might Guy came down and hammer punched Kisame in the stomach.

"Guy?!" Kakashi yelled, astonished.

"Us non-benders have to pick up their weight too!"

Kakashi looked back st the Uchiha. "Sasuke, Obito, are you both alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah we are." Sasuke said, his clothes were torn and his face had stains of blood so it didn't really look like he was good.

"Sasuke you were my student now are you sure you can generate lightning?" Kakashi asked just one more time."

"Don't underestimate me Kakashi."

Sasuke, Obito, and Kakashi all shot a bolt of lightning, forming purple lightning, directly hitting Kisame, guarantee he was dead because the sword was nowhere to be...wait a second...the sword looked a little bigger than it should have.

"He just won't die." Sasuke mumbled as soon as he saw Kisame crawl out of his stupid sword, well we're out of miracles now, too bad.

"You can't kill me, no one-"

Out of nowhere a giant sword came down and directly hit Kisame and for once he really died. It was none other than...Suigetsu?! Suigetsu stood on the famed Kubikiribōchō after all that hard-earned work he was the one who killed the famed Kisame?!

"How did you do that Suigetsu?!" Sasuke angrily asked.

"Skills moron."

"Whatever..." Sasuke looked back to see that Obito was gone .

_Naruto..._

Naruto stood at the cliff side, Aang was busy fighting the fire lord and Naruto knew that Aang would win so he had no worries. What he had to worry about was facing Madara...which meant he had to stop the revival or apocalypse by a very horrible death.

"Naruto stop standing in my way!" Rin yelled.

Rin stepped off the boat she was on and in the boat was a casket, it was obvious who that was but why would he be in a casket I wonder? "I cannot allow you Rin to destroy this world, you'll have to face me and I promise you won't kill Aang or I."

"I don't have to, I already gathered half the spiritual energy from Aang back in Ba Sing Se and the other half from your mishaps back in the northern water tribe. I just need to transfer this energy and It'll be over before it started."

"But why? Why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill so many people?"

"I won't, they'll get reborn in the afterlife, since the harmonic convergence isn't for about 70 years or so Madara plans to build a new world with his new avatar abilities. Under Madara there won't be an avatar or four nations there won't be pain or conflict anymore, come on Naruto you don't have to carry the burden of being the avatar or whatever else you're conflicted about. There won't be clans everyone will be united under one ruler. You can have whatever you want." Rin tried to persuade.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this." Rin made both Minato and Kushina just randomly appear.

"You can have your parents, you can have your ideal version of Azula, you can have whatever you want. We can all escape cruel reality."

"My parents are...dead."

"They are yes but part of their spirits stays within you, I've also noticed certain leaks of spirits that have come to the material world. By mergening it all together with a sacrifice we have a dream, true I'm not an airbender but you don't have to bend air to have high spiritual prowess." Rin explained.

"No. I won't I refuse to live a...a lie. I guess I need to knock some sense into you because you're crazy."

Naruto ran over to Rin, air bending was mostly weak no..._defensive_ I should say, there were little to no offensive attacks so Naruto thought himself how to compress the air into a super tight ball though the name didn't come to him yet.

Rin dodged the air ball attack but backtracked and earth ended several sharp rock pillars but of course she dodged them all. No matter what element Naruto used it only back fired, she was a master dodger and avatar state was too dangerous.

"Just give up Naruto!" Rin yelled.

"I will never give up!" Naruto yelled, he stomped the ground and earth launched her up into the air. "Don't ever tell me no!" Naruto lodged the air ball attack on Rin's stomach making her fall on the ground, hard.

"Neither do I!" Naruto looked back. He was back.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note it belongs to its respective owner, that was just a reference you see. I also do not own 'Distance' by Long Shot Party, it belongs to them.<p>

**!What's next!** Naruto and Obito face off Rin, painful memories are revealed. Sakura shows what she's made of and the Akatsuki take an appearance as well. That's it:/


	15. Chapter 15: The legend of Naruto part 3

**Recap:** Deidara, Chōjūrō, and Sakura show off their skill and kill Kisame who was actually Zetsu...Tobi is Rin believe it or not. So anyways Aang beat Ozai in a goody-goody way without killing him but for Madara...nah.

**Notice:** This chapter somehow got deleted so I had to redo it and it sucked, so out of complete memory I redid it. I'm sorry if things changed which they kinda did. For the better at least.

* * *

><p>"Naruto..." Obito began, his memories of Rin haunting him. "Let me tell you our story...let me tell you how it happened. Then you'll understand why she's like this."<p>

_Flashback..._

_When Kakashi, Rin, and I were all young we were all very close to one another we were best friends under the same sensei: Minato Namikaze..._

"Rin! Rin guess what!" Obito called out, as he ran towards Kakashi and Rin who were sitting by a tree.

"What's up Obito?" Rin asked.

"I can lightning bend!" Obito proudly exclaimed, puffing up his chest a little.

"Yeah right," Kakashi sneered. "Minato didn't teach us that yet."

*vein pops* "Watch and see Hotake!" Obito got into position, he separated energies then released them all at once.

*BAM!* Right in Kakashi and Obito's face was a light explosion. "OBITO!" Kakashi yelled as he started to chase Obito around while shooting fireballs at him.

That's how it was whether it was during training, at some town, or just at home their relationship seemed really, really familiar. That didn't stop reality though, Rin's clan, the Nohara clan, was pretty much extinct. Rin's parents hated the fire nation for everything they did to their clan, imprisonment just because Nohara's clan was a part of the water tribe. Things however only seemed to get worse before they got better...

_Then one day that all changed. I didn't know it but the fire nation killed Rin's parents.I didn't know why though..._

Obito hadn't seen Rin in a while so he decided to check up on her, slowly creaking the door he found Rin sitting on the floor crying. "Rin! Are you ok?" Obito asked, immediately running up to her.

Rin looked into Obito's eyes. "Obito...will you always be there for me?" Rin asked, tears still rolling out.

"Of course." Obito sweetly said and that was no lie.

Rin stood up and took Obito's arm. "They killed my parents because they were a threat Obito."

"...I'm so sorry Rin."

"No...let's go Obito, let's leave and never return."

Obito took his hand away. "No Rin...stay here with us. We'll be your family."

"...NO. Together we can leave. No one will miss us.

"That's a lie Kakashi will miss us. And my friends and my...and my clan."

"...Will they?"

"I'm sorry Rin but I will never abandon my friends and family."

Rin ran way crying, Obito desperately followed her but she was long gone. "Rin..." Tears fell out of Obito's eyes. He had to get stronger to find her again.

_Rin ran away and I never saw her again...countless years of looking and I still never found her...I thought my choice was right and I stood by what I thought was right._

"But she came back." Naruto argued.

"Only for you."

"That was my choice Naruto. Instead of following my friend I stood by my morals and I thought what I did was truly right...but I was wrong."

"No you're right Obito." Naruto said.

"That's a lie!" Rin screamed, she then just disappeared along with a nasty corpse.

"Obito, run."

_The Gaang..._

Finally Aang defeated Ozai it was over, or at least he thought it was over. A really, really large flaming boulder came flying at them. Everyone including Ozai hopped on Appa and flew away as fast as he could go. The impact was amazingly destructive.

"What was that?" Aang asked, suddenly a man on top of a large pillar rose in front of them.

"So you kids killed the fire lord did you?" The man asked, he had long black spiky hair and dark blue Tosei-gusoku armor with the Uchiha symbol smaller on the back.

Zuko stared at complete horror at the man. "We're going to die." Zuko stated.

"How? Ozai is dead and the fire nation lost." Toph said.

"This is Madara. Madara Uchiha."

"So what? Aang can take him, we can all take him."

"No he can't. Aang is nothing compared to Madara. We need Roku or Itachi or a god."

Naruto suddenly stood in front of them with another rock pillar just as Aang got his glider out. "No you need Naruto Uzumaki. I promise I'll take care of him."

"But-" Zuko started to say.

"I'll be ok." With that Appa flew off, Ozai was dead but a far greater opponent had to be beat now.

Naruto got into avatar state immediately and already possessed a large rock gauntlet. Naruto with all his might tried to punch Madara but he simply absorbed it into his palm. Grabbing Naruto's hand he slammed him straight into the ground. Naruto still got back up, he had his super tight air ball in hand but Madara wasn't just gonna stand around.

Madara stomped on the ground creating a row of incoming rock spikes, thinking quickly Naruto electrified his feet and started running at a nearly lightning speed pace. Something he learned from Minato. Madara for some reason kept up with him, Madara started bending white fireballs at him, a color never seen before. Madara suddenly felt a burning punch in his face, Naruto managed to somehow teleport directly beside him, as quick as Madara felt the punch another burning pain occurred, this time at his back.

(Quick kid.) Madara thought to himself, tired of being annoyed by his moves Madara punched the ground, right where he wanted.

A large volcano shot up from the ground, spilling with lava. With the slight distraction Madara was hoping for he grabbed Naruto by the arms and threw him up into the volcano...Naruto on other hand now was falling, into a volcano?! Ah but a twist! Naruto started levitating the rocks and sticking them on his body, making him grow bigger and bigger. I'm sure you've heard this as DEIDARA GOLEM but now it's NARUTO LAVA GOLEM! Naruto now encased in rocks, lava bended around him as well.

Not to too much of Madara's surprise, Naruto came back as a big rock lava giant. So why not fight fire with fire? Encasing himself as well with rock he punched Naruto right in the stomach. Lava spiraled around Madara's fist, Naruto this time punched him in the stomach. Both golem crumbled down, leaving Madara and Naruto in their original form.

Naruto barely stood up again, then suddenly Madara shot from the ground and punched him, hard. Naruto flew and Madara kept on punching him harder and harder. Blasting through several pillars. Finally Naruto landed near the ocean side, which meant water bending. Once Madara came into view Naruto water bended a huge tsunami at him but no Madara just had to freeze it. Naruto fire punched through the frozen wave and started running from this time from a giant army of ice Madara. (stolen from Kisame...)

Naruto was blasting through the water as several ice shards shot up, Naruto jumped in the air. His feet were propelling him towards Madara while his hands were blasting fire because doesn't fire ALWAYS beat ice? It does. Naruto blasted through Madara, destroying his ice exterior and all the others.

Naruto for once finally softly landed on the water, ice chunks were raining down. Was it over? Nope. Next there was a giant whirlpool, that Naruto couldn't escape. While in the whirlpool it froze. Madara was still alive, he was back on land, freezing the whirlpool. Madara clenched his hands, frozen spikes skewered the whirlpool. Blood shot up from the whirlpool. Naruto was dead...the world as we know it is over.

Another punch in Madara's back and it broke something too. Turns out Naruto didn't die, he escaped just in time, blood bended to make Madara lose his guard. Then he burrowed under then BAM got Madara in his back. Smart. Just in case you didn't know Madara didn't even use avatar state so...that's not good.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are but the second person to push me this far," Madara turned his head around, his eyes were glowing. "Time to die!"

Madara now in avatar state had a whole new set of powers sadly but on the bright side at least it'll be exciting! Naruto had to think fast, running seemed to be the only option. So that's what he did, electrifying his feet once again he sprinted to...I don't know. There was a nearby forest so maybe there. Suddenly bolts of black lightning (wait black?) shot down at Naruto.

Madara wasn't far behind despite Naruto's tripled speed. Next the earth he was standing on began to divide and crumble, revealing more lava. Naruto got on the sides of the crevice and lava bended a giant lava wall...familiar I think I've heard of that somewhere.

That didn't work either, raining down was of course giant flaming boulders aka planetary devastation. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Naruto repeatedly cussed, his lightning speed wasn't fast enough.

Naruto got into dragon mode this time, an orange fiery red dragon cloak surrounded him, that was fast enough. He swiveled back and shot several fireballs at the boulders, that didn't work since it was much too big. *BAMMMM!* Directly at Naruto the giant flaming boulder hit him, thankfully Naruto was in dragon mode or else he would've seriously died.

Naruto crash landed into the water, falling and falling it seemed to his death.

(I can't move my body, this can't be the end.)

(I can't fail! I can't die! I can't just yet! Not before I achieve my dream!)

(...Right?)

Wrong. Well I guess stories don't ways end in a happy ending so...

**THE END!**

written by: Yoshi forever 52

Credited to: Creators of Avatar: The last airbender and creator of Naruto/Shippuden. Without them I guess I could write about dogs again...

Thank-you for reading my story _A new journey! _

(No! I will NEVER GIVE UP!)

Suddenly a hand was pulling up Naruto, finally Naruto was out of the water gasping for breath. So who saved him? Sasuke of course.

"Uzumaki you almost died, lucky I showed up." Sasuke remarked while cracking his knuckles.

"...Sasuke."

Again suddenly his spirit was summoned. It was Katsu of course. The same Katsu that wore plate armor over a red kimono...it was the clothes they wore back before the period of the true avatar.

(Katsu?)

(Naruto you're gonna kill this bastard. I will give you all my power, then you're gonna kick his ass.)

(DATTEBAYO!)

Naruto awoke, he stood up. The power suited through his body, now he had on a cloak and his whole body was glowing whitish-orange. The Uzumaki symbol glowed on the back of his cape while in the front had a symbol. A symbol that represented all the elements, outlined in black.

"Naruto are you ready?" Sasuke asked, his katana out.

"Yeah, are you?"

"More than you'll ever know Naruto. You may have your avatar powers but I have something far greater."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is short I know:/

Obito is kinda out of character, that I know but that will change. For those of you who freakin' hate Obito don't worry his good guy status will change in good time...really good time.

**!What's next!** Naruto and Sasuke fight off Madara together, Sasuke of course gets another power-up. He's already strong enough so why not more?

**Funfact:** Naruto knows lava bending apparently.


	16. Chapter 16: The legend of Naruto part 4

**Recap:** Madara pummels Naruto but Sasuke saves his life, with new-found powers and new abilities Madara should easily be defeated, right? The gaang and friends decided not to listen to Naruto and help in saving the world too. That's it.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke were ready to face Madara, sooner than they thought...Madara sensed that Naruto did not die, not yet anyways and he shot yet another planetary devastation at them but it didn't work. The gigantic rock exploded and coming from the explosion was a giant, glowing um fox, with Sasuke on the head of the fox?<p>

Madara shot lightning at them but the fox, A.K.A Naruto and Sasuke dodged it, Naruto punched Madara and he crashed into the ground. Madara shot straight up in the air and gathered a gigantic amount of rock to punch Naruto with but this time Naruto caught the fist and slammed him straight to the ground.

Madara got up and earth bended those same humanoid warriors from the water chase scene but they were bigger this time. Sasuke handled this one and greatly enlarged his katana and set it a flame, it was a large white fire katana basically and Sasuke destroyed all the warriors, Madara jetted towards them but Naruto punched Madara not just several meters but through a mountain!

Madara slammed on the ground but his pain wasn't over yet, it was time for the finishing move: Rasenteratsuori...well I just made that up but still.

"It's over." Naruto said as he ready to shoot black flames and combine them with Sasuke's white flames to create something magical.

"Now you'll know that a Uchiha and an Uzumaki can work together!" Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled. Naruto's and Sasuke's flames combined to make a sliver dragon and it directly hit Madara.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, he was born in the fire nation, yes but he was also a care-free, fun-loving guy who protected each and every nation from chaos. Naruto never gave up even when the times were dire, Naruto proved that fire nation can good too but most of all he proved that dreams do come true. Naruto is the world's greatest avatar and that was truth.

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked as he poked Madara with a stick.

"Yes idiot."

"Just check."

Sasuke picked up Madara's wrist. "...he's dead like I-" Suddenly the hand tightly wrapped around Sasuke's. "...damn."

Naruto pulled out a kunai knife. "Wait." Madara hoarsely said.

"..."

"What're you waiting for Naruto?! Kill him!"

"No not yet." Naruto put back his kunai.

Madara continued. "I might as well tell you my story, you did beat me, the greatest firebender of my time, now you should know the truth."

"...might as well." Sasuke sighed.

* * *

><p><em>flashback...just a hundred years back...<em>

_My story begins a hundred years back before the start of the war and the air nomad genocide. The Uchiha and Senju clan were feared in the fire nation. Creating prejudice and discrimination... _

The Uchiha and Senju clan town wasn't built just because, but out of orders from the fire lord. The two must powerful clans in the fire nation was ordered to live in the capital. In case there was a revolt between the smaller fire nation villages they wouldn't have the Uchiha or Senju on their side.

Why however the Uchiha and Senju were pushed into one place was still a mystery to Madara. Madara at the young age of nine had a lot of questions. "Hey dad, why is there a Uchiha town?" Madara asked his military ranked dad.

"Fear."

"Why is the Uchiha and Senju all in one place?"

"Fear."

"Why-"

"Madara go play with your brothers."

"Already did."

"Read your scrolls."

"Three times already."

"Just go do something."

Madara walked out of the house, and walked into the forest, which would later become a field. "Hey kid what's up?!"

_After the era of the earth kingdom dictator; Chin, it was mostly peaceful. With nothing to do I often went to the forest since I had nothing else better to do. That's where I met Senju Hashirama. My best friend..._

Madara turned around. (it's that guy from school...) "What do you want?" Madara grumbled.

"Oh..." The kid bowed his head. "My name is Senju Hashirama."

"I'm Uchiha Madara but you probably already knew that."

*sweat drops* "Uchiha act so high and mighty."

Hashirama took Madara's hand. "Come on!" Hashirama dragged Madara to the dumpling shop. He got out some money and placed it on the counter. "Two please."

The shopkeeper gasped. (...what're they doing here?!) He went to the back of the shop and handed them two bags of money.

*sweat drops* "Are you all out of real food?" Madara asked.

"...! Please don't hurt me!" The shopkeeper gave them another bag of money.

Before anyone could say another word the shopkeeper closed down his shop and slammed the window. "You see Hashirama! That's why we only eat at the clan town!"

"Why? Their food is disgusting. The food here taste better."

"It's just food Hashirama." Madara started to walk off. Hashirama followed.

"Madara it's not just food..."

As they walked through the town doors shut and kids ran into their houses. "Hashirama, don't you get it?" Madara simply looked at a passing kid and the kid ran off.

"...why are they...?"

Madara took Hashirama's hand. "You're going too slow!"

Hashirama broke off. "Madara stop what're you doing?"

"Don't you understand?! They're all scared of us!"

"What do you mean?"

(so naïve...) "...We need to-"

"Hashirama and Madara what're you doing here?" Tobirama asked, appearing in front of them.

"How do you know my name?" Madara demanded.

Tobirama turned to Madara. "Who is stupid enough to not know your name?"

"Hashirama." Madara answered.

"Madara!"

"Well you didn't know my name!"

"Hey wait...let's go to the lake!" Hashirama suggested.

"Huh...? There is no lake."

"That's because it's where the commoners live. Come on it's fun!"

"...might as well."

_And soon we became inseparable, like brothers. That though did not stop my hate for the fire nation. I decided I wanted to go to the closest nation, any nation as long as it wasn't fire nation. Luckily a monk named Gyatso invited me to the air temple..._

_Years later..._

Madara stood at the front entrance to the air temple, personally invited by a man named monk Gyatso. Madara waited for Gyatso, suddenly a young airbender kid came flying past. "Kid you're going to kill yourself." Madara stated.

The kid stopped riding on his air ball. (is he...gonna run away?) Madara thought to himself.

"My name is Aang, nice to meet you." Aang greeted, he bowed his head. "It's an honor to welcome you here."

_During my older years at the air temple I also happen to meet Aang, just a year before he was known as the avatar..._

(It's really different here...the kids here are nicer.)

"Uchiha Madara."

"Thank-you again mister Uchiha for taking your time to come here."

"Pleasure's mine."

Aang showed Madara to monk Gyatso who was combing through the sky bison's thick wired fur. "Madara I'm glad you could make it, sit down, sit down." Gyatso gestured to a stone chair.

Madara sat down. He drank a cup of tea that was handed to him. "Gyatso what do you want?" Madara asked.

Once Aang left the room, Gyatso walked over to him. "Did you see Aang?"

"Mm hm."

"He's the next avatar."

Madara set down the tea-cup. "So what're you saying? That I teach him fire?"

"It would be an honor."

"...yeah I can teach him. In fact this place is really nice. I think I'll live here as well. Just for a year then I'll move back."

Madara continued. "I want to see how much this boy will grow up."

"Stay here as long as you like. We air nomads welcome new guest from other cultures."

"I think I'll like it here."

_The next year..._

_After staying at the air temple for a year, one amazing year I left the place to go back to Hashirama. I already knew about the fire nation because of Tobirama's messenger hawks, so I also wanted to talk to Sozin..._

Madara was in his room packing up his stuff, today he was leaving. Aang burst into his room. "Hey mister Uchiha! Guess what Mo-" Aang stopped. "Wait...where are you going?"

"Back to my home in the fire nation. I'll comeback when you're ready to learn fire."

"...But...I don't think...I want to be the avatar. I'm not ready."

"Of course, you are ready. You have to be ready to defeat my nation."

"...But I don't think...I don't think I can save this world."

Madara placed his hand on Aang's head. "You will be the world's greatest avatar. That is what I believe."

_Fire nation capital..._

_Once I went back to the fire nation I went straight to Sozin and I threatened to kill him for the mistreatment of my clan..._

Madara finally landed at the fire nation capital to see what he thought he would see. Soldiers preparing for war. The Uchiha and Senju mostly. (...a pawn...our clan is just a pawn to fulfill the fire lord's filthy needs...)

Madara dropped his stuff in his house and headed to the fire nation palace. The guards opened up the door letting Madara in, Madara walked up to the throne room. Madara bowed down. "Fire lord Sozin."

"Uchiha Madara. What do you want?"

Madara stopped kneeling down and walked up to the fire lord, he grabbed Sozin by the collar. "You know what I want vermin." Madara hissed.

"Guards!" Sozin yelled.

"I knocked them out." Madara dragged Sozin to the window. "Why are you sending only Uchiha and Senju to fight?!"

"You know why! Because they're strong-"

"Because you're scared. You just want them out of the fire nation during the comet don't you?!"

"..."

Madara slammed Sozin on the window. "I'll kill you right here!"

"Did you ever think of the people?"

"We aren't your people. We're your slaves!" Madara held a ball of fire right over Sozin's head. "Let the Uchiha's punishment end!"

Just as Madara was about kill Sozin, someone else came in. "Madara stop."

"Hashirama...what do you want?!" Madara barked.

"I won't repeat myself Madara."

"...Sozin needs to die!"

"And what will killing solve? If anything it'll just make the Uchiha clan be put in exile for such treachery. If you claim to care so much for your clan then why are you trying to kill him?" Hashirama walked up to Madara, still holding Sozin.

"...Our clan will only get mistreated for years. I have to end this." Madara threw down Sozin. "...then I'll just change the rules. If we can all just be united under one ruler then maybe such discrimination won't exist. We'll learn to accept each other and eventually we'll live in a happier place."

"Such power shouldn't be under one person."

Madara walked past Hashirama. "Not just a mere person, a Uchiha."

Hashirama sighed. "Are all Uchiha high and mighty?"

"Yes. Tomorrow will mark the day of the new kingof the entire earth." Madara left the palace.

"No...I have to stop this of course. Damn him."

_The next day...Sozin's comet..._

_Hashirama and I had different opinions. He didn't think of just his clans he thought of everyone, the future. So we fought on the day of the comet unlike what the legend states... _

The sky was an orange color. Madara hijacked an airship, his plan was to go to the earth kingdom capital and take over the government. Taking over water would be easy but earth was so...stubborn. "I will unite everyone and-"

Suddenly the airship was falling down, Madara looked up, the balloon part was on fire, Madara jumped down from the airship and landed in Wulong forest. He faced Hashirama. "Dammit! Why Hashirama?!"

"What you're doing to the earth kingdom is what they did to you! You know that's wrong!"

"No...that is right." Madara ran up to Hashirama and shot a blast of fire, Hashirama stuck his arm out and divided the blast of fire.

Hashirama held a ball of blue fire in his hand as he charged to Madara, he jumped and shot the fireball at his back. Madara immediately turned around and shot several balls of white fire. Hashirama jumped put of the way.

Madara shot a bolt of black lightning at Hashirama, Hashirama dodged that and shot a bolt of white lightning at Madara. Neither side gave in, neither side showed any weakness. And that's just how it was back and forth.

Madara and Hashirama stood on opposite sides of one another. "This is it!" Both of them yelled.

Using the rest of the comet's power Madara shot a gigantic burst of white fire while Hashirama blue fire. The clash was wonderful. Blue and white ember flakes were flying everywhere.

(Too much...the white fire...I can feel its effects.) Madara fell down, Hashirama took out his sword and ran over to Madara.

"Idiot." Madara stated. The sword was right by his neck. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because...I can't..."

"...Why?"

"Killing you won't solve a thing. The Uchiha clan will just go into outrage and destroy everything."

"...Then tell them this story: tell them we had a huge battle and I wanted to control this world by the title of the phoenix king. Tell them how you, Senju Hashirama, beat me and saved the world. Also tell them our battle destroyed nearly half of the earth, it'll make it sound cooler." Madara proposed.

"...but..."

"Promise me you'll tell them all of that."

"...what does that mean for you?"

"JUST PROMISE! NOW!"

"...I promise..."

Madara took out the sword. "This is where it ends." Madara lodged the sword through his heart. "...because that will make the story more believable."

_And so in the end I killed myself. That is my story. The story retold a thousand times a thousand different ways. This my own story of Uchiha Madara._

* * *

><p>"And that's it." Madara finished.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. "Can you let me go?" Sasuke finally asked and Madara did.

Madara turned to Naruto. "I truly believe you are the world's greatest avatar, Naruto." Then he turned to Sasuke. "Don't let your clan fog your judgement Sasuke."

"What clan? They all died!"

"Hm...oh...just don't make the wrong decision like me...ever."

Naruto started to fall. "...oh no I lost too much bl...ood." Sasuke caught him, he too was feeling the pain because of the toll of the white flames.

Naruto and Sasuke supported each other as they staggered to find a close enough range so Yoshito would hear them. Suddenly they both fell down, too much blood loss, too much pain, too much everything.

Maybe because of luck or fate Aang happened to find Naruto and Sasuke near death. "Naruto! Sasuke!" Aang yelled running up to them. "Sakura! Can you heal them?"

Sakura quickly healed. "You two...are idiots." Sakura scolded.

"Naruto is the only idiot here." Sasuke scoffed.

"Uke!" Naruto retorted.

"Baka!"

Aang stopped their argument. "Thank you Avatar Naruto and Sasuke for saving the world!" Aang thanked.

"Not to break up good times but um did you really kill him?" Aang asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I could've-"

"At the time we thought he was evil but even so he was dead man in the first place."

"No, I knew him. Back then he was nice."

"Even so, the world still has ill feeling about him. I guess sometimes the truth won't prevail."

Aang sighed. "Too bad. Madara was a good man."

_Toph's group..._

Chōjūrō, Toph, and Katara followed the torn, burnt cloth and broken pieces of an orange mask. She was obviously running away because someone could very easily follow her, easily.

"Toph...don't you think this is a trap, Rin left such a perfect trail I'm almost certain-" Katara brought up.

"Calm down Katara, I assure you there is not a trap." Toph reassured.

"Stop. The trail ends here." Chōjūrō said as he well stopped everyone.

The trio went around the corner and saw...and SAW Obito?! Obito was sitting on the cliff side looking out into the distance, he looked sad, really the world was saved. The war was over, it's ok now right?

"Obito why are you just sitting here?" Katara asked.

"Yeah you should be celebrating!" Toph yelled.

"It's too early to celebrate, I was chasing Rin until she disappeared, I have to find her because the spirit world as we know it is in grave danger. Tell everyone I can't come to the celebration but I'll be back...and please give this extra special gift to Sasuke." Obito then disappeared, will we see Obito again?

(So it's not over yet...at least for the time being we can enjoy the peace we have.) Katara thought to herself as they all walked back.

_Zuko's group..._

Obito as they all knew left in search of Rin so now they were lost, no they weren't actually. Yoshito and Appa came in the nick of time and it was just enough room for everyone to board, now it was time to go to the festival at the fire nation capital!

_The next day..._

Naruto was looking down at the crowds of people, water, earth, and fire have all joined together for the first time in years. It was clear now that Naruto finally reached his dream and became the world's greatest avatar in the history of time. Naruto looked back at all his friends and he knew he couldn't have done it without the help of all of them and their support.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" The crowd chanted and on that day Naruto knew he wasn't a failure. "I am Avatar Uzumaki Naruto! Thank you dattebayo!"

And everyone cheered louder.

It was late in the afternoon, Sokka was painting a picture, Iroh was serving tea, Sasuke was being moody and smug while Deidara was creating more of his clay bombs. It was a typical day.

"Ok...done!" Sokka announced as he proudly held up his painting.

"What's that orange and yellow blob?" Naruto asked.

"That's you Naruto."

"That isn't me! "

"Why do I look like guy?" Mai asked who was now re-officially Zuko's girlfriend.

"And why do I look a like a girl?" Deidara asked too now that he closely looked at it.

"What's wrong with my hair, it looks like a turtle-duck's butt." Sasuke commented.

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph lazily exclaimed making everyone laugh.

Aang and Katara went out to the balcony and finally for real, kissed. Well no, they did it on the day of black sun too but that was more of an Aang take over, this was together. Well it was until Sokka interrupted...

"Bah!" Sokka exclaimed.

Katara blushed. "You could've knocked!"

Sokka knocked on the door. "Happy?"

"Hey Sasuke, what's next?" Naruto asked while he sipped some of Iroh's tea.

"I become the advisor, then you do whatever you do. Peace is once again obtained, the war is over it's all done."

"No, it's not." Chōjūrō interrupted.

"Rin is alive, the spirit world is in danger, and from recent reports small spirit portals have popped up all over the place...but forget it. Here Sasuke I almost forgot to give this to you." Chōjūrō gravely explained as he handed Sasuke a box.

"It's a rock, dammit why would you give me-"

"Burn the rock with the white flames idiot."

Sasuke burned the rock with his newly found and forever kept white flames to reveal a key? Sasuke picked it up and examined it, it said the word Uchiha and...savior. What does it mean?

"...always conflict."

_Epilogue: _

Deidara decided to stay at his hometown and attend the new metal bending school academy because you know who better his bombs would work if they were metal and not clay.

Sakura continued her training with Tsunade, Naruto also trained more with Jiraiya, and even though Sasuke became the advisor as he trained under Orochimaru and Itachi. Chōjūrō became the leader of the legendary seven swordsman group while Suigetsu decided to become a royal fire nation guard...only to get closer to a special girl though.

Kakashi tried to search for Rin as well but failed, Obito never came back and Rock Lee along with his group still lived in Ba Sing Se but were now the leaders of the earth rumble! Shikamaru became the new advisor for earth king.

Though that was far from the end, very far, questions needed answers, chest needed keys, portals needed closing, and Rin needed to be found. The world is unbalanced and Naruto Uzumaki had to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>!What's next! <strong>It was one year after the war, one year after Rin's disappearance, and one year after Aang's promise to kill Zuko if need be. After a year or so of training Naruto Uzumaki is back to bring order, make new friends, beat new enemies, and eat more ramen...I guess:/


	17. Chapter 17: The Promise: Naruto's way

**Recap:** After a long war and an even longer wait, the world is peaceful again? No because apparently things can't just be peaceful for once. Ugh, conflict all the time!

**Notice! **No notice:/

Disclaimer: Words are credited to Gene Luen Yang for all trilogy chapters, most of the script is based off his work and I give thanks to him. Thank-you.

* * *

><p>After a long, rough year of training at the icy cold northern water tribe Naruto was ready to be back in action because there was more problems. According to the news there was an assassin out to get him. Yeah it was the truth but still, really. Naruto jumped on Yoshito and flew back to his hometown, he still thought about Azula who went crazy, he still thought about his life before the avatar was rediscovered. Not much though since it's pretty sad and depressing to think about, it was not the time to dwell on the past instead worrying more about the future was the essence.<p>

Naruto finally landed at the fire nation capital with thousands cheering his name, Naruto first walked to his old home, it was dusty and dirty.

"Why didn't anyone clean...oh well I guess since I'm staying here for now I might as well clean this up after I meet Zuko."

Naruto walked into the fire nation palace and was greeted by Ty Lee and Suigetsu. Apparently Suigetsu was the head of the guards for Zuko and Ty Lee, apart of the Kyoshi warriors, was just visiting, it felt cozier in the palace even though two evil's were locked up in the royal prison.

"Hey Naruto, how is it going?" Ty Lee being her bubbly self asked, after hearing Naruto came to town the Kyoshi warriors let her see him again.

"Awesome, ya' know! I hear it's tense at some fire nation city what was it called? Yu..yu."

"Yu Dao, the first fire nation colony." Ty Lee explained.

"There's a crisis going on, fire nation colony in the earth kingdom, nothing major." Suigetsu added, he still had that huge sword which meant that Mangetsu was totally ok with Suigetsu using it.

"Suigetsu that's major, this could be a start of another war!"

"Don't say that word." Naruto humourously gagged.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're here." Zuko said as he walked up to them.

"Oh hey-"

"Don't hey me, you were 30 minutes late, my sister could've broke free, killed me, reclaimed the throne, and end the world in that time!" Zuko scolded.

"Zuko calm down, sorry Naruto but Zuko's been a little uptight and sleep deprived after an assassin tried to kill him."

"Zuko you're acting like a child, you can defend yourself. Stop acting like your bending got taken away too." Suigetsu scolded too while he had the power.

"Don't lecture me water boy! Let's go Naruto, Suigetsu keep an extra watch on Azula."

"But the mental health facility is so smelly and hot."

"Well do you want to see how hot it's gonna get when Azula shoots fire at everyone? It won't be happy times anymore."

"Ugh...well can Sasuke come with me, he makes it more fun."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He just arrived from training with Oro the other day, I would think he's doing something boring."

"Sasuke is coming with us, he's suppose to be my advisor."

"Who says I'll agree to that?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to the both of them, his outfit changed since being with Naruto.

He had on a long sleeve v-neck shirt that stopped at his torso along with a large purple waist holding up a cloth which was also where he put his famed katana. Along with the dark blue pants and the expection of the arm guards he basically had the same outfit a year ago except for the sleeveless dark gray collar shirt which was replaced by the lavender v-neck shirt but the iconic fan symbol still stayed.

"Typical Uchiha, you can't even tell which nation you're apart of, you should wear some orange or red." Naruto suggested, look at him he had on a full orange jumpsuit, now that's patriotic.

"Shut up Naruto, Zuko I just became the leader of the Akatsuki so you'll be seeing me less and less, well that is if you get your lazy ass off of the throne to come see me."

"Don't you dare speak to your-"

"Shut up Zuko, Sasuke you're the leader of the Akatsuki now?" Naruto asked feeling a bit jealous.

"Yeah, Oro taught me some new tricks so don't think you're the strongest anymore. I'm taking your title of the strongest firebender now."

"Don't count on it, uke."

"Baka." Sasuke shot back.

"Guards, escort these hooligans to the fire nation balloon." Zuko ordered as he walked to the balloon.

The guards escorted Naruto then they came to Sasuke. Sasuke held out his hand. "Don't touch me. I can do this myself."

Yoshito followed the war balloon all the way to an earth kingdom town, it was obvious there was a protest going on but if you looked a little closer there were both fire and earth people living together in harmony. What was wrong with that? What was wrong with two nations living together in harmony? Why was that bad?

Once the balloon landed, Sasuke and Naruto followed Zuko through the raging crowds of people. Mayor Morishita was the father of the assassin so there was definitely high suspicion going on. They walked through the town, it was again a typical town with your regular shops.

"Mayor Morishita, your daughter tried to kill me." Zuko said to the scared looking mayor.

"Kori?"

"Well something had to be done!"

"I'm so sorry fire lord Zuko, please have mercy upon us!"

"I should have this whole place burned down."

"Why not, the harmony restoration movement will do the same thing, without your help!"

"The harmony restoration movement is peace, why can't any of you colonials understand that?!"

"Zuko, I think she's right." Naruto cut off.

"Right?!"

"During the war fire nation did not accept me, neither did any other nation. Until I did something right, fire and earth lived here for years in harmony there's nothing wrong with that." Naruto states.

"Yes there is!"

"Tell me one reason of how separating family is good, tell me on reason why Zuko!"

"..."

"Why can't fire nation live here? People are people, the earth kingdom is discriminating people because they were born into the fire nation!" Naruto yelled once more.

"It's not fair, they call us ash makers, burners, it's not our fault one person decided to change the world."

"I couldn't agree more." Kori dittoed.

"...But you are fire nation citizens, you should live in the fire nation." Zuko argued, still standing his ground.

"Yes we are but your father wouldn't have let the other avatar and the earth king bully us like this just like what this avatar said. Avatar Naruto is it, well he's right all the way!"

"I'M NOT MY FATHER!" Zuko yelled, he slammed the mayor of the wall and held a ball fire to his neck.

"It's true I'm the avatar who protects all nations but I cannot allow you to diss my own nation too Zuko."

"Naruto don't say that." Sasuke warned.

"Why, because I mean it?"

"No because we all know you wouldn't."

_Off the coast of the fire nation..._

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Sakura were all heading to Yu Dao to continue the H.R.M,(harmony restoration movement) Mayor Nishi and her people were just picked up by the Aang gang and now they were ready for the infamous Yu Dao.

"I can't wait to see Sasuke and Naruto again, since my training with Tsunade I want to show them what I can do!" Sakura said to herself as she helped Katara move the boat.

"Right." Sokka sneered.

"Sokka!"

"Sorry Sakura, it's just that you've seen Naruto and Sasuke right? They're amazing!"

"But you haven't seen me." Sakura confidently said as she put on her black gloves.

Once at the docks, everyone was unloading their supplies until a fire nation solider told them that Zuko no longer supported the H.R.M. Which was of course bad, considering that Zuko and Naruto were with Zuko.

_Beifong metal bending academy, earth kingdom..._

Toph as you may know runs the metal bending school, Deidara decided to join only because metal bombs are cooler than clay bombs. Though it sounded cool at first that was until he met the students, hate this, doom that, shoes everything, he was like five seconds away from exploding them.

(Is there something going down in Yu Dao? Is that gonna delay Akatsuchi's exploding power pickup because it better not.) Deidara thought to himself as he looked out of the window.

Penga walked up to Deidara. "Deidara what's wrong?" Penga asked as she looked out of the window.

"...well since you-"

Penga shook Deidara back and forth. "OH MY GOSH! There's something going on in Yu Dao!" Penga yelled.

"We're doomed!" Ho Tun cried as he ran over to window, squashing Deidara. "I hate doom." The dark one moaned a.k.a well I don't feel like saying the name so there you go.

"Hey Ho Tun," Deidara darkly chirped.

"Yeah?"

"I can show you what real doom is if you don't get off of me, hm!" Deidara yelled.

"Oh sorry Deidara." Ho Tun moved out of the way. "But...we're still doomed!"

"How are you lily livers suppose to learn metal bending if you stare out of the window?!" Toph yelled and stomped making everyone fall on top of Deidara. "Get back to practice!"

"Shut up Toph, there's something bad going on in Yu Dao!" Deidara said as he pushed everyone off of him.

"Yeah it's DOOM!" Ho Tun agreed.

"If it's that bad why doesn't bomb boy check it out?" Toph earth launched Deidara out of the window to go check it out.

"Ugh...What an asshole..." Deidara looked up, he was randomly shaded by the sun. "...what is that? Is that a bison? Oh no." Deidara mumbled as he shakily stood up.

Toph heard a noise then came out of her school and dragged Deidara all the way to Appa, Deidara was honestly her best student who could already metal bend so time for an extra special field trip!

"Toph! Deidara! I haven't seen you too since forever!" Katara and Sokka both exclaimed which soon led to a group hug of course.

"So Toph rumor is you started a metal bending school, that true?" Sokka asked.

"Yep, the Beifong metal bending academy! I heard Appa so I just had to say hi!"

"Yeah nice reunion and everything but I'm more interested in Yu Dao and my exploding powder. Maybe you should find Aang to get my powder for me since he can fly and all, hm." Deidara cut in.

"Speaking of that there's a crisis going down at Yu Dao and Aang needs-"

"Oh wait there's twinkle toes." Toph pointed out, Aang was siting at the head of Appa with a necklace containing all the element symbols.

"Zuko changed his mind about the harmony restoration movement." Katara finally stated.

"You're kidding." Toph sighed.

"Naruto and Sasuke are there right?" Deidara asked, feeling a little concerned.

"Yes and that's problem." Katara explained. "Naruto and Sasuke have both agreed with Zuko too. In fact Naruto _changed_ Zuko's opinion."

"Because Naruto and Sasuke are both fire nation, they want what's best for their nation, hm."

"That's why Sakura stayed at the is persuasive and reasonable."

"No, you know she loves Sasuke, I can only think that Sakura would agree with him." Deidara argued. "...oh well I never really get involved with this."

"This could mean war." Katara sighed.

"Dammit."

"Ok I get it, my lily live-students I mean were babbling about this. Aang should keep his promise since Zuko's starting to act like his old man Ozai." Toph cut in, making matters worse.

"Well we don't know that yet." Sokka argued.

"That's why Aang is meditating because he made that promise."

Appa landed at Yu Dao to hear screams and shouting, all of them were either freedom fighters or earth kingdom people. Not fire nation.

"Hey look, Avatar Aang is back!" Smellerbee cheered.

"Yes! I knew you would come, what's the battle plan because the freedom fighters are at your service!"

"Thanks Smellerbee but I rather talk to them instead." Aang tried to calm down.

"Talk? Tea time is over Aang, we need action!"

"Besides, fire nation guards are everywhere." Smellerbee continued as she suspiciously looked at the guards.

"That won't be a problem-"

"No Deidara, throwing bombs is the last thing you want to do." Aang warned, you know the earth kingdom was still iffy about him.

"Ready sweetie?" Aang asked as he got out his glider.

"I'm ready sweetie." Katara confirmed, the two grabbed ahold of each other and flew over the wall.

"Sweetie? Seriously?" Toph said.

"I know right? Sooooo oogie." Sokka agreed.

"You guys are so childish." Deidara scolded.

Aang and Katara flew over the wall, started to beat up some guys before all the fun was ruined and Zuko grabbed Katara's arms, so she couldn't water bend and hurt people anymore. "Katara stop."

"Let go Zuko you're hurting me! Stop or I'll hurt you back!" Katara threatened.

"Me hurting you?! What do you think you're doing to my soldiers, my people?!"

"Let go Zuko! She said you're hurting her!" Aang reinforced.

"If she agrees to stop attacking my people."

"Your soldiers attacked first, let her go right NOW!"

"A fire lord protects the citizens of the fire nation!"

Aang blew a burst of air at Zuko which made him fall but he didn't go down without punching fire balls at Aang which he reflected with the water from...somewhere. Aang decided Roku was right and it was time to keep that promise because that's what friends are for.

"Aang stop! If you enter avatar state so emotionally you won't be able to control it! Just calm down, for me sweetie." Katara tried calming down as she held Aang's mad face.

"Zuko I'm sorry, I almost did something irrational without thinking." Aang apologized, rubbing his head and walking towards Zuko.

"Yeah, Katara's right. Let's calm down and talk."

"Really?! I JUST SAID THAT LIKE FIVE SECONDS AGO!" Aang screamed.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were at the fire-rock ramen shop talking about whatever, Sasuke was picky and he didn't eat anything because he wanted rice. Forget it, anyways after some talking Sakura agreed that the H.R.M was wrong, maybe just maybe somewhere there should be a place where everyone from different backgrounds could live together in harmony, work, live, love, and laugh with each other...maybe.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked out of the shop to greet Zuko and surprise-surprise Katara with Aang. After some hello's was it was time to get to business, H.R.M business.

"Naruto why aren't you going with the H.R.M?" Aang asked.

"Because this is the first time in forever two different nations work and coöperate with each other!"

"I know it would be a sin to take them from a life they spent generations building!" Zuko agreed.

"Harmony requires four separate nations each other out! You can't have balance like this!"

"Who says?" Naruto challenged, upset Aang was still thinking like this. "Who says things need to be like that? Who says that's the law?" Naruto continued.

"...Balance-"

"Is this your sick definition of balance because of what you're saying is true then why don't we all go back to our own little worlds. Aang you go back to your temple because you staying places other than your own is running the harmony restoration movement!"

"Naruto! You're just taking sides with your own nation, you need to think about-"

"Why don't you think, the idea of peace has changed over the past 100 years, as told by my own master the four nations are an illusion. We are all people but born to different elements.

"Naruto and Aang stop!" Katara interjected, possibly this could lead to another avatar state outburst. "Maybe Yu Dao could be an exception."

"Maybe all remaining colonies should be an exception." Zuko added.

"Peace would be-"

"Maybe for you Aang because you're stuck in the past, Katara continue." Naruto yet again rudely cut off.

"Regardless of the situation, the earth king needs a say in this, if Aang and I can arrange a meeting, Naruto and Zuko would you be there?"

"Yes."

"Count on it Katara."

"We can talk."

_Outside the wall..._

"What's taking the avatar so long?" One protester asked.

"The fire lord must have persuaded the other avatar and the Uchiha kid too so now they probably captured the avatar too." Another protester answered.

"What?! We can never trust those ash makers, we have to save the avatar!"

"Which one?"

"The bald one."

"Everyone calm down! Avatar Aang and Avatar Naruto apparently are trying to work things out so quite down and wait!" Sokka tried to calm down.

"Shut up you water tribe savage!" Somebody yelled as he threw a rock on his head.

"That's it..." Toph earth bended a large pillar and tried her way to calm them down.

"Don't you dunderheads understand?! I am Toph Beifong world's greatest earth bender of all time! When my friend tells you to calm do YOU CALM DOWN!"

"Next person to throw or say anything get's a huge boulder straight in the head, got it?!" Toph yelled once more just for the heck of it.

"Yeah you better of listened to her or I was about to introduce you to Mr. Boomerang WACK-A-POW!"

"Ooooh! Mr. Boomerang's so scary!" A villager (protester, whatever) mocked before he got bonked on the head or no...he got what was coming for him!

Aang and Katara eventually came back with not so great news...

"Aang what happened?" Sokka asked.

"Did you have to..." Toph started to say.

"Is Naruto siding with the latter, hm?" Deidara asked while he was at it.

"Did you kill the fire lord?" Smellerbee impatiently asked, afraid she knew the answer.

"No, yes, no."

"I know my student, he's way to stubborn to change his mind that easy...Aang you might have to-" Deidara started to say too which was way out of the question, right?

"No it won't come down to that, Katara and I are going to visit the earth king and work things out. Tell the protesters to go home, we need more time, yelling and screaming doesn't help anyone."

"...The earth kingdom has waited more than hundred years to get rid of those ash makers, we'll give you three days after that the freedom fighters will _deal_ with this problem on our own."

(Ash makers...they treat the fire nation like crap but these people in Yu Dao did nothing.) Deidara thought to himself.

_On Appa..._

"I don't know why you guys have to talk to the earth king. Zuko knows he's wrong and so do Sasuke and Naruto, they know whats gotta be done." Toph pointed out as she laid on the saddle.

"It's complicated, there's a lot of complications involved." Katara explained.

"Plus talking is good...for some." Aang added.

"Well if it was your own nation it would be so good, right Deidara?"

"Yeah sure."

Deidara looked down at the clouds, he couldn't understand why Yu Dao folks couldn't just pick up there asses and move back to the fire nation. Though how should he know since family wasn't a word to him, after being called earth bomber or terrorist hated when people didn't call him by his name. The name his family gave him, he hated that other people made up nick names for others like: Ash makers, water savages, dirt face, the list goes on.

"Sweetie thanks for stopping me when you did, I could've done something I regretted." Aang thanked, breaking up the silence.

"If that time ever comes to..._fulfilling_ that promise I just wanted you to be in a sensible state."

"I just hate seeing you get like that sweetie." Then they both *awww* hugged.

"Umm Katara and Aang you're giving me the oogies here." Sokka awkwardly broken in, awkwardly.

"Why don't you just shut it about you and your oogies, I don't even know what that means!" Katara yelled as her face got red.

"Sokka stop acting like a child. You're so annoying, hm." Deidara scolded yet again.

"What?! It's not my fault it's so oogie."

"Oogie?!" Katara yelled again.

"Allow me Katara, hand please." Toph then licked her hand.

"OOGIE" Katara screeched, jeez she's ruining those vocal cords.

_Fire nation capital..._

Naruto was lying on his bed, he never felt so lonely in his life, how he longed for his dad's annoying snoring or health food. He stayed up and read Minato's diary, it was kinda rude but it was the only thing left he had of his father and mother.

_Day 88...Today is the fire nation celebration, my sweetheart is probably going to ask for a gift so what to get her? Kushina can be so picky, on her birthday I gave her a cake, she ate it and next thing I knew I was washing cake bits out of my hair. My cooking isn't that bad, right? Aha a rabbit-hamster, those little guys are adorable!_

Naruto fell asleep and dreamed that his mom and dad were both alive and Azula was sane. It was the life he couldn't have...not in this world at least...

_The royal fire nation palace..._

"So the fire lord has returned?" Mai asked as she walked to a troubled Zuko.

"Mai!"

"The mob outside is gone, everyone is ok for the time being."

"You left without saying anything to me. I had to figure out where you were from Sasuke."

"..."

"Again Zuko, you're doing it again, if you're having problems you're suppose to talk to me, your girlfriend."

"You're right Mai and I'm sorry, I won't let that happen again."

Mai walked up to Zuko. "You've had trouble sleeping again, haven't you?" Mai asked, holding Zuko's sleep deprived face.

"..."

"Look at yourself for once."

"Any who I got some new guards for you."

"But Suigetsu-"

"Suigetsu is a brillant military captain but he's way to lazy and let's face it your guards here are a bunch of incompetent idiots. You'll feel much safer with these new guards."

It was the Kyoshi warriors! Ty Lee, Suki, and unfamiliar faces were gonna protect Zuko. But really Zuko needed protection against himself because he still was going to his father.

"Father I need your-" Zuko admitted as he got some tea ready as promised.

"You don't actually because I'm your advisor." Sasuke cut off as he randomly appeared from the shadows of the dingy cell.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said, the dialogue does not always match up with original source so don't complain when the words don't match.

And I'm ending the promise trilogy in two or three chapters!

**!What's next! **Sasuke finds out Zuko's been doing some shifty stuff and Naruto stumbled upon an actual spirit world portal. The world is tense and war may break out once again, will that promise be made or not?! All answers next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18: How to NOT metal bend

**Recap: **Sasuke finds out about Zuko's secret meetings with his dad while the conflict in Yu Dao rages on, the war is over but the adventure continues in more places than you think!

**!Notice! **Characters such as Neji, Tsunade, and Mei are introduced not talked about, if you liked certain characters from the village hidden in the cloud or the sky from that movie too bad. They're dead since they were apart of the air nomads thus dead so I'm sorry but characters such as Kabuto andKonohamaru and his group, Orochimaru, Asuma, and Kurenai will and when I say will I say WILL appear later.

* * *

><p>Chōjūrō invited Naruto to come help with some important matters at the northern water tribe, though it did work like that for once.<p>

Naruto called Yoshito again and flew to the misty village where he met up with his old master. Chōjūrō had on the sane outfit but thus time he had two sword, his own and Kisame's sword, he was now the official leader of the legendary swordsman group and even started his own class. Chōjūrō even gained some confidence too, unlike his past lackluster self.

"Hey Naruto!" Chōjūrō greeted.

"It's nice to see you but what's going on?"

"Well I hear water tribe is trying to stay neutral and pacific against the Yu Dao incident but it's been hard. After Hinata's funeral and the death of the princess it's been a struggle to keep on liking the fire nation and to accept the ash... I mean fire nation. They're not even allowing fire nation citizens in the water tribe with the exception of you, everything is very tense here." Chōjūrō seriously explained, you could see the stress in his eyes.

"But fire lord Zuko-"

"But fire lord Zuko is putting troops and machines out against the earth kingdom."

"When?"

"Soon I guess."

"..."

"We should go, we have to help this. This is the start of another war."

Naruto slowly nodded his head and they ran off to get Yoshito but he was gone? Naruto blew on his whistle but the dragon did not come, so now what do they...suddenly everything went dark. Next thing Naruto knew he was in a bright room somewhere.

"Naruto." Some woman with huge...that's kinda pervy so let's not say that.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, he was tied up and there were handcuffs on his hands so no bending.

"You were going to the earth kingdom right?"

"Who are you?"

"Tsunade, now answer my question!"

"Yes, Yu Dao to help with the-"

"The what, help with the what?"

"The problem with fire nation being in the earth kingdom."

"Which side are you on?"

"Fire stays."

"Mm hm, you're suppose to be the avatar. I suppose Aang is on the latter, we all know you're stronger than Aang for defeating Madara even stronger than avatar Roku."

"I wouldn't say that with the help of Sas-"

"And Sasuke is a Uchiha, right?"

"Right."

"Naruto you realize what's happening. By you siding with the fire nation I'm sure people will think treason, technically you're fire nation but protecting everyone is your job. You need to choose what is the best choice even if you have to kill Zuko, I know it's hard but he's turning into another Ozai."

"No! Zuko is my friend! Shut up!" Naruto yelled he burned the rope and burned the chair then broke the handcuffs and ran as fast as he could out of there. He could not kill a friend and sometimes he hated that.

Naruto kept on running until he saw Yoshito strapped down in a water tribe ship, Naruto burned the ship out of anger and the dragon was free! Free! FREE! Naruto sought out to find Chōjūrō who was in the capital with some 30-some woman, why?

"Hello Chōjūrō and hi Chōjūrō's mom!" Naruto kindly greeted.

Mei's face darkened. (お母さん...) *by the way means mom*

"Naruto I'll kill you." Mei whispered into Naruto's ear as she walked away.

"Eeeeek! Chōjūrō, your mom's gonna kill me!" Naruto shrieked.

*sweat drops down* "She's not my mom Naruto, her name is Mei Terūmi, the lead general of the waterbenders squad." Chōjūrō explained.

"I thought this place was sexist."

"It changed."

"Good."

"So who was she?"

"She's my instructor, I learned the basis of skills secretly from Mei but more advanced from Kisame. Now she's teaching me to bend and create high acidity level boiling water mist." Chōjūrō thoroughly explained, setting down his sword.

"You'll teach me that too, right?!"

"You'll end up killing me, you can already limitedly blood bend so can't you just be done?"

"I suppose I could teach you the basics."

"Yes! Come on Chōjūrō let's stop Yu Dao and then get to my training."

"With a neutral Ph level of course."

"Ph level?"

"Great."

Naruto and Chōjūrō hopped on Yoshito and flew to Yu Dao to see nothing all that freakin' worrying for nothing!

_Toph and Deidara back at the school..._

"Finally! Away from the oogies!" Sokka exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air like he just don't care!

"Whatever but it is nice to get my exploding powder." Deidara said after just recently had to go down a slide.

There was a forest to get past to get to the school, why didn't they just use Appa to land? Why didn't they just do that instead of nearly dying?

"So Toph how did you come up with the idea to start a school?" Sokka randomly asked.

"After training Aang I realized how fulfilling teaching could be. I helped him teach his potential as an earthbender, an avatar, and a human being. I felt as if I really made a difference and I'm sure Deidara could relate, so when I discovered metal bending teaching it to others was like my destiny."

"You sure picked the best bunch of people, hm." Deidara sneered while he walked with hands behind his head.

"Yeah sure, you just like telling people what to do." Sokka added.

"Hm but I also like YELLING!" Toph yelled at her students as soon as they got to the school.

"HEY WHERE DO YOU LILY LIVERS THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Toph yelled at the top of her lungs, yeesh girl do you wanna lose your voice?

"Well duh. They're leaving." Deidara answered.

"I know that but why? Don't tell me you lily livers were trying to escape-give up on your training I mean. You guys will be in a world of hurt!" Toph threatened.

"We're doomed!" Ho Tun yelled.

"Sifu Toph who's that?" Penga asked, pointing to Sokka.

"Oh yeah, Sokka these are my students Ho Tun-"

"Please save us from our doom!" Ho Tun begged.

"-Penga-"

"His biceps are gorgeous!" Penga gushed.

"-Moo-"

"The dark one!" The dark one interrupted.

*sigh* "And the Dark one, lily livers this is my friend Sokka. And Sokka Deidara is my student too but you already know him."

"Well yeah my biceps ARE gorgeous and gigantic too." Sokka said basking in the glory.

"That's it! You're my new boyfriend!" Penga squealed.

"Now how old are you?"

"Almost 16!"

"Which you mean by?"

"Nine."

"Mm hm."

"About that, what were we talkin' about before all this mushy nice-to-meet-you crud? Oh yes! Pain!" Toph deviously smiled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Please sifu Toph! We weren't trying to run! We were kicked out!" Ho Tun explained.

"Yeah they wouldn't let me pack all my shoes!" Penga chimed in.

"As much as I hate practicing forms, I hate getting kicked out more." The dark one added.

(The dark one has as much hate as Sasuke, that idiot Sasuke, that baka Sasuke, that good for nothing Sasuke who I hate.) Deidara thought to himself, noticing the similarities.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked as she went in.

"Breathe in disciples of Kunyo! Breathe in the fire of our ancestors! Breathe in the glory-" An obvious fire nation instructor instructed.

"Get out."

"Get out of my school now!" Toph yelled.

"Who dare disturbs master Kunyo's fire bending dojo?!"

"Fire bending dojo?! This is the BEIFONG METAL BENDING ACADEMY!" Toph screamed as she earth stomped on the ground making them fall down.

After some new discoveries and what not Sokka came in at the right time to stop a major I guess fight between Kunyo and Toph though we know who would win, right?

"Calm down everyone! If there's a fight here then this whole place would be destroyed." Sokka calmed down.

"This place is meant to be a school, it should go to whoever's teachings are most effective." Sokka continued.

"Forget that! I simply can't stand these people, heh this'll be fun, hm!" Deidara said as he got out a couple of metal bombs.

"Deidara you can't blow up the school!" Sokka argued.

"I wasn't talking about the school." Deidara looked over at them with a devious smile which scared the crap out of them.

"Typical terrorist." Kunyo scoffed.

*vein pops out* "You bastard, freakin' son of a-" Deidara yelled as he ran to him but got stopped by Sokka. "I freakin' saved your burnt ass! Show some respect, hm."

"Another time dirt face, we'll have a match between our students! It's settled a death match."

"More doom!" Ho Tun shrieked.

"What about my shoes? My shoes?!" Penga frantically asked.

"I knew it would end like this." The dark one mumbled.

"A death match sounds suitable." Deidara agreed, still pissed off.

"No, no. Why not a match to the sit instead?" Sokka suggested.

"What?" Toph asked.

"You know you sit."

"I don't know because it's not real!"

"Whatever, anyways whichever teams makes the other team sit down first wins." Sokka explained.

"Um...ok...as long as we can still beat up people." The fire students simultaneously agreed.

"My boyfriend always has good ideas!" Penga gushed.

"We're only half doomed!" Ho Tun exclaimed.

"I still hate it." The dark one mumbled.

"Dammit, I was hoping to kill these guy up, hm."

"Kill me?" Kunyo asked as he inched away from him.

"Beat up idiot, I can't set off the censorship."

"Now comeback master-"

"Douche bag." Deidara sneered.

"Dou...Deidara stop. Comeback master Kunyo, the match will be in three days."

"Three days? Why should I have to wait three days?" Kunyo questioned. "It'll be three days of hell of you don't leave, hm." Deidara threatened, getting out a metal bomb.

"Fine let's go."

Kunyo's students left and soon Deidara, Toph, and Sokka left to work things out, Toph's students can't actually...metal bend. They could whine, they could cry, they could buy but they could not bend a stupid piece of metal.

"You know Sokka my lily livers can't bend metal." Toph brought up.

"Ahem."

"Except for Deidara."

"It's fine Toph, those firebenders are a group of kids, with some Toph style training they'll be bending metal in no time." Sokka calmly reassured.

"Before we go let's show them the Kunyo salute my disciples." Kunyo interrupted who was of course still lurching around with them.

"Beware enemies of Kunyo!" A student yelled as he did a black flip and landed on top.

"For we shall roast you-"

"In the flames of your defeat!"

"...We're doomed." Deidara bluntly stated.

"That pretty much sums it up." Sokka said with awe.

"Yep." Toph dittoed.

_Back to Naruto and friends..._

It was sunset already and Naruto had to find a place to rest, he explained to Chōjūrō the situation with Yu Dao. Chōjūrō listened and all but he wasn't particularly interested, it sounded more like a fire and earth thing, being apart of the water tribe he figured they could I don't know just let them be or whatever.

"Say Chōjūrō, where'd you hear Zuko was gonna start something?" Naruto asked, they were up at a hill where the sunset danced across the town and golden rays touched the earth.

"Neji Hyuga, he told me then says he was joining in on the protest. I figure it was just another tall tale, Neji is very upset that his sister died by the fire nation. Once he returned from war. It's unfair how he's putting out all his anger against Yu Dao when they did nothing and Shikamaru I hear is having trouble since he's the earth king's advisor." Chōjūrō explained as he laid down on the soft, warm grass.

"I hate this, I guess I know how Sasuke feels."

"Sasuke?"

"His entire clan is dead by the hands of his brother and is pinned evil according to the fire nation. The Uchiha clan is not a great clan despite what most others say. The Uchiha tried to...no never mind."

"What did they try to do?"

"It's best everyone believes a lie despite it being so hard I need to keep my promise."

Chōjūrō shrugged. "Oh ok."

"Hey! Let's go to town I'm starved for some ramen!" Naruto suggested as he quickly got up.

Chōjūrō and Naruto walked to town and got some ramen but before Naruto knew he was being smushed by a big crowd of um fan girls?

"NARUTO! I LOVE YOU!" One fan girl squealed.

"Me too!" Another girl chimed in.

"What the?"

"We are the Uzumaki otaku fan club!" A girl formally introduced.

"Oh cool! Naruto is an otaku reference?" Chōjūrō asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh yes! We followed you around and we liked your adventures so we even made a manga! It's called Naruto Shippuden!" A girl squealed, handing Naruto a manga

"Naruto Shippuden?_ A hyperactive, knucklehead bender who aspires to be the world's greatest avatar. Making new friends and changing this world Naruto Uzumaki is an inspiration for us to never give up_." Naruto read aloud, feeling pleased to have his own fan service.

"I like Naruto Shippuden! This should be real! I can see it, me out there doing..."

"Hey where's Sasuke?" One girl asked.

"Yeah! He's so emo but he's so cool!"

"Yeah where? Where?"

(Yeah where is Sasuke?) Naruto thought to himself.

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke was at the fire nation jail cell with ex fire lord Ozai, he just recently discovered Zuko's secret and decided to hide in the shadows until he came.

"Zuko, is this Sasuke? I heard about you? It's funny why you're not dead, I guess Itachi-" Ozai tested.

"Don't even say my brother's name or I'll kill you." Sasuke threatened as he pulled out his new katana.

"Itachi is alive? I should've put a bounty on him, he's a traitor for not killing you."

"Zuko unlock the door so I can chop his head off!" Sasuke yelled, not looking up from Ozai.

"Calm down Sasuke. You can't until he gives me my information and even then he's still my dad."

"Humph, I can't believe your related to this worthless piece of crap."

"I know..."

"Zuko let me tell you a story about-"

Sasuke was forced to listen through Ozai's painfully boring story about animals, that you probably need to hear but you really just don't.

"After listening to two sources I no longer need you Ozai, let's go Sasuke."

"Bring more tea next time."

"As if there's going to be a next time."

"Oh there will."

_Back to Naruto..._

Naruto broke away from the crowd and saw a pink headed girl who none other than: Stephanie, you know that girl from lazy town! No, not really it was Sakura Haruno, Sakura quickly greeted and hugged Naruto but as quick as she did that she noticed Sasuke wasn't there.

"Where's Sasuke? I made him some food pills!"

"You mean _those_ food pills that turned him into a flirty playboy?" Naruto skeptically asked.

"Oh no! Yeah I _may_ of got rid of those but that's not the matter, where is he?"

"Coming."

"From where?"

"Fire nation."

"Hm."

_Back to Toph and friends..._

"Ready...go! Yaaahh!" Ho Tun, Penga, and the dark one all yelled as they tried to metal bend a silver one.

"Nothing, just like the last one." Ho Tun sighed.

"My boyfriend, I can't even impress him." Penga whined.

"I hate failure." The dark one moaned, he just really did not care.

"Great no we're-"

"Shut the hell up Ho Tun, hm!" Deidara yelled while he clamped his hand over Ho Tun's mouth.

"I'm sick of hearing about your doom! I'm sick of you too Deidara with your temper and bombs! I'm done with practicing with you. Forget you Ho Tun, forget doom, forget it all."

"I...I hate all of this." The dark said too.

"None of you guys can even metal bend!" Deidara yelled.

"Oh yeah let's see you try!" Penga yelled back.

"Ok then." Deidara went off and brought back a huge clump of metal, exploding powder, rope and a match.

Deidara molded the metal into a sphere shape and put the exploding clay inside along with a small hole on the top to insert the flammable rope. And that's how you make a Deidara bomb.

"So Toph these were the most qualified students you can find?" Sokka asked, looking at the ruckus.

"It wasn't me it was this." Toph explained as she rolled up her sleeve to show that same metal bracelet from the space comet.

"Space sword...the memories."

"Great so about a year ago I noticed every now and then in public this bracelet would start to shiver the tiniest bit. I could feel it if I really paid attention but soon I figured out it would vibrate around people super emotional. So I thought people who could move this bracelet could also become metalbenders so I recruited them to this school." Toph throughly explained.

"I met Ho Tun in a ramen house when he found out there was a spider-wasp in his soup-half actually. I found Penga in the market place arguing over shoes with one of her family servants. The dark one was watching over people at the street corner and lastly Deidara was yelling at people for calling him the earth bomber."

"Makes sense, Katara found out she could water bend because the ice would crack whenever I made her mad..._super emotional_ I mean."

"There's just one flaw with finding students like that, what kind of people get super emotional in public?" Toph queried as they walked back into the school.

"Um crazy people?"

"YEAH CRAZY PEOPLE!"

"But what's worse this just a theory, none of my students have been able to move a single piece of metal except for Deidara because he knows how earth bend with particles."

"Well I don't want to brag-"

"You love to brag Sokka."

"Well yeah I pretty much love to brag but Sokka of the southern water tribe is exactly what this school needs."

"Sokka you can't even bend, let alone bend metal."

"No but I am a bender. A motivational bender, I can't bend the elements but I can bend people's motivation!"

"Eheh that's a bit too far."

"Who led the invasion of the black sun? Who trained warriors in his own tribe when he was just a kid? Sokka the motivational bender did it, just tell me the metal bending basics and I can whip your lily livers-students I mean into shape!" Sokka proudly explained as he put on his headband and walked up to the students.

"To become a true metalbender you must not only see the metal but hear, taste, and become the metal." Sokka then looked, heard, tasted, and became the metal?

"That's confusing." Ho Tun whined.

"Well I don't care, hm." Deidara said as he crossed his arms.

"Why should we listen to you? You're not a bender!" The dark one pointed out. "Don't talk to my boyfriend that way!" Penga yelled.

"No, no children. I am already a motivational bender."

"Children?" Deidara asked suddenly caring.

"Hey Sokka am I doing this right? Is this how you roll your eyes?" Toph asked trying to roll her eyes.

"Come on just give it a chance. Now everyone get into the defending palm technique." Sokka instructed.

"Next get into a steady and strong stance just like what sifu Toph taught you, after that gather your chi deep in your gut, yes feel your gut heat up like a furnace! Finally, let your gut furnace refine your senses, close your eyes and feel the earth around you! Feel that metal within in the earth!"

"Now feel the metal coins coming at you and stop them mid-air!" Sokka excitedly yelled as he threw metal coins at everyone.

"Yes team Beifong! Metal bend! Metal bend!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Everyone simultaneously reacted.

"Hey I did it! I like this!" Deidara exclaimed who didn't get hurt like everyone else.

"I'm bleeding, it's gonna get infected and-" Ho Tun dramatically whined.

"I hope it does." Deidara commented, feeling tired of his ENDLESS whining about doom.

"Your buying me shoes to make up for this!" Penga screamed.

"Must I need to say it?" The dark one asked.

"I know you hate me." Sokka sighed.

"Congratulations motivational bender! What a difference a fancy headband makes!" Toph remarked as she punched him in the arm.

"Wow, I feel so much better now." Sokka sarcastically said.

_Naruto again...yay!..._

"So Sakura..." Sakura started.

"Yes?"

"I hear you have a real fan club? Is that true?"

"Well you see-"

"Don't get a big head Naruto."

"I won't Sakura." Naruto reassured.

_A couple of minutes later...at a ramen shop..._

"Naruto can I have your autograph?" One girl asked holding up a book.

"Me too, me toooo!"

"I umm..." Naruto started to stammer, he's never ever had fame like this.

"Everyone can you settle down, he just wants to eat his ramen that's all." The manager intertwined.

"Naruto why won't you give them your autograph?" Chōjūrō asked while he leaned back on the wall.

"I just don't want to."

"Don't act like this Naruto."

"Why don't you just stop!"

Naruto stood up and ran out of the ramen shop he was so upset, even his friend...Naruto kept on walking it was nighttime already. It was cold but he saw something...it was glowing?

"It's a portal?" Naruto asked as he put his arm through it. "To where? I don't know it's a spirit portal...because of Rin everything is chaotic how do I close...yes master Jiraiya taught me that! Ok let's do it!"

Naruto sat down and mediated to bring forth his spirit self, spirit Naruto pulled the portal shut and went back to his body. That was easy, but there were more out there, too much more. "I guess this just the start of the end."

_Zuko..._

Zuko laid awake he thought about what his father told him he knew Sasuke meant well and wanted the best for his...dead clan? Well he still wanted the best but Sasuke is very easily changed, like a blank canvas or the seasons. Reliability on him was low but reliability on his dad was lower. Sasuke made very rash decisions mostly because he's a Uchiha so what now? Sasuke or Ozai, that was the question.

Zuko made his final choice...

_Beifong metal bending school..._

Deidara was out making more bombs since the new shipment of exploding powder from Akatsuchi. The class was doing bad, they couldn't metal bend and the match was tomorrow, oh well. Even if he could already metal bend and it was a waste to stay there...he just didn't want to leave, he had nothing better to do and maybe it was kinda just the slightest fun, sorta.

"Another break?" Deidara asked seeing how Toph just walked out of the academy or dojo pretty soon.

"So I have an idea!" Sokka started.

"So it's not that important?"

"Oh it is Toph, see your bracelet reacts when they get super emotional right? Well to make em' metalbenders we have to get them super-mega-über emotional!" Sokka explained.

"How's that gonna happen? Wearing two super mega uber fancy headbands?" Toph joked.

"Very funny but no I've been thinking for Ho Tun it's-"

"Doom."

"Mm hm, and for Penga-"

"Shoes."

"Deidara is already a metalbender but he's peeved by-"

"Dissing his 'art'."

"But the dark one I can't get."

"His name and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Please, please, please!" Sokka begged, getting out his puppy eyes trick.

"Fine."

*whispering his name which is...ugh I don't feel like it*

*sweat drops down* "That's his name. His parents weren't thinking too straight."

"I know right, no wonder he hates everything."

"Ok now it's time for the plan to take action!"

After discovering kid-size...kid size? Weird...well after discovering kid size armor Sokka's plan hit the green light, after hours beyond hours of building it was complete. It was magnificent...according to Sokka.

"Wow! It looks amazing!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Just call me the greatest earthbender of all time."

"Heh-heh."

"No really."

"Toph, you're the greatest earthbender of all time!" Sokka congratulated basically patting her on the back.

"Gee thanks Sokka! That's sweet of you!"

_Somewhere in Yu Dao..._

"Ok one last test and we'll call it a day, earthbenders create a barrier!" Kori instructed.

"Good now everyone attack!" The attack burned and smashed the targets, what great teamwork actually.

"Great, same place tomorrow."

"Hey Kori." A big guy with fur pelts on his chest and shoulders along with metal shin guards whispered.

"Sneers!" Kori exclaimed as she um kissed him? Surprising huh?

"You've been missing our dates so you could train with _firebenders_?" Sneers asked.

"No, so I could train with my cousins and only two them are firebenders, we have to defend Yu Dao. Didn't you hear the protesters outside the wall a few days ago?"

"..."

"Please say you weren't apart of that."

"We were leading it."

"Get away from me!" Kori yelled as she pushed him on the ground.

"But Yu Dao is a fire nation colony and Smellerbee said-"

"I don't give a care what Smellerbee says!"

"You need choose Kori! Are you Earth kingdom or fire nation?"

"I'm tired of people asking me what to choose! I am an earthbender and a fire nation citizen and I choose Yu Dao! Now you choose Sneers, do you want to follow Smellerbee or be with me?"

"..."

_The earth kingdom palace..._

"Greetings earth king Kuei." Aang greeted while both he and Katara bowed.

"Avatar Aang! And Katara of the southern water tribe! It's been too long!" The earth king exclaimed.

"Avatar Aang and Katara, right? You're the people who's been with Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru is it? It's nice to meet you!" Aang greeted once again.

"Isn't it." Katara added.

"I hear there's a situation in Yu Dao, did you remove them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes I hear you did, well did you?" King Kuei asked.

"Well your majesty that's what we would like to talk about. We would like to set up a meeting between you and fire lord Zuko along with Avatar Naruto, Yu Dao is still...here." Katara reported.

"For now." Aang added.

"So the fire lord is denying the movement and keeping his colonies here?"

"Earth king Kuei I'm on your side, Yu Dao needs to get out so the H.R.M can proceed, maybe with some more convincing Naruto and fire lord Zuko-"

"Fire lord Zuko has legit concerns about the colonials who live there, that's why we need to work out a comprise!" Katara argued.

"..."

_Campsite just beyond the metal bending academy..._

"Oh this bad why do we have to eat out side? It's so...so-" Ho Tun started to whine.

"Dark? Cold? Dirty? " The dark one suggested.

"No! Doom-y!"

"Ho Tun stop acting like a child, if anything the weakest and fattest one will get eaten alive first so I wouldn't worry about eating out, hm." Deidara warned

"I'm DOOMED!"

"Deidara stop scaring Ho Tun, camping is perfectly safe. The perfect setting for team Beifong bonding." Sokka reassured.

"I think it's romantic!" Penga exclaimed as she tightly hugged Sokka.

"No, no."

"Where's sifu Toph? Why does she get to miss out on our wonderful _bonding_?" The dark one suddenly questioned.

"She had to do stuff, sifu type stuff."

"Hey do you guys remember why that flying boar banner in the training room was there? The one Kunyo burned down, anyone know?" Sokka randomly asked.

"Oh you're so silly! The whole earth kingdom knows that the white flying boar symbol is the symbol of the Beifong family!" Pena giggled.

"No well yes but it's there for a different reason, it's actually a banner to placate the winged boar spirit. That haunts this mountain."

"Hm?" Penga asked.

"Winged boar s...spirit?" Ho Tun stuttered.

"Yes the winged boar spirit! The ancient harbinger of doom and eater of fine footwear who also hates exploding art!"

"Doom?!"

"Footwear?!"

"Ugh it's Sasori isn't it?" Deidara scoffed.

"Well now that the banner is burned I would expect to see it-oh hey there it is!" Sokka coincidently pointed out as a red giant winged boar looking thing appeared.

"Yahhhh!" Both Ho Tun and Penga screamed.

"And it's eating MY shoes! How'd it find MY shoes?!" Penga yelled as she saw the boar with a mouthful of shoes.

"No any thing but my jade platforms!" Penga cried as foam came from her mouth.

"No! My secret gold bomb?! Why couldn't use smash Ho Tun instead?" Deidara yelled as he witnessed the smashing of his gold bomb. "Damn you! Damn you Toph!"

"Mommy! Save me from doom!" Then Ho Tun fainted, like that.

"Come on Sifu Toph, I know you're in there." The dark one sighed.

"Very perspective the dark one or should I say moo-chee-goo-chee-la-poo-chee the third!" Toph chanted, creaking open the suit. "Ugh, your parents named you that, that's worse than pop art, hm." Deidara spat out in disgust.

"By uttering my name you've lodged a splinter in my soul." The dark one said as he broke down.

"Alright! Let's metal bend!" Sokka yelled as he threw metal coins for everyone!

Deidara caught the coin and broke it in his fist and walked away while the other coins simply clinked on their heads.

_Aang and Katara..._

"Yum, sweetie you must try this!" Aang exclaimed as he stuffed his face with the delicious food.

"Still up to my neck on these delicious pan-fried noodles sweetie!"

"Best tofu ever!"

"Hey Avatar Aang." Shikamaru interrupted.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry but you may not like what I have to say but it's for the best."

"The fire nation cannot keep on controlling us, it's time to fight."

* * *

><p>AN: Longest chapter yet! Full of references not full but still, like I said several characters got introduced but Neji had no lines:/

oops, here's the **!what's next!** bit: Aang comes to his senses while the start of a war is near, will the avatars be able to prevent it or um not? Will Toph win the sit out thing and keep her school or not? Will Deidara kill Ho Tun? Hopefully not...


	19. Chapter 19: Many, many, many problems

**Recap: **The world is tense and Naruto along with Zuko does not agree with the harmony restoration movement as opposed to Aang. Kunyo reveals that the Beifong metal bending academy is actually his dojo and Toph's students have a match to the sit. With things this tense Naruto has to remember to fight for his dreams and escape from Mei...long story. Yes, Naruto did also find a spirit portal too.

**Notice! **The promise trilogy is ending soon thank goodness, this chapter arc was pretty bland in my opinion. Ugh and almost half of the rift series won't be thrilling or maybe not...I guess let's see where this story takes us.

Disclaimer: Exact word from The dark one poem and other items are credited to Gene Luen Yang, thanks to his poetic skills!

* * *

><p>"What?! Are you crazy?" Aang asked nearly choking on his food.<p>

"Yes, I've been too weak, my trusted advisor hid a war under my nose. I have to act like a man and both me and Shikamaru agree this is the best solution." Kuei said suddenly appearing.

"Fire lord Zuko promised he would see through with the H.R.M and the promise is a lie! I will reinforce it and I will bring troops to Yu Dao to force harmony!"

"No! Do you hear what you're saying? You're declaring war against two nations and two avatars!" Aang argued.

"Avatar Aang, we can't let the fire nation take over just like during the hundred year war, we have to do something." Shikamaru assured.

"Yes! The fire nation residents will leave peacefully or face the consequences, Aang if you are not with me then you are against me. Let's go Shikamaru!" Kuei yelled as he walked out with Shikamaru close behind.

_Beifong metal bending academy for now..._

"Ah Toph, there you are!" Sokka exclaimed as he walked out of the school, it was a dark and cold night...unusual for the earth kingdom.

"So I have this full proof brand new spanking idea and-"

"Do you ever think about metal?"

"No, whenever I think it's usually about meat, more specifically meat."

"Metal is just a part of the earth that has been purified and refined but how is does it get like that? By getting heated, melted, pounded, by going through pain and pressure." Toph explained.

"I discovered metal bending in a tiny cell when master Yu and Xin Fu were taking me back to my parents. All that was on my mind was how my parents expected me to be something I'm not. Yes they wanted me to be helpless but also cultured, well-mannered, soft-spoken little lady, it was just pressure and pain for me."

"My best student had to go through that same process, I know how people see him as and I know the pain he must have endured through life and his master...but my other students I expected then to be metalbenders. I was gonna make them tough enough to move one of the most stubborn elements and I expected something they're not."

"What I'm doing is no different from what my parents are doing, perhaps the Beifong metal bending academy is just a way for me to pass all that pressure and pain to someone else..."

"That's not it all Toph." Sokka tried to reassure.

"I can't do that and that's why I'm going to sit for when Kunyo comes tomorrow."

Back to Aang and Katara...

"Come one sweetie! We hace to get to Yu Dao si we can convince the fire nation colonist to move out!" Aang ushered as he hopped on Appa.

"But those people would be leaving their homes and maybe families? What if Naruto is there? What if they refuse to leave?" Katara asked, letting Aang pull her up onto Appa.

"The earth king and Shikamaru are right not about the army but about breaking promises. Naruto hates to break a promise and that's the truth. Promises should never be broken."

"Come on Appa, we have a long night ahead of us, yip-yip!" Aang called out, like that Appa flew away.

"Fly messenger bird fly!" A girl yelled after she out her message in.

"Tell our sisters in Yu Dao that Avatar Aang needs help!"

_Naruto..._

Naruto was perched on top of the wall at Yu Dao, waiting for them to arrive, this was the end of the protest and Naruto would see to it. Suddenly Naruto got into avatar meditative state but how was that possible.

(Avatar Naruto stop!) Roku yelled.

(What are-)

(You know as well as I do the world requires four separate nations thus harmony. Don't turn into Sozin Naruto...)

(Why do you think you're right all the time? You made PLENTY of mistakes!)

(But thus as well as all other avatars know the truth. You're a fool for thinking such nonsense!)

(Then I will be called a fool my entire life since I believe what I know is right, we may be the same person but we do not the same will.)

(Balance requires-)

(Balance requires equality and diversity not this not any of this. I believe this is the right way and you cannot tell me no because you aren't the avatar! I don't care who you are! I don't care what you say because dammit I'm Avatar Naruto and I will believe in my definition of balance!)

Naruto got out of avatar meditative state and looked into the distance, the past is old and the future is new according to Naruto and Naruto alone. But is Roku right was Naruto turning into...into Sozin.

_Not so Beifong metal bending class..._

"GREETINGS ENEMIES OF KUNYO! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR FIERY DOOM!" Kunyo yelled as he and his students barged in and apparently he still had the metal thing around his head but with OMG flags people! Flags!

"Heh, nice hat." Sokka scoffed.

"I find it a nice way to put my flags and I can take off I want to." Kunyo shot back.

"Where are you students young lady? It's time to begin our death er SIT MATCH!" Kunyo demanded.

"I don't know where they are but like it matters. You win." Toph admitted as she began to oddly sit down at an incredibly slow rate, like really slow, like extremely and utterly slow.

"Wait Sifu Toph! Don't sit down!" Ho Tun yelled while Penga and the dark one ran behind yet Deidara just leisurely walked.

Suddenly he miraculously and at that perfect moment managed to metal bend the coin and fling on her behind so she wouldn't sit. "Ho Tun...did you metal bend?" Toph asked.

Ho Tun looked at his hands, such power. "Yeah I think!" Ho Tun said.

"Obviously, hm." Deidara pointed out.

"I can't believe it." The dark one mumbled.

"Yay! Ho Tun figured it out!" Penga cheered, putting her hands in the air like she just don't care!

"Hm, normally I would pummel you hitting me in the butt but this time good job!" Toph exclaimed.

"Just please don't sit down sifu Toph, the four of us overheard-"

"Is this some kind of dirt face trick? Students ATTACK!" Kunyo interrupted.

"Go team Beifong!" Sokka cheered on as he threw metal coins seriously though why not metal helmets or metal clumps?

Ho Tun redirected the coins and conked a student on the nose while Penga discovered how easy it was a hit a few marks too. The dark one was amazed how easy it was and Deidara just did it. The students fought back with fire but the metal heated up and proved to be dangerous.

"Don't stop fighting disciples of Kunyo! Let that fire burn forever!" Kunyo encouraged.

"I'm tired of your running mouth, let's go!" Deidara yelled as team Beifong redirected all the coins and shot them at Kunyo and faster that Toph could sit down he fell on his butt.

"And now for the grand finale, this what you get for calling me and everyone else dirt face...firework bomb!" Deidara yelled as soon as they all got outside.

Deidara pulled out a bomb. He pulled it out, it was a shiny black bomb with a mixture of a beautiful silver and platinum. He set it off and threw it to them then it detonated. The explosion was beautiful it was a burst of red, blue, yellow it was just gorgeous, true amazing art. Now that was the last time they'll see Kunyo.

"Wow everyone did great you should be proud! I'm impressed Penga!" Sokka praised.

"Eat rocks loser! Deidara's my new boyfriend!" "Hm?" Deidara asked before he got squeezed to death.

"You heard me! You'll have to end your relationship with Kurotsuchi!"

"...my what?"

The dark one turned to Toph. "Sifu Toph, last night the four of us were getting ready to pack up before we overheard what you said to us." The dark one explained.

"What do you mean? I never says a single nice thing about any of you."

"You told my ex you expected us to become metalbenders." Penga pointed out.

"Nobody has ever expected me to be anything but a...wimp." Ho Tun sighed.

"A spoiled brat." Penga sighed as well.

"An artistic, gorgeous, handsome, and talented terrorist." Deidara mumbled.

"A dark, mysterious, and tall hunk." The dark one said.

"Why can't people see I'm more than just a pretty face! I have a soul of a poet!" The dark one reinforced...different much.

"Sifu Toph you are the first person to believe we can become than just what we are, thank-you." Ho Tun thanked, as they witnessed Toph turn around and yes shed a tear or two.

"..."

"What're you lily livers waiting for then? Ya' think levitating a few coins in the air and creating bombs makes you metal bending masters? Get back to practice!" Toph ordered, quickly turning around and ending her rare soft moment.

"Yes Sifu Toph." And team Beifong went back in the school to train.

_Zuko..._

Zuko was sitting in a throne of fire with fire here, fire there, fire everywhere! But that wasn't him so he burned it out. Suddenly Sasuke randomly appeared he looked like he always looked: smug.

"Are you here to talk about something?" Zuko asked, getting down from the throne.

"Not now, your girlfriend Mai wishes to speak with you." Sasuke reported, revealing Mai...not so gloomy.

"I know you've been having secret meetings with Ozai!" Mai accused.

"Sasuke?!"

"I don't rat people out."

"Mai?! How did you know?"

"I know it wasn't from you."

"I stopped going to Ozai, I'm sorry, I love you Mai."

"I know. Lately it seems you love your secrets more than me and it's better for one person to keep a secret."

"What do you mean?"

"Goodbye Zuko."

"Mai comeback! I...I order you to comeback!" But she kept on walking.

"That was stupid of you." Sasuke bluntly stated.

"You're not helping Sasuke! But you can by telling me who told Mai."

"I don't know, find out yourself Sherlock holmes."

"Sasuke I am tired of-"

"Fire lord Zuko this is all my fault." Suki interrupted, appearing out of nowhere like Kyoshi warriors do!

"What?"

"I'm so sorry this isn't what I had in mind when I asked her to talk to you about your father."

"But how?"

"I followed you yesterday morning, sorry about that too. We just wanted to know what was going on to see what as going on, the Kyoshi warriors are really worried about you Zuko."

"I'm really worried about you."

"Fire lord Zuko."

"General Mak!"

"A message from your spies has arrived from the earth kingdom."

"Spies? You sent spies?" Suki asked.

"Your suspicions are confirmed, the earth king's army is matching towards Yu Dao." General Mak reported.

"Zuko, it's in the best interest you send out the army. They can't bully the fire nation anymore, we have to do something. We have to protect the innocent." Sasuke said, still in the room supposedly.

"..." (Father was right...)

_The next day...in Yu Dao..._

Naruto was perched on top of the wall, what was he gonna do? Things got serious and now the earth king is enforcing, he was going to stop then from harming people. Stop them from taking innocent lives.

He looked up and saw Appa flying, he couldn't hear what Aang was saying but both fire and earth benders were attacking him. Rocks, axes, chains, tofu, whatever object was just thrown at them.

"Should I help them? Yeah in the count of 26 I'll help."

"1, 2, 3..."

_Aang and Katara..._

"Sneers?" Aang asked after being recently bombarded with weapons and finding himself in an axe factory.

"I just don't get why you would-" Aang stated to yell.

"Because you're trying to force us out of our hones avatar Aang, we aren't leaving." Kori answered.

_Naruto..._

"15, 16, 17..."

Back to the picture...

"Wait have I seen you before?" Katara asked as Kori walked in.

"My name is Kori Morishirita, and we are the Yu Dao resistance."

"But you have to evacuate right now! You have no idea what's coming for you!" Aang insisted.

"POWER OF YOUTH!" Someone yelled as a spiky blonde cane out of nowhere.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here to help!"

"A bit too late Naruto." Katara said

"Oh...well umm I guess I should be-" Naruto started to say, rubbing the back of his head.

"No stay." Aang commanded.

"...Ok so, like I was saying, Sneers weren't you helping lead the protest a couple of days ago?" Katara accused.

"Well I was confused, Smellerbee wanted my help so...well let me tell you straight up: I grew up hating the fire nation for what those burners did to my parents which is why I became a freedom fighter. But when Jet and the freedom fighters went to live in Ba Sing Se I came to Yu Dao to live with my uncle. Then without even meaning to I fell in love with an ash maker." Sneers throughly explained, holding hands with Kori.

"Wait you're with who to the what now?" Aang asked, pretty confused.

"Yep. I hid it from friends for a while but that's over my girlfriend is fire nation."

"So are all my cousins on my mom side." One guy added.

"And my favorite teacher." A girl said too.

"My stepfather." Another guy added.

"The guy who sells me mochi every morning!" Another guy chimed in.

"You joined the Yu Dao resistance because of a guy who sells you mochi?" Katara asked, not amused.

"Hey it's good!"

"so um Sneers is it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes..."

"_You're_ going out with _her_? Just wanna make sure ya' know."

"Yeah what's wrong."

"Nothing, dattebayo for you Sneers!"

*sweat drops* "Mm hm."

"I know this makes me look like a traitor-"

*cough* "traitor?" *cough* Naruto um coughed.

"But I'm only fighting in the Yu Dao resistance to keep both earth kingdom are fire nation intruders out. Because Yu Dao is neither."

"You mean both." Kori interjected.

"Let Smellerbee and her protesters come, we can handle them!" Kori proudly stated.

"No not just them! King Kuei is coming too with his army at any moment!" Aang worryingly stated.

"That won't be a problem, they have Avatar Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well I told the earth long I was following through with the H.R.M." Aang argued.

"Oh well...hm do you have a fan club?" Naruto asked, looking at the approaching group of air nomads?

"Greetings Avatar Aang and hello Avatar Naruto, we of the Yu Dao chapter have eagerly awaited your arrival. I am Xing Ying, the club president." Xing Ying introduced, she had in regular air nomad attire along with a necklace but her little head shave tattoo thing made her look like a very similar avatar.

"Look Katara! Another fan club!" Aang exclaimed.

"Hooray." Katara unenthusiastically cheered.

"You know them?" Kori asked.

"Their type."

"Wow you guys are really different from the Ba Sing Se chapter, are you guys all presidents?" Aang asked.

"That makes no sense."

"Different indeed."

"Wow and even the clothes look just like the uniforms the western air temple students used to wear!" Aang exclaimed, examining the outfit.

"You shouldn't expect anything less, we pride ourselves in our authenticity and take time to study air nomad philosophy."

"And the painted arrows look almost like real air bender tattoos!" (though I don't see the difference)

"Not paint, real tattoos and the same ink-"

"What? Real? An air nomad's tattoos must be earned through long tough years of air-"

"Yes we know, for a fan club member to earn her tattoos she must master hundreds of airbender like forms-"

"Air bender like?! Those tattoos are sacred to my people, they describe who we are and our perspective of the world you have no-"

"Aang stop! You don't own those tattoos, you don't control what people do, you don't write the law!" Naruto cut off not hearing good things.

"How should you know-"

"I know because I am an Uzumaki! I could care less if people practice our culture, if they want to wear the Uzumaki symbol so what?"

"This isn't some clan, this a nation."

"I assure you out members go through the most studious training! By the end-" Xing Ying broke in.

"If you know so much about air philosophy why are you doing this?"

"And Naruto you should take in what Sasuke told you because you don't know my pain." Aang finally shot back.

"Aang that's not how a carefree air nomad would act!"

"How would you know? Bah! Either way whether they'll listen or not the fire nation colonials must go. Seperate nations is the only way to harmony Naruto." Aang then flew off.

"I'm sorry Katara but it's time to pound some sense into Aang!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out as well.

_Fire nation palace..._

Zuko was sitting next to the frame of his uncle surrounded by candles, he thought about what his father said and thought even more about what his advisor, Sasuke Uchiha, said but mostly about his uncle.

"What I am about to do makes perfect sense, protecting the fire nation citizens of Yu Dao is my duty as the fire lord for they are my people but what's more is when the mayor's wife invited me to stay I saw bit just what Yu Dao is like but what their family is like."

"Their family was so...so normal, they ate, laughed, talked, and sat together like a family despite their differences. No banishments or Agni Kai just how a real family should act."

"You of all people should know my family is NOT anything like theirs, I know deep in my heart this is the right choice. I'm not just defending a colony, but their people and their bonds with each other. But..."

"But sending an army like Sasuke suggested would be just like my father would do. I'm basically acting just like him but what doesn't matter if my reasons are different, all I wanted was a quiet life after the war but things are as chaotic as they ever were. I wish I could repay you for all the things you did in my life but I cannot...I can't disturb you I won't but I wish you were here uncle because I miss you." Zuko laid his hand in the portrait and made his choice.

"Fire lord Zuko we've landed on the shores of the earth kingdom." A general I guess reported.

"Get Sasuke, we are protecting my people."

_Naruto..._

Naruto stood in front of the gate, he was going to protect his comrades no matter what, he could not let Aang and the earth kingdom discriminate Yu Dao for the crimes they did not do. He could let them call the fire nation citizens of Yu Dao burners or ash makers, this was it. If Naruto really wanted to end this planetary devastation or dragon mode would've been the best choice but he was the avatar, not a savage.

"Naruto I'm sorry for last night." Chōjūrō apologized randomly appearing.

"It's fine but now I fully realize the world cannot live in the past, two nations CAN love together perhaps four, it does not matter what nation we are. Under it we are all people, I mean we're friends right? Separation creates assumptions, if we knew how one other lived and how one another acted we can live in total understanding of one another. Separation destroys this, prejudice, discrimination is created by separation that's why I need to stop this." Naruto explained looking at Chōjūrō.

"I heard many stories of how fire nation kills family that is not the truth, you cannot blame everyone for one persons fault. That's the exact reason why it was so hard for me to become the avatar, it's not my fault that one guy had to ruin it for us all." Naruto further explained as he clenched his fist.

"Naruto...are you sure..."

"I never been so sure in my life, this is a new path."

"Ok...here we go."

_Aang..._

"Any sign of General How or Smellerbee?" Katara asked waking up her ice steps, Frozen much?

"No."

"You okay?"

"My head hurts." Aang sighed.

"I know why the nations have to be separate for harmony, whenever two nations come together the stronger can't help but hurt the weaker one or conquer or burn or at the very least make a joke out if the weaker nations." Aang explained.

"But Aang, Naruto even you told me that separation is an illusion, Guru Pathik taught you that four nations are actually the same."

"But I don't want them to be the same Katara! I love being an air nomad, I love everything our culture our tradition our everything! I love what makes us different!" Aang exclaimed. "And now that I'm the last one I must preserve our way of life!"

"And how are you going to do that Aang? Are you going to live alone? Like a hermit who devote's their live to collecting and presreving...relics?" Katara asked.

"I...I don't know." Aang admitted.

"But I do know that the air nomad culture can't survive in such a world like this, where nations invade and corrupt each other, no. The H.R.M will see to its end."

"Even if it means fulfilling your promise and defeating Naruto?"

"I have to but defeating Naruto...but defeating Naruto and of course Sasuke along with his other friends, that won't be possible."

"But that goes against everything air nomadic? Is that what you want?"

"Ack! I know it goes against everything which is exactly why my head hurts."

_Beifong metal bending academy..._

"What're you doing out here Sokka? Hm did you finally realizes motivational bending isn't a thing?!"

"No, Katara and Aang should've picked me up by now but there ooginess is probably more important to them that picking up me." Sokka explained, sitting next to the metal boar from chapter 18.

"I love you so much smoochie smoochie! No I love you more Katara-"

"Are you acting like a child again, hm?" Deidara asked, walking up to them.

"Deidara? What's up, I thought you were going to stay at the school." Toph said walking down the steps.

"I need to talk to my student; Naruto, hm and maybe I need to blow up Sasuke. This is getting out of control and I want to test out my new combustion bomb." Deidara explained.

"Quit Sokka, here's Appa." Toph pointed out as shadow casted over them.

"Not Appa! Someone way prettier!" Sokka exclaimed running to a fire nation balloon with Suki climbing down.

"Oogie much?" Deidara asked looking away from Suki and Sokka smooching.

"Grow up Deidara!" Sokka yelled.

*sweat drops down* "Of course."

"Nice to see you Toph and Deidara!" Suki exclaimed.

"Hey Suki!" Toph greeted.

"Same here." Deidara kinda greeted.

"How did you even get here?" Sokka asked his arms tightly wrapped around Suki.

"A group of us are serving as Zuko's new palace guards with Suigetsu and his team as the new outside guards." Suki explained.

"Recently we received a complaint from a fire bending instructor about a dirt girl, a snow savage, and a short-tempered terrorist taking over his school, know anything 'bout that?" Suki reported.

"Kunyo." Toph and Sokka simultaneously aha moment said.

"Suki you're leaving already?" Sokka asked while Suki ran back to the ship.

"Yes and you guys are coming! I need both of you, especially your bombs Deidara." Suki rushed sorta.

"Sifu Toph and Deidara wh-where are you off to?" Ho Tun asked as he ran to the balloon as it lifted off.

"Please I wanna go with you and my boyfriend!" Penga whined, she held a metal helmet in her hand.

"See look!" Penga then demonstrated the hat going round and around.

"Spinning a metal hat won't impress me, practice your forms and show me real metal bending when you're ready next time!" Toph called out.

"Deidara! I'm going to be a passionate artist just like you! I've finally my soul of a...POET!" The dark one yelled.

"Hm, I guess you could be an artist, hm." Deidara said with a smirk on his face.

"See? Ahem! Oh cruel abandonment! My bones turn to dust beneath the gaze of your ever mocking smile!" The dark one sang like a true poet.

Before gearing the feedback of the Dark One's poem the balloon lifted up and flew, no time for goodbye folks.

"I'm so sorry Toph for taking your students away from you." Suki apologized.

"Are you kidding me? Those students are a pain!" Deidara exclaimed sticking his tongue out.

"You have no idea, believe it." Toph huffed.

"Yes, we all need a break from The dark one's _art_." Sokka agreed.

"I cannot stand another line of his blue bird in the rain poem it's absolutely-"

"So what's the problem Suki?" Sokka asked once they neared land.

"Look down."

"Oh no." Sokka grimaced.

"Sasuke, dammit." Deidara cursed as he looked down too.

"Come on! What is it?" Toph asked.

"Zuko."

There was an army headed for Yu Dao and Zuko was the leader of the whole group, now the promise must be made or not...

_Outside Yu Dao..._

"Here they are." Naruto said to himself, he looked up and saw Aang flying over the wall and he couldn't help but think what the heck?!

Naruto watched the protesters come, he did not know if some of them were earthbenders so this wall had to be particular. Naruto punched the ground and created a big divide, next he surrounded the whole entrance with an earth wall, this should hold them of wait...giant spikes of course were added. No one could break this wall, at least he didn't think so.

"Your three days are up, are the burners out?" Smellerbee asked.

"Please just a little bit more time!" Aang urged.

Longshot nodded to Smellerbee, "EARTH KINGDOM ATTACK!" Smellerbee yelled anyways.

The earthbenders used a batting ram to break the spiky wall but it shattered every single time. The walls looked like it was dirt so the may I say amateur earthbenders tried to earth break it down but it proved way too hard. It was way too tightly compacted almost like...clay. A tank as a last resort tried to ram into it but it got pierced straight through. Naruto stood on top of the wall just in case and watched the fight which was going downhill.

_Suki, Sokka, Toph, and Deidara..._

Once they got there Deidara ran to the wall and says he would take care of it, he was a demolition expert after wall. Explosions was his thing. While everyone else would take care of the fire nation tanks and what not.

"Ahh! It's the earth bomber!" One guy panicked as soon as Deidara walked up to the wall.

"No my name is Deidara! Get it right or don't say anything to me at all, hm!" Deidara yelled, he stomped kicked the ground and earth launched da guy outta there.

"Hard clay wall is it? Combustion bomb will work." Deidara examined, igniting the bomb and running away.

The wall exploded, of course Naruto got away but was still amazed by his teacher's bombs, always amazed. The protesters got through the wall with another ram and now it was time to get those ash makers out.

"Wow Deidara! That bomb was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Looks like senpai finally noticed you because that wall was FREAKIN' HARD! I had to use my good stuff!" Deidara yelled, standing on the pieces of rubble and debris.

"Nice to see you Deidara but I have to stop this right now!" Naruto yelled, running through the hole in the wall.

"Naruto, you can't seriously be-"

"AVATAR ASH MAKER! Why did you put that wall over us? Everyone knows you're the most powerful bender out here, why didn't you protect us?" Smellerbee interrogated walking up.

"I'm, I'm NOT sorry...I am not your play doll, yes I do protect everyone but I'm standing up for-"

"You're standing up for ash makers!"

"I am not a freakin' ash maker! My name is Naruto of the Uzumaki clan!" Naruto screeched right in her face.

"Hey Longshot, Naruto, and Smellerbee." Sneers sheepishly grinned while his hand rubbed the back of his head, while Kori was waking right beside him.

"Sneers has told me about, Smellerbee." Kori grimly stated, getting up in Smellerbee's face.

"I can't say the same."

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is thankfully the last chapter of the promise trilogy:) FINALLY the search trilogy that focuses more on Sai less on Deidara. Hooray for you Sai lovers out there!

**!What's next! **Tensions are risen more and before earth and fire collide they collapse? Aang comes to his senses and joins Yu Dao while hm that's it. Oh yes and an appearance of the beloved AZULA!


	20. Chapter 20: The clash: earth and fire

**Recap:** Aang and Naruto take different sides and nations causing conflict, Naruto believes there should be nations in other nations while Aang thinks the latter. Surprisingly Sasuke hasn't done anything Uchiha-ish so we don't have to worry about him yes kudos to chapter 692, kudos:| Anyways Toph wins the sit off and her students learn they CAN metal bend, Sneers tells the truth that he is dating Kori...Kori? Oh yeah and senpai noticed Naruto! Yeah he did!

**Notice: **Hints baby hints, yep hooray this is the last chapter of the promise like I said and I can start the search! After the search there won't be the rift, I'm adding a canon NOT filler story arc that is highly important. So until part three of the rift comes out A new journey will be active until November or so, maybe it'll end around chapter 40-50.

* * *

><p>"Friends should talk not beat each other up!" Aang tried to cut in but who's listening?<p>

"You're...you're dating an ASH MAKER? What is wrong with you?!" Smellerbee yelled right in Sneer's face.

"You can't force us from Yu Dao!" Kori yelled.

"Hey guys! I'm the avatar, peace is like my thing!" Aang still tried to cut in but really no one was listening.

Longshot stared at Smellerbee and put his hand on her shoulder, unspoken communication much? I can never understand what he's saying just from looks or body language.

"I guess you're a bit right, look at her then look at him." Smellerbee pointed out.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sneers asked, looking at Longshot giving him a thumbs up.

"Ok Smellerbee listen, maybe everything we knew is wrong. What if Yu Dao was neither fire nation nor earth kingdom." Sneers suggested.

"Or maybe a little bit of both." Kori added.

"That's what I said!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto is right, what if we can work things out here without kicking out fire nation." Katara Saudi right before she got cutoff.

"BAH! Let's finished what we started!" An ignorant earthbender yelled shooting a rock.

Katara water whipped the boulder in half before it Kori, now it was time for the battle! The Yu Dao resistance charged while the other side attacked. I guess talking is out of the window for now.

"Smellerbee! I agree with you!" Aang yelled, air bending a burst of wind at them yeah agree... "I want the fire nation colonials out to but peacefully unlike NARUTO!"

"It's too late now."

Smellerbee looked into the distance, just in time. "Finally the earth king has come to his senses and stepped up for once."

"Dammit!" Naruto grumbled as he watched the incoming earth kingdom army.B"Ok then...I guess I have no-"

"Naruto stop! Don't use _that_ move on them!" Aang yelled, remembering him using that move on Madara...it was his master's special move planetary devastation.

"I'm not using it on them just to make a crater!"

"No! Someone could get killed!"

"I'm not going into avatar state!"

"Avatar Aang!" A group of girls interrupted it was Aang's fan club!

"DAMMIT!" Naruto grumbled even louder.

"Please forgive us for our mistakenly disrespect we've-"

"Excuse me girls but you might want to go home." Naruto interrupted.

"But we have come to serve."

"Since you aren't benders you are excuse me for saying this but a burden to us, there's an army, a big army coming and-"

*crunch/bang* "Attention! By the decree of earth king Kuei, the earth kingdom rightfully reclaims the fire nation colony of Yu Dao!" General How announced with an entire army backing him up. "Fire nation colonials only who remain in this city will be identified as criminals and shall be arrested on the spot. The H.R.M will be completed with or without the cooperation of the fire nation."

"Yeah!" Smellerbee cheered. "Yay fire nation out harmony now!" A group of protesters chanted.

"Well I guess it's time for my special move." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles getting ready to do _that_ move.

"No wait Naruto!" Sneers interrupted running towards him with Kori behind.

"Hm?"

"You can't do whatever big move you have in store because we have backup!"

"Monkey feathers on top of monkey feathers." Aang groaned.

"Sasuke..."

Fire versus earth, destination: Yu Dao yes! The clash begins no right now but in a couple of minutes or so...A tank approached them, looks like the clash is happening sooner than-NOT! It's actually Toph and Sokka hijacking the ride.

"Sokka? Toph?!" Katara asked once a familiar face jumped out of the tank.

"And Suki, she's the driver." Toph added.

"Oh hey Toph and Sokka! Hows it been?" Naruto asked, waving at them.

"Hi Naruto!" Sokka yelled.

"Naruto! Long time no see! Say you know where Deidara is?" Toph asked.

"I last saw him when he blew up my wall."

"Slouch."

"And Aang, Katara! Weren't you suppose to pick me up?" Sokka asked a bit peeved.

"Oh yeah about that we might have lost track."

"So you decided to hitch a ride withe fire nation instead?" Katara nagged.

"And no Katara we weren't hitching a ride get your facts right, we were trying to slow them down! I can't understand why you three are defending the fire nation colonials, since when was that apart of the H.R.M?" Toph asked/scolded/nagged.

"People change ya know!" Naruto shot back.

_Zuko..._

"Zuko what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"How am I suppose to know?"

Sasuke looked to see a blur of spiky blonde hair. "Naruto."

_Back to Naruto..._

"Avatar Naruto, it's no competition who the strongest avatar is so we ask that you join the earth kingdom!" General How tried to barter.

"Just one of you avatars can deal with Zuko, you especially can deal with Zuko even without avatar state. We know you somehow managed to gain the gifted black flames you can stop this all now!"

"No...you're telling me to-"

"I'm telling you destroy their leader, the head of the dragon."

"Well I guess the dragon just gained wings because I won't...I won't I thought...No there's has to be another solution to this!" Naruto argued.

"You just need to kill one to save many."

"How come the fire nation is here if you tried to them down?" Katara asked Toph while Naruto was making decisions.

"Watch and see sugar queen watch and see."

"Yeah that was my plan!" Sokka added just to make sure he got credit.

Toph jumped from the tank and earth stomped on the ground making the bolts fly out and the tanks to fall apart. Each side commanded to attack and that's just what happened, yes EARTH VS FIRE!

"No!" Aang yelled.

"The H.R.M was a simple plan Zuko! Why could you just follow through with it?" Aang asked getting into avatar state and about to fulfill his promise.

"NO! You won't kill him!" Naruto yelled as he punched Aang out of the way right before a familiar white bolt of lightning came at Aang, Naruto just saved Aang's and Zuko's life without a thanks but who shot that bolt of lightning I wonder...

"Stop Aang!" Katara yelled before Aang hit the ground, she silently thanked Naruto because she saw what he did. "Naruto." Sasuke said getting off his animal hybrid.

"Sasuke! Why?!"

"Why not? You saw what he did."

"But that was not the answer."

"This is war Naruto."

"No, Sasuke I will end this."

_Aang..._

Aang was in avatar meditative state, after Katara told him to calm down and she would be by Aang side he had to ask questions and he found a very particular answer.

(Zuko's mother Ursa is my granddaughter.) Roku dramatically said.

(Then that means you...how could you even-)

(Because you are the avatar you must succeed where I fallen and hold the world above everything else. Contemplate the world! And you'll see, you have something that Naruto cannot posses because he has too many bonds to this world unlike you.)

_Sokka, Toph, and Katara..._

"So let's see, earth kingdom wants fire nation colonials out, fire nations wants them to stay and the Yu Dao resistance just wants to be left alone?" Sokka asked gathering the information he just got told.

"Exactly." Katara answered.

"So where's Aang and where's Naruto?" Sokka asked, still not adding up the puzzle.

"Aang is trying to figure things out and Naruto is taking to Sasuke."

"Naruto is opposed to H.R.M right?" Sokka asked.

"Right."

"Whaddaya mean right? Both Naruto and Aang shouldn't be thinking or talking if they want harmony-"

"Listen Toph I trust Aang and I trust Naruto too and after the tine we spent together we should all too. Naruto wants peace like the rest of us but you know how gets when it comes to family...he has no family so why don't we do them both a favor and stop everyone from killing each other!"

"So like what Aang's fan club is trying to do?" Sokka asked looking down to see them fighting so they're not a burden after all. "Good for non-bending bald girls." Sokka reckoned.

"Great, we need to split up first; Toph and Suki disarm as many fire nation soldiers as you can. I'll handle the earth kingdom soldiers." Katara instructed.

"And I can do the protesters but-"

"And we'll handle Naruto and Sasuke!" Chōjūrō and even Sakura yelled just randomly appearing there.

"Chōjūrō and Sakura?! Where have you been?" Sokka asked.

"Searching for you now I'll take care of my student." Chōjūrō confidently stated, shifting his glasses.

"And I will take care of Sasuke." Sakura added.

"Great but how will get down?" Sokka whined.

"How about, hammer style?" Chōjūrō asked, shifting his sword to a giant hammer.

"Or this." Toph suggested pulling up another slide.

Sokka went over to the slide. "Here we go." Sokka sighed jumping down on the slide

_Naruto..._

"I'm going to stop this-"

"Naruto." Chōjūrō said, blocking his path along with Sakura.

"Sakura what're you doing find some shelter it's dangerous!"

"I'm not a burden anymore Naruto and Sasuke."

"...Yeah ok."

"Sensei, Sakura I know what I'm about to do so don't stop me!" With that Naruto ran off.

"Sasuke..." Sakura started to say not finding the right words.

"Oh it's you Sakura. I don't have time for you...I need to stop the earth kingdom." With that Sasuke disappeared, futile I guess to try to talk to him.

_Toph..._

Toph and Suki were back to back fighting the fire nation, it was bitter work yes but hey whatcha gonna do? Toph took a minute to catch her breath but there wasn't enough time that was until the metal hats started to randomly spin.

"Lily livers? What in the world?" Toph asked, seeing her students come to fight too.

"Though cast away am I from the hearth, etc...etc..." The dark one recited though no one really cared to be honest.

"What the?" Suki started to ask.

"..."

"What the dark one is trying to say is Yu Dao is our home and we want da doom out!" Ho Tun explained.

"See I wanted to show my helmet spiny trick up close!" Penga exclaimed.

"Impressive Penga, it's better up close." Toph praised.

"Now time to show some more tricks to me lily livers!" Toph said as they got into a circle greeting ready to fight.

_Katara..._

Katara water whipped several soldiers before she noticed a blimp with King Kuei in there, taking to himself and huddled up.

"What are you..." Katara stated to say.

"I just wanted to prove to everyone how man enough I can be by leading in battle or at least co-lead them General How!" King Kuei explained looking a little uneasy.

"But now I wish Shikamaru and Bosco were here I had no idea Yu Dao would be so like this."

"You've never visited Yu Dao?" Katara asked, kneeling down on the basket.

"Just a year ago I never seen my own city's outer ring let alone this place."

"So Yu Dao has only been a fire nation colony on a map to you?"

"..."

"Your majesty let's see Yu Dao, the real Yu Dao and you can see the consequences of your decision on these people."

"But it's dangerous." King Kuei stuttered.

"It is."

_Sokka..._

"Freeze rebels!" How yelled, stopping Sokka in his tracks. "This city is under the king's protection, surrender now and we will have mercy upon you!" General How commanded.

"Never!" Kori yelled throwing a spiked chain rock at him.

"Arrest these hooligans!" General How yelled as he punched the rock.

Suddenly a burst of fire came at him, How dodged it then looked to see the fire lord. "General How surrender now!" Zuko commanded.

"Sorry fire lord but here you stand on earth kingdom soil your words-"

Suddenly Naruto finally came and punched the ground leaving a great divide while a ray of light shot out from the distance. It was Aang finally but it was too late for that, Zuko slipped and was about to fall before Naruto caught him and tried to pull him up.

"Naruto let go! I'm turning into my father!" Zuko said.

"No! I didn't mean for you to fall in my divide just for you guys to stop falling I'm sorry Zuko!"

*crick crack* "You'll fall too Naruto!"

"No let me just get into-" But it was too late and they were both falling.

Naruto tightly held Zuko and earth bended a ledge to run on, apparently there was lava too so Naruto had to run fast but the weight was too much. Actually no it wasn't too late Aang grabbed in to Naruto and flew out if the divided. Once out Naruto closed the divide, everyone was safe for the most part.

Katara ran up to Aang and hugged him tightly while Sakura came too and hugged Naruto surprisingly I know. Naruto's face turned bright red when Sakura hugged her like that. "Naruto! Thank you!"

"Heh..." Naruto fell down.

"...Naruto are you okay?!"

"Don't worry Naruto is just an idiot like that." Sakura turned around. It was Shikamaru. "Huh? Shikamaru?"

"I might as well support the winning side. This all turing out to be such a drag."

"Stop earth king Kuei look who tire fighting!" Aang stopped, holding Katara's hand.

"Fire nation." Kori said.

"And the Earth kingdom." Sneers added.

Naruto stood up. "With the last of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto said feeling like he should say something too.

"Along with the Water Tribe."

"And finally Air Nomad as well." Aang huffed.

"You're standing against you're own army!" Naruto stated waking up to him. "And the fire nation too." Sneers added.

"It took me a while yes but I understand what Naruto is trying to say, not only are you fighting a colony but a whole new kind of world!" Aang firmly stated to a bewildered king.

"Don't listen to the ash-makers! Earth king, HARMONY NOW!" Smellerbee yelled along with some other protesters.

"Shut your traps! Or else!" Naruto threatened.

"I just need to see Yu Dao." King Kuei tried to calm down.

"So I was right?" Zuko asked standing up.

"Actually I suggested that idea." Sasuke said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Not now Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"I was...I was right?" Zuko repeated, starting to fall down.

"I'm just saying I was the one who suggested the idea." Sasuke argued before Zuko just plump fell down. "Zuko!" Aang exclaimed.

_That night..._

Naruto was up packing up to go back to the fire nation capital, he was gonna try and relax bit that never happens...once he stepped out of the inn he saw Sai sitting at the ramen shop. "Hey Sai what's up?" Naruto asked, sitting next to him.

"Just celebrating my birthday."

"Oh! Happy birthday Sai!"

"Thanks Naruto..."

"What's wrong?"

"I guess sometimes I think about my parents..."

"Where are they?"

"I only know they ran off to somewhere with a mother of faces."

"We'll find her I don't how but we will!"

"Naruto..."

"Here have some money to pay off for the ramen I just ordered." Naruto then picked up his ramen and set down a couple of copper ones.

(That's not even close to the cost.) Sai sighed as he paid for the ramen.

_Back at the fire nation finally..._

"Naruto and I have come to a conclusion that yes this is rash but this is the truth." Zuko started, he was sitting in his throne with Naruto and Sasuke along with Sai as a tag along.

"I feel distanced from the good from my family and my own nation for that matter and finding my mother would certainly help with reconnecting."

"Time and time again with Ozai and nothing helped with the revelation with her so..."

"So..."

"So he wants you to get info from your old man!" Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto! I was going to tell her that!" Zuko snarled.

"You're taking ten hours to say help me find my mom!" Naruto argued.

"Ok shut up! I'll get to the point so Azula what do you want in return for helping me find mum?" Zuko asked.

"Silly Zu-Zu! Helping the fire lord and of course avatar Naruto will be reward enough." Azula said in a demented tone.

"Yes not a day has gone by since you put me in here that I haven't thought about," "I will love you always Azula." Ursa said once Azula looked in the conveniently placed mirror.

"What happened to our mother."

* * *

><p>AN: marks the end of the promise trilogy!

**!What's next!** Fire lord Zuko and Azula search for their mother while Sasuke stays at the fire nation for once. Naruto and Sai come with Zuko to search for Sai parents and Toph stays behind to take care of her students.


	21. Chapter 21: The search: People do change

**Recap:** The Yu Dao conflict was resolved the more or less and the promise trilogy is over! Aang establishes the air acolytes which I failed to mention and he breaks away from avatar Roku which I also failed to mention. Naruto helps Sai find his parents while Zuko tries to get information from Azula about Ursa because it can never just be peaceful.

**!Notice!** Like I said a thousand times the search trilogy is beginning now and thanks for waiting that week-ish hiatus unlike Naruto which makes you wait TWO weeks sometimes like um now:/ And for those who really love Itachi and wanted more character development for him, you don't need to worry. After the search trilogy you're gonna get what you asked for;)

Also for time purposes its been around one month or so after the promise trilogy!

* * *

><p>Naruto was laying on his bed reading his dad's diary while Sai was painting something, I don't what but painting he was. In a while he had to trudge back to Yu Dao to do whatever, something Zuko-ish or maybe avatar-ish.<p>

_"Day 104, I have this favorite play that I watch every year that Kushina doesn't seem too interested in but I love it! It's gonna played by Ikem and Ursa, who are currently boyfriend girlfriend but there are so many hints Ikem's gonna you know...pop the question. I guess maybe I shouldn't be gossiping like this but it'll make the play so much more romantic!" _Naruto silently read...Ursa he knew was Zuko and Azula's mom but Ikem is eh a new person to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto it's time to go to Yu Dao." Sai reminded pointing at the hourglass since Naruto was never here to buy a real clock.

"Right Sai, head to Yoshito I'll catch up."

As Sai left Naruto rummaged in his closet and got his academy backpack, he stuffed some ramen with extra naruto and his father diary in there. After Yu Dao Naruto promised to help Sai find his parents because that's what friends are for, helping to find lost parents I guess.

Naruto walked out of his house and got face full of UGH not Sasuke thank goodness but even worse Kiba with a last name I could careless about but here you go anyways: Inuzuka. We all remember Kiba, right from chapter one and possibly in a few flashbacks?

"Naruto, how've you been?" Kiba asked with a sly or maybe mocking grin on his face. "Yeah so I know you're the avatar and whatnot but you can't beat me in becoming the greatest firebender ever." Kiba continued looking at his nails for some reason which needed desperate trimming.

"Did I hear you correctly? Heh because I thought I heard you wanted to he the greatest firebender ever which is not only impossible but stupid too."

*vein pops out* "You're as smug as Sasuke! Well you're only talk anyways right Akamaru?" Kiba asked talking to his dog which was not only weird but crazy too.

"...Yikes! Kiba how big did your dog get it's humongous!" Naruto exclaimed finally noticing.

"Hm? Nothing's happened to Akamaru."

"No! Your dog used to be on your head now he's big enough to ride on."

"Whatver, I guess I just don't notice those things, well bye Naruto!" Kiba then got on his dog and ride off into the distance proving Naruto's point even more.

Naruto finally caught up to Sai and they boarded Yoshito, the dragon just to be clear on this. With Yoshito's newfound speed Yu Dao would take about five hours give or take, which is just on time actually for the meeting.

_Five hours later..._

Yoshito landed in Yu Dao just in time for a boring lecture! Hooray, Naruto found his seat in a fancy marble textured but small meeting room and after five minutes already fell asleep while Sai was closely listening but even I doubt that notion.

"And so blah, blah, blah, blah? Blah! Blah..." The boring guy rambled on.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Katara scolded seeing Naruto already nodded off.

"This guy is boring." Naruto bluntly and mumbeld, trying not to doze off once more.

"I agree with Naruto, what's the point in listening to him?! It's torture!" Sokka quietly exclaimed.

"This guy is an expert on ancient earth kingdom theories of government so the earth king thought we should listen to his wisdom so we can build this new society." Aang explained. "Though we have to quit building on the past and he is quite boring."

"Aargh I know!"

(So this grandpa is teaching me the avatar about government? I learned this boring crap a thousand times, how much more suffering?) Naruto thought to himself.

"Blah, blah, family, blah, blah."

(Family?) Sai thought to himself, really that mustn't of been the only word he's listened to? "...! Professor(whatever)can you repeat that family part again?" Zuko suddenly asked as if he was thinking the same thing as Sai.

"Ah teenagers, and your forgetfulness. Yes I suppose, you see I was explaining an ancient earth kingdom philosophy, it goes like this; _family is in essence a small nation, and the nation a large family_. Is that understandable?" The professor quoted out, amazing how he could remember that.

"In treating his own family with dignity, a ruler learns to govern his own nation with dignity." The professor more easily said in an understandable way.

"..."

"Blah, blah, blah."

"Zuko are you ok?" Naruto asked, noticing he looked meh.

"Naruto are you even listening?" Zuko asked.

"No."

"Perhaps you should consider, look what I did to my own family, my father is in jail my sister in an institution and my mother...my mother has been banished for years now. Is this how I'll treat my own people?"

"Zuko your family is not exactly sane but that doesn't mean-"

"No!"

"Come on Zuko, you shouldn't listen to this guy unless your Katara here." Sokka tried to reassure before he got a face full of snow.

* * *

><p>It was night like no other in Ursa's town and she'd come to find her mother so she could tell her she got a proposal, after dodging chicken-pigs, pig-chicken whatever she found her mom kneeling down in a corner with a royal fire nation artifact in her lap.<p>

Ursa walked up to her mother, each footstep making the wooden floorboards moan. "Mom guess...wait what's wrong? Where's dad?" Ursa asked her sad and depressing mother.

"He's in the greenhouse with a...visitor. Just know this Ursa, know that I will always love you."

Ursa ran in the greenhouse to see her father, thank goodness he's alive with fire lord Azulon examining some flowers. After giving respects Azulon completed her on her beauty and said she was more beautiful than the flowers which was pretty nice considering what he did in his life.

"We've had trouble finding the descendant of avatar Roku but according to the fire sages we've really found you. Now that you're here with Roku's powerful bloodline my son will yield a bloodline of great power and ensure my family will rule for centuries even after my death." Azulon explained in a very riddled way that was hard to understand, did he want a lawsuit or something?

"Ahem, Ursa this is my second son fire prince Ozai." Azulon introduced, revealing Ozai who looked pretty much the same. "He has a proposal for you."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sai were in the fire nation royal institution along with Suigetsu the guard for this place. "Zuko you seem a bit more happy, instead of-" Suigetsu started to say.<p>

"Your usual dour and bossy self." Ty lee added.

"Yeah it's nice for you not to be ordering me to do something more unpleasant."

"Naruto and even Aang wants Yu Dao to be a prototype for a new city, a city that unites all four nations." Zuko explained.

"Yeah it was my idea." Naruto proudly added.

"Wow! That sounds exciting!" Ty lee exclaimed.

"Wow, that's sounds boring." Suigetsu mumbled, he shifted his weight a bit since his sword was crazy heavy.

"No it sounds idealistic."

"Have they said anything to each other?" Zuko asked as he peered through the door, though he should be more specific."

"Nope." Suigetsu answered.

"Not even a simple exchange of greetings?"

"Why don't you just have a look-see? What are they gonna do bite you to death?"

"Ok..." Zuko said as he picked up a tray of tea, possibly green I would think.

"Sai stay here...this is personal." Naruto instructed as he followed Zuko in.

Sai sat down on the old tattetred bench. "Well I wasn't gonna actually come with you but ok."

"Azula here's some-" Zuko started to say as he offered some tea.

Azula clamped down on the tea-tray somehow knocked Zuko down along with the now nicely wasted tea. Which gave Ozai a smirk but really did Zuko expect for Azula to I don't know magically teleport the tea into her mouth?

"Silly Zuzu! How do you suppose I would drink that tea wearing this straitjacket? Did you think I would lap it up like an animal?!" Azula asked, she menacingly looked at Zuko while still in a straightjacket.

"No I-"

"Heh, do you need me to take care of her limbs so she won't hurt you again?" Suigetsu asked with a sly smirk on his face as he got out his giant sword, it sounds though like something Kisame would say. Suigetsu devilishly looked at Azula. "It'll be fun!"

"No she's my sister Sui-"

*thok!* *thok!* Zuko looked over to Ty Lee "No! Ty lee you didn't have to chi block Azula, she's already in the straightjacket!"

"It's you my old friend Ty lee," Azula started to say. Cocking her head she turned to our favorite spiky blonde. "and sweet Naruto...tell me now how she got you guys and Mai to make you unafraid of me! Tell me now!" Azula demanded.

"I wasn't scared of you in the first place." Naruto scoffed.

"She made you say didn't she?!"

"What? What do you mean Azula?" Ty lee asked.

"You don't make any sense."

"Naruto and Ty lee I'll handle this...any who like I was saying you and dad are meeting for the first time in over a year and you haven't said anything to each other? This isn't exactly the best place ever but can you just for once cooperate? I thought maybe the tea would give you a sense of dignity." Zuko explained while he set Azula back on her chair.

Azula rolled her head over on the chair and said in a not crazy tone, "Dignity? Let father and I talk alone in private then, that's dignity."

"Whatever."

"Zuko are you sure you don't want to reconsider my offer?" Suigetsu asked as he patted his trusty sword.

"It's ok they're perfectly fine, one is chi blocked the other lost his fire bending." Zuko reassured.

"Besides this is my best chance if not my only chance of finding my mother."

"But I'm still scared of her Zuko." Ty lee said at the exact wrong moment.

"No, it's ok Azula is still um good she won't hurt you." Naruto reassured.

"Stop Naruto, stop lying to yourself, those days are over, she isn't your friend anymore because people change."

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"You should be more than excited to leave this peasant village and enjoy the capital city's-"

"URSA! URSA!" Ikem yelled, who was apparently blocking the carriage with a pair of might I say nice prop swords.

"What's the hold up?" Azulon asked.

"Apparently there's a commoner blocking our path." Some guard explained.

"F-fire lord A-azulon you have my-my true love (later wife) in the carriage! Please excuse me but I can't let you have her!" Ikem stuttered as beads of sweat poured down, he couldn't even hold his swords steadily. Though what's Azulon gonna even do with Ursa?

"Heh, are those prop swords?" That same guard asked in a mocking tone.

"They're the only weapons I got..." Ikem quietly squeaked.

The guards ran towards Ikem but Ikem swiftly smacked him on the face with his sword. The guard growled and kicked a burst of fire at him which set the sword aflame. Ikem being Ikem he threw the fire sword at the guard which burned his outfit but as I can see no major injuries.

"Call them off fire prince Ozai!" Ursa begged after watching a few red-hot battle scenes.

"He's just an old childhood friend of mine he's just well confused! I can get him to leave but promise me, promise me you won't ever hurt my...my love!" Ursa cried.

Ozai nodded. "That's enough!" Ozai yelled to his guards.

"Ikem go home." Ursa said after she stepped out of the carriage.

"Please Ursa we are meant for each other! I can't possible bear the pain of being separated from you!" Ikem cried as he got down on his knees.

"It's too late for that now." Ursa sadly admitted as she walked a little closer to her once fiancé.

"If marrying the prince is what you truly want to do then I'll leave."

Looking back at the carriage she made up her mind and she knew what she had to do, trembling on finding the right words she finally told him the truth as much as it is. "Fire lord Ozai has honored my family by proposing to me and I am truly happy."

This time crying she looked Ikem dead in the eyes, his hurt eyes, "Go Ikem, please just leave...for the better of everything." Ursa then walked inside the carriage and the carriage blasted off leaving a cloud of dust for Ikem.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...moonlit sidewalk...<em>

Naruto had his hands behind his head and casually walked beside Sai who was just there, he was always just there. Naruto promised Zuko to help find his mom and he dragged Sai along too because you never know if the mother of faces is in any way, shape, or form connected to Ursa.

"Suigetsu, Ty lee, Naruto, and Sai it's nice you've accompanied me and helped me this night but you can go home now, I'll take it from here."

"Ok." Suigetsu agreed as he walked away before he was stopped by Ty lee. "No Suigetsu! We'll feel better if we stay with you!" Ty lee argued.

"I object actually-" Sai started to say but was cut off.

"My house isn't too far from here and I want to see Sasuke again." Naruto argued too.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"I have something I would love to show him!"

"Whatever."

"You see I have this new move I created and I would love to try it out on him!"

(Trying not think of this in a bad way...) "Yeah go for it."

"Don't count on it, Naruto doesn't really have anything that special to show to Sasuke, believe me." Sai reassured.

"Are you kidding me?! My surprise is gonna be really big and extra special! You wanna have a look-see Zuko?"

"No, I have to look over Azula."

"How about you Sai?"

"Yeah ok."

"So it goes a little something like this-"

"Hey everyone why don't you go home." Zuko awkwardly interrupted before we got see Naruto's special move.

"Ok fine. But I warn you the chi blocking is gonna wear out soon." Ty lee reminded as she and Suigetsu just went home.

"I can handle it."

Naruto and Sai walked ahead straight to Naruto's house like Zuko instructed but right when they left Azula escaped...of course. Naruto looked back, it was the perfect time to show off his move he bragged about. Naruto then right there in his hand created that same super tight air ball but this time had a shuriken type thing around it...familiar I think...yes!

"Subarashī sūpātaito eabōru shuriken!" Naruto yelled as he threw, quite literally threw the ball creating a giant crater with many small holes in it. Azula fell in the hole and probably damaged something but at least we caught her.

"That's a very interesting move, dumb name but a very promising move but not interesting enough!" Azula yelled, as she just propelled her self with fire.

"What. Was. That?" Zuko asked, staring deeply at the hole.

"Subarashī sūpātaito eabōru shuriken." Naruto repeated.

"Yes I know the stupid name but how?"

"Stupid?"

"You can't just string together a bunch of words and say here you go, awesome super tight air ball shuriken."

"Bah! It was the first name that came to me."

* * *

><p>Ikem ran into some creepy forest and past a creepy rock to go cry his heart out, he decided to forget cruel reality and survive in the forest for like what maybe about a year or two when he met a wolf with faces on his fur...and that's it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto hurry up!" Zuko ushered as he jumped on the rooftop.<p>

"Gotcha!"

"Where is she?" Zuko asked as soon as he jumped into the window. "Th-there." The guard said fumbling on his words.

Zuko ran into some room and put his hand on the pedestal thing. "Mm hm...warm." Zuko burned the pedestal thing and there appeared a secret room filled with fire things.

"Yes it's here like father said, just one down out of mother's spell." Azula said in a not crazy tone as she rummaged through a chest.

"Azula what is the place?" Zuko asked in awe.

"If you went exploring with me you would know but your fear held you back, this is one of father's secret rooms.

"Gimme that thing that your holding!"

"Hm these letters you mean Zu-Zu? Just one out of many that the she-devil wrote,"

"And come have a look-see, they're the key to finding her."

Azula hid another note behind her back and burned the other letter right in front of his face making him scream in frustration. "Ha-ha! You should see the look on your face, right Naruto?"

"Sorry I was busy, what's happening?" Naruto asked, putting back the diary.

"She just burned the only thing I have to find my mom!" Zuko screeched. "What the is wrong with you?!" Naruto yelled holding back on his language just for her, he clenched his fist in frustration, family was still a very touchy topic for him believe me.

"Naruto calm it!" Zuko yelled back.

"She got to you too didn't she?! She just had to get to my favorite one too?!" Azula yelled as well.

"Listen Zuko, I want to find mother as much as you but one on condition I'll tell you what was on the letter."

"..."

* * *

><p><em>Day 114, there was a wedding today, the marriage between his majesty fire prince Ozai and that girl from the play; Ursa. What a lucky girl to get picked by the one and only Ozai...though she isn't exactly bursting with joy, I hear she has to leave her family which is horrible but she doesn't seem<em> _fazed._

* * *

><p><em>Fire nation palace...guest room...<em>

Naruto was laying on the couch eating some food waiting for Aang and everyone else, Toph wasn't coming 'cause of her school and her lily livers. Neither was Deidara since he wanted to touch up on some metal bending, Sakura was training more in the northern water tribe along with Chōjūrō and Sasuke was doing something else but hey Sai was there at least.

"Hey Naruto they're here!" Sai called out.

Naruto lazily got off the couch. "Hey what's that in your hand?"

Sai quickly hid it behind his back. "Um...nothing..."

Naruto shrugged. "Doesn't matter, let's just go."

Naruto and Sai walked to the front door. "Zuko! Naruto! Sai! It's been too long, thank you sir hot men for inviting us to your home!" Aang cheerily greeted as he bowed down.

"It's only been a week." Zuko sighed.

"I haven't seen Sai or Naruto for months."

"We've been up to our necks researching who this face woman is, but um where's Toph?"

"Toph is at the metal bending academy training her lily- students I mean. I mean practically the whole town wants to metal bend!" Sokka explained.

"And Deidara?"

"He's destroyed nearly half of the town so now he's busy rebuilding it."

"So why did you call us here?" Katara asked.

"From the researched I've gathered my mother, Ursa, is from a small town Hira'a and so is the last appearance of Sai's parents. So we're going there to look for them, my Uncle Iroh is going to look after things while I'm gone and Naruto, Sasuke is out with the Akatsuki."

"And may I hope you are all fortunate with your search." Iroh blessed as he walked back in to the palace.

"Why do you need us?" Katara asked.

"My information came with a price-" Zuko started to say when at that moment Azula came out along with Suki, Suigetsu, and Ty lee.

"Zuko behind you!" Aang exclaimed.

"Azula how'd you get out?!" Katara asked as an array of ice bullets shot at Azula.

Naruto stood in front of Azula and broke up the ice bullets and they turned into snow sparkles. "I thought you would do that...Zuko don't bring them along." Naruto instructed in a serious tone.

"Wha-why? I don't think you'll be enough-"

"That's an insult Zuko, we have Sai on our team. Too much people is a burden, we can't keep up with everyone Zuko they'll die."

"But they're our friends."

"Exactly. I don't want more of my friends...my family to die..."

* * *

><p>AN: Do you think Aang, Katara, and Sokka should come or not?! Update will probably be in a week sorry:/

Yes I did put an allusion and yes blah blah blah shuriken is rasen-shuriken

**!What's next! **Whether or whether not the gaang will join one choice is made Hira'a is their next destination! Mysteries about Sai's parents will unravel and Ursa's past will be foretold all in chapter 22!


	22. Chapter 22: The truth behind Sai

**Recap:** After finding out clues on Zuko's parents from the not crazy Azula but still not finding any info on Sai's parents Zuko calls in on some old friends to help contain Azula, and the votes are in folks, the more or less:/  
><span>

**Notice:** Hello everyone who cares! I have some good news actually, yes no need to wait a week for updates anymore! It'll now be two weeks-nah I'm kidding, updates will be quicker from now on!

**Irvin Flores:** Yes I decided to let the Gaang come in:)

* * *

><p>The air tensed up, Naruto cleared his throat to speak his farewell words. "I would never abandon a comrade but this my friends I can handle this so bye-guys, let's go Zuko." Naruto finally spoke, heading towards Yoshito along with Sai, Zuko, and yes Azula following.<p>

Aang stood there for a bit then finally conjured up the new plan. "They're not serious are they? Let's follow them after they leave!" Aang whispered.

"...But Aang not only is the worst idea ever but Naruto said-" Sokka started to object.

"Naruto said he'd never abandon a comrade, he's basically indirectly motioning us to come with them." Aang explained.

"Aang...this isn't a good idea..." Katara said a bit unsure of herself and her boyfriend.

"Trust me. Would I lie?

"Yes."

Naruto tailed Azula, and followed her. "Zuko, I'll watch her first. Someone must watch her ya' know." Naruto offered still closely following behind Azula which made her feel a bit you know, akward...Naruto got out his modified dragon whistle and blew on it, summoning Yoshito. His pet and long time ride.

Azula looked at the dragon with disgust, they were suppose to be all dead. "Put my luggage on the horrid beast." Azula instructed as if she was still in charge.

"Zuko, I'm sure we'll all be better off if Azula couldn't runaway," Suigetsu started to say as he held out his sword. "Heh-I can take care of that much."

"No! What's wrong with you? Azula is my sister Suigetsu, you can't cut off limbs as you see fit."

"That's not what my Kisame taught me, anyways, I'll make sure to watch over Sasuke if he comes back from the Akatsuki. You know what a bastard he can be trying to burn down the whole capital and trying to kill Ozai several times and-"

"Suigetsu that's enough...well then-"

"What do you mean Sasuke tried to burn down the-" Naruto started to say.

"That answer doesn't concern you Naruto, listen just be aware of what Sasuke had to suffer through and be aware of the poor decisions he makes."

"Sasuke told me he was fine after Uchiha town got burned down."

"Do you know the entire story? You don't know anything at all do you, you don't know who's out there do you? Sasuke lied to you, Naruto. Wake-up, he's still a Uchiha Naruto and still a danger."

(...Sasuke wouldn't hurt innocents would he? He wouldn't get revenge in those who made him suffer would he?) Naruto thought to himself, having more and more questions.

"Are we going or what?" Azula suddenly broke in, tapping her foot to add.

"Yeah we are Azula." Naruto answered, picking up Azula's stuff and waking to Yoshito.

Naruto looked closely at Azula, "And Azula, stay calm." Naruto said finally boarding Yoshito along with everyone else. Ty Lee, Suki, and Suigetsu waved goodbye to the beast while the Gaang snuck to Appa and followed them leaving the warriors alone with Iroh and Sasuke wherever he is.

"Iroh if there is anything we can do to make you feel more at home Iroh name it." Suki offered.

"Well one thing is for sure," Iroh traded the soldier's weapon for a hot cup of tea. "there are too many weapons in the fire nation and not enough tea!" Iroh explained.

"Drink up my Yūjin, for my first order of business I declare national tea day!"

"Come on! Zuko hurry back." Suigetsu said, eying everyone so no one would take his sword.

The dragon flew off into the distance, Zuko was near asleep while Azula sat in her little corner though Sai for once was not doing anything artistic. Just staring down at the sky until he decided to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke are good friends, right?" Sai suddenly asked.

"No." Naruto answered, pulling Yoshito to the left.

"We're brothers Sai, I'll never ever give up on Sasuke, he's you know like a brother to me. I used to hate Sasuke so much but you know he's a real fun guy to be around so I guess...I don't know it's kinda hard to-"

"Naruto shut your trap!" Azula snapped.

"Sasuke is a teme!" Azula continued her rant.

"Heh, he is isn't he?" Naruto smiled, maybe Azula _did_ remember those days.

"Definitely one of mother's first victims!" Or maybe not...

*sweat drops* "Well anyways it would be nice to have Sasuke around."

"Mother knew who my favorites were, I can't believe how she got to you!" Azula continued conspiring.

"What? Are you crazy?" Naruto asked.

"What I am is wondering how mother changed you guys! DAMMIT Naruto open your ears!" Azula loudly yelled back.

"Calm it Azula!" Zuko scolded holding up a sizzling fist to her, waking up after she yelled like a maniac.

"You wouldn't dare Zu-zu."

It was already sunset, Yoshito was still flying strong and in fact I would say he'd become more stronger I would say rather than Si Wong desert. Zuko looked off and saw that Hira'a was probably up ahead.

_The gaang..._

"Wow, I guess Naruto was right. They all seem good so let's go!" Sokka quickly said, looking a bit worried, either for getting caught or Azula herself.

Aang made a face, it felt weird like it just popped up ya' know. "Yikes! Aang what's up with the weird face?" Sokka asked.

"I dunno, It just feels like a spirit yes a spirit...it just came over me."

_Back to Naruto! _

"Hey Naruto," Zuko started to say, Naruto turned around and had on the weirdest face ever which made Zuko jump back a little. "...Naruto what the hell is wrong with you?" Zuko asked.

"My face just started to go weird and crazy...I don't know why."

"Is it a spirit?"

"I don't know."

"You're the avatar!"

"I leave that stuff to Aang, let's see spirits and humans come in contact when there's a spirit portal or a spirit leak or when the harmonic convergence. Which happens, not today." Naruto explained.

"Thanks Naruto. You never know what to say." Zuko sighed, continuing his intreguing search in the sky.

"Maybe we should set up-" Sai suggested before he was rudely cutoff as Naruto saw something cool down below.

"LOOK THERE GUYS! That wolf is amazing! Do you see it? Do you see it?" Naruto hyperactively asked looking down to see a um wolf...

Sai and Zuko looked down, there was nothing down there. "I don't see it Naruto." Sai said blankly, "...Is this your idea of a joke Uzumaki?" Zuko angrily asked.

Zuko looked back and saw that Azula was on the edge of the saddle, well one thing was for sure, Naruto was a horrible watch. "Azula! No bad girl get down from there!" Zuko scolded.

"No! Not when Hira'a is just a hop, skip, and a jump away! Hearing one more word about your problems is gonna kill me, well tah-tah brother!" Azula said. "Once I find her Zu-zu I'll tell her you said hi." Azula then jumped off the dragon.

"Azula no! You'll kill yourself!" Zuko yelled.

Naruto jumped off and dived down to catch our crazy Azula. Once Naruto finally grasped onto Azula's hand she shot a small burst of fire on Naruto's hand, Yoshito circled back and caught Naruto but now Yoshito was falling.

"Naruto! Do something!" Zuko yelled as Yoshito fell through the sky.

"I'm thinking! Ok so shut up!"

"HURRY!"

"...Aha! Yoshito and Zuko, blast as much fire as you can toward the ground NOW!" Naruto instructed as he blew a full blast of fire to try to soften the land just like he saw from Azula.

"That makes no-"

"NOW!"

Zuko did as told and he along with Naruto and Yoshito blew a blast of fire toward the ground, the blast fire was softening the land like Naruto guessed. Azula did the same thing as well, just like she did at the boiling rock.

Just as Yoshito (kinda) softly landed in the rocky ground Zuko jumped off and ran to find Azula. "Zuko! Wait! Wait up!" Naruto said in a ditzy tone as he fell down flat on his face.

Azula approached a running stream and heard a voice coming from the water, it was Ursa somehow..."Azula you're only damaging yourself."

"Don't just now worry about my self need!" Azula yelled at the river.

"You though you could break me didn't you?! By looking me in the that institution, well you're wrong! All that time I spent in there I've learned the truth!"

"From the time I was born I had something you didn't, power and you wanted to take me down ever since! Hahaha! That's why you think I'm a monster! I have power that makes you fear me! POWER!"

"No sweetie your just confused." Ursa tried to calm down.

"No, I still haven't found out why you made Naruto and my two best friends turn against me! You even stole my brother! And somehow the snow peasant even managed to beat me while you were gone!"

"Luckily father gave me this evidence just long enough to fend off your force or will...whatever! Now I can have my rightful place to throne but I can't without you trying to rain on my parade, that's why I'm gonna find you and KILL YOU! Then things will be back to normal FINALLY!"

"Things will never be 'normal' again Azula, but I still love you Azula! I will love you to the ends of the earth!" Ursa argued.

"SHUT UP URSA! You evil witch! Stop trying to take over my mind!"

"Azula, who are you talking to?!" Zuko asked finally running towards his crazed sister.

*huff* *huff* *huff* "Why do you care Zu-zu?!" Azula asked.

"A deal Azula, is a deal. We have to find her together."

"Zu-zu, silly Zu-zu I don't need you, you need me. Now that we're so close Hira'a you're how should I put this? Oh yeah, useless."

Zuko though for a bit then got into fire nation stance. "Please Azula I really don't wanna do this." Zuko pleaded. "Then I will." Sai interrupted, he shot thick a black liquid at Azula and it coiled around her then froze making Azula fall down.

"Naruto, you guys ok?" Zuko asked.

"No..." Naruto said making another face.

"Why are you doing that again?!" Zuko asked, startled a bit.

"...we're being followed." Sai said suddenly.

"Sai not now! I'm feeling it! I'm feeling the presence again!"

"We don't even know each other and somehow-" Azula started to babble out.

*gasp* Azula stared at a giant blue wolf-like creature Naruto described. "Ha! I knew it I told you!" Naruto gloated.

* * *

><p>Ursa was alone in some room in the royal fire nation palace, she was writing letters to her once love until she heard footsteps. She quickly his the letter and went up to put u. the wedding portrait she recently took down, to hide the masks of her past life.<p>

*knock* *knock* "In a second." Ursa said as she quickly put it up and opened up the door to discover a sleepy and young Zuko.

"Mommy, I'm too scared to sleep." Zuko said while he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"You see my room and, and my toys and my bed were all on fire and Azula was just standing there laughing at me!" Zuko explained while Ursa carried him to his room.

"It was only a nightmare Zuko, Azula's been in her room sleeping the whole time." Ursa tried to soothe as she walked past Azula's room.

Ursa set down Zuko in his bed and kissed his forehead. "Close your eyes my sweet, when the good dreams come once again makes sure to hang onto them." Ursa then walked away past the kitchen to find a secret room.

Ursa knocked on the door and opened up to reveal her maid maybe. "Princess Ursa!" Elua quietly greeted.

"You'll make sure this letter arrives confidentiality?" Ursa asked, handing her the letter she previously wrote.

"As always."

"Thank you Elua, you've been nothing but kind to me. I'm so grateful for your kindness."

"It's my honor my princess." Elua said as she took the letter, once Ursa left she tiptoed to Ozai to show him the letter.

_Somewhere in Hira'a..._

A young eight year old Sai, cradled up by the fire. His older "brother" Shin was out stealing food, his brother always taught him stealing food in the night was better than in the day.

Sai laid down and got out his drawing book that he got from Shin as a birthday present and his ink. Sai drew, painted, and sketched lots of things but the most things he would draw was both him and his brother, with a better life.

"Hey Sai! I came back!" Shin exclaimed, he held a small bag of hopefully food.

"Shin!" Sai yelled, running up to his big bro and hugging him. "What food did you bring?"

"Some momen tofu and I think these are like tomatoes and maybe like a umm cookie." Shin described, dropping the contents on the table.

Sai smiled...surprising..."Really momen tofu?!" Sai was just so happy, his older brother did so many great things for him.

"Yeah! I got it just for you now let's eat!" Sai started rapidly eating the tofu, favoring every last bite. Shin smiled. "You're pretty hungry aren't you?"

Sai nodded. "Hey big brother, how did you even get this tofu?" Sai asked, stuffed from all that tofu.

"This kind man gave this to me and guess what Sai we're leaving Hira'a!" Shin announced, after chomping down on the cookie.

"Really? Where are we going?"

"The Foggy Swamp."

"Wait what?"

"The man who gave me the tofu-"

Suddenly an old man, with bandages wrapped around his forehead came in, there was a weird symbol on the bandages and from the looks of it he had on a black kimono with red trimmings.

"My name is Danzo Shimura, Shin and Sai you're coming with me."

* * *

><p>"This spirit wolf is somehow in the material world," Naruto thought aloud while dodging a giant paw. "So everyone be nice to the wolf."<p>

"Not a problem Naruto." Zuko sarcastically remarked after dodging a pair of sharp teeth.

"Naruto, I think we know why you've been making those faces!" Sai yelled, dodging the wolf a bit more, trying hard not to attack.

"Right..." Naruto stomped on the ground and a giant pillar came up under his feet right to about the wolf's level.

"Stop, please spirit wolf. We mean no harm." Naruto tried to apologize, even getting down on his knees. "I am one of two avatars, not the good one but...forget I'm still the avatar ok. My friends and I just wanted to get to Hira'a but as you see-"

Naruto turned around to show Azula still trapped in the ice. "Azula my friend here decided to go her own way. If we disturbed you we're all very sorry."

The wolf didn't think twice and lunged at Naruto, Naruto jumped off and it was time to use force over talking. "Forget this, Sai create some ice steps up to the wolf." Naruto instructed.

"Won't you slip and fall?"

"No way!"

Sai did as told and created a set of ice steps, Zuko and Naruto ran up the steps and surprisingly did not fall. "I wanted to do this with Sasuke since he has cooler flames but you'll do." Naruto said, he held in his hand the familiar ball of air surrounded by a spiky shuriken like thing only larger.

"Cooler?" Zuko asked.

"Er...better I mean. Yeah he has better flames."

"And Zuko, I'm calling it fuuton Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled, he threw the ball at the wolf.

"Now Zuko! Light it on fire!" Zuko lit the air ball on fire and it looked awesome, like a giant rotating fire-ball, but then of course the wolf just opened up his mouth and ate it. All that hard work for nothing.

"Naruto...he's spitting it out!" Zuko yelled, grabbing Naruto's arm and running down the steps.

Naruto stomped on the ground, twisted his foot, raised his arms and not two but three giant earth walls came up from the ground. Naruto grabbed Azula and ran along with Zuko and Sai tailing behind them.

"Naruto why are we running? There are three walls, besides it was just a weak air move!" Zuko argued.

"No it's a highly advanced air move though normally it wouldn't be so big but with the fire added-"

"It's air!"

"Wind makes the fire grow."

*BAM* The flamed Rasenshuriken finally hit the wall and like Naruto predicted all three walls broke and no I'm kidding. It barely destroyed the first and wall but maybe with Sasuke's flames it could've been a bit different or not. You never really know.

*sweat drops* "I guess I overestimated my move." Naruto sheepishly said rubbing the back of his head.

"You think?!" Zuko huffed.

*CRASH* The giant wolf broke through all the walls and was charging at them like a bull, just a bull. That was until suddenly Appa with Momo on top of his head came down along with our favorite fire-breathing dragon.

"Wait a second, Naruto can't you earth bend a giant golem of yourself?" Zuko asked.

"Nope, that was Deidara-sensei who could do that."

"...no I'm pretty sure you could do that..."

"Only in avatar state."

Yoshito blew a hot blast of fire at the wolf, as soon as the wolf dodged the blast of fire Appa tail whipped him down to the ground. Swiftly and suddenly, Aang, Katara, and Sokka came down as well.

"Yoshito! Could ya' be a bit gentler buddy?" Naruto asked as he ran toward the spirit wolf.

Yoshito laid back down and replied, "rughrgh." And he went back to sleep, I guess Minato raised a pretty lazy dragon.

"Wolf spirit! Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

The wolf spirit threw up a swarm of moth-wasp, wow. Naruto was hesitant on what to do since they were spirit creatures...Zuko was utterly horrified by the sight of these creatures but like Naruto said he couldn't fight them.

"Ew." Zuko spat out in disgust, sounding a bit like Mai.

"Zu-zu, free me and I'll take care of them." Azula whispered.

"No, we don't need you."

"THEY'RE IN MY HAIR!" Naruto screamed, running back and forth.

"Slow down Naruto and let me spray you with this water." Sai yelled as he chased our panicky spiky blonde. "Ok...gotcha!"

More bugs grew attracted to Naruto rather than repel. "No! Sai the water is attracting them!"

Sai shrugged. "Oh well. That's it."

"Listen Zu-zu, I'll admit I was wrong to run off on my own like that a deal is a deal after all." Azula admitted, who knew she knew the word admit am I right? "And we're family, we're suppose to trust each other." Azula added, proving her point even more.

Zuko decided to let her free, once she got out she gathered a great deal of electricity and shot it into the distance. The swarm and the wolf followed the light. "You're welcome."

_That night..._

Naruto and the gaang set up camp together and made a campfire, Azula settled down to fall asleep next to a tree while Katara and Aang were with Appa.

"I can't believe you followed us when I said no." Naruto said while laying down next to the red-hot fire.

"It was Aang's idea and-"

"No. You're awesome, that's the exact sorta thing I would do." Naruto complemented, smiling.

Naruto looked over at Azula who was shivering, it almost made him think of Sasuke for some reason. "Sokka, Zuko, I guess it's nice to be an older brother isn't?" Sai asked, walking up to them after he did more painting.

"Yeah it is but sometimes it's a burden yet it always works out. No matter how many sarcastic remarks I make or how much snow she throws at my face. We still love each other and that's how our relationship works." Sokka explained, he got up pulled a cover over her and came back down to the fire. "She's my sister after all." Sokka finished.

(My sister is crazy and we never actually got along.) Zuko thought to himself while he looked back at his sister.

"Why do you ask Sai?"

"Because...I used to have an older brother."

"What happened to him?"

"Sokka! That's not polite!" Zuko scolded, though he wanted to know as much as Sokka.

"It's ok, you see I used to have an older brother named Shin...but he's gone...he's...he's dead."

"I am sorry Sai." Sokka and Zuko and Naruto all said.

"May I ask how?" Naruto asked this time.

Sai looked at Naruto and Zuko then thought for a bit, maybe a little white lie was ok just this once, I mean worrying about his problems would be too much of a drag. "He got sick and died." Sai quickly said, looking down on at the ground.

"Oh...well once I'm gone I want Azula to know that I 'love' her still." Zuko finally said as he got up, he put a cover over her shivering body and discovered a note.

_My dearest Ikem, _

_It's taken me a long time to admit it, but you were right. I belong with you, and nothing is worth this pain. My one consolation is our son Zuko._ (completely missing Azula but hey forget her) _When I look into his eyes, it's as if I'm looking into yours. My thoughts are with you always._

_Love, _

_Ursa_

(**Our son**...)

* * *

><p><em>Sai and Shin...<em>

Sai and Shin were on a boat to the Foggy Swamp, it was dark, it was scary but at least Sai had Shin to comfort him. Before they got taken, oh no I'm sorry, _escorted _out of the premises Sai grabbed his drawing book, paintbrush, and ink. Well to be honest there were the only things he had.

"...Shin! Shin! I can make this ink move!" Sai whispered to his brother.

"Oh cool little brother! That means you're a waterbender!"

"Can you water bend?"

"No, no I can't. Just be a bit quiet about that topic around the old man, ok."

"Ok, I just wish we were home."

"Listen Sai, we don't need a home we have each other ok...aha I almost forgot, I met this guy named Itachi. He told me to give you this." Shin explained, offering a short sword with no sharp tip.

"It's called a tantō...it's really only used for cutting though."

"Thank you big brother."

* * *

><p>Now the AN: Just for fun who do you think is stronger, Avatar Naruto or Ninja Naruto?

As you can see, character development and back stories for certain folks don't usually come until much later after they're introduced. In fact there still more bread and butter to Sasuke and Itachi but that's all coming soon.

**!What's next!** Zuko discovers the past about his mother, that's what the book says but I'll add a bit more. The team finally find themselves in Hira'a, Sai gets flashbacks and Naruto learns that no one truly liked, even less loved Azula-except for Naruto of course. Will Zuko find his mom? Will Sai find his parents? Will I update quicker? All questions not really answered next chapter!

**Update/ Notice: **Sorry guys but update will be a bit longer, I noticed how little lightning empire fics there are and they're all dead and unfinished. So new fic ahead, and I'm adding a chapter to Itachi, my brother so...update for this fic will at least be a week or so. Maybe less maybe more, sorry guys:(


	23. Chapter 23: Only a fool to believe you

**Recap: **Naruto, Sai, Zuko, and Azula head to Hira'a along with the Gaang following, Sai's past is revealed aaaand that's all...want more? Oh well.

**Notice: **Meh. I mean, it's not like I have nothing to say it's just that I don't really care...next chapter maybe. Wait! I'm no longer italicizing flashbacks anymore but I will with narrative flashback. Wait again! This is another big chapter! You're welcome;)

* * *

><p>Azula laid soundly asleep next to the tree, it was all good and fine until...a hand touched her face. "Azula." The voice whispered looming over the crazy blue firebender.<p>

*gasp* "How did you sneak up on me?!" Azula asked, jumping up to see her mother.

"My love end your quest, you have nothing to gain from here. Return home. Zuko's destiny is rightfully in the throne, your destiny is elsewhere." Ursa calmly stated.

"I guess I should," *huff* *huff* "be thankful you're here, saves the trouble of finding you." Azula said with a creepy smile.

"Azula, your life has consisted of hiding behind a mask of intimidation and fear." Ursa began, not noticing the foreshadow of what will happen.

"Now it's time to die Ursa!" Azula yelled, she held a large amount of electricity on the tips of her fingers ready to strike.

"Take off that mask and reveal your true, beautiful destiny that lies."

"...NO! You worthless witch! Stop trying to lie to me! Stop trying to...the throne is my destiny!" Azula yelled again ready to strike.

"Right...I mean I have...I have..." Azula started to reconsider herself, the lightning crackled down to a low spark...did she really have proof or did she have the terrible truth? "I have proof."

Azula suddenly grabbed Sai's arm. Instead of a nice pretty hazy-purple forest it was at the jungle. Suddenly it hit her, that was just a sick twisted dream of her mother...but it felt so real even if the setting wasn't.

Just as Sai tried to break out of Azula grasp, Sokka threw his boomerang, letting Sai free. "Sai, you okay?" Sokka asked.

"...no problem she just woke up suddenly and grabbed my arm..." Sai stated, though he sounded a bit unsure.

"Mother...what..." Azula whispered to herself. Azula tried to get her proof out but it was gone..."The letter..."

"WHERE. IS. ZUKO?!" Azula yelled, waking everyone up. She held a fist full of blue flames ready to strike.

_The cliff side..._

"Wow Zuko, this is..." Naruto started to say, he sat next to Zuko who held the letter or a.k.a Azula's proof.

"I'm not his son. No wonder Ozai banished me without a second thought." Zuko exclaimed...though in anyway how is that good?

"Then why didn't he kill you?" Naruto asked, getting out a rice patty.

"Well he was...you see the night before my mother left my grandfather ordered Ozai to kill me as punishment for asking for Iroh's birthright. So Ozai was gonna do it without any objections."

"Yeah ok but you're still alive."

"My mother must have done something..."

"That's not good, even if it's somehow true do you know what this means?"

"It means that all that pain I had about honor and stuff is gone."

"No! It means you're not heir to the throne. Azula is."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Azula screamed, her palms flaring up with her blue flames. "It was Ursa wasn't it?! She told you didn't she?! I won't let her win!" Azula yelled, she shot the blue flames at them...how is that letting Ursa lose though?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

Since Sasuke was feeling feverish...Azula invited only Naruto over to the royal courtyard. It was a nice sunny day like always, the hedges just neatly trimmed. The flowers in full bloom, same old same old to be honest.

Naruto and Azula were walking together through the beautiful garden. "Aren't these flowers gross?" Azula asked.

"...uh no..."

Naruto started to fidget. "Huh? Naruto what's wrong?"

(I can't hold it anymore!) "Hey Ursa-san! I'm gonna take a leak! I'll be back!" Naruto frantically said as he ran off into the palace.

Azula was once again alone. Of course Ursa and Zuko were talking together, leaving her out so why not be like Naruto? Get some attention already.

Azula burned the flowers, why? For attention I'm sure but that's not how it went. "Mommy! Azula's burning the flowers!" Zuko tattled.

"Azula!" Ursa yelled, walking toward the flowers.

Ursa was busy putting out the fire with her long sleeves. What a waste of nice clothing. "Azula! We do not burn the royal garden! We treat them with respect!" Ursa scolded.

"What? It's not my fault the flowers weren't as pretty as the others!" Azula explained, she looked and saw that Naruto was FINALLY back.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the scene.

"Azula burned the flowers." Zuko stated.

"Why?"

Zuko shrugged. "That's just Azula being Azula I guess."

(Is it...)

As things calmed down the walk continued. That was until Azula tiptoed over to our young will-be prince and burned his butt. Hissing the words tattle-tale as she did.

"Ow!" Zuko yelled, he then rubbed...back there.

"That's it, Azula go to your room and think about what you've done!" Ursa ordered.

Just as Azula was marching up to her room Ozai was watching them. Which isn't unusual with his creeper self but still. Once Azula slammed the royal door shut Naruto started to laugh a little.

"Naruto! How would Minato feel about your actions?" Ursa asked, facing Naruto.

*sigh* "He wouldn't like it...but it was still funny right Ursa-san?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry."

Ozai continued walking down the porch area. Then up the stairs to meet a Yuyan archer, which earlier I revealed Obito as well was a retired Yuyan archer. "Prince Ozai!"

"You must be Vachir of the Yuyan archers. I heard you can pin a fly to a tree a hundred yards away without killing it."

"Heh, any archer bearing this tattoo can do that. I can pin a fly to a tree a hundred yards away without killing it, while blindfolded." Vachir boasted, though I would love to see him try.

"Ok then Vachir. I have a small task for you. In the small village of Hira'a in the ends of the fire nation I want you to find a man named Ikem."

"And end him."

* * *

><p>Azula started to throw several more fire blast at them. Each of them reflected by Naruto's black flames which yeah he got to keep from one of those other chapters.<p>

"Ursa won't win!" Azula yelled as she shot more fire blast, Zuko jumped in front of Naruto and fire kicked the incoming blast.

"Go check up on them Naruto, I can handle Azula."

"I know you can." Naruto said with a smirk as he ran off.

"GIVE ME THE LETTER!" Azula screamed, she gave Zuko yet another fire blast to which Zuko just jumped over.

Landing on the ground Zuko side kicked a blast of fire. Azula back flipped over the blast and landed with Zuko in between her feet.

"This is my destiny!" Azula yelled, finally getting her letter.

"NO!" Zuko yelled, but Azula already started to jump back. Zuko grabbed Azula's ankle then slammed her on the ground. "From the time I was born you've always bullied me and put me down!" Zuko yelled.

Zuko picked her up by the collar of her shirt and started to yell again. "WHY?! What the hell is wrong with you? Why did our relationship have to be like this?!" Zuko yelled again, the answer though

Zuko hung Azula over the cliff...will he drop her and end his burden. "Mother was whispering into your ear wasn't she?! She was telling to hang me over this cliff wasn't she?!" Azula screamed.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Zuko said a bit more calmly.

"Don't lie Zuko! She told you I had that letter hidden in my boot! She told you to-"

"Wait..." Azula facial expression changed mildly, in a good way for once. "You had the letter all night Zuko. You could've burned the letter, why not?" Azula asked. "Why not brother?" Azula asked again.

Zuko thought for a bit, he looked at Azula. Her face was...different. Zuko placed her on the ground finally. "You act like you just want me to have it?" Azula taunted as she picked up the letter.

"Azula. As long as we fight, as long as we try to kill each other, we are just wasting time. We're going to find our mother, now."

"We are going to work together. We are going to not fight anymore. We are going to finish what we started. Once we get back home though, it's on."

"So you're on my side now?" Azula asked.

Zuko once again looked at Azula. "Let's just get back to the others." Zuko simply stated, that's all he had to say.

The others were out fighting off the blue fire. Naruto using air bending, Aang earth, and Katara of course water. Yep, triple duo elements!

"Are we ready to leave?" Zuko asked.

"Well you know Azula just put half of the freakin' forest on fire!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah! It took us this long to put it out!" Katara added.

"Nature hates you!" Sokka yelled.

"Oh, what a comeback." Naruto sarcastically said.

"Hey!" Sokka shot back.

"You guys aren't fighting anymore?" Aang asked, noticing the silence.

"We've come to an agreement." Zuko said as he boarded Yoshito.

"Yeah that's what you said the last four hundred times before she tried to kill us." Sokka sighed.

"...Wait Sai!" Naruto frantically yelled, he started to run back into the forest nearly forgetting our pale friend.

"Wait. I'm up here." Sai called out, he was sitting on a tree branch reading book about...about what?

"Hey Sai what're you reading?"

"...um nothing..."

"You're reading something! I see a book!"

Sai quickly put the book away. "Nope. No book here."

Finally both Yoshito and Appa took off. Sailing through the skies Hira'a was totally coming up! Sooner or later...This time flying together the dragon and bison no longer had to hide away from each other but it was still as quiet. Probably since Naruto was reading a book.

"So...how's everyone feeling?" Sai awkwardly asked, noticing the tense air between Zuko and Azula.

Zuko looked at Sai like he was crazy but answered never the less. "I'm feeling mad." Zuko answered.

"And you?" Sai asked.

"I feel like you need to get a hobby."

*sweat drops* (I guess she's a bit annoyed.)

"Azula!" Zuko scolded.

"Well it's the truth! Where does he get this stuff from? A book?"

"Whatever."

Naruto looked back at them and smiled...it seemed like so long ago he was at home...because it was...

* * *

><p><em>Years ago...flashback...<em>

Naruto was at the ramen shop. Minato has got sent on countless missions for some reason and its been a while since Naruto saw his dad again. Alas there he was eating ramen not the horrible and spicy curry that Naruto promised to eat.

(Dad is such a horrible cook.) Naruto thought to himself as he gulped down the last of his ramen.

(...is that Sasuke...yeah I think so.) Naruto then ran up to Sasuke and jumped on him. "Sneak attack!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto ow! Stop doing that to me!" Itachi yelled.

"Wait...Itachi? Oh."

"...what do you want?" Itachi asked, brushing Naruto off him.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"I bet he's trying to make dad teach him lightning generation again. It's better though than him nagging me."

"Oh cool! Hey Itachi can you teach me lightning generation?!"

"I'm sorry Naruto. Later. I'm too busy right now. Besides you're too young to learn lightning generation, you're only eight."

"But Itachi you could do lightning geneartion when you were younger than me and so could...so could...you."

Itachi patted Naruto's head. "Silly you already said me. The only other person I can think of who can generate lightning is Ozai-sama and Iroh-sensei."

_Fire nation palace..._

Around this time it was dinner for the royal family. What a nice dinner it was to be honest. It was a rate time when the family got together and talked about their day.

"So during training Kunyo-sensei told me I was holding my arms too far apart," Azula excitedly began to say. "So then I said that's how you get the biggest fire blast! But then he was like I don't care, I want you to do it my way. The dumb way is what's it more like it." Azula continued, flashing off her form.

"So then when he wasn't looking I set his pants on fire!"

"Your teacher is a fool. I'll send him back to the colonies at once." Ozai said as he picked up his drink.

"Yeah! That's what he gets! What a dummy!" Azula agreed.

"He's not a dummy, he just thinks the proper way is to-" Zuko started to say before he got cutoff.

"Zuko! You do not tell your sister how to fire bend!" Ozai yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "Despite being a year younger how many more forms has she learned more than you?" Ozai asked.

"Fourteen." Zuko mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"When you were born we unsure if you were a bender at all since you didn't have that spark. I was planning on casting you from the palace. How embarrassing would it be for the prince of the fire nation to have his first-born a nonbender?!"

"Lucky for you, your mother and the fire sages begged me to give you a chance. Azula though never had this problem."

"She was born lucky, you were lucky to be born." That hit Zuko hard. He barely said anything and now he's being put down for what? Living? Breathing? Being born into this family out of purely fate?

"Ozai! What a nasty thing to say!" Ursa yelled, she was tired of Ozai's talk and decided to tell him off.

"Ozai-sama! Forgive my interruption but a Yuyan archer wishes to speak to you." A guard reported.

Ozai walked up the stairs to see burnt, almost dead Vachir kneel to him on the ground. It wasn't good news obviously much to Ozai's dismay, truly this guy was a failure what good money wasted.

"Prince Ozai! Ikem no longer lives in Hira'a, I asked around and found out he ran off to the forest. I searched for him day after day and couldn't find him."

Vachir looked at Ozai, his eyes looked sinister. "The forest itself was horrible. Truly an event a commoner wouldn't of even survived that long."

"Believe me your highness, there is no way Ikem could've survived."

"Are you telling me his fate is undecided? Only but a mere hypothesis?" Ozai asked, walking up to him.

"I'm afraid so."

"Get up Vachir. Groveling down is not your strongpoint." Ozai said, he then lifted up the disappointing archer.

"Now I want you to go back and give your resignation to colonel Shinu."

"...wait...what?"

"You told me the Yuyan archers are the best of the best, that title doesn't suit you." Ozai simply said as he started to walk off.

"No! You don't understand! Your highness, that forest is impossible for him to survive in!"

_Night...somewhere in the foggy swamp..._

The Foggy Swamp according to mean Danzo is the major headquarters for the benders untied nation team. Known as B.U.N.T for short, created by Tobirama Senju himself also known as Hashirama Senju's little brother. Once for the purpose of uniting the nations to defeat the rebel Uchiha. Now used to defeat the fire nation.

B.U.N.T has members strictly only earth and water, their only goal: to take out the fire nation any way possible even if it means harming innocents. For that reason air did not join B.U.N.T and for that reason as well neither did the lightning country...which is why they're both extinct. As told entirely by Danzo.

"You will now train, sleep, and learn here. Got that?" Danzo asked, he pointed them to their new home, better than the one at Hira'a. "Tomorrow, will be a test to see which element force team you belong to." Danzo stated, he then trudged back to his office.

"Shin, aren't you excited?" Sai asked, as they both walked in the house.

"..."

"But Shin...you're a bender too."

"...are you happy here Sai?"

Sai nodded. "It's better than Hira'a."

"Yeah ok. I'm happy too." (Just not of my fate.)

* * *

><p>"We need to hide our identities, we could get mugged if people found out the truth." Zuko explained as he pulled over his hood.<p>

Zuko looked at Naruto, not only with his spiky blonde hair but his orange jumpsuit gave up his entire identity..."Naruto. I can't help you...if you had some of Sasuke's clothing instead of an attention grabber this wouldn't be a problem." Zuko sighed.

"Me wear Sasuke's clothes?" Naruto asked as if he thought it was a joke. "Yeah. You guys are around the same size, Sasuke a bit taller and thinner but otherwise a perfect fit."

"...wait I have some extras." Sai said, he got out his back pack and gave Naruto a pair of his clothes.

Sai like I may of not mentioned wears a very...odd type of clothing according to Naruto at least. Sai like all members of B.U.N.T wears a short black jacket along with gray straps also with that Sai also wears a light gray high-collared midriff shirt that has the water tribe symbol on it. With that some black pants and some custom-made gloves, the jacket it self has a long right sleeve and a short, really short left sleeve. The only thing that really told you he was from the water tribe was his bright blue tied-on piece of cloth around his head that had water tribe symbol on it.

"You want me to wear this?" Naruto asked in a not excited tone.

"Except for the headband." Sai added.

"..."

After changing, Naruto looked like...Naruto still but a different, just a bit. "So how do I look?" Naruto asked, kinda liking the new look, lots of air right in his belly area.

Sai put on a smile, a very weird fake looking smile. "I think you look absolutely horrible." Sai stated.

*vein pops out* "Listen here dammit-"

"Bah! You look beautiful now let's go, we've wasted too much time already." Zuko ushered as he walked quickly into the village with the others following.

Sokka for some reason had on bison fur facial hair "See look? Bison mustache and beard classic!" Sokka excitedly asked, wanting to get a laugh.

"No Sokka. It has to be funny before it's a class-"

"Not now Uzumaki!" Zuko hushed down.

The Gaang saw a play, not just any play but the love amongst dragons play. Which maybe I should explain but that's too much work. So you get the two sentence explanation instead! The red dragon fell in love with the water spirit. The dark-blue water spirit fought the red dragon, the dragon won and along with that his true love. The End.

The Gaang went in to watch the play, when they should be finding Ikem..."The young man playing the red dragon is tons better than last years'." The elder man congratulated.

"Indeed." The elder woman agreed.

"Azula, don't you remember when mother used to take us to the ember island players to perform this play? Then we would go to the beach and reenact this scene? Though me being the dark water spirit was kinda weird." Zuko brought up, smiling a bit as he remembered that memory...wait...is that what I think it is? A smile? What?!

"I always made a better dragon emperor."

(Wow. I hated this play.) Naruto thought to himself, witnessing torture at its finest.

Once the play finally ended with romantic mask kiss the crowd roared and cheered with amazement. "ENCORE! ENCORE!" The crowd yelled as they applaud.

"Gets me every time." The elder woman said a bit emotional.

"Agreed. The fight choreography was simply amazing." The old man agreed.

"That was *sob* beautiful!" Naruto cried, I guess now he likes it.

Sai put his hand on Naruto's back, according to what the book said that's how to comfort a friend. "There, there Naruto." Sai tried to comfort.

"..." (what is this guy thinking?) Zuko wondered as he watched the awkward scene.

"Everyone is leaving, what now?" Aang asked.

"We'll just ask around." Zuko answered, he then walked up to the elderly couple.

"Excuse me but have you any information on a woman named Ursa? I hear she used to live here sometime ago." Zuko said.

"...Ursa..." The man thought for a bit. "I remember...she's magistrate's daughter, I believe."

"Oh yes!" The woman finally recalled. "Rumor has it she-"

Suddenly the dark-blue spirit actor came just when it was about to get good. "Excuse me." He said startling Sokka.

The guy took off his mask, revealing a face with a nice nearly sleek-looking mustache, a small trimmed beard and a pony-tail. All with a chocolate-brown tint of hair. "A thousand pardons, I didn't mean to startle you." The guy apologized.

"My name is Noren, director of the Hira'a acting troupe and Ursa was once a member." Noren introduced as he shook Zuko's hand.

"That's great!" Zuko replied.

"Oh that's right!" The woman finally remembered. "Ursa always wanted to be dragon empress but never got the chance. She just-"

"Let's find a more quiet place to talk." Noren once again interrupted at the wrong time.

"You're all welcome to stay at my home. We'll share some tea and I'll tell you as much as I know." Noren added.

"It would be an honor sir. You have our thanks."

_At Noren's house..._

While Sai was out painting as always and while Aang and Katara were talking to Noriko, Noren's wife. Naruto was out sleeping on their tree. Zuko and Azula on the other hand were talking to their daughter.

"Would you like to play dolls with me?" Kiyi asked.

"Of course!" Zuko answered.

"Kill me." Azula answered.

Kiyi held our her doll. "This is Kiyi!"

Zuko laughed. "Your name is Kiyi as well."

"I know but such a good name had to be used twice."

"Hm. Little Kiyi has quite the haircut." Zuko said, the doll's hair was as short as Sai's to be honest.

"Well I wanted her to be prettier but it didn't work as expected."

"My sister used to do those things when she was young."

"Yes only instead of haircuts I gave them headcuts. Shall I demonstrate it?" Azula sinisterly asked.

"Azula!"

"No!" Kiyi exclaimed, hugging her doll tightly.

Naruto, fell out of the tree he was sleeping in and hit the ground hard. "I better get inside." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Kiyi, are you being hospital to our guest?" Noren asked as he carried a tea-tray along with Sokka following with extras.

"I'm trying to."

Naruto walked in to see a little girl. "Well hello! Kiyi is it? My name is Naruto!" Naruto kindly greeted.

"Oh hi! Would you like to play dolls with me too?" Kiyi eagerly asked.

"Why not?" Naruto then sat down to play with them.

"Naruto, I've heard of that name before. Ever since I saw you've looked very familiar to someone." Noren suggested as he put down the tea-tray.

(...he's probably talking about dad...but...) "Plenty of people are named Naruto, it's a popular name. In fact a pirate I know was gonna be named Naruto. Look at me, I look as plain and common as everyone else here in the room."

"Of course Naruto. Everyone has blonde hair." Azula scoffed.

"I know two people who do!" Naruto shot back.

"Ok everyone settle down. May I join the conversation, love?" Noren asked, sitting next to wife as he kissed her on the cheek.

"We were sharing some advice on life and love."

"Ah well you're Hira'a's expert on that subject."

"Says only you my love."

"I have to admit though, I was quite suspicious when you started to ask about Ursa but Sokka says you were all just drama historians." Noren explained, picking up his cup of tea.

"That's what I said. You need to redeem yourself." Sokka proudly said as he nodded.

"Drama historians?" Katara asked in a low whisper.

"It just came to me." Sokka whispered back.

While Naruto was playing with dolls he looked back to see that Sai was still out painting...alone. "Come on Sai!" Naruto called out.

(I was just enjoying myself...) Sai put away his gear into his backpack and walked inside. "Hey Kiyi! This is Sai!" Naruto introduced. "He can be very weird...and creepy...and a perv..."

"Hey Naruto I heard that!"

"Sai, you're the police officer/uncle of the family!" Kiyi said, already putting him in the game.

"Like I was saying Ursa, the troupe's most famous actor though not for her acting but instead because she was taken to the capital city for different reasons. We're not suppose to be taking about it but some just can't help but think about the case." Noren explained.

"I used to live in Hira'a a long time ago," Sai brought up. "I've heard about Ursa and of another man who loved her to death. Then the fire lord came and then she was gone, that's what my brother told me at least."

"Sai, you couldn't have said that earlier?" Zuko asked.

"Well I just now remembered."

(that must be Ikem) "What did he look like Sai?"

"I don't know. I said my brother does and like I said he's dead."

"..."

"Well supposedly she married to the royal family but that was before I came into town. I heard the rumors though." Noriko added.

"What about Ikem?" Zuko asked.

"Well you kids really did your research, adding on to what Sai said Ikem was an actor as well. Though he disappeared shortly after Ursa."

"I heard people say he ran off to the forgetful valley." Noriko added after sipping more if her tea.

"Forgetful valley?" Aang asked.

"Yes. It's a forest at the bottom of a canyon just outside of town, I hear only the truly heartbroken go there to forget their lives."

*sigh* "I want to say that Ursa came back looking for Ikem and ran after him to the forgetful valley." Noriko continued.

"That can't be true. No one has seen nor heard from Ursa since she left."

*sighs again* "Whatever the reason it's awfully romantic."

"Or tragic you mean. Those who enter never comeback."

It was nighttime again, everyone left the house and bowed down...except for Azula since she's that rude. "Noren and Noriko, thank you so much for being so generous to us and giving us this information." Zuko thanked while he bowed.

"And for sharing your home." Sokka added.

Kiyi ran up to Zuko and tugged his sleeve. "You'll come again right? Please do, and bring Sai and Naruto too!"

"I hope we can."

Naruto bent down to Kiyi's height and gave her a fist bump. "We will, believe it!"

While everyone was walking down to their respective rides Azula said some nasty words. "Thank goodness. What a horrible home, I was tempted to burn it down but I didn't for you Zu-Zu." Azula spat out in disgust.

(I bet if Sasuke was here he would've literally killed her for that comment.) Naruto thought to himself as he put his hands behind his head. "That's mean Azula and you know it." Naruto simply said.

"Please. That house was horrible, no one is that happy."

"Aang and I are that happy!" Katara, tired of Azula'a sass, yelled.

"Yeah and...sorry Katara. I can't help you on this one." Naruto replied as he walked ahead of them.

"Naruto!"

"That's because only idiots are that happy." Azula remarked. "I mean I live in utter hell."

"Zuko...we're going to forgetful valley right?" Naruto asked as he walked beside Zuko.

"Correct."

"No! We can't do this." Aang cut off. "We should just let Ikem go, we can't risk this. I know what happened Zuko, Naruto told me and I know what's on the letter." Aang continued.

"What now Aang?"

"Did you even burn the letter Zuko?"

"No. Azula has it."

"Zuko! Think about your actions! Think about-"

"Aang. This isn't about you. We didn't come all the way here to hear your mouth run we came here to find Zuko's mom. You are not in charge of Zuko. You do not control Zuko, if he wants to find his dad then let him." Naruto calmly stated.

"But Naruto!" Aang argued. "With the letter Azula can very well become fire lord, ending the era of peace and love we all worked so hard for."

"I know Aang. I know but every time I think of this, every time I think about that letter I think about what...as the avatar I should truly do."

"What do you mean?"

"I can only think of what a true avatar would do because in the situation we're in that's the only way to ensure this era last."

"...That's not the way."

"That's the only way...for a death to occur."

"Zuko! How much longer do you expect for this crew to ask. I swear someone's gonna kill each other!" Sokka interjected and it was true, Azula and Katara were fighting probably this close to killing each other.

"...just one more stop and we're done. To the forgetful valley."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to royal fire nation palace...<em>

Earlier in the series it was mentioned that Azula was taunting Zuko on how Ozai was gonna kill him. So being her Azula self she suggested he should go live with some earth kingdom people, though no one took her seriously. Just a joke right?

"Stop lying to me! Father would never do that to me!" Zuko yelled as he pulled up his covers.

"Your father would never do what? What's going on?" Ursa asked, appearing in Zuko's room.

"I don't know." Azula quickly answered.

Ursa gently grabbed her wrist. "We need to talk."

"Spill it Azula." Ursa urged, they were both outside of Zuko's room.

"Well you see I kinda accidentally overheard grandfather talking to daddy in the throne room." Azula admitted.

"What else?"

"And them daddy asked for uncle Iroh...um Iroh-_sama's_ birthright then grandfather got super mad because he couldn't believe daddy would do something like that after cousin Lu Ten's death."

"So now as punishment grandfather wants daddy to kill Zuko as punishment so daddy can feel the pain of losing a first-born." Azula finally finished.

"..."

Ursa got up to find Ozai. "Oh mommy! I'm so scared! You don't think daddy would really do that?" Azula asked, oh yeah right...what a suck-up.

"Go to your room, now." Ursa ordered, Azula walked back to her room, smirking. Maybe her mother would spend more time with her with Zuko dead...maybe...

"Ozai don't do this!" Ursa pleaded as she finally found Ozai, looking out of a beautiful window.

"I have to those were fire lord's orders. If I don't it'll be treason but I'll have mercy. I'll do it at night so he won't feel a thing."

"No. Listen up, I have a deal for you."

* * *

><p>AN: Somewhere in here I put in a thing a thing about the lightning country. I haven't said anything about that though since chapters ago. You can take that as a big deal or as a reference I don't care.

Oh yeah and I would just like to say that two days ago was Naruto's birthday so happy late birthday Naruto!

**!Whats next!** More and more mysteries are unraveled as the team journeys into the forgetful valley. Meeting new faces, old faces, no faces, it's quite a chapter. With a new character guys! Update will probably be soon...maybe.


	24. Chapter 24: Facing my problems

**Recap: **More exposition, more explaining, more flashbacks. The Gaang make there way to Hira'a finally to discover some incredibly happy folks. Now heading to the forgetful valley the fate of our heroes is still undetermined.

**Notice: **I'm sure plenty of you miss Deidara, Sasuke, Toph, etc...oh well I'm sorry. Next story arc though entirely focuses on Sasuke and Itachi. Along with a comeback of many memorable characters you all know and love;) I'm sure everyone needs a break which will be coming in oh...two chapters.

* * *

><p>"And what is your proposal? You have nothing I want." Ozai stated, his eyes now lightly glancing over at her.<p>

"You want the throne. I'm sure."

"...ok. I'm listening."

"I know how to make a poison, that's not only odorless but untraceable and colorless. It'll make a person die quietly, like if he'd only fallen asleep. I'll give you a vial in exchange of Zuko's life, once in your possession do what you wish." Ursa explained.

"Smart very smart my dear but may I ask how you came up with such a poison?"

"My mother was a master herbalist."

"Very well I accept on one condition."

"..."

"Once the exchange is made you must leave capital city at once and never return. I expect with you here the tables might be turned on the new fire lord with your poison."

"I accept. But I take my children with me."

Ozai got closer to her face and now looked at her directly in her eyes. "No your children are in of my possession. As long as you keep your promise, no harm will come to them." Ozai promised. "If you decide to stay or take your children with you, I will you down. All of you. Just like I did with your previous boyfriend."

That night Ursa made the poison out of several ingredients after pouring it into a vial she gave it to Ozai to use it on a particular someone. Ursa put on her hood and went to say her last goodbyes. She tiptoed to Azula's room and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Next she went to Zuko's room and gave him a small kiss as well. Ursa began to leave the room that was until Zuko woke up.

"Mom?" Zuko still half asleep asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Ursa went up and hugged her son. "Everything I've done was to protect you my love."

Ursa put on her hood and said her last words. "No matter how many things seem to change, never forget who you are." Then she left on a boat.

* * *

><p>Finally the gaang ended up in the forgetful valley entrance, leaving Yoshito and Appa to fend for themselves back at the rock beach they ventured in. Along with Momo of course. The jungle place was pretty spooky, creepy rocks and creatures that weren't hybrid, going deeper into the thick green forest-jungle it made it clear where they were.<p>

"We're finally here in the forgetful valley." Aang announced.

"How? Are you detecting something ooky?" Sokka asked.

"No. There's a sign right there."

*sweat drops* "Yeah I knew that."

"What now?" Sai asked, he looked around to see nothing but trees beyond trees tangled up together along with grass and plants as tall as himself.

"I don't know...there's not a path." Zuko admitted.

"Come on Zu-Zu!" Azula said, she then shot a burst of blue flames in a random direction. "There's always a path for a firebender!"

"What? Do you idiots have any better way?" Azula asked, she crossed her arms and planted a smirk on her face.

"Well no but burning down the forest is not a good idea!" Katara yelled.

"Yeah and nature hates you!" Sokka yelled as well, Sai and Naruto however were putting out the fire.

"...ha! Look at this!" Naruto exclaimed, everyone looked to see that Naruto had a weird face again.

"Me too! I'm feeling a presence again!" Aang dittoed, he had on a weird face too.

"I think the avatars are really onto something. There are faces everywhere!" Sokka made a sad and droopy face and pointed to a sad-faced leaf. "Like this one!"

"Sokka!" Katara scolded.

"Now look at the squirrel-toad!" Sokka still continued, he made a large smiley face and sure enough that same face was planted on the toad. "Or this!" Sokka made a mad face. "On the bark of the tree!"

"Good point." Naruto agreed.

"And there's one on the flutter-bat as well!" Sokka agin pointed out to a drama face on the bat-moth-butterfly? "It's the face you're both making Aang and Naruto!"

"Wait! Mr. flutter-bat! I think we're suppose to form a bond!" Aang yelled, as he chased the thing.

"Aang! Wait not on your own!" Zuko said but no one listens to him in the first place so...

"He'll be ok!" Naruto quickly said as he followed the bat as well.

Naruto jumped from tree limb to tree limb while Aang was swinging on the vines and using air but both of them were yelling at it to slowdown. (...yeah I'll do that...I'll do what dad did.) Naruto thought to himself, he collected electricity in his feet and had a sudden burst of speed.

Naruto dashed passed up Aang and was jumping now at lightning speed, Naruto then pounced at the bat. Comically I should say Naruto ended up accidentally falling on the pool of beautiful water instead of catching the thing.

"Wow! Amazing!" Aang exclaimed, he jumped down to see a beautiful blue pool of water, specifically back at the northern water tribe water type.

Natuto dragged himself out of the water and fell down on the ground. "I hate that thing." Naruto mumbled, spitting up water.

"Without him, we wouldn't have found this place. Amazing."

"Aang?! Naruto?!" A voice yelled, it was Katara along with the others finally catching up to them.

"We're both right here." Aang called back as he sat down by the pool.

"Whoa. This water looks amazing! So clear! So still!" Katara exclaimed as she got a view of the water.

"I know," Zuko agreed. "It's like a perfect pane of glass."

"...hm not bad." Sai agreed, he got out his paintbrush and scroll and started to paint.

"It's so tranquil," Aang practically whispered, his eyes closed now in a meditative state. "like back then at Tui and La's pool."

"Everyone have respect. This place is very spiritual." Aang warned, last time he said that though...it didn't go over well.

Azula happened to look at the water to find another Ursa reflection. "My love turn back. Your destiny lies elsewhere." Ursa faintly said.

"Not you again!" Azula hissed, she gathered up electricity once again. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Azula screamed, she then shot the lightning at the nice pool of water.

"Azula! Stop!" Zuko yelled.

"Azula! Did you even hear me?!" Aang asked, kinda yelled.

"She told you? She told you to bring me here you bastard!" Azula shot back. Azula shot a burst of blue flame. "TO TORMENT ME!"

Zuko blocked her with another fire attack and two started again. "Stop it Azula! Enough is enough!" Zuko again yelled.

"That's right!" Katara agreed, she bended up a huge deal of water. "enough is enough! She's too unpredictable and since Naruto won't do anything I think-"

Cutting her off a bunch of flowers shot straight at them, not any major damage expect for a couple torn sleeves. Embedding themselves in the tree, Katara and Aang examined the extremely odd flowers.

"Those are some very pretty shurikens!" Aang praised because they were really pretty.

"It's like the forest is attacking us." Katara conspired.

"Because nature hates Azula!" Sokka pointed out.

The team started to fend off the flower shurikens, Sokka with his clubs, Aang with his earthbending, Katara wasn't doing anything but Sai using his sword, Zuko with fire and Naruto just throwing rock shurikens back at them.

"...Sokka did you see when the flower hit your club...it shattered." Katara examined.

"Yeah..."

Katara picked up the flower and snapped it in half. "It's like ice, someone's bending the water inside these."

A vine came at them. "And the vines too!" Naruto quickly said, he then threw his last kunai at the incoming vine.

The vines kept it up, Azula surprisingly shielded Sokka away from another vine. "Thanks...I guess." Sokka sorta thanked.

"The more peasants that are alive the better chances I have to live."

Zuko got pinned down to a tree by the vines of course and was stuck. "Can I have some help?" Zuko asked, trying to escape the vine's grasp.

"Here you go!" Sai sliced the vines with his sword freeing the scared prince.

This time vines came against Sai who of course sliced them perfectly, it was bad they kept on coming and coming with seemingly no end since some waterbender was bending these things.

"We have to...we have to keep calm guys." Aang managed to say.

"Keep calm? How when nature is trying to kill us!" Sokka said as vine sand this time leaves cane at them with full force.

Katara stepped in a bended the leaves and vines back. "Show yourself. You're not the only waterbender!" Katara commanded.

Katara stopped bending to see two water tribe people, one with a mask on that looked familiar and one with the same headband thing that Sai had on.

* * *

><p><em>Foggy swamp...<em>

"And now everyone I want you to bend." Danzo announced, it was early in the morning and the new recruits were all lined up in the muddy swamp grass. "Earthbenders will go to the left and be in the odd units, waterbenders will have the even units."

After all the rush Sai somehow need up in a small log cabin created by the one and only Tenzin! Sai was placed in Unit 4 and was to train in mostly spy missions. Shin however was held back by Danzoo for some reason.

Sai took out his book and began to draw him and Shin, together. The door creaked open revealing his big bro. "Shin!" Sai exclaimed, he ran over to him and squeezed him tightly.

"...Sai I love you. Never forget it." Shin sweetly said but his eyes looked dire. "All those times we spent together and the memories we've shared. I am truly greatful to be your older brother." Tears started to drop down on Sai's head. "Thank you."

Sai smiled again. "I love you too!"

"I just want you to know that i'm not coming back little brother."

"What?"

"...I have to do something...but I won't ever be back." Shin stopped hugging Sai and walked back to the door.

"Never ever forget how much I love you. Play nice with others, don't get into any fights, make good friends. Please be a good little brother just know that you are not alone in this world...Sai." And with that Shin left.

Sai followed him which was the biggest mistake he ever made. Sai quietly and quickly followed him until he stopped. Danzo came...that's not a good sign.

"Shin. You understand what I am doing right?" Danzo asked, he got out a very sharp katana...

"Yes."

"For being a firebender." Shin sighed.

"This is for the best." Danzo stated, he raised the katana then...then he...sliced him.

Sai watched something horrible happen, something truly painful. Right before his eyes, his brother was executed. Blood splattered all over the ground. Sai ran back, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. His brother was dead.

_Somewhere else in Hira'a..._

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for magistrate Jinzuk and his wife Rina." Ursa explained, it was her old house and seemed a new family moved in.

"...They both passed away years ago. I'm sorry." The girl said.

Ursa, now at the stage she started to cry, her life couldn't be much worse than it was, a man came up to him...it was that guy...Noren. "If you're looking for a role...tryouts already ended."

"Oh no I'm sorry I was just revisiting old memories...that's all I could think of where to go."

"My name is Noren, director of the Hira'a acting troupe." Noren introduced.

"Oh and Grandma Guchi?"

"Retired then I took over."

"It's nice to meet you Noren."

"Old memories don't have to be so unpleasant you know."

"Hm?"

"It's almost sunrise. Perhaps I could buy you breakfast, sitting up in the stage all sad and lonely is a terrible way to start the day."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Back at the forgetful valley the Gaang sat down around a campfire, eating some stew the woman made. It was a quiet day.<p>

"I'm sorry for attacking you earlier. Been awhile since my brother and I saw some human faces 'round here. At first we thought an animal was disturbing the pool, the pool must be undisturbed." The woman explained, she then stuffed some more of the food in her face.

"That's what I said! It's a very a spiritual place." Aang pointed out.

"Me too!" Naruto added.

"No you didn't!"

"That's correct. There are three other pools and they all must be undisturbed."

"Anko, the stew is delicious! Taste kinda like..." Sokka praised after he taking a big bite of it. "Seaweed stew up in the north?" Anko suggested.

"Yep!"

Anko smiled, in the background though even Momo ate some. "Heh, Rafa and I do what we can."

"So how did some northern water tribe people end up I'm a fire nation forest?" Katara asked as Momo pushed back the food, must have tasted nasty to him.

"...back then growing up, my brother and I were kinda the opposite." Anko started to explain, with no flashbacks...

"I was hyperactive at times but I was really for the most part bossy. He was more lax and a troublemaker...maybe that's not opposite but we weren't the same. He'd often steal things then I'd break his neck and tell him to bring it back. Which he always did just to prove to the village he could do it. The people he stole from were always so embarrassed that he never got into any actual trouble."

"Then that changed. While I was walking one day I saw him laying on the ice, his face was...disfigured. I took him to the most experienced healers but they couldn't do a thing. So I did what I hated the most: studying. Finally in an ancient scroll I learned about a powerful spirit that visited for nation forest from time to time. The spirit could give people new faces."

"So I promised myself I would bring my bro here. So here I am." Anko finished.

"So you came here unarmed?" Katara asked.

"And I had to secretly teach myself too." Anko added a bit more bitterly.

"Things changed. Women are now able to fight with water bending instead of just heal."

"That's good. So ever since we've been here forever." Over Anko's head a big bug buzzed over her.

"How come Rafa isn't eating?" Sokka asked after chowing down on the food, Momo caught the bug and of course landed on Anko's head.

*vein pops out* "Well Rafa here doesn't really do much, like he's caught between life and death. He doesn't eat anymore." Anko explained while she as nicely as she could pushed Momo off.

"So you spent almost your whole life trying to heal your brother?" Sai asked, he didn't touch his food so Naruto took the liberty of eating that as well.

Anko smiled again. "That's what sister are for!" Anko gleamed.

Katara and Sokka looked at each other and smiled. "Of course!" They both said.

Azula and Zuko lightly glanced at each other, given the chance it's likely they wouldn't do that for each other. "Um, where'd you get that headband?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh this? Right in this valley there were some people who gave it to me as a good luck thing...they kinda looked pale...really pale. It reminds me of you Sai."

"..."

"Excuse me for interrupting that sad story of yours-" Azula interrupted.

"Azula! Don't be rude!" Zuko scolded, again.

"But we're on a mission. A mission to find a woman named Ursa."

"Sorry kid, never heard of her." Anko answered.

"So this spirit, what does it look like?" Naruto asked after finishing Sai's seaweed bowl.

"It's a she and I have no clue what she looks like. The forest tells us. When face-like things appear everywhere then she's near and coming."

"So then at a night like tonight a giant wolf with faces on its fur appears and it drinks from one of the four pools."

"Oh yeah you mean the wolf spirit that puked moth-flies on us?" Sokka asked.

"Which ever pool the wolf drinks from the spirit appears but because of my luck we've been at the wrong pool each time."

*sweat drops* "And we've probably missed her." Anko sighed, she plopped down on the ground and looked at the sky.

"Well try again I won't give up."

Naruto stood up and started to walk back to the pool. "This is gonna happen now. I am the avatar so spirits are my thing." Naruto stated.

"The wolf is coming. Now." Naruto then sat down and got into a meditative state.

"Damn! This is a waste of time!" Azula finally said as she got up.

"What are you taking about?" Zuko asked. "Where are you going?" Zuko asked again as he followed Azula.

"We did not come up here to waste our time on a couple of hoboes. We came to find mother."

"Naruto is the avatar, he helps people. And we're his friends...his team and helping people is our thing too." Zuko stated.

"I guess being fire lord isn't your thing is it Zu-zu? You rather go along and travel the world with crazy Naruto and friends?"

"I never said-"

*gasp* "Did she...did she plan all of this?" Azula conspiring style asked.

"Hm?"

"I'm getting closer aren't I? Is that why you sent those savages to slow me down?!" Azula crazy yelled at the forest. "Too bad! It won't work!" Azula yelled and she started to run back.

"...stop!"

Azula went back to Anko and Rafa, she gathered up electricity in her fingertips. "Time to end it here mother!"

"Please! Please stop!" Zuko begged. She didn't listen and shot it anyways at them. "NO!" Zuko yelled.

Naruto was in avatar state at the spirit world while Aang was protecting him. The spirit world was nice and filled with faces all until Naruto met the same flutter-bat.

"You!" Naruto angrily pointed out.

"You were always a fun-guy to be around with so let me help you." The bat offered.

Naruto Sasuke-style huffed a hot burst of fire and decided to do it anyways. "Whatever." Naruto said as he boarded the enlarged bat.

Flying all the way up Naruto got a bird-squirrel's view of the whole forest. There were four clearly different pools of water like Anko mentioned. "Aaand...there's the wolf." Naruto said as he watched the wolf run down the forest floor.

The bat, flutter-bat I mean swooped down to the wolf, Naruto jumped off and called his name. "Wolf! Wait! Remember me? Remember the only blonde kid?" Naruto yelled as he waved his hands up and down.

"See since I'm the avatar I'm in the spirit world with you! Yeah and I remember the puking incident as well but we don't hold grudges, I'm especially fond of fox-er wolves!" Naruto explained, the wolf started to slowdown once the pool was in reach.

The wolf started to bend its head down to drink from the pool. "Wait don't drink that! Someone...someone peed in that pool, see there's a pool over there, taste better than this one." Naruto quickly said.

The wolf swiveled back and started to run again, Naruto ran up to it and held on to his fur as best as he could. The wolf stopped in what seemed like the center spiritual place of the forest.

"Who dares ride my wolf like that?" A loud voice asked, the voice echoed through the spirit forest scattering the spirit beast.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the avatar."

"I am the mother of faces."

The mother of faces had several faces surrounding her she looked almost like a wooden tree with a blue whispy dress at the bottom. She herself had four faces that showed only a mouth and her nose since it was covered by more tree parts and for the most part she was pretty awesome.

_Real world..._

Zuko redirected the lightning and shot into the sky, scaring Sokka for some reason. "Never forget what I can do!" Zuko warned.

"How dare you Azula! That was low even for-"

"That's what I had to do! That's what she wants! Your so naïve!"

"You're right I am naïve. Everyone. finish her." Zuko ordered.

Sai got out his small-sword which has a name but that doesn't matter. "This should be easy." Sai mused while Sokka and Katara got out their weapons.

Sokka threw his boomerang to which Azula dodged as she shot several blast of fire at them. Sai sliced them with his small-sword and threw several shuriken at her but she dodged that too. "GUYS STOP! You're disturbing everything!" Anko yelled but no one listened.

As Sokka caught his boomerang, Katara shot water at her ankle then froze it. Sai with his small-sword ran towards her despite Anko's wishes.

"You heard her. Stop." Naruto ordered along with Aang right by him.

"You guys are back!" Katara cheered.

"And I came with someone else too." Naruto said, he pointed to the pool now with floating mask. The mask began to bob up and down and vibrate until someone did pop up. It was the mother of faces.

* * *

><p><em>Foggy swamp...<em>

Sai ran back to the cabin he had to face the facts...his brother was dead. "Shin!" Sai cried, it was almost too much to believe it though...it was like a dream he wanted so much to wake up from.

There was a knock at door, Danzo let himself in. "Sai, Shin choose his fate."

"..."

"Shin choose his death, he choose his fate." Danzo further explained but those were lies.

"...but...he couldn't control whether he would become a firebender or not.

"Firebenders killed our families, destroyed our homes...firebenders are-"

"But my brother told me not all firebenders were bad."

"Your brother is a liar. Fire is evil. Ash makers shouldn't even stand on this very earth."

"..."

"I will train you to become unemotional so you can execute my missions perfectly...you'll be just perfect."

_Years later..._

Sai was Danzo's best student and did everything he was told. Outside finally he began some advanced shuriken throwing. He was unemotional. That was the only word to describe him. The horror though, the horror of executing Danzo's missions were awful. Sai had to kill people, spy on them, lie, everything. The blood and screams he had to watch...it was literally hell.

Sai heard a noise, he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation Danzo and another were having. "Stay alive Itachi. Once you're finished tell him that the fire nation did it. I can't have you die I need you for other things." Danzo said.

"Lord Danzo sir. Next I shall go to the Akatsuki." Itachi said, he was dressed up in the B.U.N.T uniform and despite being taught to be emotionless his face told another story.

"I know you're troubled but this is for the best."

Sai now recognized him, he was Itachi Uchiha. The only firebender on the team. (Lord Danzo lied! I thought Danzo hated Uchiha...)

Itachi was better than Danzo himself. But one question needed answers, why is he going to the Akatsuki? What did the fire nation do?

_Hira'a...breakfast place..._

"Your name is just such a coincidence!" Ursa said as they were both waiting for their breakfast.

"Hm?"

"In love amongst dragons the dragon emperor took the name Noren after entering the mortal world." Ursa explained while she picked up a set of chopsticks or hashi as most fire nation people called them.

"So you a man named Noren directs that very play. Quite a coincidence is it not?"

"I believe you are correct Ursa." Noren agreed as he wiped his mouth.

"...! I haven't introduced myself yet!" Ursa pointed out, she quickly got up and let herself out.

"No wait! Please don't go! Let me explain!"

"I don't know what you're trying to do but thank you for the breakfast today."

"When we were six...you kicked me in the stomach and pushed my face into the dirt."

"...could it be."

"Then when we were 21 you broke my heart."

"And now you're going to walk away before we have a proper conversation?" Noren asked as he came closer to Ursa.

"My love, don't you think you've hurt me enough?"

"Ikem!"

* * *

><p>"I am the mother of faces. Once the world all the same then came separateness, I gave identity. One was now many."<p>

"I walk through this forest once a season. Never have I strayed from my wolf's chosen path. In deference though to the avatar I have come here."

"I am a generous spirit, softhearted and kind and I grant one favor to a human, you may make your request now."

"Excuse me but did you just say one?" Naruto asked.

"Just one."

"You see humans like yourself come to me begging new identities, are you here for that as well?"

"..."

"You see such a beautiful-kind-nice-lovely spirit like you can do us two wishes right?" Aang cut off.

"Do not take advantage of my generosity. One."

Zuko sighed and spoke of his answer. "Those two waited longer than us. They should get it."

"I'm sorry Zuko. We'll have to find her ourselves...but we won't give up!" Naruto proclaimed.

"...we won't. Anko...it's all yours."

"Thank you so much!"

*vein pops out* "Dammit!" Azula yelled, she broke out of the ice and was about to change that one favor.

"Mother of faces, for my brother I ask-"

"You're such a let down Zuzu!" Azula hissed. "Even when you're strong. You're still weak."

"No! Wait!"

"We seek the princess of the fire nation named Ursa. Where is she?" Azula asked.

"Hey wait!" Anko yelled but too little too late.

"I remember her. I don't know why such a beautiful human would as for a new face but to test her sincerity," The mother of faces showed an image of Ursa. "I offered her a plain face and she accepted." Next there was an image of the one and only Noriko.

"That's Noriko!" Zuko gasped.

"Azula mother is-"

"She's gone." Sai said.

"I know where she's going! Back to Hira'a!" Zuko started to run off.

"Hold it!" Anko yelled.

"There's a shortcut to Hira'a." Anko said as she paved a path for Zuko with her plantbending powers.

Zuko stopped and walked over to Anko. "Thanks."

"You were all so nice to us..."

"I'm sorry-"

"Hurry up!"

Zuko began running through the flattened tress that was before he was stopped again. "Wait up Zuko!" Sokka called out.

"Sisters can be a pain especially Azula, you're gonna need some backup!"

"Thanks."

"Come on we have to go help them." Aang ushered.

"Right," Katara looked to see that Anko was trying to stop her with water bending. "I'm glad we did come, let's go!"

"Please mother of faces! Please don't go!" Anko pleaded, she tried water bending around her to try to stop her.

"You fool! You dare bend water out of my sacred pool?!"

"Wait! Mother of faces! She didn't mean to!"

"But avatar Naruto." And with that she disappeared.

"No I won't let you go!" Naruto yelled, he then jumped in the pool to try to catch her.

* * *

><p><em>Fire nation capital...<em>

Sai's mission was to go to the capital and kill Sasuke Uchiha. Since Itachi failed the mission according to Danzo. Sai was behind a house, Sasuke's house in Uchiha town. Wether he was there or may have been a problem, Uchiha town itself was deserted and mostly burnt down. Only a few houses stood standing.

"Target is here." Sai quietly said to himself, he took out a katana since his small-sword was not exactly meant for killing.

"Don't kill him." A voice echoed, suddenly a person wearing the famous Akatsuki cloak stood right in front of him.

Sai recognized him as Itachi and attempted to stab him but Itachi stopped the sword from touching his body, barely. "Don't kill my brother." Itachi repeated.

"These are Danzo's orders. I will follow them."

"You'll die. Sasuke will not hesitate to kill you Sai. He's too overpowered especially after I gave him the black flames."

"You what? Do you understand the consequences?"

"I understand people will try to kill him. Especially Danzo."

"What if Sasuke tries to-"

"That's why I didn't kill Naruto like Danzo ordered."

"Who is Naruto?"

"My little brother's best friend."

_Hira'a..._

Ursa came with Ikem or Noren to the prop warehouse. Just like those days long ago. There were mask everywhere but it was kinda cluttered. With the new face Ikem had Ozai could not find him and kill him do he was safe it was perfect well except for the suffering part but still a perfect hideout.

"Ursa wait. You can get a new face as well! We can both start over together!" Ikem suddenly said, he was finally excited for something.

"There are so many things I want to forget but I'm still a mother. My children..."

"But if I got a new face I could go back to the capital city, undetected and hopefully see my children once again."

"But is that all? Just see them from time to time. Watch them grow up from a distance? How is that a life to live?"

"You just don't know Ikem. I don't what's happening to them, if they're happy, if they're sad, in pain. It's pure torture."

"..."

"...let's go Ikem. Down to the forgetful valley...let's see this spirit."

* * *

><p>Naruto airbended a sphere around him and proceeded to find the mother of faces. Beneath the pool it was a new world. Fishes and seaweed, coral, shark. It was so vast it was almost like being lost in another world.<p>

"Mother of faces! You gotta listen! You see they were searching for you for years and years. It's just one small favor for someone as powerful as you...it shouldn't be so bad." Naruto called out, he then found himself looking at four purple mask like things.

The mask turned into giant purple crabs and started to attack, Naruto burst up a huge amount of air scattering them all. After that he froze the claws, getting back into the air bubble he gasped for air. "Not funny! I thought you were suppose to be nice!" Naruto yelled just barely breathing.

Finally Naruto found a skull rock looking thing that started to fizz up, a jet of water shot into Naruto making him spring out from the pool and landed on the ground, hard. As water rained down on him he got up to see the mother of faces pretty angry.

"From since the beginning of time I've created faces for everyone! Each with care and love! In each face I put my own being inside one!"

"And these humans rummage into my forest and demand me as I am their servant! They dare replace my gifts with new ones? After all that hard work they just throw it away? Do you know how that feels?!"

"The humans however I see pity on them and grant their wishes for my kindness is so vast."

"But that's not-"

The mother faces, barely inches away from Naruto gave him an even harder time. "Once a season is all I can tolerate! You avatar despite the evil I know that's inside you are suppose to be the best of humans. Yet you swim in my sacred pool and scold me like a child!"

"Avatar or not you humans are all but the same: arrogant, selfish, and insolent!"

"Now you and your friends," The mother of faces stated to finish saying. "Get out of my forest."

As she slowly descended into the pool the whole forest started chanting: get out, get out, get out.

* * *

><p><em>Forgetful valley years ago...<em>

Ursa and Ikem ventured through the forest, seeing al the sights and falling in love all over again. They began using their resources as days turned into months, building a house, collecting food, and now it was time to hunt yet again.

Finally they sat down to eat their not so good food. "Come on Ursa! My cooking isn't that bad." Ikem laughed after munching on whatever.

"I guess it's not as bad as the dirt pies yesterday, maybe I should cook from now on."

"Ha-ha, that's what I was hoping for!"

Suddenly there was a slit ping sound, it was the spirit wolf lapping from the pool which meant only one thing. "She's near." Ikem stated.

Ikem looked over at Ursa who looked sad. "It's ok Ursa, you can finally see your kids again!"

"It's just that these last few months in the forest with you feel like the world to me."

"Wait! We can find your kids and bring back here and then we'll be like a family."

"No. I'll just put everyone in danger. Ozai will do something awful to me, the children, you, and the whole town."

"..." Ikem grabbed Ursa's hand. "Let's do this."

Once the mother of faces appeared Ursa walked over to her. "Human, what is your wish?" The mother of faces asked.

"Pardon my interruption mother of faces, I am Ursa and I would like a new face, a new identity."

The mother of faces showed her a much more simple face to test something. "Someone so beautiful would you accept a simple face like this?"

"As long as it's new."

"Ursa, I sense much pain in you. Will a new face relieve you of this pain."

"No. My pain comes from memories of a life I did not choose."

"I can give you much more than a face. I can give you a new mind, one that does not remember the life before."

Ursa looked over at Ikem. "Will I remember him?"

"Do you wish to forget him?"

"No."

"Then you will remember him."

"Will I remember my children."

"Do you wish to forget them."

Ursa thought of a bit, her answer she knew she would regret. "Yes."

"Then you won't remember them."

Ursa started to cry, her children..."You must decide."

(Zuko...Azula...I'm so horrible.)

"Do you wish to have a new face and mind?"

"Yes."

"Don't move."

The mother of faces planted the plain face on her then put both hands on her face. The deed was done and she went back to the spirit world. Ursa was now Noriko.

* * *

><p>AN: Another long chapter;) Next chapter FINALLY finishes up the search story arc, thank-you.

LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! 6,000 words! (give or take)

almost forgot!** !What's next! **Bad things are happening but one good thing is Rafa's solution and new gift. With a surprise appearance of some fan favorite guest things are likely to get messy.


	25. Chapter 25: Lost forever

**Recap: **After meeting Anko and Rafa the Gaang decides to help them to Azula's dismay. The full story of Noriko/Ursa is fully revealed and so is Sai's. With things as bad as they are it's likely things will never be the same again.

**Notice:** After this the rift trilogy isn't happening until after this new mess. Why? As you may know the rift isn't finished yet so waiting until November 18th isn't up your ally is it? After the rift I could do legend of Korra, I also could not. I probably will but I'll have to change it since Naruto and friends will be too old/dead.

* * *

><p>Ursa staggered around the place, everything felt so...weird. "Noren, where are you?" Ursa asked.<p>

"Right here." Noren answered, Ursa fell into his arms. "Noren..."

"I'm always here for you."

_Day 222: Noren and Noriko had such a beautiful wedding...I wasn't there to see it since I don't live in Hira'a but Kushina happened to be there. I hope I have a nice wedding like that...that is if I can afford it with Kushina's expensiveness._

_Minato_

* * *

><p>Sokka and Zuko were running through the town of Hira'a it was night-time already but it seemed it was still morning back at the forgetful valley. Finally at Noren's house it was silent...why?<p>

"Why is it so quiet?" Sokka asked.

"..." Zuko peered through their window and saw such a sight.

"Well what is it? Did Azula-"

"No. They're just eating dinner."

"Thank goodness I thought Azula did something."

"Thank Anko for that shortcut otherwise..."

"So is that her? Your mother?" Sokka asked as he too peered through the window.

"Yeah."

"...Sokka I'm going inside. Can you stay out and lookout for Azula?" Zuko asked as he started walking to the door.

"Yep!"

Zuko knocked at the door."Noren. It's late I know but-" Zuko apologized while he bowed down.

"It's fine. I had a feeling you would comeback."

"What do you-?"

There was a high-pitched squeal, it was Kiyi, excited to see his half-brother...step-brother? "Zuko! I knew you'd comeback!" Kiyi exclaimed as she hugged Zuko tightly.

"It's nice to see you too."

Kiyi tugged on Zuko's arm. "Come eat with us!"

"Please do." Noren said as he shut the door.

Everyone was chowing down on their food except Zuko. "What's wrong? You haven't even touched your food." Noriko asked, noticing a full bowl.

"...do you always do this?"

"Eat dinner you mean? I thought every family did that, right?" Kiyi asked.

"No I mean eat together like this..."

"Yes of course," Noriko answered as she set down her hashi. "I insisted on starting dinner later until Noren came back."

"Thank-you honey, rehearsal ran over." Noren thanked.

"So mind me asking bit what brings you here? More history I'm the Hira'a acting troupe?" Noriko asked.

"No...no...I wanted to find..."

"Are you happy here?" Zuko suddenly asked.

"What an odd question."

"Just answer please."

"Yes of course...it's where I belong...where I'm the happiest."

Zuko smiled and began to stand up. "I've bothered you for too long, good night."

"Wait." Noren said. Noren held Noriko's hand. "I knew this time would come my dear."

"Hm?"

"Go ahead, tell her who you are."

"...My name is Zuko, lord of the fire nation and I am your son."

_Forgetful valley..._

"Everyone, do not hurt them!" Naruto warned as he tried to defend him self against the spirit animals.

"That'll be hard Naruto!" Sai called back, his head filled with get out this get out that.

A giant frog-gorilla roared at Anko. "Ugh...I hate frogs." Anko spat out in disgust. Sai water bended ink around the frog-gorillas paws and froze them. "Thanks Sai!" Anko said as she got out a kunai knife.

"We're getting out now!" Naruto yelled while he tried to dodge a parrot-lizard.

"No. My brother and I aren't giving up!"

Naruto breathed a long sigh. "Tough luck, we'll have to all comeback later! We aren't fighting this entire forest." A bird thing came at Rafa, Naruto air bended a blast at him, scattering his mask. "...his face!" Naruto gasped.

"Dammit...we have to find his mask now." Anko cursed while the mask flew away.

"...what happened to him?" Naruto asked as he examined the face...maybe Aang should've stayed longer.

Sai looked at him...this looked familiar. "His face got stolen from...Koh...the face stealer." Sai explained.

"Who?"

"HUSH." The mother of faces commanded and everyone did hush. Mother of faces got closer to Sai. "Repeat what you said."

"I said Koh the face stealer. According to what I've read he's a big dark greenish centipede like thing with an ever-changing face. As in whenever he 'blinks' his face changes." Sai explained.

"He's my son."

"Wait? That Koh guy is your son?" Naruto asked, how could that even look like her.

"That is not the name I gave him but yes he is my son."

"He's been estranged from even at birth. According to the legend he misses me so much he spent all history stealing faces." The mother of faces explained.

"...he seems familiar now that I think about it, like I've met him before." Naruto queried because maybe he has...

"Because you have Naruto, one of your past lives had a wife and Koh stole her face as punishment. He didn't kill him however." Sai further explained.

"..." The mother of faces extended her hand and placed it on Rafa. "I can feel his work here...it's been too long."

"...What the hell is she doing?" Anko asked, seeing her brother in an uncomfortable position.

"Spirit magic." Naruto answered as he stared at her in awe.

*gasp* Rafa's face was finally back. "Hey little sis." Rafa managed to say.

"Rafa!" Anko exclaimed then the two finally hugged each other.

This sight reminded Sai of Shin. (..._make good friends_.) "I think I did..."

Finally Sai genuinely smiled, for real this time in a long time. "Sai...are you smiling?" Naruto asked.

"..." Sai started blush, coloring his pale face. "...I am..."

Seeing this made Naruto laugh. "Heh, you look weird now!"

*sweat drops* "That's not how friends are supposed to act."

"Looks like you've been reading in the wrong book!"

"Ahem! Anyways mother of faces I know we humans can be annoying sometimes and ungrateful and I know it was kinda rude to ask for two favors but I had to...I had to restore their bond." Naruto explained and that was the truth.

"And bond another as well..."

_Noren and Noriko's house..._

"I am sorry Zuko I instantly recognized you with your scar and I'd learned as much as I could about Ursa's life in the palace so I knew those memories would come back once again. A thousand pardons fire lord Zuko for telling you the while truth before hand, I just wanted to give you enough info to satisfy you and protect my home with Ursa." Noren apologized as he bowed his head down.

"Ursa?" Noriko asked as Kiyi started to hug her.

"Ursa...princess of the fire nation. You had two children and one whom become the fire lord." Noren explained as best he could to his wife daughter.

"You don't remember because a powerful spirit altered your memory."

"And my name used to be Ikem."

"Ikem! Then I belong here with this family." Zuko stated, he sat back down at the table but what about the fire nation? What about them?

"That can't be because-"

Suddenly there were thumps and splashes and then a crackle..."Daddy...I'm scared!" Kiyi cried, hanging on to Noren now.

"Someone's fighting on the roof."

The ceiling stated to cave in and break suddenly Azula along with Katara, Aang, and Sokka all fell down. "Get out of my way!" Azula yelled as she fire punched Zuko in the stomach.

"Finally I found you!" Azula said as she stood on the table. "And I bet you had a daughter too, to replace your other one since I was a monster!"

"Azula stop!" Katara demanded, she was trying to heal Aang's burns but it was bad.

"Now!" Sokka enforced.

"Where's your little toy snow peasant?" A boomerang knocked her on the head. "Right here! Now RUN!" Sokka yelled.

"But my wife!" Noren said.

"Get your daughter out first now MOVE!" Sokka ushered.

Azula got up, she saw that Ursa was running away. "No! You're not running!" Azula screamed, she then lunged at poor Ursa.

Azula knocked her head on the wall and held a flame in her hand. "DIE! DIE URSA YOU WITCH!"

"Please I don't-"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP! You never loved me so don't act like you do now!"

"Stop Azula!" Zuko yelled.

"Stay back! Or else!" Azula snapped.

Ursa put her hand on Azula's cheek. "I don't know what you're saying but if what you say is the truth then I'm sorry I didn't love you enough." Ursa apologized, tears begging to escape.

Azula had tears in her eyes as well she thought for a moment. "Stop it now!" Zuko yelled again as he separated her from Ursa.

Azula was brought back to reality she engulfed her fist in flames and tried to punch Zuko, Zuko jumped back and sweep kicked a burst of fire at her. Dodging the flames Azula firebended another burst of fire at him, Zuko quickly dodged the attack which destroyed some pretty good dishes. Azula ran up and tried to fire kick and Zuko to which he again dodged and made Azula kick the cabinet instead. Ultimately the house was pretty much destroyed.

"Stay still!" Azula barked as she collected electricity for a lightning attack.

"Don't do it Azula, remember I can redirect it anywhere."

Azula shot it anyways and Zuko redirected the lightning back at her for once. "Come on Zu-zu! You've never really wanted the throne and I want to stop this voice in my head!" Azula tried to barter.

"No." Zuko stated.

"Don't kid yourself! Back at the cliff you could've gotten rid of me and the letter!" Azula pointed out, true actually. "Come on Zuko! Admit it you need me!"

"In my heart I've always known," Zuko started to say as he got out his royal artifact. "that the throne is my destiny, not yours." Zuko stated, his crown was now on.

"No matter how messed our relationship is...I just know you're my sister and-"

"Shut-up."

"SHUT UP!" Azula repeated, she ran off tears falling down, despite the yelling she never stopped running.

"Stop I want to help you!" Zuko pleaded, they were outside, cold and windy.

"You'll never change, even when you're strong you're weak." With that Azula ran off, her fate...well that's another story...

"Azula!"

"Wait look!" Noriko interrupted, it was Naruto and Sai flying to them on Yoshito along with the mother of faces.

"Human do you want to remember your past life?" The spirit asked.

Yoshito finally landed and Naruto jumped off, Azula was gone. "Zuko? Where's Azula?" Naruto asked.

"She ran off in that direction."

Naruto nodded he ran off to find Azula. Finally he found her. Azula felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Naruto again. "Naruto?" Azula asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Azula...it's not too late."

Azula swept Naruto's hand off. "It's too late for me...for us."

"Azula...please no!" Naruto cried, tears rolled down his cheeks as well, his friend was leaving.

"I am far too corrupted to be fixed. Worry about your friends who aren't running away because even when you're strong, you're still weak." And with that Azula ran off, she wasn't coming back.

"You are still my friend no matter how much distance we've shared. Azula." And that was the last time Naruto saw his childhood friend...things would never, ever be the same.

"Naruto! Comeback!" A voice called out, it was Zuko.

Naruto walked back, Noriko really did now look like Ursa. Looks like everything is ok now, the day was saved somehow. "Naruto...what if I was the one running?" Zuko asked as he looked off into the distance. "What if our roles were switched...it could've been that way...I could've be running." Zuko continued and hey that makes a nice fanfic idea...hm...

"I don't know Zuko, heh but I'm sure no matter what I would've chased you down." Naruto answered, he had a smile on his face knowing it was kinda ok.

_The next day..._

_"So we bonded a sister and brother today and a mother and son. I gotta say I'm really happy. I don't know what's next for us but I think it'll be just fine."_

Zuko and Ursa were waking and talking together, it was a nice bright day in Hira'a. Ursa was back. Rafa got his face back. Sai...wait what about Sai? Almost forgot about him...later, he can wait.

"Mother I almost forgot to ask about this." Zuko brought up, he got out a letter that letter that Azula dropped.

"What I wrote here," Ursa sighed. "Isn't true."

* * *

><p><em>Fire nation palace...long ago...<em>

"Since I am a merciful man I will allow him to love despite his heritage, Ikem on the other hand deserved everything he got coming for him." Ozai stated, he had the letter crumbled up in his hands after that old woman gave it to him.

"...what did you do?" Ursa asked, afraid of the answer.

"I wiped that dirty dog from existence!"

"Ozai! How could you! You know Zuko is our son!"

"Of course I knew that! I had spies check on you every moment, I know what you did even before we got married!" Ozai explained, grabbing her wrist and proving how much more of a creeper he is.

"Why? Why would you write such a lie?"

"Maybe I wanted to hurt you, maybe I wanted to see if you were reading my letters."

"Maybe just wishful thinking..."

"That's your wish? If Zuko was not mine?" Ozai asked, his tone infuriated but again...where's Azula? It's ok for Azula to be Ozai's?

"Yes! That he turns nothing like you!" Ursa cried.

"..." Ozai let go of her wish. "Then that's how I'll treat him my wife. Watch and see now..."

"For when every time I speak harshly to Zuko, every time I wound him, every time I treat him like the son of that dirty dog!" Ozai threatened. "That is what you want isn't it?" Ozai asked...the douche bag.

* * *

><p>"Ozai is a very terrible man to treat you like when you were so young just to get back at me...it's awful."<p>

"He's still my father though." Zuko sighed.

"What's the matter Zuko?" Ursa asked as she patted his back.

"I guess I feel," Zuko looked out into the distance. "I feel like all these things were meant to be..."

"...let me tell you then."

"Hm?"

"Let me tell you everything I've done from Hira'a to now."

"Really? Everything?"

"Nothing less for my dear son."

While Zuko and Ursa walked out into the distance, Sai was taking Naruto somewhere I don't know where though. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To a spot my brother used to take me when I was little."

"Yeah ok!"

Sai stopped at a beautiful pond with several rows of flowers by it, Naruto and Sai sat themselves down in the grass. The sun was already setting. "Sai...we never found your parents. I'm sorry." Naruto apologized.

"That's ok Naruto. Even if I'm still just learning Naruto, from the bottom of my heart thank-you, for everything." Sai sincerely and truthfully said.

Naruto laid down on the warm grass. "Yeah you're welcome!" Naruto smiled again and looked at the sky, it was nice.

"When I get home I'm gonna eat an extra-large bowl of ramen with extra pork and a full lobster." Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow is my birthday. I just want to relax, it seems I'm always doing something it's time to just take a nap and-"

Of course as always there was a rustle. Sai decided Naruto could handle it and got out his art supplies. Naruto silently walked to the nearby forest, there was another larger rustle. Naruto hid behind a tree and poked his head out, there was a chase going on.

Suddenly a person ran by, fast like really fast. He had on the iconic Akatsuki cloak was it Deidara? Nope. It was Itachi. (What's Itachi running in the woods for?) Naruto wondered.

Another person ran by, it was one of Danzo's henchmen. You could tell by their outfit. He had a long katana and was probably hunting for him. Naruto shrugged, Itachi could handle it he was strong. Then...then there was another rustle and someone else ran past by. It was Sasuke?

Sasuke had on the same outfit except now he had on a dark gray high-collar shirt along with not just arm but knee guards as well. His Akatsuki cloak which was burned and torn slightly now was fully zipped open revealing that nice outfit of his. It's been too long since _he _showed up.

Naruto decided to follow, of course stepping on a twig he nearly had shurikens skewer him but those were dodge able. The chase was on!

Sasuke, now out of shurikens, was reaching a stopping point. He was sure now some bounty hunter of some sort was following but who? He already had enough problems with this dumbass. At least that was until he stopped suddenly.

"Looks like I can call you dead." The guy said, he was in full BUNT uniform except for maybe a few variations.

"..."

"Like I've heard the spirit portals are nearly gone but there are still some left. Now that you're nearly fallen into one my job here is-"

There was a weird sound, next thing he knew there was a katana through his heart it was Sasuke's famed katana. "That was easy." Sasuke stated, his face was stone cold.

"Sasuke?" A voice echoed, Sasuke walked over to see Itachi was in a hole, a possibly bottomless hole and he was hanging on for dear life.

"Ah Itachi, you're weak as always. After I get you out I need to ask you something." Sasuke said, he extended his arm and Itachi grabbed ahold of it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, he ran over to his friend and he was...putting his arm in a hole?

"...That's you isn't it Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah it is."

"Get a hobby and go find someone else to help." Naruto walked over to Sasuke and helped pull him up. "Not when you need my help."

Suddenly there was a crack, the ground caved in and broke letting Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto all fell down the spirit hole. I guess here we go again...

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, it was the same forest they were at...what? "Where the hell are we?" Naruto mumbled as he slowly got up.

"Fire nation." Itachi answered as he jumped from the tree.

"...I guess."

"Naruto, stop following me everywhere." Sasuke said as he slowly got up as well.

"You bastard!" Naruto snapped. "I didn't-" There was a stabbing pain, Naruto touched the spot where it hurt, he was bleeding.

"...damn...we need to find a waterbender, I can't heal."

"But I can." A voice firmly stated.

Naruto swiveled his head around, it was...not Sakura. It was Hinata? But she died. "Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it's me Naruto."

"...I thought you...died."

"No, it's true I got hit by the rock but I happened to fall down a spirit hole, now here I am." Hinata quietly explained, she walked over and started to heal Naruto.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto sweetly said.

Hinata blushed deeply. "Anything for you Naruto."

"...no. Itachi I might as well ask you something now." Sasuke suddenly brought up.

"Hm?"

"I want to know," Sasuke got out a key, that same key from back at the Sozin's comet. "where this goes."

"...I don't know..." Itachi admitted.

"What a useless brother."

"..."

"Hinata, where are we?" Naruto asked again, Hinata obviously knew.

"The spirit world."

* * *

><p>AN: Quick am I right? They'll be in the spirit world for a while so get ready...updates will be quicker, probably.

**!What's next!** Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi venture through the spirit world, though it seems it's just a duplicate of the material world. Or is it? The Akatsuki are bad? The Uchiha clan is alive? Minato and Kushina are alive? Air Nomads are back? Fire nation is good? Aang is evil? What is going on in the spirit world?!


	26. Chapter 26: Lost in another world

**Recap:** With Azula gone and possibly never returning things will never be the same except for Sasuke's smugness unfortunately. Even though Sai's parents remain a mystery Rafa and Anko are bonded again at least and Zuko's mother is finally found. The mother of faces gave not one not two but three whole favors which was nice. And the spirit world is crazy while Hinata is alive?

**Warning:** Mild cussing for Hidan:X (Yeah I know...I hate Hidan's appearances as well.)

**Important Notice:** Sorry to those upset I didn't do the rift but like said a thousand times the spirit world adventures story arc sets the mood for the rift and it's highly, highly, highly, highly important, HIGHLY! Deidara, Toph, and Sakura fans yes they're coming back, after so long! You're welcome, Chōjūrō maybe but he comes mostly in the rift. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru fans it's your lucky day because character development, back stories, and all that for them. No, this is not road to ninja styled, this is just a perfect world, role switch kinda thing. Oh yeah and guess what?! MOREEEE EXPOSITION!

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around, the spirit world did not look so familiar. "Let's go home." Naruto finally said, he pulled out a map, home was far, without Yoshito it would take a couple of days.<p>

"We might as well go now, it's going to take a while." Itachi said, he picked up his weapon bag and started to walk off while Sasuke started to follow.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and smiled. "Come on! Let's go!" Naruto ushered.

"Right!"

_Later that night..._

"So Hinata," Naruto started to say as he huddled by the orange fire.

"Hm?"

"...How is it like here? Are you lonely? Scared? Happy? Everyone thinks you're dead at home."

_The material world..._

Zuko was sitting in his throne room his mother was coming soon along with the family back at Hira'a. "...Suigetsu, where's Naruto?" Zuko suddenly asked once Suigetsu came in with some cleaning supplies.

"I don't know. I'm not his mom. Why?" Suigetsu asked, he threw the supplies on the ground and got out his sword.

"I just want to know, he has to be alive."

Suigetsu took the wet rag from the pile and rubbed the dirt off. "Why? You have Aang."

"Yes I know but to keep Sasuke in check and the Akatsuki. Aang is very strong but against Sasuke _and_ the Akatsuki? I'm not sure if he would hold up."

"Yeah but why do you think Naruto could handle all of them if Aang can't?"

"Because Naruto defeated Madara while he was even possessing powers like the avatar."

"Naruto isn't the strongest bender unless he gets another damn power-up. I personally think the Mizu legends are the best, but that's me since I'm apart of the water tribe." Suigetsu explained while he got out some wax and started to wax his sword.

"The Mizu legends?"

"Yeah. They're really old waterbenders, to my knowledge one of them taught Naruto."

Suddenly Danzo opened the door and walked to Zuko. "Fire lord Zuko. The second avatar and the remaining Uchiha are gone." Danzo announced.

_Spirit world..._

"I know." Hinata sighed. "But I must admit, I haven't been lonely."

"Why?"

"Naruto...this place is really...different."

"...We need to go now." Naruto suddenly said, there was a loud rumbling noise, it was oddly familiar.

"How? We have no ride." Sasuke said, he didn't look worried but his hand was still near his katana.

A large thing was in the sky, in a sudden flash, lightning had somehow struck the large object. The large object seemed to be getting larger until it was in full view. It was Appa crashing. Before Appa crash landed Naruto tried created a pocket of air to soften the land, that didn't work though. While Hinata was healing Appa's wounds, Naruto got out a scroll.

"Appa is good, no minor injuries, just a 1st degree burn." Hinata reported while she healed the burn.

"Good." Naruto punched the scroll which was laying on the ground. "...OUCH!" Naruto screamed, he shot his hand back up. "Why can't I earth bend?"

"Because you're weak." Sasuke answered, he got out a long oil covered scroll as well and lit it on fire, the fire spread creating a fire wall.

"Everyone! On the bison! NOW!" Sasuke ordered.

"But...Appa is hurt." Hinata squeaked.

"And? We have to go."

Everyone grimly nodded, they jumped on and flew off to capital city. Zuko was gonna tell them everything because nothing seemed to make sense. The only other people Naruto could think of that could generate lightning was Iroh and Azula. Azula was gone. So why was Iroh shooting lightning at Appa?

_Material world..._

"WHAT?!" Zuko gasped, he clutched the arms of the throne.

"But we know where he is."

"Where?"

"He fell into a spirit portal."

"...Ok. Call Aang. We're going to find them."

"No. We can't have both avatars and the fire lord gone, that's why I'm sending in the best of the best to find them." Danzo explained.

"Who? The Akatsuki? Order of the white lotus?"

"Far better."

The door swung open, at such a perfect time. "Fire lord Zuko!" The woman greeted as they all bowed down.

"These are the Mizu legends: Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru."

"It's an honor to meet such grand masters, thank-you all for volunteering to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi."

Sakura was outside the throne room listening to them. Sasuke and Naruto were gone. After recently coming back with training from her mater she had to hear such terrible news? (Don't you worry guys. I'm coming for you Sasuke and Naruto!)

_Spirit world..._

"Naruto, how do we leave this place?" Sasuke asked while he looked out at the night sky.

"I don't know." Naruto admitted. "But we'll find a way out!"

"If we don't?"

Naruto smiled. "We will. I promise."

Sasuke took a sharp glance at the spiky blonde. "If we do. I want a battle with you."

"Yeah okay!"

Night turned into day and finally the team was at the Fire nation capital city. Appa landed right outside of the busy town while everyone else went in. It was more populated, fuller was more like it. There were just genuinely more people which was kinda strange.

Naruto decided to take Hinata to his house, he finally opened the door. "...Mom?" Naruto asked, it was true his mom was cooking in the kitchen, maybe ramen?

"Naruto?" Kushina asked, she began to walk over to Naruto. "You're back!" Kushina tightly hugged Naruto.

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks, drenching his face. "Mom! It's really you I thought you died and, and you were betrayed and, and..." Naruto sobbed.

"Call down honey! I'm not dead silly!"

"Mom I love you! I do!"

"I love you too Naruto."

Kushina walked back and stored in the ramen. "Dinner isn't ready yet, if you want you can go play with your friend Sasuke."

"Humph! I don't wanna play with Sasuke!"

"Come on Naruto, I don't want you to slip a bite of your cake."

"Cake?"

*sweat drops* Kushina sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Did I say cake? Never mind just go out, I'm sure you need to do something." Kushina quickly said.

"I'll be back for that cake." Naruto smiled then walked out of the door to Uchiha town.

*sweat drops* (Great.)

Naruto and Hinata walked into a busy Uchiha town, people were chatting, having fun, eating food. Just as it was years and years ago. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

"What?" Sasuke asked, he just randomly appeared right in front of them.

"...What now?"

"We leave. The same thing will happen since we're in the past."

"No, Appa is here."

"Good point. I don't know Naruto, I can expect you're overjoyed."

"...We'll talk about this-"

Suddenly a man appeared right before them, it was Obito...meh. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, the fire lord would like to see you." Obito reported, shifting his goggles.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other. "We'll be there."

It was the afternoon already, Naruto stepped into the throne room. To his surprise Ozai was sitting on the throne will Zuko kneeled next to him. "Naruto you're here, and where is Sasuke?"

A random guitar stroke played and there Sasuke appeared. "I'm here."

"Good, since our head general isn't here yet I would like to talk about battle plans with the avatar and the head of his clan." Ozai explained.

"What battle plans?" Sasuke asked.

"To exterminate the air nomads." Minato finished, walking into the throne room. People have done that a lot lately. Finishing other's sentences.

Naruto's eyes grew in horror, how could his dad...do this? . "Naruto!" Minato exclaimed, he walked up and hugged his kid.

"Naruto, are you doing ok?"

Naruto pushed away from his father. "..."

"You're killing all the air nomads?!" Naruto asked, trying to stay calm.

"We've been over this Naruto. The air nomads started this war by killing the past fire lord." Minato explained, his eyes told the truth and unfortunately it was.

"That's no reason to kill them!" Naruto yelled, he clenched his fist and ran off.

(So the air nomads are evil? Hm, I wonder why?) Sasuke thought to himself.

Ozai turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, what do you think?"

"Send in the Akatsuki."

"Why? They're terrorist."

"Of course..." With that Sasuke disappeared.

Naruto ran out of the palace, Hinata happened to be eating in the nearby ramen shop so why not ask what's wrong. "Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sat down at the ramen shop. "No. My spirit dad was supposed to be a hero but now I see even that's changed."

"Naruto the spirit world is different from ours. Understand that please. How the fire nation feels for the air nomads is how the rest of the world felt for the fire nation during the war. The air nomads are alive as well as the Uchiha." Hinata explained, the waiter finally gave her the ramen.

"...The spirit world depends on the real world, they balance each other out. I have to change this place make it for the better."

"Ok Naruto!"

Naruto ordered a large pork ramen. "So how do we end the war?"

"By killing Aang, the avatar."

"...so to the air temples?"

"Yes but Naruto you need to be careful, there are super strong air benders at the air temples, especially the cloudy temple."

"I won't have to be careful..." Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata. "...you're coming too!"

(Naruto is so sweet, I missed him so much!) Hinata thought to herself, starting to blush again.

Sasuke couldn't stand this place. It was fake, Itachi was happy though but he didn't give a damn about his brother. They were all leaving. It was all a lie, like Rin mentioned once or twice before the spirit world is a dream come true, she was right. Everything Sasuke could ask for was there, his clan was alive, Naruto's family was alive so he couldn't annoy him, Itachi was weak, and he was regraded as the strongest Uchiha and possible firebender of all time. Sasuke here was their hero...their savior.

Sasuke started to sharpen his katana. "Itachi..." Sasuke drifted off, to his surprise Itachi actually came into his room.

"Little brother, I know you want to leave but that's impossible. The portal is closed." Itachi explained, his cloak was off showing a dark blue kimono with the Uchiha symbol enlarged on the back.

"I guess we aren't leaving then." Sasuke sighed. "...But what now? There's nothing left."

"I suppose not but you can finally live the life you...we always wished to have."

Sasuke finally put away his katana back in the weapon rack. "...the life I wished to have."

"I'm sorry...for everything." Itachi apologized. "But now that I'm free...we can go hunting...together."

Sasuke smirked. "Let's go."

_Akatsuki HQ...*Akatsuki theme plays*_

"We've found the avatar, our plans will finally be put into play." Yahiko announced, it was raining harder than usual in the village today.

"Good. For the Air Nomads war hasn't been in their favor. We're changing that." Nagato agreed.

"Yeah and how? I'm new to this place and nothing has made any sense. We all know how weak ass Air nomads are." Hidan pointed out, he was getting super annoyed by all this cold, which he should've gotten used to but all they got was a thin cloak.

"Use your damn mind Hidan," Deidara cut in. "the avatar, capable of amazing powers., in our hands. Now it's true Air nomads are weak and can't defend themselves that well against a bombing but we can distribute all that avatar power to the Air nomads."

"What the hell are you fucking talking about? You can't do that, that's impossible."

"A thousand lifetimes and a thousand spirits of avatars in one person. That can be done. Rin did it and the product? A weak ass Madara but we're using the avatar, hm."

The Akatsuki as you probably don't know is initially helping the Air nomads but we all know they're just using them. Their true purpose however is still a mystery...

Deidara stood up and grabbed a couple of metal bombs. "It's time to prove my infamous name." Deidara said, he again blew up the waterfall despite their being a door and finally left.

"What is the blonde at to now?" Hidan asked.

"Deidara is a terrorist," Yahiko explained, his hands crossed. "he likes to blow cities up. I guess killing is fun for him."

"Aren't we all terrorist?"

"That's not the Akatsuki."

_Fire nation capital..._

Naruto was still at the ramen shop waiting for whatever. "Here you go..." The waiter shakily said as he handed Naruto a to-go ramen.

"Let's do this! Hinata you can go to Appa, I'll get the Uchiha!"

"Right Naruto!"

Naruto ran back to Sasuke's house, there was note on the door. It read: _we're gone. _Naruto took off the note turned to the back. (So they're hunting?...This can wait. Once they're done bonding then I'll ask.)

_Sasuke and Itachi..._

For a bond broken in so many ways, to go hunting together meant the world to Itachi maybe Sasuke probably put this as a competition just like everything they did but for Itachi it was truly happiness. He loved his brother more than his clan...why? That question had a lot of answers...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

Itachi during his younger years whole life was about war and hate. Constantly every day hammered down to him, hate these people, fire nation will win this war, etc...It was worse for the Uchiha clan. They were obsessed with everything Uchiha. Uchiha this, kill that, just everything.

All too many times before people of Uchiha clan would go power-hungry and failed to see about anything else expect for power and lineage rank. As the flames grow hotter loves turns to hate, it's a drawback for every member. So long ago when Madara grew in power and Hashirama fought back killing Madara...suddenly the Senju clan were gone...killed. Only a few remained.

Itachi like everyday was studying, his brother was already five years old and nagging him all the time._ "From highest to lowest here are the hottest possible flame color: (average firebender levels including avatar) orange, red, blue, green, purple. Purple and green flames are the most hottest color flames, to this day though only done by dragons. For Uchiha's however the flames are hotter than even the dragons: black, whit-"_ Itachi quietly read out loud but of course Sasuke had to interrupt.

"Itachi-weasel! Let's catch some ferret-mice again!" Sasuke exclaimed, he had on his gear despite the possibility of him saying no.

"...let's go." Itachi said, he closed his book and followed an overjoyed Sasuke.

(For you little brother, anything.) Itachi thought to himself while they walked out of the door.

"Oh yeah and Itachi," Sasuke said with a grin. "this time I'll catch the most!"

Itachi smiled and continued walking. (...even if you'll hate me...I will always love you and try to stop you.)

* * *

><p>Sasuke was hiding behind a bush, he had already killed several animals already. It was way too easy. When he was child though he couldn't kill a bird but now he's even killed a fast-moving deer-elk thing.<p>

(This is boring. Itachi isn't putting up much of a fight, for all the things I could be doing I could be hunting the Akatsuki down...that's what I'll do...after this.) Sasuke suddenly shot a bolt of electricity at another animal.

"Well we're done Itachi, let's go!" Sasuke yelled, Itachi suddenly appeared behind his back, anyone else would be scared out of their minds but Sasuke was used to it.

"Wow you did great Sasuke! How many did you get?" Itachi asked.

"Seven, you?"

"Fourteen"

"Whatever."

_Naruto..._

Naruto finally found the two Uchiha just walking out of the forest. "Sasuke, Itachi we're going to the Air nomads. If we end the war we leave." Naruto explained.

"Good." Sasuke said, he started to head home to get his katana back.

"...Naruto once I die will you do something for me?" Itachi suddenly asked.

"Sure."

"Sasuke is corrupted I know. I've tried but if I ever die I want you to help him back on the right path."

"I promised Azula I would."

"Listen to me Naruto, Sasuke will try to kill everyone in the capital city of the fire nation. Maybe more. Whenever that happens will you kill my brother?" Itachi asked again.

"...No. I'll find another way, I will never kill him." Naruto said as he walked away to pack up.

_The next day..._

Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata were back in the skies on Appa heading to the Northern air temple. Even if it never works out so easy like that...give it a try. It was yet another beautiful day in...the world and Naruto noticied a nearby fire nation boardwalk colony sitting in a muddy river. It was Jang Hui.

"Naruto...we aren't gonna help them are we?" Sasuke asked as Appa descended.

"Why not?"

"What are we gonna do? We can't fix their town it's getting bombed."

"Doesn't mean we can't help."

Indeed the town was getting bombed by someone. Appa dropped off Naruto and Sasuke at the main dock, Sasuke for one wanted to test his skills while Naruto had the job to help the citizens.

Deidara happened to be committing the sin. How he got there so fast was beyond me but don't ask questions. Anyways he was throwing metal bombs at the townsfolk.

Suddenly a lightning bolt shot at him, Deidara who was on a flying bison quickly dodged the attack. Suddenly dozens of blue fireballs came at him, despite the amazing dodging the sky bison still ended up crashing into the docks after being struck on the foot. Deidara got up from the splintered dock, there was fire everywhere and smoke along with a handful of bloodcurdling screams. That my friend is art.

Deidara started throwing bombs at the incoming lightning bolts but ended up just wasting more bombs. Suddenly Sasuke appeared from the smoke. Deidara instantly recognized him as Sasuke, the head of the Uchiha clan.

"Deidara I never thought you were this stupid, of all the places to start a battle." Sasuke started up, his katana was out and ready to strike.

(...Perfect.) "You should know that Akatsuki never go alone, hm."

"...Sasori? You idiot."

"Why would I bring him? Of course it's gonna be a waterbender."

A triple bladed scythe swung past them, nearly decapitating Deidara as it lodged into a nearby house. "YOU IDIOT!" Deidara yelled, he grabbed the scythe out the threw it back to the owner.

"Shut the hell up Deidara before I shut it for you." Hidan snapped back, the scythe was lodged into his stomach but since he was immortal for whatever reason he was still alive.

"You have pretty shitty aim Deidara, I bet you can't even piss straight." Hidan unfortunately continued, slowly walking towards them.

"SHUT UP! Dammit how did I end up with you and not _anyone_ else?!"

"Because I'm the best waterbender."

"Whatever. Take down Sasuke, I'll get the avatar, hm."

Hidan creaked his neck. "Easy."

(this guy is immortal...he'lol take awhile.) Sasuke thought to himself, he stood back and shot black flames at him.

No screaming no crying just laughing was all Sasuke heard. Walking through the fire was Hidan with a crazy weird grin on his face. "How did you survive that?!"

"Idiot." Hidan simply stated, he started running up to Sasuke, attempting to slash him.

Sasuke jumped on the blade and black fire kicked him right in the face, hard. Sasuke jumped back down on the ground, he turned around. Still intact. Out of nowhere Hidan this time punched him in the face. Sasuke fell back all the way to the edge of the docks.

A row of sharp ice sprouted from the docks, Sasuke electrified his katana and smashed through the ice. (This guy is getting annoying.)

Naruto on the other hand had different problems. While Hinata and Itachi were rescuing the citizens he had to deal with a sadistic bomb crazy loser. The town was utterly destroyed. Now the battle was on the water via sky bison for Deidara.

Time after time it seemed this guy had ENDLESS bombs?! Muddy water drenched Naruto's clothes as he tried dodging the bombs. That was it. Of course Naruto would've got into avatar state but he couldn't for some reason? Neither could he bend anything else for that matter...but wait everyone else could.

Naruto grimaced. (You can't bend in the spirit world so what happened? If this is the spirit world...I guess it's the spirit world? Where are we?)

Deidara was almost out of bombs, he had one left but this was his colossal bomb. (this'll be fun.)

"Naruto, you will experience true art first hand. Run way go ahead, tremble in fear for my art," Deidara said as he threw the bomb down. "because ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Then the bomb went off.

While Sasuke was going head to head with Hidan, suddenly Naruto sprinted past them and called for Appa. Sasuke started running as well.

*BOOM*

Debris went everywhere. Sasuke and Naruto were both badly injured, bleeding, splinters, all that. Naruto started to stagger until he felt an awful pain on his foot, he looked down, a splintered piece of wood was straight through his foot, spreading blood everywhere.

Hidan was laying on the ground, so Sasuke with all his power chopped off his head and kicked it into the water. That was it. Sasuke fell down.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay cliffhanger!

**!What's next! **You want to know, too bad. I need a cliffhangy type effect so tough luck:/


	27. Chapter 27: The bad of the Akatsuki

**Recap: **Exposition, exposition, exposition! Don't we love it all? So aside from that we partly learn of Itachi's past, what partly happened to the Senju clan, and what's partly happening now. Naruto cannot bend at all so he's now deemed as a non-bender which really, really sucks but we have Itachi. The Akatsuki plots to steal the avatar so sitting through Deidara and Hidan was not fun at all and Sasuke along with Naruto almost died.

**Notice:** Naruto is ending November 3! After 15 years it's finally over! This fic however won't be over by then. Yeah sorry but I don't know for certain if I'll add legend of Korra, will it all be in this one story? No.

* * *

><p>All the townspeople despite their whining were safely in the nearby rocky fields thanks to Appa, Itachi, and Hinata. One good thing though was that the Akatsuki were gone...hopefully dead. Well at least two. The town however is destroyed, still burning up in flames and only a few structures remained. Itachi and Hinata both carried Sasuke and Naruto back to Appa.<p>

Quickly bandaging them and taking all the splinters out, they all had to delay the trip. Naruto was sitting up, he had bandages all over him but that's not what hurt the most, the fact that he couldn't bend hurt more than the world.

"Naruto...what's wrong?" Hinata asked while she crunching up some medic herbs.

"I can't bend." Naruto sighed.

"...What do you mean? You're the avatar."

"Yeah but you can't bend in the spirit world."

"But we can bend."

"I know, I know. This looks nothing like the spirit world though so I wonder where we really are."

"...I do too."

_Akatsuki HQ..._

"...So everyone we've come here to mourn over the death of Hidan for a couple of seconds." Yahiko announced, he was sitting head at their meeting table, as always.

"And?" Konan asked.

"And...Deidaro."

"Deidara." Nagato corrected.

"Don't care. So anyways let's all give a moment of silence to Hidan and-"

There was another explosion through the waterfall that someone, not Yahiko, had to fix. "We're here!" Hidan called out, he walked in and his head was not on his body...wait what?!

Deidara held up Hidan's chopped off head. "Sasuke did this...then I had to..." Deidara could hardly say, his cloak was partly frozen, and his body was suffering from hypothermia along with frostbite.

"Bring him to Kakuzu, obviously you guys aren't meant to work with each other." Yahiko ordered as he folded his hands. "Kisame, you're with Deidara."

"Same order of business?"

"Same."

"Why me? Why can't Sasori and Kisame go?" Deidara asked.

"Because I said so."

_Naruto...and friends..._

"We have to worry about the Akatsuki now." Hinata sighed.

"Yeah I know but how does Deidara know Sasuke?" Naruto asked while he set down his cup of tea.

Sasuke stood up. "We need to leave." He suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Because the Akatsuki are coming back, with Kisame I bet."

"Before you ask," Itachi interrupted, glancing over at Naruto. "Kisame is a waterbender I'm sure you've heard Chōjūrō praise so highly over. From personal experience he's right."

"But we have you Itachi!" Naruto argued.

"During my prime I would've held my ground against him but I gave my powers up to Sasuke. Kisame is an independent bloodbender, meaning at any night he could easily blood bend."

Naruto looked up at the sky, the sun was setting. "We can't leave, the villagers..."

"What can we do?" Itachi asked. "You apparently can't earth bend and neither of our elements will help them. Appa's too small to carry them, we can't do anything so we won't."

The villagers (well what's left of them) started to yell. "You destroyed our village! So fix it!" The shopkeeper yelled.

"I suggest we leave before the yelling gets louder. They'll attract attention." Itachi said while he started to walk over to Appa despite the yelling.

"We'll be back and...I'm sorry..." Naruto apologized, he boarded Appa then they flew off.

According to the map it was all sea, possibly it would take maybe around two-three days of sea and possibly a weeks worth of land to the Northern air temple...at worst. So after that horrible day at that poor village Appa just happened to fly over a nice little festival.

"Oh a festival!" Naruto exclaimed, he drove Appa down into the nearby forest.

"No! We don't have time for festivals!" Sasuke argued.

"Why?"

"Not with crazy terrorist after us

Naruto didn't listen and landed Appa, there was a little concert going on so why not see it? Naruto grabbed a pamphlet once they all sat down. "The elements song..." Naruto read out loud.

"Alright! Is everyone ready?! A kid with a long blue scarf yelled...apparently he was singing.

The crowd cheered. "My name is Konohamaru and we're gonna sing the elements song!"

"_So there are four elements none of them are the same and the avatar bends them all and that's the game! Water is the best at the night when you can put up a fight with all your might while air will blow in your hair not really made for a scare! Then we have earth which you bend your own turf next we have fire under the sun it's mightier and that's all the elements all of them! They're all great elements wonderful gifts so now that's the end of our song, the elements song!_"

The crowd cheered again. "Thank you everyone! Next week is the Uchiha and Uzumaki song!"

Again, the crowd cheered again. "Great," Sasuke sighed. "let's-"

Konohamaru immediately noticed a new guy in the crowd, usually you have either brown or black hair, this guy had blonde. "You! Blonde one, come up here!" Konohamaru yelled.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke then finally walked up to the stage. "Hello everyone out there! Name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

"...Wait! You're the avatar! Everyone this is the avatar!"

"WE KNOW!"

After forced autographs the crowd finally left, it was early in the afternoon so the day was still young at least. "Hey Naruto!" Konohamaru called as Naruto started to walk out of the village.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come with you?"

Naruto smiled. "Sorry Konohamaru, it's too dangerous."

Konohamaru held out a ball of tight air, Naruto's special move to be exact. "Ya' see I can bend too."

(that took me forever to learn...) "Konohamaru you're an airbender? Why are you at the Earth kingdom?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice.

"My old grandpa took me here to be safe but I wanna go back to the air temple with my uncle."

"...Ok."

"Naruto don't-" Sasuke started to argue but he stopped himself, possibly because this situation was kinda familiar to him.

"Let's go!"

Off again their destination was clear; Northern air temple located around the Northern water tribe, which no one was going to. The road to the temple consisted mostly of land then it ended to a high up mountainous cliff where only sky bisons (and other flying animals/machines) could reach.

"How long 'till we get there Naruto?" Konohamaru asked while laying down on the convenient saddle.

"I don't know," Naruto answered, his eyes glued to the sky. "I've never been here before."

Itachi suddenly looked back, his face as stoic as ever. "Naruto, is this the top speed Appa can go?" Itachi randomly asked.

"No. Appa's getting a bit tired so he's slowed down since we left the festival, why?"

"We're getting chased."

Sasuke looked back, nothing but clouds and barren land. "No we aren't." Sasuke said.

"Why would we be getting chased?" Hinata asked in a panicky tone. "It can't be them can it?!"

"...Never mind we just can't have any more stops, at least not on this same course."

"If we are getting chased I have a good idea of who it is." Naruto looked at the far off water in the horizon. (This isn't the best terrain to be at...especially if they're coming...)

Soon enough night came, Itachi decided he should keep watch for a bit. Just in case they had some unwanted guest...

Naruto finally came back with yes! MEAT! "Naruto, those things are too small." Sasuke said, well to be honest it was like a rabbit thing or something.

"We aren't in a forest Sasuke, it's pretty damn hard to find food in a dusty, rocky old place." Naruto shot back.

Sasuke suddenly got serious, well more serious than usual but still. "Do you know how much danger we're in?" Sasuke asked as he slowly cooked the meat.

"What do you mean?"

"We are getting chased by the Akatsuki, Naruto we're right near their base. Everyone of them is a serious threat, that's why we're leaving now."

"After we get rest, at least you'll be stronger."

_Morning..._

Naruto still a bit groggy opened one eye, everyone was already boarded and packed on Appa. So after a rushed wake-up they were off yet again, they were one day away from the temple believe it or not. Though this day wasn't going to end well...

"HEY LOOK! I see the temple!" Konohamaru yelled, it was true, there was a small blurry image of temple in view and just a little ways 'till they got completely airborne and over the cliff.

*BANG*

Directly under them was an explosion, dust was everywhere. Appa shakily landed, just barely they almost made it off of the cliff.

Another explosion erupted, everyone started to run again as seemingly explosions were dropped down on them. Too late, the Akatsuki were back. Too bad Naruto couldn't bend...Hinata however could. As luck would always have it there were geysers underneath them, when you're in a barren land with no plants and the air, dry as bone what was the next best solution? Underground.

Water jetted up from the ground to the sky, there was a crashing noise. As the dust lifted it was clear who was back, Deidara and Kisame. This was going to be interesting.

"So how did you like my art, explosive wasn't it?" Deidara asked, his long blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Shut-up about your art!" Naruto yelled.

"You're just like Sasori no Danna, except he would never disrespect an artist, hm." Deidara said as his hand reached into his weapon bag.

"Kisame, I'll take Sasuke and Naruto, you can take the others." Deidara continued a smirk still on his face.

"This is too easy, they should be grateful to have Itachi."

(This Deidara is more of an asshole then back at home.) "You sick bastards! You won't hurt my friends!"

"That's a lot of talk for someone who can't bend, hm."

Deidara threw a metal bomb, the field was covered in dust again. Sasuke got out his katana, he would have to protect himself AND Naruto now...looks like Uchiha have to do all the work.

At the sound of foot steps Sasuke took off, Itachi already put a wall of blue flames surrounding the others but would it work? Several metal bombs appeared, Sasuke electrically slashed through them all, he was running out of bombs but not earth. Under Sasuke's feet the ground was rumbling, Sasuke kept on running until a large pillar sprouted.

Just barely dodging it rows of pillars quickly followed Sasuke. The dust finally cleared up, where was Deidara?

(...Of course...a diversion.) Sasuke thought to himself as he quickly ran back.

Naruto was running away from Deidara while dodging everything...this was impossible, it must of sucked to be Sokka and Suki. Finally of row of jagged rocks surrounded Naruto. Deidara smirked, he stomped his foot then turned it to surround Naruto with a wall, avatar is captured.

"Sucks to be you!" Deidara remarked, he put his hand out and started to clench it tighter, making the walls enclose more and more on Naruto.

*WHAM*

Sasuke just in time white fire style kicked Deidara in the stomach, Deidara took off the burning cloak, revealing an earth kingdom styled kimono with a long mesh shirt underneath.

"You're gonna die." Deidara coldly stated, his next move was gonna be a killer.

Itachi on the other hand played defense, surrounding himself already with blue flames it wasn't black but it was good enough. Kisame for some reason though didn't attack...what was up? There was a huge wave coming Kisame must of got from the nearby shores.

Itachi looked back, Kisame was now behind them, Itachi took out his kunai and started clashing with him after Hinata froze the wave. Things were very bad. They needed a miracle! Yes a miracle! Or an earthbender. As if things couldn't get worst another geyser sprouted.

Kisame froze the light rain and ice shards instead were now about to rain on them, Itachi stood back a little and fire bended a blast of fire. Kisame though wasn't about to wait, he wielded his sword, bandages still wrapped ready to strike.

"You won't hurt him!" Hinata yelled as she ran up to Kisame and blocked the incoming attack with a fast kick.

"Fighting your brother would've been better!" Kisame yelled, he lifted the sword and drove it back to slam her with it. This time there was a more powerful attack on his back, Konohamaru drove into his back with the super tight air ball move.

Hinata took this chance and sprouted another geyser right below Kisame's feet. The water froze then cracked, Kisame was still alive and was now chopping the ice down. Just when things were turning good again.

There was a large rumbling sound, Hinata to her horror saw a giant rock version of Deidara. Yeah everyone he's back! DEIDARA GOLEM! That's not good at all though. Sasuke blew up the wall with electricity and took Naruto. Deidara stomped the ground sending Sasuke and Naruto flying off the cliff.

Sasuke stuck his kunai knife at the edge and they both barely made it up, Deidara was coming towards them. This time inflaming his katana he charged towards the giant. Sasuke jumped all the way up to his arm, then of course the arm crumbled off and assembled a new one.

Sasuke was ok but he was in no shape to do that again, suddenly there was a large bam. Sasuke looked up, the chest was blown out and the whole thing was crumbling down.

The dust started to clear up, looks like she saved the day, it was Sakura!

"I'll take care of him." Sakura stated, she then charged to a fallen Deidara, no golem.

*BAMMMM*

The ground broke and crumbled as Sakura punched the ground, just barely missing Deidara. Walls started popping up and Sakura completely smashed through them all. Sakura finally ran up to Deidara and punched him in the face!

Deidara fell far back, Sakura ran up again and side kicked him right in the back, snapping his spine in half.

"NEVER EVER TOUCH SASUKE AND NARUTO AGAIN!" Sakura yelled as Deidara fell back on the ground, hard, making him cough up blood violently.

She pulled back her arm and punched him in the stomach, smashing him into the ground and breaking his rib cage.

(Yeesh Sakura is getting scary now...) Naruto thought to himself.

Back with Itachi the struggle was still going on, Itachi and Kisame violently clashed with each other. Sakura ran up to them and threw back her arm, Kisame slightly moved making Sakura punch the ground. Now both Sakura and Itachi together clashed with Kisame but he could amazingly hold his own ground, quickly Kisame surrounded himself with a row of ice spikes.

Of course ice shot through Itachi's leg, blood spilled everywhere. Itachi despite that still had a stoic face on, he pulled the ice out of his leg. Sakura took Itachi, he had to be healed. Next Sasuke came, he burned the ice while Hinata used the water. Spikes came at Sasuke, he backflipped then fire kicked Kisame in the back.

Kisame creepily smiled, night was coming then they would all be dead. Appearing out of nowhere several unfamiliar weapons came down, they were ice weapons.

(So they're all coming...I can't stay here the...I hate to quit though.) Kisame thought to himself. He suddenly jumped away from them.

Kisame for no reason at all jumped off the cliff, of course though a sky bison was there waiting for him. Then he flew off.

"HEY COMEBACK HERE! COWARD!" Naruto yelled but it was a little too late.

Itachi picked up the ice weapon, he knew who was coming. "Let's go." Sasuke abruptly said.

"No." Itachi said. "You're going to want to stay Sasuke."

Suddenly another guy came, he was as pale as Sai and wore the Akatsuki cloak, it was as you may have guessed, Orochimaru! "Hello Sasuke." Orochimaru greeted.

"What do you want?" Sasuke kind of rudely asked.

"I just wanted to say hi to my favorite student," Orochimaru opened his mouth and took out a scroll thing. "my search is over."

Saauke reluctantly grabbed the slimy scroll, he opened it up then set it on the ground. After that he burned the thing giving off a smoke signal type thing. "Get a bag." Sasuke said after he wiped his hands.

"Bags are expensive."

(Then why do I see you buying so much wine if bags are so expensive.) Sasuke thought to himself.

Another sky bison came it wasn't Kisame again with more members it was someone better: Jiraiya AND Tsunade.

As soon as the sky bison landed Naruto ran up to his master. "Pervy-master! I'm so happy to see!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! It's been too long."

"Sakura, have you kept them in line?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura pulled out her arm. "Of course. I even managed to beat this Akatsuki guy."

Tsunade smiled. "That's my girl!"

Side by side the sky bison flew to their only destination, finally after a long-ass battle they could finally leave this wretched place.

_That night..._

Jiraiya was busy writing since he was a writer you know, his first book: Chi! Chi! love song! This was book 13 of the fascinating tale that I'm pretty sure someone I know read.

Jiraiya was puzzled as he looked at his work. "What am I missing?" Jiraiya asked himself.

"How about some words?" Tsunade suggested, she just happened to be awake at that time.

"I guess I should add those..." With great speed the paintbrush perfectly stroked each character. Calligraphy at its finest.

"It's such a beautiful night." Tsunade said and she was right.

"Just like that night years ago..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

The academy days were finally over and it was time to learn some WATER BENDING! A young Pakku and Yugoda who was gonna teach healing stood before the kids. Boys all went this way, girls all went that way.

A 13-year-old Tsunade walked over to Pakku. "Hey Tsunade! You're a girl and girls are weak!" A boy taunted.

Tsunade punched him in the face. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do." Tsunade snapped back.

Pakku stood before Tsunade. "Girls heal. Boys fight. Now go heal like all the other ones." Pakku sternly stated.

"You jerk! Why can't girls fight?!"

"Because men are stronger than women, once a man gets hurt, a woman mustn't fight but instead heal."

A boy suddenly stood in front of Tsunade, he had long spiky white hair with red markings on his face and a puffy dark blue coat-he was the stupid one. "She's gonna fight! Girls can do what boys can too!"

Pakku stared at Jiraiya for just a second. "Aren't you the joke Jiraiya? I should go put you with the girls.

Everyone, including the girls started to laugh.

"SHUT-UP!" Jiraiya yelled.

Pakku took Tsunade's hand and brought her up to the girl's side. "You are going to heal."

Tsuande snatched her hand away, she was so mad. She pulled back her arm and readied to punch Pakku as well. Before the punch landed Pakku grabbed Tsunade's arm.

Everyone again started to laugh...except for two others. "See. Follow the rules or else."

After class Tsunade started to walk back home, this time a group of boys surrounded her. "HA-HA! You stupid girl, get a life!" The bully taunted, he pushed her in the snow and laughed some more.

Tsunade stood back up. "You bastards!" Tsuande yelled.

"What're gonna do? Punch me?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Of course!" Just like back then with Pakku, the rude boy grabbed her arm before the punch could land and laughed some more.

"Follow the rules dumbass!"

Suddenly the entire gang fell down, Tsunade looked to see Jiraiya took them all down. "You ok?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade nodded her head. "Why did you just help me?"

"Because I wanted to. Come on, if master Pakku is gonna be a jerk then I'll train you."

Tsunade smiled. "You aren't gonna ask me for anything?"

"..Well actually do you know where the girls go to practice healing?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me then I'll teach you."

"Deal!"

_That night...desolated grounds..._

So like Jiraiya promised the two were water bending together where no one could find them "Alright! You're doin' really good!" Jiraiya praised as they bended water back and forth.

"Watch out or I'll pass you up!"

"Ha! I doubt that!"

"Yeah right!"

Once the water finally came back to Tsunade she dropped it. "I hear someone." Tsunade said.

The wind shifted to the west. "Come on let's go."

Appearing right there was a young Orochimaru wearing a black coat, with a water thing tied around his waist. "What're you doing here?" Orochimaru asked.

"Nothing!" Jiraiya quickly said.

"What do you want Oro?" Tsunade kinda rudely asked.

"I just came by here walking, like I do all the time." Orochimaru explained, he started to walk back off to presume his nice walk.

"Don't your parents know about this? You shouldn't be walking out here ya' know!"

"Well aren't we out here too?" Jiraiya asked but he got ignored.

Orichimaru slightly turned his head. "I have no parents."

* * *

><p><em>Finally Northern air temple...<em>

After no breakfast Appa landed at the really cloudy northern air temple, Naruto was amazed. There were sky bison and lemurs flying everywhere. It wasn't moldy and crumbly it was classic and nice. There was another large crowd, what was so big?

"What's up now?" Naruto asked.

"Master Killer B is performing either that or it's the avatar." Konohmaru explained as they walked through the ancient halls.

Orange, yellow, and white. That was the first thing Naruto saw. There was a huge group of people cheering and a man up there on the stage with a staff along with Aang?

He held his staff up. "Bakayaro! Konoyaro! Avatar is here on the scene! Along with Killer B rapping everyone's dream!" Killer B rapped. (it's not a good rap really but nice try.)

"The avatar is back!" Aang proclaimed while the crowd roared with cheers.

* * *

><p>AN: Guess what's wrong with this chapter? Did you find it? No you probably didn't. You see there's too much Naruto characters not enough avatar. It's suppose to be a balance. Oh well.

Elements song is to tune of tailed beast song so yes

**!What's Next! **Rapper legend/air bender takes the stage fool ya fool! And there's not another Akatsuki fight. But there is a fight, a good fight.


	28. Chapter 28: The truth will set you free!

**Recap: **There was a battle between the gang VS Kisame and Deidara. Deidara died...:( Kisame is still alive. The Mizu legends found Naruto. Sakura can punch really hard. Naruto can't hunt. Sasuke is an asshole. Itachi needs a haircut. Aang needs to die. Small stuff.

**Notice: **There isn't a notice today except happy national late dress like a pirate day!

* * *

><p>Naruto and with Itachi following (just in case) made their way through the crowd all the way up to the stage. If Aang was evil then didn't he have to die? Right? Then people would be happy again and spirit world would be inbalance with the material.<p>

Just as they finally walked up on stage to finally get Aang, Killer B stood in the way. "Fool ya fool, you can't just walk up on stage! Say your name's then get engaged! Bakayaro!"

Naruto turned and faced the crowd. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto yelled getting more cheers and applause.

"Itachi." Itachi answered.

"UCHIHA!" Sasuke yelled back in the crowds, no way his foolish brother would forget their clan name.

"Yoroshii everyone! We have two avatars! Two ya fools!" Killer B yelled.

So after two hours of rapping Naruto and Itachi finally confronted Aang who was beginning to leave the center stage. Naruto tapped on his shoulder.

"Avatar Naruto." Aang said as he respectively bowed. "What brings you here?" Aang asked.

"What're you going to do? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to learn all the elements then defeat the Akatsuki, that's what avatars do."

(...Hinata was right but...is _this_ right? To kill him?) Naruto thought to himself.

Aang smiled again for no reason. "Come on Naruto, take your friends. I have something to show you!"

Naruto nodded, he gathered up everyone again then followed Aang, they went through the hall to see an amazing sight! There were sky bison feeding on lush green grass and a tall, tall cloudy tower, was placed in the center. This was the Air nomads Naruto never got to see.

Komohamaru ran up to Aang and tugged on his shirt I guess. "Do you know where Asuma is?" Konohamaru asked.

Before Aang could answer Asuma just happened to appear, holding someone's hand it was Kurenai's hand. "Komohamaru!" Asuma greeted.

Konohamaru ran up and hugged him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I missed you so much!" Konohamaru cried.

"I did too."

Naruto smiled, family was always joyful to see. As evening rolled the sky was a hazy orange color. While everyone else got showed to their rooms, thanks to Asuma. Naruto decided to have a walk around the main tower.

Naruto put his hands behind his head, passing through each opening the sun lightly warmed him up. The sky bison still plentiful, the people were as joyous as ever. After a while Naruto stumbled upon Itachi, not training or anything just sitting.

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto greeted.

"...Naruto...let me tell you something." Itachi said, still looking out to the orange horizon.

"What?" Naruto asked as he walked over to Itachi.

"I know I'm going to die sooner than you think. So Naruto I want you to understand my little brother's story. That way you'll understand his pain."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_When Sasuke found out about what had happened to his clan it did not go over as easy as you think...that's why I stayed there in secret just in case..._

Sasuke finally went into Uchiha town after so long, it was burned down. Blood was everywhere. "..." Sasuke started to walk toward his house, the only house that barely stood standing.

Opening the door, he found his parents laid dead on the floor, Sasuke right there completely broke down, tears fell onto the pools of blood.

He was completely devastated. He knew who did this, grabbing his katana he struggled to the palace. Killing Ozai was the only thing he had on mind.

Sasuke slaughtered all of the guards that stood in his way, until he reached the throne room. He rammed opened the door and electrified his katana.

"DIE NOW OZAI!" Sasuke yelled, still crying as he ran up to him.

Ozai smiled. "The Uchiha clan deserved what they got!"

Before the katana could reach his head, Itachi randomly appeared and blocked the attack. "Don't kill him." Itachi said there was something off though.

_So after Sasuke found out what had happened I took him out side and I told him the truth..._

Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's head then mouthed a weird word. "My dear brother, I killed our clan."

Sasuke slapped Itachi's hand off. "NO! No you didn't!" Sasuke cried.

Itachi opened up his cloak showing the blood stains. "I did."

"WHY?!" Sasuke now angry asked.

"Because I wanted practi-no..." Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes.

(Naruto...Naruto will save you.) "Because the fire lord told me to, the fire lord was scared of our clan's power."

"Scared of our gift, scared of our lineage, scared of our history!"

"For when Sozin's comet would come Ozai was scared the Uchiha would rise just like with Madara but Sasuke you have to believe in the truth. You have to stop this war and believe what is truly right! You cannot fall like Madara."

"Madara?" Sasuke asked.

"A long time ago, Madara was tired of history, tired of the discrimination. So he wanted to unite the world so acceptance would bless this world. Not many people know that Sasuke. Never forget you are never alone in this world Uchiha Sasuke." With that Itachi disappeared.

Despite that beautiful speech, Sasuke was going to get his revenge on the world. His next plan: burn the capital. Then everyone would know, everyone would feel his pain!

(That's what you get foolish brother for trusting me.) Sasuke thought to himself, his hand held a ball of black fire.

Then Sasuke remembered. "For all the things my brother has done for me...I won't kill them. Only for you Itachi."

_My brother passed my test, my test to see what he would do now. Naruto I have no power, I leave Sasuke to you. The only one who can save him because you are the savior of this world._

* * *

><p>After that story Naruto stood up. "You choose the right guy Itachi! Believe it!"<p>

_Morning..._

Naruto woke up just all of a sudden, quickly getting ready he rushed out of his room. "Pervy-master! Pervy-master!" Naruto repeatedly called out, finally he found Jiraiya flirting with some Air nomads (bit too old is he not?)

"Pervy-master?" One of the women asked.

"Ew." The other woman agreed.

They flipped him off and flew away. *sweat drops* "Not again." Jiraiya sighed.

"Pervy-master! Why are you, Tsunade, and Oro called the Mizu legends?" Naruto asked, it just came to him.

"Well a long time ago when we are your age Naruto a fleet of fire nation troops attacked the northern water tribe. So Tsunade, Orochimaru, and I together destroyed the fleets. Saving the capital. Earning our names." Jiraiya explained.

"We all specialized in something, me with a new type of water bending, Tsuande with mostly her strength, blood bending and healing. Then Orochimaru with ice techniques and blood bending as well." Jiraiya further explained.

"So you couldn't blood bend?"

"Oh no I can that's why in the fire nation our infamous name are the Ketsueki devils."

Naruto ran off to another grass field to do some training, air bending style. Naruto sat down and meditated, a blue version of himself came out of him, I guess he can do that now. Most importantly though was that no, they weren't in the spirit world.

"I can do this...but I can't fight." Naruto said to himself, then he thought of something.

Naruto walked over to a grazing sky bison, he went through him. Suddenly something cool happened. Their spirits locked with one another. Well forget bending, Naruto could poses animals!

"What just happened?" Naruto asked, next there was a yell.

A sky bison's field of vision sucked but he still managed to see a horrified air bender. "APPA ATE NARUTO!" The guy screamed.

Jiraiya walked over along with a huge group of others. "No no," Jiraiya calmed down after he opened up the mouth. "Naruto can posses."

The only downside was Naruto's real body was still out there, suddenly there was a force and he was kicked out of the animal. Naruto waked back to his body and reconnected. Another downside, everything tasted like grass.

"What if he stays like that forever then he eats people then he eats me then when he eats me Master Killer B cries so hard that he's unable to cry anymore then he-" Another guy with light blonde spiky haired conspired.

"SHUT-UP!" Someone yelled.

Naruto opened his eyes, crowds of people were staring at him. "HE'S ALIVE!" That same guy screamed.

Jiraiya pulled up Naruto and gave him a fist bump. "You never stop amazing me Uzumaki!" Jiraiya praised, then Naruto blacked out again.

Once Naruto woke up he was back in bed like where he started. (Wait a second. You can't do that in the spirit world!) Naruto thought to himself. (Or in the material for that matter...)

He got up and sat up on his bed to think more. "Everything I've ever dreamed to have or want is here." Naruto began as he was recollecting everything he knew about the spirit world. *intense music plays*

"We entered through a portal so I should be able to bend but it's not the harmonic convergence. In the spirit world dreams do come true sonthe Uchiha is alive and Sasuke is the strongest that has to be Sasuke's dream yet..."

"But spirits can take any form they please even humans..."

Suddenly a messenger hawk from the fire nation flew in, it was from Azula that basically read she missed Naruto, was having a fun time messing around with her friends, and was currently traveling back to the beach and asked if Naruto wanted to come. No. That wasn't her.

"OF COURSE! My parents and an ideal version of Azula. I knew it...this isn't the spirit this is Rin's alternate world!"

Out of completely nowhere, a woman with a different styled orange mask appeared in a burst of flames. She lifted her mask, yeah it was Rin. "Congratulations Naruto! You figured it out!" Rin congratulated.

"I want to leave."

"Why? Everything you've ever wanted is here. Your dreams are fulfilled!"

"No. This is a lie! True this is everything I've ever wanted but this a lie," Naruto held out his hand. "a lie is not my dream."

Rin reached for the hand, remembering Obito, for Obito was exactly like Naruto. She pulled her hand back. "Reality is cruel. This is my life!"

"What about Obito?!"

Rin snapped her fingers, Obito appeared. "Why should I care? I have an ideal version of him right here."

Rin held out a note. "Yeah Naruto. I had a part in killing your father, I brought the fire lord this note explaining Minato's treachery."

"...Stop lying to me. Minato did not die because of you!"

(How did he know I was lying?) "I just want you to live in this world with me so you can truly be happy. We both win."

Naruto could read through her lies. "No. If I would've agree to stay with you, you would've use my avatar powers to fuel this world. This dream world of yours."

"Looks like you're growing smarter by the minute."

"You are beyond sick Rin. Attempting to lie to me and use me for the sake of yourself and this dream. They're are people in the real world who love you, comeback to them, it's not too late."

Rin creepily smiled and laughed. "I no longer need them, I already have an ideal version of everyone I used to love!"

Naruto couldn't stand it and just punched Rin in the face, Rin started to suddenly hit Naruto in random places, pressure point places. Naruto fell down and Rin picked him up. Rin was about to disappear until Sakura stopped her who just happened to be waking by.

"Let Naruto go!" Sakura demanded.

Rin made an ideal version of Sasuke appear, playboy Sasuke. "Leave now and you can have a perfect Sasuke!" Rin quickly tried to barter.

"You must be a fool, to ever think I would ever give up on Naruto for a lie!" Sakura yelled, she ran up to Rin and punched her right in the face making Naruto fall down.

Rin heard more foot steps. "I'll give you want you want." Rin said as Hinata finally ran up to them.

"Naruto is what I want!" Hinata proclaimed, she bended the water from her pouch and froze Rin with it.

"After being years of pressured by my clan Naruto is the only one to ever accept me for who I am and not my status! Making me confident in my powers!" Hinata strongly stated.

(Everyone...thanks) Naruto thought to himself.

"You forget, my powers are unlimited in this world!" Rin broke free of the ice, she stomped on the ground, making a familiar man sprout out from the ground. "Including the realm of the dead!" (just another place in the spirit world)

"You'll have to fight Madara now!" Rin yelled.

"No." Jiraiya said, he, Tsunade, and Orochimaru stood behind Rin.

"We'll fight Madara."

"..." Rin stomped on the ground again, this time past avatars came. Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen appeared.

"But that's impossible...all the past avatar's spirit lies within the avatar. A reincarnation. You couldn't have done anything to Naruto or Aang." Sakura said in disbelief.

"This is my world! My dreams come true! Imagination is reality!"

(A dream...the only way to escape a dream is to wake up the dreamer. Or in this case kill.) Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura ran up and punched Roku, her fist went right through his body...yet before she was able to kill Deidara.

"I TOLD YOU! DREAMS ARE MINE!" Rin yelled, she sent the avatars to destroy Hinata and Sakura.

Itachi and Sasuke however were on the top of the tower, doing nothing. There was a fight going on so why not see what's going on. Quickly running down the tower it was a disaster. Immediately a cage sprouted from the ground trapping Itachi, avatar Kyoshi's doing.

Sasuke grabbed out his katana, quickly he used that same technique and generated lightning to the soles of his feet. Sasuke dodged boulders, rows of rock spikes, fire balls, air blast everything to finally reach Avatar Yangchen. Sasuke threw his sword up over her head then drove down on her head, she disappeared just like Roku.

"Sasuke, it's a dream so hurting them is useless." Sakura explained as she dodged another air blast.

The Mizu legends quickly learned that as none of their attacks would work on him so dodging would be their best choice. Though Madara didn't do anything, there was a character on him that blinked once a while but other than that he was useless.

(Damn you Hashirama! Took away his bending!) Rin thought to herself.

Tsunade punched the ground, causing an earthquake and making Rin (and everyone else) fall down. She ran up and tried to punch her but Rin quickly dodged then stomped her foot again. Madara was gone.

Jiraiya took this chance while she was a little bit distracted to do what he did best: blood bend. It was already night and moon was out so there you go. While Orochimaru and Tsunade protected him Jiraiya slowly made Rin walk over to them.

An explosion occurred and Itachi was out of his cage, sharp rocks stuck in his body because of Kyoshi's justice ways. Hinata ran over to heal him but Avatar Kuruk stood in her way. Kuruk earth launched her into the air, once she crash landed into the ground he earth bended a high pillar and ran up it in an attempt to punch her in the stomach.

Creating an ice weapon he jumped down, Sasuke came then fire kicked him right in the stomach. "Heal Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he burned Kuruk to death with black flames, kinda violent...of course Rin wasn't in control because of Jiraiya.

Sakura punched through several of Roku's earth walls, every time she touched the ground though another one popped up. So she climbed up on the walls. Now jumping from wall to wall she could get Roku from the top.

Roku started bending blast of fire, Sakura dodged them all, getting small burns but she was ok. A strong blast of air knocked her down to the ground. Sakura bended the water from the grass, she jumped back on the walls and another blast of air came. Quickly turning the water to ice shards she threw them right at Roku, hitting him in the face.

Roku's powers grew weaker and weaker as well as all the other avatars since Rin couldn't dream up anything for them anymore. Naruto regained his movement and stood up, extremely flexible but who cares about that. Naruto got out a kunai knife and ran to Rin.

Rin could feel footsteps going for her but she couldn't move her body, Jiraiya could freeze her blood, stop her blood, do anything but he wasn't. Naruto was now behind her back.

"It could've been different." Naruto tried again.

A vision of a younger more ideal Obito popped into her head as she heard Naruto's voice. "...Maybe."

"Because of you I've met so many great people in my life yet I've lost so many."

"..."

"So are you gonna say something?!" Naruto yelled yet he was not crying, no far from that.

"There's nothing to say."

Images of her, Kakashi, and Obito went through her mind. Good memories. "I thought the past was my only life. But now what do I want?"

"...I don't know Rin..."

"At least let me say more thing before I die, Obito lost himself, Naruto. He's in a place you don't want to ever go. I'm sorry Naruto and I truly thank you for never giving up on me. For you are the only person...next to them."

Rin took Naruto's kunai knife once Jiraiya freed her. "The exit is at the top of the tower. Never give up Naruto." Rin started to cry as she stuck the knife in her neck.

"I hope you're with your parents." Naruto finally said.

"Don't be a fool..." Then she died.

Suddenly without warning the world started ripping apart. The fabric of time and space, gone.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Naruto yelled.

"Where?" Orochimaru asked, wasn't listening was he?

Naruto pointed to the top of the tower. "There."

Everyone ran, jumping over floating fragments and running from the slowly ending world. Rin's not-so-perfect world. Running up the tower was a challenge. The stones randomly broke off and the world started to eat up faster.

Naruto of course tripped and fell down right when the world was no more, he started to fall down. Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Let's go!" Sasuke ushered.

Finally the peak was in near view, finally they would be outta here!

_Material world..._

Danzo being his bastardized self waited for them on the other side, Itachi was going to die. Danzo along with Iroh stood there in that familiar forest.

"And you are sure they are here?" Danzo asked.

"I will tell you no more."

Danzo held a kunai knife up to his neck. "I will kill you."

"I don't care."

"And your nephew." Danzo added.

Iroh sighed, he nodded his head. This was wrong he knew it but the world needed a fire lord. If they were both dead and Ozai took the throne, war would be back, people dead. This was the best choice.

Suddenly a random spirit portal appeared out of nowhere, Danzo stood back as Sakura along with a person of the Hyuga clan came out. The dead one. Next Itachi came out.

Itachi was already weakened and pretty much powerless from the start after he gave it all up to Sasuke, he looked up to see a katana was already through his heart. Finally Sasuke and Sakura came out.

Sasuke looked to see Itachi was laying on the ground in a bloody mess. "Get up Itachi." Sasuke said but all he did was roll onto his back.

"ITACHI! Who did this to you?!" Sasuke cried, he got out his katana.

"This is the end my little brother..." Itachi coughed up more blood. "I will love you no matter what road you take but please...look at the signs."

Sasuke immediately knew who did this: Danzo but he was gone. "Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked, then Naruto finally popped out.

Sasuke picked up Itachi's sword and started to walk away. "WAIT! Comeback Sasuke!" Sakura pleaded, once he saw Itachi dead he knew what was happening.

Sasuke continued walking and didn't look back. "What about our battle?" Naruto tried just one more time.

Sasuke stopped, he looked back, he remembered those days. He turned around and started to walk back to them. Then he remembered again, remembered Danzo. "Maybe..." Sasuke answered as he continued walking away.

Naruto clenched his fist. "I can't let you go Sasuke, not today, not ever."

Sakura got on her knees and sobbed. "Please don't leave Sasuke! Please I want you to be with us more than anything! Please stay with me!" Sakura begged.

Sasuke lightly sighed. "Shut-up Sakura." Sasuke pulled out a scroll. Naruto slapped the scroll out of Sasuke's hand. "You will stay with us Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled out another scroll. "I have to do this on my own Naruto."

"Why? You don't ever have to be alone because Sakura and I...we are your friends."

"...I have to kill Danzo."

"That's it! Sasuke I'll just force you to comeba-"

Sasuke randomly poked Naruto's forehead. "Later. I promise." Then Sasuke disappeared.

Finally the Mizu legends popped out of the portal and the portal closed for good. "Hm, where's Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto looked into the distance. "Master Jiraiya, let's get back to training. I want to fully control Katsu."

"...You used my name...did Sasuke..." Jiraiya started to say, shocked.

"Yeah. I will save Sasuke from his fate. That is my new goal."

* * *

><p>AN: Well yeah there IS a time skip (like around a year and a half) AND there are new outfits for everyone. New skills, power level, plot, look. And Toph is back! So this is sadly the last story arc in a new journey, it's ending sometime after November 18. Well that is if there's nothing after the rift.

**!What's next!:** More than a year after Sasuke left Naruto is finally back, stronger than ever! And is now promoted to new leader of the Akatsuki. Though will Toph's relationship with her dad and mom ever patch up and is something Air nomad-ish coming up? Maybe maybe not.


	29. Chapter 29: The rift: Bonds never break

**Recap: **So Rin is dead. Obito is probably dead too. And sadly Itachi died as well. Naruto goes with Jiraiya to do even more training and Danzo is still a bastard. There was a pretty nice battle between the past avatars though and Naruto can posses animals. I think. Boring recap? I don't really think anyone reads these so I don't care:/

Italics=white zetsu

Bold=black zetsu

* * *

><p>Random narrator: So our story continues with Naruto Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto, whatever. After a rough year of training Naruto is ready to bring back Sasuke and restore balance to the world...I guess...well that's how it was suppose to go...<p>

Naruto put his hands behind his head and causally walked with Chōjūrō , after they finished training. "DATTEBAYO! So what do ya think, I look good don't I?" Naruto asked.

Naruto had a bit longer hair you know in the middle between Minato's and his. Naturally of course after Sasuke left Naruto was promoted to Akatsuki leader since he was the avatar. Naruto's cloak was undone showing his same jumpsuit-ish only this time he had on black arm and leg guards along with a bandaged up hand, possibly after training.

"You need to cut your hair." Chōjūrō stated.

*sweat drops* "Yeesh..."

Chōjūrō who still had on the same outfit except for a blue flak jacket waved good-bye to Naruto. "Don't die!"

"Heh I won't!" Naruto yelled back, he jumped on Yoshito then flew off to Yu Dao, there was a meeting there or maybe it was a celebration. Either way it was going to be boring.

_Yu Dao entrance..._

It was a celebration actually and everyone was there, including the sand siblings and Shikamaru, who first off we never ever see them too often. "Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted.

Shikamaru was standing next to Temari, that same Temari from chapter 4. "Well Naruto, the leader of the Akatsuki. That must be troublesome."

"Yeah it is wait...are you guys dating?!" Naruto asked.

*sweat drops* "Why does everyone think that? No we aren't." Temari said.

"Heh yeah right, I'm sure you're already a shipped pair. ShikaTema maybe?"

*more sweat drops* "Naruto don't be so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Gaara walked up to Naruto. "Naruto, I'm glad I trusted you. You saved this world and brought balance." Gaara said, it looked as if that giant gourd was breaking that back of his.

"It's only the beginning, with Yu Dao being only the first I do hope there are more like this."

"In the future I'm sure."

Someone ran up and jumped on Naruto. "Get off of me!"Natuto yelled, he fell down on the ground.

"Naruto!" Yahiko exclaimed. "How are you buddy?"

"You're crushing me Yahiko!" Naruto yelled.

Nagato rolled Yahiko off and picked up Naruto. "Sorry bout that Naruto."

"Nice to see you Nagato, the other members doing good?"

"Well we only have six members now but we're looking for more it's just that..."

"People aren't good enough?"

"No...Zetsu, he's creeping people out, on purpose and Deidara of course."

Naruto smiled. "I'll find some more members, won't be that hard."

Kori walked out to the balcony along with four other representatives, she had on both earth and fire formal apparel. "Thank-you everyone of the Yu Dao colony, the results are in and here are our new coalition government!" Kori announced, everyone clapped and cheered.

Toph was with the gaang, the original one. She wasn't as excited as the rest for this 'new government.' "I don't know twinkle toes, despite Naruto preaching it to us a billion times I'm still not sure of the while idea of fire and earth together in a single place."

"Come on Toph, they will. Yu Dao will be our example for further colonies." Aang reassured while he clapped his hands.

_Later in the palace..._

"Man oh man! Can't wait for the food!" Naruto exclaimed as everyone headed towards the banquet hall.

"I know! It's my favorite!" Sokka agreed.

Shikamaru sighed. "Is that the only thing you two think about?"

"Shikamaru lighten up!" Sokka urged, he'd never seen someone so uptight. "This is one of those rare times where it's actually peaceful for once, I hope it last!"

Aang on the other hand was walking with the head avatar acolytes or the Aang fan club but that changed. Naruto watched as Aang pushed through the crowd to meet up with this mask person. (Meh Nomads.)

Everyone finally say down at the dinner table, it was beautiful. Food everywhere, piles upon piled of them warm, toasty, crunchy, gooey, buttery, meaty, the list goes on.

"Hey guys, why are you eatin' all the boring stuff?" Naruto asked between bites of the turtle-duck.

Sokka swallowed his food. "Yeah this food is amazing!"

"We air acolytes have adopted the Nomadic ways of the Air Benders. Therefore we are vegetarians."

After finishing off the meat Naruto headed for the ramen, with extra naruto and pork slices. "Man you guys are missing out!"

Katara unlike those pigs was eating dainty like, she noticed Toph was talking too much. "So Toph how are things at the academy?" Katara asked.

"Pretty good but it's been pretty boring after Deidara left. With that being said I have so many lily- students I mean right now. That's why I have to expand." Toph explained while she lazily picked her teeth.

"Then charge em' you'd make money quick." Naruto suggested.

Toph flicked off the piece of food. "Yeah but I don't want that. My school is not like that. I want it be something new, important."

"I didn't put a tuition on Aang so why should I put one on them?"

Katara looked around, she noticed Aang was gone for a while. "Anyone seen Aang?" Katara asked.

"He ran off with some hood guy." Sokka said as he grabbed for the ramen bowl.

_That night..._

Naruto was out at the balcony looking at the stars, not a day has gone by when he wasn't on his mind. "Where are you teme?"

There was a footstep, *Akatsuki theme plays* Naruto turned around. It was Deidara. "Deidara-sensei what's up?"

"You know Naruto, right now is the perfect chance to break away from those losers and find him, hm."

"And abandon them?"

"More like saving their lives. Hell knows what Sasuke is up to but the Akatsuki won't hesitate Naruto. Even if you are the leader."

"...Sasuke..."

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke was walking down a path, alone as he always was. He as well as everyone had a new outfit. This time a mesh shirt under a black high-collar short-sleeved jacket along with the Uchiha crest on the back. With of course the classic arm and leg armor. His katana was used already and thirsting for more.

(Kill the water tribe cheif. Kill the earth king. Kill the fire lord.) Sasuke being the first adopted a new belief. Kill the government. (...and anyone who stands in my way.)

This will be the same plan as the white lotus later on but that's later. Sasuke passed up a sign to a nearby village the words Naruto Uzumaki were carved on the sign. (_I will love you no matter what road you take but please...__look at the signs.) _Sasuke flashed a small smirk and kept on walking to the docks ahead.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...lost in the forest...<em>

Naruto stumbled across the twigs scattered across the forest floor. According to Azula this was the shortcut to the festival but everyone was having second thoughts on that. "Azula are we there yet?" Naruto asked, twigs and leaves getting tangled in his hair.

"No!" Azula snapped.

Sasuke was there too but he wasn't as grumbly as the others, he sensed people. "Everyone left. There's a town nearby." Sasuke reported.

The team followed Sasuke left and out of the forest, there was a village like he said. The fire festival village. Naruto ran up to the sign and carved his name on the post. "He-he! They'll remember me now!"

"Come on everyone!" Azula ushered, she took Naruto's and Sasuke's hand and rushed to the festival.

* * *

><p>Sasuke...the lone survivor the Uchiha clan, still had a heart.<p>

_Yu Dao palace..._

Deidara turned around and started to walk back. "You couldn't save Azula. You won't save Sasuke."

At the opposite balcony Katara found Aang meditating, trying to reach the avatar state but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. "Sweetie are you okay?" Katara asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'm fine but I saw avatar Yangchen."

"...Yangchen?"

"She was the avatar four past lives ago. She said something but I couldn't hear her."

"So you've tried to contact her by those meditative beads?"

"Yeah but I haven't been able to get through I mean what about Naruto is he having the same trouble. Does this mean we can't get into avatar state either?" Aang started to worry, trouble after trouble he'd seem to be facing.

"I don't know but why don't you come inside for the celebration. These are important as well."

"Of course! Celebration!"

Aang rushed back into the palace where everyone was still chow ing down on their food. "Hey Air Acolytes! We're going on a field trip!" Aang called out.

"Yay!"

Naruto, using a toothpick, picked his teeth. "Right after the forgetful valley?"

"That was over a year ago, I think it's time for the old gang to get back together."

_The next day..._

Naruto packed some extra clothes and ramen then hopped on Appa. Pretty funny how a couple of years ago he would be fighting against all these people and riding his dragon instead. I guess things change.

Just as Appa was about to set off on this clear blue sky day. "Hey wait!" A voice yelled.

Naruto turned his head to see that Yahiko was running up to them while dragging Nagato and Konan behind. "We're coming too!"

"Um these guys aren't dead weight are they?" Toph asked.

"All Akatsuki members are S-ranked benders." Naruto stated, S-rank means they're really good. Like badass good.

(So bomb boy is apart of this little rag-tag group?)

"What is the Akatsuki anyways?" Katara asked.

"The Akatsuki is basically a more badass version of the white lotus."

Finally Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato climbed aboard Appa then they set off. Already they were over seas and on their way. The ocean was as beautiful as ever finally there wasn't any chasing or anything just a nice leisure ride.

"So avatar Aang, where are we going and what are we doing?" Yahiko asked, his spiky orange hair blowing in the wind...orange hair...

"We're heading to the highest Air nomad holiday; Yangchen's festival. It hasn't been celebrated in over a hundred years. You can thank Yangchen for reminding me about this or else it would've been a lost holiday." Aang explained, he shifted Appa upwards a little bit.

"...Will there be food?" Yahiko asked.

"Plenty. You see the festival actually begins with a statue of a beautiful woman on a cliff side."

"But...there will be food?"

"That's later. First we'll bow four times as a sign of respect then we'll walk down the cliff to a beautiful meadow while playing traditional air nomad music."

"Then we eat-"

"Yahiko!" Katara scolded. "Stop acting like a child!"

"After that," Aang continued. "we _do_ eat an air nomad meal."

Toph sighed. "Tofu, vegetables, and not a lot of salt I'm guessing?"

"Correct."

Naruto looked at the clouds, he was still thinking about him but at least he wasn't doing anything yet. "Heh tofu, Sai would love to come to this place."

"Any ways after the feast we'll go to an island off the coast that monk Gyatso would take the kids to where we would fly kites. I even packed an air nomad kite."

"Hm where's the string?" Nagato asked.

"You don't need a string..." Aang remembered launching his first kite with Gyatso. It didn't need a string just wind.

Aang closed his eyes for a bit, nostalgia hit him. "If only for a day things could be peaceful once more..."

"The world will always be unbalanced Aang but the job of the avatar is to create peace if only for a day if only it seemed as just an illusion." Konan stated, finally the land was in view.

"Yeah..."

Finally they arrived at the cliff side, the soft grass was a beautiful shade of green and the sky was so clear and such a light blue, only a few clouds hung in the air. Naruto fell on the grass. "Man this is the life!" Naruto exclaimed.

The others marveled at the statue, it was pretty but not Yangchen. "Who is this person?!" Yahiko asked.

"I don't know." Aang admitted.

"I always heard and forgotten the story the elders told us because I was busy with the kites and all...I never had a chance..."

Yahiko put his hands behind his head. "Man! Air nomad customs sure are weird!"

"No they aren't I mean you are from the water tribe but here that's just how it's done."

(That's just how it's done...) Toph remembered those same words being said over and over.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

When Toph was young all her father said was the same thing. "But why do I have to bow this stupid rock?" Toph asked, they were at cemetery in the afternoon.

"Because young lady that's just how it's done."

Next Toph had to wear this itchy dress. "But why do I have to wear this scratchy dress?"

"Because," her father answered. "that's just how it's done."

Toph got scolded for taking too big slurps. "But why do I have to take such small sips?"

"Because that's just how it's done."

A couple of weeks later Toph was still doing the same thing, she watched a kid with long blonde hair bicker with his friends. She envied him dearly. "Father I wanna play with those kids."

"Why do I have to spend every day locked up in this house? I'm so lonely..." Tears started to fall down, Toph was so lonely...

"My daughter we don't want you playing with vermin like them, especially the one who claims to be an artist."

"But why?"

"That's just how it's done my daughter."

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone line up, do your bows, do your bows." Aang instructed.<p>

"Wake up Naruto!" Aang yelled but Naruto was still fast asleep.

Yahiko sighed. "Allow me." Yahiko stuck his hand out, an ice club formed in his hand.

Yahiko wielded the ice club and walked over to Naruto.

_Naruto's dream..._

Sasuke was tied up in a rope, struggling to get free. "Help me Naruto no Danna!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan. Weak as always." Naruto sighed, he got out a katana that looked strikingly familar to Sasuke's.

"Ha! Naruto I'm gonna steal him!" Azula said, she easily picked up the Uchiha and started to walk away. "You can come too then we can all destroy the world and bring power to the fire nation!"

Naruto started to walk to Azula's direction. "Wait! Idiot! You're the avatar dammit!" Naruto turned around it was Deidara.

A roll of duct tape appeared in Naruto's hand. "That's avatar-sama to you." Naruto wrapped duct tape all around Deidara's face.

Right before him was this time Rin. "You can have whatever you want!" Rin snapped her fingers and an ideal version of Sasuke and Azula appeared.

"No!"

Naruto was now surrounded but all of his past troubles: Madara, Ozai, Rin.

"This world must be united." Madara said.

"This world must be in order." Ozai said.

"This world must be ideal." Rin said.

"No." Naruto squeezed his fist. "This world must be in BALANCE!"

Suddenly Naruto woke up and he screamed in pain. "YOOOWWWWW!" There was a large throbbing bump on his head. He turned around to see Yahiko with a club...

Aang saw that Toph wasn't moving at all. "Hey Toph we're all bowing."

"No we aren't. No thanks Aang I don't want to bow."

"But this important to Aang!" Katara cutoff.

"But this isn't important to me. I will not bow."

Naruto got up while rubbing his sore. "Dammit! Toph show some respect." Naruto grumbled.

"You are the last person I want to hear 'show some respect' from."

"Jeez! You're acting like a four-year old!"

"And you don't!" Toph shot back.

Naruto got up in Toph's face. "I'm 18 years old!"

Aang got in between and pushed them away. "We don't need any fighting!"

Aang sighed. "Let's just bow and leave that dunderhead to herself."

Everyone bowed four times, even Momo. The air acolytes were amazed, it was awesome. "Wow! Amazing!" Yee-Li exclaimed because I guses it was that great.

"I know!" Xing Ying agreed.

(...? What were they doing?) Nagato thought to himself, it was a nice getaway from the Akatsuki but what were they all doing anyways...Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu...

_The Akatsuki..._

Deidara and Sasori weren't doing anything yet. "The Akatsuki used to be so fun during the war, hm." Deidara said, for the moment he was crafting lead bombs. While Sasori was fixing a puppet.

"Sasori no Danna, how do you even make those things anyways?" Deidara asked.

"They aren't things! It's human art! I get a dead human, take out the parts, cut some parts, get some wood, then-"

"Wait you're using humans right now?"

"Usually a model but sometimes it can be real."

Deidara had a queasy face on. "And what do you do with the _other_ parts and the insides...?"

Sasori shifted his eyes. "...I feed it to the animals...when they don't..."

"You burn them?"

"That was Sasuke's job since his flames were hot enough now..."

There were sudden foot steps. "_Hey guys_!" Zetsu was munching on some fire flakes while he just randomly appeared in the work room.

"Oh it's you Zetsu...hey whatever happened to Obito?" Deidara asked, he stood up and put the bomb on his personal shelf.

"**Fog of lost souls**."

"And by the way _what_ are you, hm?"

"I mean there's only so many things you can do in this world."

"_Oh that's easy I'm just a spirit, you know Rin brought me here and everything but I was once a living creature in the spirit world_."

"So...how is it in the spirit world?"

"_Nice actually but this place is a lot more fun_."

"So you took that form when entering this world?" Sasori asked.

"Do you know how to get to the spirit world?" Sasori added as he tightened an arm joint.

"**Why**?"

"Because art is eternal."

"An explosion!" Deidara yelled.

"Shut up!" Sasori snapped back.

"I want to find my parents."

"_The spirit world isn't the afterlife Sasori and very few dead live there_."

"My parents died without a corpse...I just want to know where they are. I won't be satisfied until I do."

"_Hm...we'll go to the fog of lost souls then. I do remember your name being said a few times while I was there_."

"**But what about Sasuke**?"

"Leader-sama had him." Sasori reassured.

"To the fog of lost souls then, hm." Deidara sighed.

_Back to the Gaang..._

Aang and the other air acolytes pulled out an instrument. "Now let's play while we walk guys!"

Jingbo slightly shifted his glasses while he carried all the supplies. "Hey Jingbo are you ok? Do you need some help with that?" Yahiko asked.

"No it's fine. It's an honor to carry these supplies for the festival."

"Aren't you guys excited for the delicious tofu and bean sprouts?" Aang asked while they walked down.

"Jeez I can't contain my self." Yahiko sarcastically stated.

The walk through the woods was pretty nice actually. Well the cymbals kinda spoiled the walk especially for Toph.

Yee-Li played the cymbals to the best of her ability but to Toph it sounded like rubbish. Yee-Li was about to smash them together once again but they crumbled before her. "Can you keep quiet?" Toph asked in a demeaning tone.

"Toph no!" Katara scolded.

"Don't you dare lecture me, I thought when I left Gaoling I would also leave this stupod ritual stuff! But now I have to come back to that?"

"At least it's peaceful again!" Naruto yelled, he was getting so pissed by her.

"Why do you keep on talking about this peace stuff? You act like something bad is going to happen!"

Naruto sighed and let his eyes drop. "Because Sasuke is out there and-"

"And what is Sasuke gonna do?"

"My guess is that Itachi was right. Sasuke will kill the fire lord, earth king, and water tribe chief."

Aang got out his glider staff. "In that case let's go. He's repeating Ozai, Madara, and Sozin."

"But just how bad is this Sasuke?" Jingbo asked.

Naruto put on a serious face. "His powers in fire exceed even mine while in avatar state." Naruto explained. "His hand to hand combat is greater than mine and his swordsman ship is on par with the legendary swordsman group. His lightning greater than Azula and mine and speed greater than mine even with lightning enhancement. His intelligence I would say is above Deidara-sensei level. The most dangerous powers he has is his flames, the white ones can burn through anything and can easily kill a human in seconds."

"But Naruto you defeated Madara..."

"Barely and I had Sasuke's help at the end."

"The only other person excluding myself and Aang that could stand against Sasuke would be of course the best of the best: the Akatsuki and the legendary swordsman. Zuko won't stand a chance against Sasuke. Zuko can't even beat Azula alone." Naruto finished his analysis, smartest things he ever said in a while.

"So you're telling this orange-haired bozo is a talented bender?" Toph asked.

"Yeah I am actually but putting on an innocent demeanor can really fool people. Not to say I act like this." Yahiko explained, not getting that upset despite that comment of hers.

"And we're just standing around here letting this Sasuke guy roam the earth? I've been itching for another classic adventure just like back in the old days!"

"Well we have to have a lead. We can't just go roam the earth hoping we find him. Besides no matter where Sasuke goes there'll always be a roadblock. Sasuke possibly may be the most powerful firebender but water beats fire, always."

"And Aang prior to the symbol on Sasuke's back, air only makes the flames bigger."

"..."

"But," Naruto tried to lighten the mood after just scaring everyone to death. "after this town we can eat our food."

Aang put back his glider staff. "A what?"

Everyone looked to see a thriving yet polluted town. Filled with factories and smoke. "What's this place? This isn't even on the map." Nagato said as they walk in the town.

"This...this was suppose to be a sacred place." Aang sighed, he was just so angered yet so sad that this happened.

"A hundred years can change a place." Konan stated. Once a field now a factory...

A delightful smell entered Yahiko's nose. "Yummy! Man that smells delicious!" Yahiko followed the smell along with Toph and Sokka following.

"Hey guys!" Naruto turned around, hey it was Rock Lee!

Naruto held out a fist and Rock Lee bumped. "What're you doing here? I thought you were at Ba Sing Se."

"Guy-sensei took me here to train."

"Why here of all places?"

"Guy-sensei says a scenery change can help you fight better."

"Oh..."

Another person walked up, she had on black kinda steam punk style clothes along with a bright blue scarf. "Huh who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Allow me, this is Niyok." Lee introduced.

Niyok bowed before Naruto. "Avatar Naruto. An honor."

"Niyok! It's been too long!" Katara hugged Niyok. "What're you even doing out here?"

"Ah we came to work at the refinery."

"Niyok!"

Katara turned her head. "Is that Nutha?"

"Yeah. That's my sister."

"Hello Nutha!"

"...Hey Niyok, come back here!" Nutha called back.

"Well bye I guess..."

"Yeah..."

Aang noticed Yangchen again, why was she here in the first place. "Come on guys." Aang beckoned as he walked towards her.

"So Naruto what brings you here?" Lee asked, Naruto was staring at his bushy brows...they were just so thick like a marker just drew on his eye brows.

"Oh yeah I'm here for the Yangchen festival and for a little break ya know."

"Hey...where's..."

"Hm who?"

"His hair was like a turtle-duck's butt honestly."

"Sasuke."

"Yeah where is he?"

"Gone but he'll be back, trust me." Naruto assured with a light smile but like Sai said, smiles fool folks.

"That sounds good Naruto! Come on Guy-sensei has been dying to meet you!"

"Ok I'll catch up!"

Naruto took out a picture of him, Azula, and Sasuke at a festival just six or so years ago...when they were 12. "Please come back..."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Character development! Yay back stories! Yay flashbacks! Never got enough of these. So I'm adding a back story to Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, Chōjūrō , and Sasori because I might as well:/ I gave that to everyone else (minus Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chōji, etc...probably...) Sorry if Yahiko annoys you a bit but I'll explain why he _really_ acts like that and I'm guessing you could tell Naruto's gotten a bit more serious...

**!What's next!** Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu travel to the fog of lost souls instead of maybe I don't know...killing Sasuke. World peace. Speaking of which Sasuke arrives at the water tribe, we learn more about Toph's and Aang's loneliness but it always feels things can never be just peaceful just for once...

**Fun fact...well fun I think...**:Deidara's age right now is between 21-22, at the start he was 17-18 Promise, 19-20. Just a little info since there isn't a data book or anything.


	30. Chapter 30: The good of the Akatsuki

**_Previously on a new journey:_** "You couldn't save Azula. You won't save Sasuke." Deidara turned around and walked back. "I'm fine but I saw avatar Yangchen." Aang said, fumbling with the meditative beads. "All Akatsuki members are S-ranked benders." Naruto stated. "S-rank means they're really good. Like badass good." "To the fog of lost souls then, hm." Deidara sighed.

**Notice:** As you I changed the recap to this dialogue type speaking. It works. I also changed humor to friendship because I think humor doesn't actually just fit this so much...

* * *

><p>Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu made their way to an active spirit portal, just behind the Akatsuki base conveniently. "<em>The fog of lost souls is a very dangerous place that traps you in your own darkest memory<em>." Zetsu explained. "**Those who go in will very rarely come out in fact Zhao is it still roams the very same place to this day possibly for all eternity**."

"Ha! I'm not scared of anything!" Deidara proclaimed.

Sasori turned back to Deidara. "You'd be surprised to find out what you're scared of."

"_That's not the point but whatever_." Zetsu stopped, there was a spirit portal right before them. "_Ok now you just have to jump in_." Zetsu sunk into the ground, wait...he what?!

"Hey wait..." Sasori sighed and went in the portal while Deidara followed.

Finally they were in the spirit world, only one step though. Next they had to find the fog of lost souls and this place definitely wasn't it. It was light green and there were bubbles and spirit bunnies just so cute! Cute! Cute!

Deidara started to walk off. "Deidara stop! You don't know where you're going!" Sasori yelled.

"Anywhere is better than this place."

Sasori looked around for Zetsu, he wasn't here. "Maybe we should wait for Zetsu." Sasori's eyes glazed over a bunch of bunnies frolicking over rainbow flowers.

"No! This place is sickening!" Deidara smiled and reached into his tool belt. "This is gonna be fun!" *BAM!* *BAM!* The little bunnies all hid behind Sasori while Deidara threw his bombs.

"Terrorist." Sasori scoffed as he folded his arms.

"What did you call me, hm?!"

"You heard me. You're terrorizing poor bunnies, you bum."

"I thought maybe Zetsu would hear us with all this noise..."

A bunny hopped over and snatched Deidara's bomb, it started to hop away daring for them to follow him. Which Deidara did while Sasori relentlessly followed, the two ran through a thick forest just to catch this stupid bunny. Then the bunny stopped and dropped Deidara's bomb.

Deidara and Sasori looked to see a sharp rock trench covered in light purple fog. The fog of lost souls. Found it in like five seconds. Finally Zetsu popped up. "_Hey guys you found it_!" Zetsu congratulated, he slowly got himself out of the green hole he was surrounded in.

Sasori started to walk towards it. "Wait Zetsu, you're not following?" Sasori asked.

"**Oh hell no**." Zetsu pushed Deidara towards Sasori. "_But it's a good idea to bring a partner_."

"Who said I wanted to come, hm?" Deidara grumbled.

"_It's not my problem. I'll just watch for Koh just in case_."

Deidara and Sasori traveled through the fog, passing each time more and more moaning prisoners. "Hey you!" Deidara turned his head, it was himself carrying a katana.v

"What...are you..."

"Ah Deidara I can be such an arrogant bastard. You deserve to go to hell." Other-Deidara stuck a katana through his stomach, blood splattered on his cloak.

"You deserve to die. Terrorist." Another katana this time through his back.

"..."

"Speechless are you vermin? No one likes you vermin terrorist. No one ever did. That's why they left you. Your parents despised you." Other-Deidara hissed into his ear.

"You LIAR!" Deidara took out the katana and stuck it through his body. Other-Deidara smiled and took out the katana through his body.

"Just die already. No one will care." Other-Deidara stuck several more katana through his back.

"..."

"You were bad from the start."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

Deidara as a kid growing up in Gaoling was pretty out loud to the point. After being scolded sevearl times on his 'art' the whole village of Gaoling despised him. "Art is an explosion old man!" Deidara yelled to some mean old man.

"Peh vermin."

"...My name is Deidara."

"No one cares."

A group of kids walked by Deidara, the people who always bullied him. "Hey blondie!" A kid teased as they approached him.

"Bastards!" Deidara snapped back.

The kid pushed down Deidara. "You're so pathetic, just go kill yourself. You'll do everyone a favor."

* * *

><p>Deidara fell down while Other-Deidara just laughed at his face, would Deidara just kill himself?<p>

_Northern water tribe..._

Chōjūrō was out by the docks fishing for some snow shrimp. It would make a good dinner for tonight. Chōjūrō reeled in another shrimp. "Well that's it for to-"

Chōjūrō heard a sound far out in the water. He pushed aside his shrimp and ran out on the water, yeah waterbenders can do that. Chōjūrō took out his double-bladed sword at the sound of another noise. Out into the distance he could see a small boat.

"Ah Chōjūrō is it?"

Chōjūrō turned around, it was Sasuke. "What're you doing Sasuke?"

"...hm is the Akatsuki here?"

"Wha- why?"

Sasuke kept on running while he pulled out his katana, Chōjūrō followed him closely he was getting to close. The bandages unwrapped and Chōjūrō smashed Hiramekarei on the ground. A row of ice spikes blocked Sasuke's path.

"What're you doing Sasuke?!" Chōjūrō yelled.

"What does it matter to you? I'm heading to the chief."

(his eyes...they've changed...) "You are not allowed on that premises. You aren't planning to assassinate him are you?"

"We'll have to fight then. I can't let you live." Sasuke electrified his katana and ran towards Chōjūrō. Chōjūrō's sword enlarged to now a giant executioner's blade, Suigetsu's sword.

The two clashed endlessly. Chōjūrō slid his foot on the ground and a row of spikes stuck Sasuke in the foot. Blood dripped on the ice.

_Naruto and everyone else...just to give you a happy break..._

"Guy-sensei?" Lee yelled but no one came.

Suddenly out of nowhere a man with the same bush brows appeared. "Hey Le...wait...is that you the avatar?" Guy asked.

"Yeah that's me."

Guy got out a book. "Sign this for me please."

After Naruto signed Guy was beyond happy. "YESSSSSSSS!" Guy cried along with Lee.

*sweat drops* "Super emotional..."

"Hey Naruto, let's show you around here then we can get back to training!"

Guy walked Naruto over to the refinery. "And this is the refinery, I think Satoru is around here."

"Satoru?" Naruto asked.

Aang, Katara, and the air acolytes along with a glasses wearing guy in a black apron along with goggles around his neck. "Hey Satoru!" Guy greeted.

"Oh hello Guy!" Satoru ran up Naruto. "Avatar Naruto a pleasure to meet you!" Satoru shook his hand like crazy.

"Naruto! I've read so much about you! I'm a big fan!"

Naruto scratched his head. "Thanks and all, do you run the refinery here?"

"Well sorta I'm the engineer. My uncle is the boss but he's out for the time being."

"Dattebayo for you! Well this is a bust...we should go-"

"Wait! Naruto this place is still on sacred land...Satoru why don't we all talk about this."

"Really?!" Satoru squealed.

"Really."

At that moment Toph, Sokka, and Yahiko walked by, munching on some kabobs. Satoru squealed again. "Toph Beifong! Did I die and go to heaven I could just faint right now! Ms. Beifong you saved the world!"

"Hey I helped too..." Yahiko sighed.

"That's great, oh Toph! You even discovered a new type of earth bending not even the avatar can do!"

Toph swallowed a piece of meat. "Yeah I know."

"Hey where's Nagato and Konan?" Yahiko asked.

"They're at the meat place." Sokka answered as he used the stick to pick his teeth.

"Aang want some?" Yahiko asked, holding a piece of meat in front of his face.

"No thanks. Besides you are what you eat."

"If you're implying I've eaten a sexy hunk then that would make me a cannibal."

Toph sighed, she shifted the earth and earth launched Yahiko away. (Man...he's as annoying as Deidara.)

"Toph Beifong," Satoru bowed before her. "it would be an absolute honor if I could give you a tour of the earthern fire refinery."

"Well I have nothing better to do hm could my friends tag along?"

"Your friends...of course."

Everyone gazed at the factory. "Welcome everyone to the earthern fire refinery!" Satoru introduced.

_Fog of lost souls..._

Other-Deidara loomed over Deidara and laughed. "Go to hell Deidara."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

The kids started laughing again and Deidara watched them, what could he do? "I hate the earth kingdom..." Deidara mumbled.

"Aw? Are you gonna-" The ratty kid teased again before he was stopped.

"Shut up!"

Everyone turned around, it was Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi. "What did you say little girl?" The kid asked.

"Are you deaf? Stop bullying him you bastards!"

"Yeah!" Akatsuchi agreed.

"And what's a stupid girl and a fatass gonna do?"

Akatsuchi's hand formed a giant rock hand. "Bah! Kid you can earthbend?!"

The bullies started to run off, Akatsuchi slid his foot and they all tripped. "I'm telling my mom on you!" The kid cried.

* * *

><p>"Why? I'm already at hell!"<p>

A hand shot up and grasped on to his leg. Deidara stood up. "I won't let you ever talk shit about me again!"

_Northern water tribe..._

Sasuke only gave a smirk. "You've gotten good," Sasuke flamed his sword in white flames. "just not good enough!" Sasuke chopped through Chōjūrō's sword and in melted, Chōjūrō threw it down and jumped back.

(Dammit! My sword! That'll take forever to fix!) Chōjūrō broke the ice and shot a stream of ice-cold water at Sasuke. Sasuke held out his sword and once the water hit the sword it steamed up.

"I thought you would be a challenge Chōjūrō." Sasuke's skin started to burn.

"Ph level: 1. As long as you can heat the steam I can change the level."

Sasuke smirked, he put his fist out and fire bended a blast of black fire, Chōjūrō jumped down in the water. The docks, everything was burned and now just water. Chōjūrō was standing on the water now, Sasuke was gone.

(idiot move.) Much to Chōjūrō's surprise Sasuke started running on the water as well except he was very fast. Sasuke fire punched several fire balls then threw several fire shuriken in the air.

Acting quickly Chōjūrō sunk underwater. A few moment later he shot back up along with a makeshift ice sword. Chōjūrō was just about to hit Sasuke until he randomly disappeared. There was an inaccurate kunai knife stuck in his back.

Chōjūrō took out the kunai and threw it. There was another kunai, this time at his arm. "Show yourself Sasuke!" Chōjūrō yelled, coughing up blood.

"Why...why aren't you killing me?" More kunai this time through his leg. (I can't die! Not yet! I have to...)

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

Chōjūrō like always was at the highest sword academy, doing nothing. A prodigy like himself got bored pretty easily. A new teacher walked in once class started. She had long orange-brown hair and a bandaged up sword behind her back. "Hello class! My name is Mei Terūmi, I'll be your teacher from now on."

Suigetsu was immediately intrigued by this Mei. (Finally a hottie!)

Mei turned to the class. "So everyone," She took out several wooden swords. "let's start some sword fighting."

The class went outside to the ice cold weather, several ice targets were placed by the school building. "I don't think you've handled actual sword fighting so why not start now. I just want you to put a dent or cut in the ice. If you get a crack in the ice, that's really good!"

Hahn, you know the guy who was suppose to marry princess Yue, decided he should impress everyone else. Hahn swung the sword at the ice. *snap* "My sword! Mei-sensei!"

"What is it?"

"My sword snapped!"

"Because you're attempting it wrong. You can handle well but a good swordsman will never strike the head with a standard sword. The human skull can be fractured by about 200 lbs (91 kg.) ,this sword is only about 1.5 lbs (680 g.) Even for a real sword it would only be a little bit heavier."

"If there's a situation where you must swing at the end, aim for the temples. Otherwise going for the chest area especially the heart or any major vein area would be the best choice." Mei explained.

"...What?"

Mei sighed. "Learn the anatomy." Mei kept on walking after that long lecture most kids were aiming for the sides and chest area.

"Hey I got a cut"

"Yeah me too!"

"Ooh! I gotta crack! I gotta crack!"

Mei stopped walking, a student of hers just shattered the entire ice target with a wooden sword. At the age of eight. "Amazing!" Mei congratulated.

Chōjūrō turned around, he shifted his glasses and blushed. "Th-thank you..."

(He has sharp teeth! Legendary swordsman trait, what an honor!) "You remind me of an old student of mine, Mangetsu." Mei finally stopped at the last student, the ice was split in half.

"Peh! This is too easy!" Suigetsu proclaimed.

(Another one!) Mei patted Suigetsu's head. "Very good! Both of you!"

As the years passed both Chōjūrō and Suigetsu grew to prodigies of the swordsman, Chōjūrō especially. For Mei Chōjūrō and Suigetsu felt like sons to her, she mastered them in swordsman ship and in water bending but...they still had so much more potential.

Mei was busy writing on her scroll when there was a sudden knock at the door, she walked downstairs and opened the door. "Kisame-sama!" Mei bowed. "An honor to meet you! Come in, come in, your skin is blue from the cold weather."

Kisame stepped in. "My skin is always blue."

"Oh...well what brings you here?"

"I want to train Chōjūrō and Suigetsu to be the next legendary swordsman."

"It'll just be a year or two, the fire nation is definitely planning on conquering the water tribe soon." Kisame added.

Mei took a look at the photo of her, Suigetsu, and Chōjūrō. The family she never could have because of um...people..."If it's for the best...ok..."

After hearing of the news that the two would be going way training for a while with Kisame, Chōjūrō packed up. His parents were off fighting the war, they haven't comeback yet but Chōjūrō never stopped hoping they would.

(I'll be back mom, dad!) Chōjūrō took one last look at the portrait and started to walk toaards the door.

There was a knock at the door, Chōjūrō opened the door, it was Mei. "Thank you Mei-sensei."

Mei hugged Chōjūrō. "I'll miss you and Suigetsu so much!"

Chōjūrō walked out the door. "When I comeback I'll get stronger and I promise to protect your beautiful smile."

* * *

><p>Chōjūrō felt a surge of power and anger through his veins. He places his hand on the water and froze the battle field. Ruining Sasuke's plan. (I can't run like this on this ice...of course...) Sasuke's feet were neutral once again like Chōjūrō wanted.<p>

Chōjūrō's eyes caught sight of Sasuke running towards him, Chōjūrō held out his arm. Sasuke stopped in mid-way. "What? You can blood bend without the full moon?" Sasuke asked in a low tone.

(Barely.)

Chōjūrō walked towards Sasuke, he got out the kunai lodged in his back and prepared to kill Sasuke with it. The world would be a better place without him. Sasuke gave Chōjūrō a smirk.

"Hm?"

"My kunai are very special. When it gets blood on it and when it touches oxygen it will combust after a few seconds."

_The refinery. Naruto and co..._

"So this is the pride and joy of the refinery!" Satoru introduced, there was a large machine like thing filled with diverse benders from all around the world.

"Next to the Benders United Nation Team we have the most diverse population working here!" Satoru explained further.

Satoru opened up a door. "Speaking of which you can see our latest project!"

Everyone went through the door to see another machine turning literal ore into gems of such. "You see Danzo was more than enough happy to supply the parts and money for this new machine. We're making something awesome!"

Naruto started at the machine, everyone was excited for it. It did look cool, it did look great but Naruto wasn't interested in it much, Danzo...Danzovwas the only thing he heard from Satoru's mindless babble. (...! Of course!)

Naruto turned to the Akatsuki. "I know where Sasuke is." Naruto said in a guard tone.

Yahiko's face stiffened. "Well, where?"

"Danzo: the man who killed Sasuke's older brother is Sasuke's vendetta. I know Sasuke wants to kill Danzo. If that's the case then..."

_Northern water tribe..._

There was suddenly an explosion, Chōjūrō fell down. His left arm...completely blew off. Sasuke on the otherhand had a problem as well. An ice spike was splintered through his leg, blood was pouring out.

(Dammit Chōjūrō!)

_The next day..._

They say things can happen fast, one day you're eating a fish, the next you're fighting a blue haired guy. In Sasuke's case that's true. One night he was fighting the next day he was in bed with a weird face staring at him. "Hey, you're up." One guy said, he had short white hair and sharp-pointed teeth with of course the common water tribe outfit except for wrapped bandages around his arms and legs.

"Suigetsu...?" Sasuke mumbled, he was in a bed covered in itchy white fur pelts.

"That's my little brother. My name is Hozuki Mangetsu."

"What do you want?"

"That's no way to thank the person who saved your life, Sasuke."

"I won't ask you again, what do you want?"

"If you could beat Chōjūrō-san then I want you to come with us to kill Danzo."

Sasuke exhaled heavily. "I was planning on killing him myself."

"You mean the entire BUNT?"

Sasuke started to get up but he stopped himself he was practically naked after all. "Mangetsu get my bag."

Mangetsu nodded, he left to the other room and brought back Sasuke's bag. It contained a fresh pair of clothes since his old clothes were burnt, torn, and bloody.

"Sasuke..." Mangetsu started to say.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he pulled up his pants.

"We're leaving tomorrow to the head BUNT base."

"Good. We'll talk about the strategy during."

"So we head to the swamp. The foggy swamp."

_The refinery..._

"...he'll be at the swamp." Naruto finished.

* * *

><p>AN: So...the rift isn't the last arc. I know I said it would be the last, yeah no...

**!What's next! **Well we learn Sasori's past which is nice. Naruto along with others go to the swamp to try to find Sasuke and that's nice too. Nicest thing however is the fact that we get to see Suki! Yay! Suki and Sakura! Yay!


	31. Chapter 31: The pain we've shared

**_Previously on a new journey:_** "_The fog of lost souls is a very dangerous place that traps you in your own darkest memory_." Zetsu explained. "**Those who go in will very rarely come out in fact Zhao is it still roams the very same place to this day possibly for all eternity**." Chōjūrō walked out the door. "When I comeback I'll get stronger and I promise to protect your beautiful smile." A hand shot up and grasped on to his leg. Deidara stood up. "I won't let you ever talk shit about me again!" "...he'll be at the swamp." Naruto finished.

**Notice: **Since no one ever explained Suki's past I'll take the liberty of doing that, you're welcome, you're welcome.

* * *

><p><em>Fire nation palace...night...<em>

Ty Lee was on her bed, she looked at the small portrait of her, Azula, Zuko, Mai, Naruto, and of course Sasuke at Ember Island...when it was happy back, back then. "What happened?" Tears started to fall, dampening the picture.

There was a knock at her door, she wiped her face and put away the picture. She opened the door. "Hey Suigetsu." Ty Lee mumbled.

"Hm are you ok?"

"Yeah just um...the dust."

"Anyways the Kyoshi warriors want you to go to the swamp with them to check up on whatever." Suigetsu reported.

Ty Lee glanced at her Kyoshi outfit. It was fun to be in the group but things got really boring since the assassin. She hasn't even went on any missions for what? Like close to a year now? "Ok..."

"I guess things have gotten boring haven't they?"

"...yeah..."

Suigetsu walked in and set his sword down on the weapon rack. "It's April 8th already? We should do something special Ty Lee, it is after all Buddha's birthday." Suigetsu said.

Ty Lee broke down in tears. "...why? Why did it end up this way?"

Suigetsu walked over to her. "Ty Lee...why are you so upset? You're usually so happy."

"Today..." Ty Lee cried some more. "today is Azula's...birthday..."

"Azula? Isn't she...oh yeah. She's been gone for over a year hasn't she? I don't see why you care so much about her, she's always been nasty to you."

"She was my friend! She was...my friend..."

"Ty Lee...Azula is...dead."

"But how do you know?!"

"I don't," Suigetsu admitted. "but she hasn't comeback yet."

"..."

"Maybe it's best if we keep the memories of former Azula, ideal Azula. Azula is mad and a homicidal. She'll probably kill you if she sees you."

Suigetsu picked up his sword. "Let's not let this day go to waste Ty Lee. We have to go to the swamp."

"Ok."

_Kyoshi island...dawn..._

Kabuto Yakushi, better known as Oro's assistant had one single mission: find a boat and head to the foggy swamp. Kabuto shifted his round glasses, he heard someone coming. (Hm...where can I find a boat without-)

Kabuto heard a noise, he cocked his head to see a boat just sitting there by the docks. Kabuto walked over.

Just as Kabuto approached the boat he heard another noise. "Freeze!"

"Huh? Oh it's you what do you want?"

Suki walked over to Kabuto. "You can't steal boats Kabuto."

Kabuto smiled and shifted his glasses. "It's been too long Suki. How have you been?"

"How have I been?! After you left me I've been nothing!"

"...I told you. It was for the best."

"..."

_The foggy swamp..._

Sai was back where he started, he was wearing the foggy swamp tribe wear. "Now by the time you're done Sai, your skin will be as baked as honey-dew bread." Tho assured.

"Actually that's not why I came here for."

"Nonsense! You'll be thanking me later." Tho picked up Sai and placed him in the hot spring water, filled with fish and little frogs.

"Now just stay in there fer' about 3-4 hours and you won't look like no ghost now will ya'?" Due added. "So now you'll be impressin' that girl over there." Due said with a wink.

"HI SAI!" The girl called out.

"But I don't know who she is."

"You soon will, right Tho?"

"Right Due besides the swamp is tellin' me somethin' big is gonna happen. Probably like a weddin' or something."

"...something big?"

_Sakura..._

Sakura was on a boat from the northern water tribe to the swamp. Tsunade sent her for no reason. Just last night she missed Sasuke who she dearly wanted to see again. All she heard though was Chōjūrō was badly, badly injured. (Sasuke...where are you?)

Sakura shifted the sail, according to the map the foggy swamp by the pace she was going was gonna take about 3-4 days. She had a weeks worth of food, and five days change of clothes. "Huh. Why the heck does Tsunade-sensei even want me to go to the swamp?"

Sakura sighed. "It's nice to have a change for once but the swamp?!"

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke stepped out of Mangetsu's house. The mist was thin thank goodness. Since the misty village was a fishing village there were bound to be boats. "Let's go." Sasuke ushered.

Mangetsu finally stepped out with a bag on his back. "The boat should be just-"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin, believe it or not ran up to Sasuke and hugged him tightly. Sasuke pushed Karin off. "What now?" Sasuke asked.

"Can we come with you?" Karin pleaded, Jugo finally walked up to them, bunny-rats on his head.

"It would be an honor to travel with the Uchiha Sasuke." Jugo added.

"Yes you can come. I already know what you're capable of."

The team left towards the docks d grabbed the nearest and most capable boat. Finally they set off. It seemed like everyone was going to the swamp. The winds were high and the waves were fair and they were going in southern direction, perfect weather for a boat ride.

_Akatsuki...still at the same place..._

Sasori unlike Deidara did not face a dark version of himself instead just fog. There was nothing out there for him except for emptiness. "Mother? Father?" Sasori called out.

Two figures dragged towards him. "Mom! Dad!" Sasori exclaimed.

Sasori's dad and mom didn't look at him. "Where is Sasori?"

"I'm here. I've waited for you for so long..."

* * *

><p><em>flashback...<em>

Sasori's mom and dad both waved goodbye to Sasori. "Bye sweetie! We'll be back! After we defeat the fire nation!"

Sasori walked back to his grandma's house where he spent all day making puppets, his parent's love for the art of puppetry turned to his love.

Chiyo watched Sasori craft puppets from the imports of wood she ordered from Danzo. Sasori was a very well-behaved child, he was polite and soft-spoken for his age. "Sasori, dinner is ready."

Sasori set down his tools and headed to the dinning hall. Their chef set down platters of delicious food, yes Sasori was rich by the way. "Sasori I hear nearly half the town of Gaoling got destroyed." Chiyo said.

"...by whom?"

"Well there's a rumor going on he's a terrorist that's about your age, 12, 13."

Sasori stood up. "A firebender terrorist. Granny Chiyo I'm heading to Gaoling."

Chiyo sighed. "Sasori it's too dangerous..."

"No." Sasori eartbended a small hole in the wall then ran off, scratch polite and well-behaved.

Sasori's village was in the middle of the Si Wong desert so of course it would take weeks.

* * *

><p><em>The refinery...<em>

"What should we do then?" Yahiko asked, his eyes glancing over at the broken window.

"..."

There was a large crashing sound, Naruto turned his head to see that Sokka broke something again which was not his problem. "We have to get to the swamp first then."

Toph lifted the hood and checked the parts, she then miraculously fixed and made it running again. "Toph that was amazing!" Satoru praised.

"Peh, my most novice metalbenders could do that."

"Wait you run a metal bending school? Wait...yes I got something!"

"Hm?"

"What if you and your students could come every now and then to help out with the refinery."

"Well the Beifong Metal Bending Academy isn't far from here it's just outside of Yu Dao."

"Well my uncle and his business partner are right now meeting with the new government and they want to build a railroad."

"From there to here."

"Yes! And of course we'll pay your students from time to time."

"No don't do that but I would like you to sponsor a new school building."

"I would think my uncle would be fine with that idea, like a partnership between the school and the refinery."

"Satoru I would love to be in a partnership with you-I mean the refinery. Love to be in a partnership with the refinery."

Naruto smiled. "Second shipped pair of the month. On. A. Roll."

"I don't know Naruto, it's given me the oogies." Sokka spat out in disgust.

"The what? Oh yeah that. Well it's just like you and Suki."

"Well ours is more...better."

Aang on the other hand saw Yangchen again, she showed him a horrible image of a monster destroying things. (What is this? Past or...future?)

"Aang are you ok?" Jingbo asked.

"I'm fine I just have to..." Aang walked over to Satoru. "Satoru there shouldn't be a refinery here. Let alone a whole town."

"This land is sacred and you don't build on sacred lands."

"That's just one of those stupid old rules." Toph scoffed.

"Since no one has been here for a hundred years then why all of a sudden now? If Satoru and his uncle found opportunity here then good for them." Toph added.

"You see I got a vision from Yangchen and I think something bad will happen."

"Yeah like what?"

"I don't know! But it's bad."

"But if you don't know then you cannot support your claim."

"Well something bad already _did_ happen."

(Something bad _has been_ happening...) Naruto thought to himself.

Katara decided to step in. "Aang is right. The river is polluted!"

"But it's not the refinery's fault." Satoru said.

"Of course it is! Who else could have done that?!" Aang yelled.

"My uncle says it just might be a natural phenomenon."

"Are you kidding?!"

"You never know." Yahiko stated.

Everyone looked at Yahiko this time. "The refinery could run on anything. Not just oil or natural gas."

"What?! Yahiko you cannot seriously stand up for the refinery!" Sokka yelled.

"I might as well. This world is unbalanced and corrupted. It could be a thank you gift from the heavens."

Toph walked towards Satoru. "Shut up everyone!"

Toph placed her hand on Satoru's shoulders. "What is she doing?" Yahiko asked.

"Toph has the ability to see who's lying." Katara answered.

"Now Satoru say that again about the river."

Satoru's eyes gazed at Toph. "What's happening with the river, is not because of the refinery."

Toph took her hand off and faced Aang. "He speaks the truth!"

Aang took Toph's arm. "Excuse us for a bit." Then he dragged her away.

There was a sudden small earthquake, everyone rushed towards Aang and Toph. "Calm it guys!" Satoru warned.

Aang looked at Toph. "What? Do you think I'm just some sort of novice earthbender who can't control their own powers? You of all-"

There was another larger rumble followed by a weak and faint help. One of the machines inside were going crazy. Shooting out rocks and everything. "Just pull the plug!" Satoru called out while everyone rushed in.

Naruto picked up several injured workers and rushed them out of the refinery, time after time he went in and out. Back and forth. Toph and Aang however were going for the machine and for the man inside.

Finally things were good again and the rumbling stopped. Naruto and the others walked inside. The machine was destroyed but hey, at least it wasn't shooting out rocks everywhere.

"Why didn't you just pull the plug?" Satoru asked as he laid his eyes on the broken machine.

Toph shrugged.

When things seemed it couldn't get any worse it did, the rough rhinos showed up. Where have you seen them before? On avatar day, right? "What? What're you guys doing here?" Aang asked.

"We are the refinery's personal security detail." Mongyke answered while his gang came in.

Satoru's uncle walked in as well. "What is this? Do you know how much this cost?!"

Satoru bowed down. "I'm so sorry uncle."

Another figure walked towards them. "I knew one of us should've stayed behind so none of this would happen."

Lao aka Toph's *ugh* dad stopped. "Hm Lao? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Father?" Toph asked walking towards him.

"Wait," Satoru interrupted. "you told me you didn't have a family."

"That's correct," Lao coldly stated. "this girl is not my daughter."

Naruto was beyond mad, he walked up to Lao. "Listen Lao. Toph is your daughter! Don't you dare belittle her and treat as if she is nothing! You will not hurt my friend like that! I don't care who you are you will never ever hurt my friend!" Naruto said, his teeth gritted.

"Guards get this scoundrel."

Naruto pushed him away. "No. I will take my leaving. Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan let's go."

They all left the refinery and walked back to Appa who was still asleep by the statue thing. Naruto took out a scroll and painted several words on it: 私はあなたに借りができた-ナルト (I owe you-Naruto). "That should do it." Naruto placed the scroll down.

"You're just gonna steal Appa? What if when they wanna leave or something?" Yahiko asked.

"Once we get to the swamp Appa can go back. Besides this is my only chance to find Sasuke once again. If we lose him now the world will be at stake."

"But the Akatsuki at base."

"What about them? There's no Akatsuki at the fire nation or the earth kingdom. I'm the only one who can stand against Sasuke now."

"So then why are we coming?"

"Because you can't beat the entire BUNT as one person. Sasuke is strong but he has a major weakness at the swamp."

"Ok. Let's go."

Appa set off once again, Nagato gave Naruto an updated map of the world, including Yu Dao and Hira'a and whatever else was new. "It's time we went over plans. First and foremost the swamp is a very big place. I've only been there once so I have no idea what to expect. Second there's BUNT people everywhere, from what I heard I'm still considered an opposing threat there. Finally there's Sasuke, our goal is to bring him back. Not kill him." Naruto explained.

The sun was setting and showing a beautiful orange sky. "And what should we do about Danzo?" Nagato asked.

"Nothing. He deserves what's coming for him."

"But he's only doing what he thinks is best." Konan argued.

"How was killing Itachi good?"

"Danzo feared Itachi would tell Sasuke the truth. Now it seems Itachi must have trusted you to set things right. Itachi could already predict what could happen depending on what he told his brother. If Itachi said the fire nation did it, then Sasuke would kill Ozai. Making him a hero and freeing him from the burden of his clan's bad name."

"Or if he said Danzo did it. Sasuke would kill Danzo and Danzo knew that." Nagato added.

Yahiko laid down on the saddle. "Sasuke has that burden. He's like a ball, anyone can change his direction with a simple kick."

"What?!" Everyone simultaneously asked.

"It works! My point is that Sasuke can easily change his direction depending on who changes it."

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke...this it."

_Fog of lost souls...still..._

* * *

><p><em>flashback...Gaoling...<em>

Finally Sasori made it to Gaoling still be fixed up. He found a commoner walking about. "Sir, where is the guy who destroyed this place?"

"The vermin is fixing the village."

"Hm? Only one person fixing this place?"

"That's the vermin's punishment." The commoner pointed at the arena's roof. "The vermin is up there."

Sasori made his way to the arena, he had a kunai in his hand. "OW! Shitty nail!" The guy threw the nail off the roof and continued his work.

(he's just a kid fixing the entire town? Why? He's fire nation?)

Deidara, the guy fixing the whole place saw a kunai fly at him. He ducked his head and continued working. (...I thought they stopped throwing rocks at me...now it's kunai?)

Deidara stood up and walked to the edge of the arena. Sasori hid behind the ledge. "...hey no one is here..." Deidara went back to work. He patched up the last hole on the building and earth bended a set of stairs.

"Shitty town. I hate this place so much!" Deidara yelled.

"Hey kid." Deidara turned around, a shaggy red-haired kid was behind him.

"What do you want, hm?"

Sasori bended a sand kunai. "Are you fire nation?" Sasori asked.

"Of course I'm not otherwise everyone in this town would be dead!"

"Oh. So you bombed this town?"

"Yes, that is true art. And I'm going to bomb it again and again until I leave this place."

"That makes you a terrorist."

"I don't care what it makes me. This place will forever experience my art, again and again."

Sasori sighed. "You've wasted enough of my time kid. Art is eternal, bum."

* * *

><p>"Where is Sasori?" They asked again.<p>

Sasori's parents walked past him. "For parents who cannot remember their only son makes you pretty horrible parents."

A hand grabbed Sasori's arm. "We're leaving now." Deidara ushered.

"...No. I rather spend eternity here, that is my dream, to live for all eternity."

"But life is an explosion."

"What's the point of living if only for a second?"

"I guess Sasori no Danna an artist who believes true art is eternal then this must be paradise for you..." Deidara let go of Sasori.

"But I believe true art is an explosion!" The fog lifted and Deidara ran off, leaving Sasori where he always wanted to be...

Deidara finally escaped the fog prison and found Zetsu. "**Where's Sasori**?" Zetsu asked.

"Where he wants to be, hm."

"_Wait...you left him_?!"

"He said he wanted to stay."

A faceless bunny hopped past Zetsu. "_Let's go then. Koh's realm is near us_."

"_Hey Deidara_," Zetsu asked as they traveled through the forest.

"What?"

"_Did you see Obito in the fog of lost souls_?"

"No."

Zetsu put away the goggles he found. "_What did happen to Obito...?_"

* * *

><p>AN FAQ's...I guess: Confused on whether Chōjūrō is dead or not? Well that's for you to decided. Will Azula come back? Maybe. Is Sasori coming back? No. Why is Sai at the swamp? Because he's still apart of the BUNT. So the rift isn't the last story arc...so what is? The last, I'm naming it the last. It'll be short but it's basically an epilogue and an intro to legend of Korra, if they decided to do another trilogy comic then the last will be after that. Will there be legend of Korra? I was thinking of doing that but...but...I don't know.

**!What's Next!:** Toph faces her past and everyone heads to the foggy swamp. That's basically it.


	32. Chapter 32: Sadness into kindness

**Previously on a new journey:** "Today..." Ty Lee cried some more. "today is Azula's...birthday..." "the memories of former Azula, ideal Azula. Azula is mad and a homicidal. She'll probably kill you if she sees you." Suigetsu said. Suigetsu picked up his sword. "Let's not let this day go to waste Ty Lee. We have to go to the swamp." Naruto was beyond mad, he walked up to Lao. "Listen Lao. Toph is your daughter! Don't you dare belittle her and treat as if she is nothing! You will not hurt my friend like that! I don't care who you are you will never ever hurt my friend!" Naruto said, his teeth gritted. Yoshito flew into the sunset. Naruto sighed. "Sasuke...this it."

* * *

><p><em>Evening...<em>

Sasuke landed first at the swamp, partly because his entire team were all experienced waterbenders. "Our only mission," Sasuke stated. "is to kill Danzo and anyone who stands in our way."

Everyone nodded. "If we find Danzo?" Jugo asked.

"Then alert me with one of these. I want to kill him personally." Sasuke handed each of them a fire shooter. "Let's go."

_Naruto..._

Naruto shifted Yoshito down. They were finally at the swamp. "Our only goal is to find Sasuke. Don't kill him."

"If you find him, then alert me."

Everyone nodded. "We cannot fail. This is our only chance."

"Heh! This'll be easy! Water beats fire always!" Yahiko stated.

"Not when you can generate lightning."

(Jeez. Naruto is acting really serious.) "Everyone let's go!"

The team ran off into the swamp, the swamp was a very big place but finding Sasuke couldn't be that hard...right? Suddenly there was an explosion. Naruto fell down and looked up, several BUNT people were up in trees. Throwing bombs.

The BUNT spy jumped from the branch he was on, Konan bended underground water and it shot up at the spy. "Let's run!" Naruto urged as more bombs were thrown.

Explosion after explosion they dodged endlessly. Naruto swung under a fallen tree and landed in a swamp puddle. Naruto looked to see an open area with a cave in the background. "Everyone we're jumping through the trees."

Everyone jumped up on the thick branches and continued. "Hey fish cake where are we going?" Yahiko asked, swatting a loose vine away.

Naruto looked up, the sun wasn't setting just yet. "We're going to the big tree."

"What? Why?"

"I think the base is located there. If not we can go to the top of the tree and look around."

*sweat drops* "Sometimes you make no sense. If anyone with a half-brain could tell when you see the swamp everyone will immediately see the big tree. People will go there, if this so-called BUNT team is so secretive why would their base be at the center?"

"...IT'S WORTH TRYING!"

"Besides the Akatsuki base is behind a frozen waterfall!" Naruto added.

"You're only hurting yourself leader-sama." Nagato sighed.

_Sai..._

Sai stumbled out of the hot springs and fell on the giant leaf. His body was a light red color, it just looked like he had a sunburn. (...I'm red...everywhere...) Sai put on his clothes. He picked up a piece of paper in sloppy handwriting, each of the strokes were so messy Sai could barely read them.

_(去钓鱼"-gone fishin') _"..." Sai heard a sudden noise. He got out his sword he got from Shin. The footsteps got louder and quicker, he hid behind a nearby bush and waited for the person to come.

"...Well no one is here as far as I can see..." The guy walked up and picked up a note, Tho and Due's note. "They're gone."

The guy turned around and started to leave, Sai silently breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait Mangetsu. Someone is here."

"We're wasting time Sasuke."

"Let's just go. We are wasting time. We can't just stop at every little place." So they continued, when they were far enough, Sai stepped out.

(...Uchiha Sasuke is here. I have to warn Danzo!) Sai started to run then he stopped. "I never understood you Naruto...I never understood why you try so hard to bring back a traitor. This is for the best." Sai continued to run to Danzo...

_Naruto..._

_"_I'm coming Sasuke no matter what! I will you bring you back!" Naruto yelled.

"...You're such an idiot Naruto." Yahiko sighed.

"I don't care. If I have to follow Sasuke to the ends of the earth I will and I will not stop until I get him back."

"...You have guts kid."

"That is what I live for!" Naruto jumped through the tangle of vines. He stood on a fallen tree trunk in the middle of a wetland. Naruto placed his hand in the slimy water and froze the wetland. "We won't stop!" The team continued on the iced over swamp. "Until we find you Sasuke!"

_The refinery..._

Lao kept his stern face on and started to walk off, away from his daughter. "Guards. Escort this confused young lady out of this building." Lao ordered.

"No wait father!" Toph ran out of the refinery to catch up with her dad.

"And make sure they don't comeback." Lao added.

"Mongyke grinned and crossed his arms in triumph. "You heard him. Hard way or easy way? You pick."

"...Avatar Aang _are_ we leaving?" Jingbo asked while he pulled up the heavy backpack.

"Yeah," Yee-Li added. "boss man said we had to leave."

"No. We will not leave until this refinery location gets settled."

"And 'till I talk to my dad!" Toph added while they both got into stance.

"Yes! Rule breakin'!" Jingbo exclaimed.

Mongyke and his other burly men stood in front of them, holding clubs, balls of fire, everything. "This'll be fun."

"Uh...are you sure this a good idea?" Sokka asked.

Once the men charged, Toph bended a wall separating them. She kicked the wall sending flying rock disk at them. A disk hit one guy's head making him fall down. "Ow! Jeez these guys are savages!"

Aang jumped on top of the wall and with one sweep air vended a blast of air at them making even more guys fall down. Aang looked back, the air acolytes were still here. "You have to go-" Aang jumped over a Bō staff then dodged the swing over his head. "It's too dangerous!"

"But we want to help!"

(I don't think I've ever seen him before.) "We're you in the group before?" Aang asked, side jumping another swing.

The guy had a dragon tattoo warlord around his two arms, his body was largely packed and built. "I had no choice!" He lifted up the Bō staff. "Once you destroyed the fire nation army I was kicked out!" He slammed the Bō staff on the ground making rocks fly everywhere.

The rocks then stuck to his arm making him unable to move. "What's your name?" Aang asked.

"Inuzuka Utor."

"Listen, Utor. Take it from me the rough rhinos are a bad group."

Aang looked back, Toph was fighting this guy with a chain-scythe. The guy swung the chain-scythe at Toph. "Bah! Watch it!" Toph stomped the ground making him fly up.

Aang jumped up and caught him just in time. "Be a little careful Toph!" Aang scolded.

Chain-scythe guy pulled out a knife. "Thanks but too bad I have to-" Aang held out his fist then extended his fingers. Chain-scythe guy then sunk down. "I'm sorry about that." Aang apologized. "But you're pretty annoying."

Aang walked over to Toph. "You have to be a little bit calm ok? You almost got that guy hurt."

"He almost chopped my freakin' head off! Besides he would've landed in a bush and if not a few broken bones wouldn't have killed him."

"Toph I know it must have been hard to see your dad acting like that but we have to fight this guy in an inner calm relaxed-"

"Shut up Aang. Just stop talking to me like that."

"What? Like what?"

"I am not one of your air kids ok? I will fight the way _I _want to." With that Toph ran off.

Sokka tightly gripped his club then ran up to Mongyke, he smashed it with all his power on his chest. Mongyke simply laughed, he gathered up a ball of fire. "Boy I've used chopsticks thicker than your arms. Do you think you can beat me?"

"Nope!" Sokka ran off. "Hey coward! Comeback here to fight!" Mongyke hollered. "Yeah I'll pass!"

Mongyke took out a whistle and blew hard. His rhinos came to him. "Water savage brat." He grumbled under his breath.

Katara ducked the swing from the hammer guy then she put out the fire with get water. Just as the hammer guy was about to pound down on Katara, Sokka pulled her away. "Sokka! What're you doing?" Katara asked. "I have an idea!"

"Ha! What'd I tell ya' Yeh-Lu? Those primitive ice savages are smart enough to know how to retreat!"

"Come on boys. I'm sure these guys are high cash on the bounty list." Mongyke said as he and the herd of rhinos stopped to pick them up.

Sokka and Katara ended at the fence. "Sokka this a dead-end!" Katare frantically yelled while the herd bulldozed towards them making dirt pieces fly everywhere. "Yeah I know. Just wait."

The herd charged towards them, at a good distance Katara and Sokka jumped away from the incoming the herd. The rhinos crashed through the fence. "...huh? What now?" Katara asked.

Sokka pointed to something then Katara smiled. "I see. A river."

Katara and Sokka walked towards the rough rhinos. Mongyke creaked his neck. "And what's an ice savage going to do?"

"Prove to you," Katara answered. She swayed her arm up making the green, slimy water shot up from the river. "we're just one step ahead."

_Air acolytes..._

Xing Ying and Yee-Li stood before a burly man swinging a bola around. (a bola is a weapon that has a number of weights on the end of a long rope, typically a chain. This happens to be a metal bola) "Don't worry. It won't hurt." The man hissed.

"Hey guys! Make way!" Jingbo yelled while driving the forklift towards him.

The guy ran away in sight of the forklift. "Jingbo stop." Xing Ying scolded. "Don't hurt the bad guy."

Jingbo slid off the forklift seat. "I wasn't going to."

Suddenly the guy came back, he tied up the bola around Xing Ying and Yee-Li while he held Jingbo by the collar neck, neck collar...I don't care. "Let's this be a lesson," the guy said in a gruff voice. "never have a conversation during a fight."

The bola uncoiled around the girls then snaked to the guy. "Bah impossible!" The guy dropped Jingbo then he fell down. The bola wrapped around him tightly making him unable to move. "It's called metal bending. Learn it." Toph stated.

Toph turned to the air acolytes. "And you! What the heck?! Jingbo could've chased all the way to the dang ocean!"

"Please," Yee-Li argued. "it was in our best interest to follow the air nomad's philosophy."

"Times are different. Violence exists. He could've flat-out killed you if I didn't come in time. You have to stop looking to the past and worshiping the past because the past is over. The future is now."

"Air acolytes!" Aang yelled, running up to them."

(the past or the future?) Jingbo thought to himself.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"No." Xing Ying argued. "Because we came here to learn about the air nomad traditions. We will not leave until we've properly celebrated Yangchen's festival."

Aang smiled. "You're right. I just need to talk with the owner and then we'll continue." Aang started to walk about. "We'll just have to make do with what we have. Toph would you like to join?"

"Of course not. I can think of a million other things I rather do then this!" Toph again ran off.

Aang sighed. "Just don't mind her."

"We never do." Yee-Li reassured.

_Satoru...in the refinery..._

"A thousand pardons everyone but we have to pick up the pace to make up for the loses." Satoru ordered, the refinery was back in business. The earthbenders were separating the gems from the rock while the firebenders were adding fire to furnace.

"It's just hard to concentrate after everything you know." One of the firebenders said, lifting his goggles up.

"I know but Uncle is really worried about deadlines. But I think the worst is past us." Satoru reassured.

Suddenly part of the wall blew out, it was Toph still never using the damn door. "I just want to talk to my dad."

Satoru pointed to the left. "Thanks."

Aang and the acolytes walked through town. "Hey guys!" Aang turned around, it was Rock Lee again only this time he wore a headband. "Oh hey Lee we were just celebrating the festival, want to join?" Aang asked.

"It would be an honor."

"Let me think. Long ago Gyatso and I would sit under this huge leafy tree and eat our meal together while we watched the bison fly around. It should be oh..." The tree was cut down leaving just a stump.

Lee put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "It's ok Aang." Lee turned Aang around. "We can just eat here at the cabbage restaurant."

Yee-Li checked out the menu. "Eww...kinda weird menu. Cabbage bread, cabbage soup, cabbage...ugh...cookies." Yee-Li face turned a slight green color when she read the last item on the menu. "Can we eat somewhere else? My mom used to force feed me cabbages all the time...I hate cabbages."

"Nonsense!" Lee assured. "Yee-Lo,"

"Yee-Li." Yee-Li corrected.

"_Yee-Li_! Cabbages taste awesome. Especially cabbage water!"

Yee-Li's face turned greener while she gagged. "Cabbage...water...?" Yee-Li weakly asked.

"Yep! Taste great now let's go!"

They all walked in, cabbage man was in the corner cradling a cabbage. "Hel-"

"BAH!"

*sweat drops* "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that." Aang apologized.

Cabbage man petted his cabbages. "Sorry I'm just a little jumpy fron the earthquake."

"Ahem!"

Cabbage man turned around. "Oh no it's you! Bad things always happen to my cabbages when you're around! Why do I always pick a place where the main character always is going?!"

"...nevermind but would you mind if my friends and I could eat here?"

"I suppose you can," Cabbage man sighed. "but keep away from the cabbages ok!"

"Oh yeah and can we eat the food we brought?" Lee added.

"Oh no, no, no! I'm running a business here so you an at least order a meal."

"How about..." Lee thought for a moment. "The meal of the day?"

"Cabbage cookies it is!"

Lee got out the air nomad mat then placed it on the floor after the tables were cleared. After that Jingbo set it up while Yee-Li placed the ceremonial items on the map. Everyone sat on the map and got ready for the food. "And here it is!" Cabbage man announced waking up to them.

"Cabbage cookies fresh from the oven." Lee took the first bite. "Delicious! These taste great! Come on Yee-Li you have to try it!"

Yee-Li slowly picked up a cookie, she bit into it. "...! Bleck!" Yee-Li spat out in disgust.

"Come on Yee-Li, it's not that bad."

_Toph..._

Toph walked through the rows and rows of people in the same gray outfit examining the gems to see if their good or not. "Toph wait!"

As Toph walked out of the examining room Satoru finally caught up to her. "Toph, you aren't gonna find the boss like this. Let me help you."

Tops continued walking. "Are you sure you won't get in trouble with your uncle. I don't want to see you grovel again."

"What's wrong with respecting my uncle."

"There is a difference Satoru between respect and acting like a sniveling flunky."

Satoru stopped. "You don't know Toph!" Toph stopped. "He was there for me when no one else wasn't and I am grateful to wash his own feet! And you know he's my uncle!"

"My family." Satoru pointed to do ahead. "Lao-sama's office is up ahead. I'll take my leaving."

"..." Toph continued she pulled open the handle and entered Lao's office. Lao looked up to see Toph. For a split second Lao smiled, even if it was for a second he still felt something about his long-lost daughter.

_Sokka and Katara..._

Yeh-Lu held a clay bomb in his hand about to go off, the only thing...he was frozen in the slimy green water. "So you're Yeh-Lu, Rough Rhino's bomb expert right?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah."

"Once apart of the explosion corps am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"So then you were gonna throw the bomb at my sister and I?"

"Yeah."

"But then my sister froze you." The bomb was closer and closer to exploding.

"...Yeah."

"So now you probably want _me_ to get rid of _that_ bomb so you'll still have an arm and there won't be a bloody mess."

"Yeah!...Please do so!"

"But as I recall you tried to kill us not even ten minutes ago." Closer and closer the bomb was about to explode.

"...Y...yeah."

Sokka shrugged and he took out the bomb. He placed his fingers on the fire. "Ow!" It didn't work. "*huff* *huff*" Neither did blowing. "You might want to throw that, it's a secret bomb technique." Yeh-Lu suggested.

Sokka threw the bomb and it exploded big time, debris went flying everywhere. "You could've killed us with that!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka wait!" Katara interrupted. "Look!"

"A secret mine!" Sokka gasped and it was.

Sokka climbed down the short cliff. "We're gonna check this puppy out!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Here we go." Katara sighed as she followed Sokka into the eerie mine.

_The swamp..._

Naruto and the rest jumped back on the trees and continued jumping from tree limb to tree limb. "Naruto we're being followed!" Konan suddenly said.

A jet of swamp water jetted towards them. Naruto froze it, he looked back in the other direction. A barrage of weapons were coming their way, Naruto jumped down and came back up. An earth wall blocked against the weapons.

"We're near. We must be near Danzo!" Yahiko said. Naruto nodded. "Alright!"

Yahiko jumped to the next limb. "...!" The entire limb exploded, sending Yahiko flying down, he splashed down in the slimy swamp water.

Nagato, Konan, and Naruto jumped down. "Yahiko are you ok?" Naruto asked, pulling Yahiko up.

"Pretty much." Yahiko took off his drenched coat, revealing the common water tribe outfit. Like the one Sokka wears almost but Yahiko had a large band wrapped around his waist.

"From here on out, we'll go on the land." Yahiko continued. "I do too much for you fish cake." Yahiko sighed.

_The refinery...cabbage shop..._

After their blessing Aang felt something over come him. He opened his eyes and he saw Avatar Yangchen along with a meat table with delicious food. "Avatar Yangchen."

"Hello Avatar Aang."

_Fog of lost souls..._

_"Deidara do you think it was right to leave Sasori at the fog of lost souls?"_

Zetsu asked once they finally got back to the portal.

Deidara stopped. "Sasori no Danna wanted to be there. That was his choice."

_"Sasori was a fun guy to be around. And now our numbers are even lower."_

"...He was gonna die anyways, hm."

_"I guess you're right. But we just have to turn sadness into kindness."_

Suddenly there was a rumble, a giant spirit off into the distance was walking towards the spirit ocean. "Is that normal, hm?" Deidara asked.

_"...No that's the sad spirit guy, he had a name. From what I can remember he's pretty ancient."_

**"Hei Bai?"**

_"No that's panda guy. Ah yes, he's Old Iron. He's basically gonna destroy the human race."_

"And? If apocalypse is that guy then what will we do."

_"...from the looks of it. We're going the refinery place."_

* * *

><p>AN: There are two references I put in when Sokka talks to Yeh-Lu. One of them clearly easy. The other you would only know if you read the manga.

Disclaimer: (not about to get sued here) 'Sadness into kindness' is another reference, I do not own that song it belongs to the band Little by Little.


	33. Chapter 33: Never stop believing!

**Previously on A new Journey:** Sasuke landed first at the swamp, partly because his entire team were all experienced waterbenders. "Our only mission," Sasuke stated. "is to kill Danzo and anyone who stands in our way." (...Uchiha Sasuke is here. I have to warn Danzo!) Sai started to run then he stopped. "I never understood you Naruto...I never understood why you try so hard to bring back a traitor. This is for the best." Sai continued to run to Danzo...

Satoru stopped. "You don't know Toph!" Toph stopped as well. "He was there for me when no one else wasn't and I am grateful to wash his own feet! And you know he's my uncle!" _"...from the looks of it. We're going the refinery place."_

**Notice: **I didn't add a notice last time just because...I just didn't feel like it. There was nothing to say.

* * *

><p>Deidara blinked his eyes. "The where? Refinery? Wait...back in the earth kingdom, hm?"<p>

**"That's it."**

Deidara watched a bunny frolic over a puppy with wings while eating a pink cupcake with such a kawaii face. "..."

_"Besides the portal to home is too dangerous to go back in. We have no other choice."_

_"It'll be fun!"_

"...no it won't. Helping the earth kingdom is not what I call 'fun'."

_"Ok. We won't help...but we still have to go."_

Deidara and Zetsu ran over to the spirit sea place. Their only chance to get back to the material world.

_The swamp..._

Sasuke and his team were running through the thick swamp. They were hopefully nearing the BUNT base. (At this rate it'll take hours. My team is lagging.)

Sasuke suddenly stopped he heard something. "Huh? Sasuke why are you stopping?" Karin asked.

"We don't have time for bathroom breaks Sasuke. We're already behind after the last bombing attack." Mangetsu reminded.

"Idiot I don't have to do that. Jugo, what do your animals say?"

A bird on his Jugo's shoulder did several gestures. "...we're being followed."

"By _them_?"

"I don't know."

"Then we don't have time for this. Let's keep on going." Sasuke stuck several explosive tags on the nearby area.

_Naruto..._

As fast as they were going on the muddy ground Yahiko suddenly stopped everyone. "This place is littered with explosive tags." Yahiko explained.

"...WHY?!" Naruto motioned everyone to stand back, he fire bended a blast of fire making the tags blow up. Creating a huge explosion and a huge crater.

_Sasuke..._

*BOOM*

"We can't keep on running." Sasuke pulled out his katana. "We're going to fight."

"What about Danzo _and_ his forces?" Jugo asked.

"...it can't be them. How on earth could they of possibly blew up _all_ the tags at once?"

"Well weren't they all set to blow up?"

"The tags undisturbed would've blew up in a rage of time between between four and five minutes. It's been only three minutes."

Mangetsu looked behind, there was smoke climbing up in the sky. "Whoever is chasing us is about 10 meters away." *around 10 yards*

"They're following us aren't they?"

"Huh? _They're_?"

"The Akatsuki."

_Naruto..._

Once the smoke and dust cleared away a small group of people showed themselves, each of them were all oddly wearing a tool belt. Naruto coughed up some dust. "Who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled.

"Gari."

(Another guy associated with mud?) "Who are you?!" Naruto repeated.

"Idiot." Naruto turned to Yahiko who had twigs tangled into his hair. "That's Gari of the explosion corps-" Yahiko explained.

"Wha? How do you know?"

"Deidara's endless 'artsy' talks."

Yahiko continued. "The explosion corps is basically a bunch of terrorist who used to bomb fire nation cities, it's beyond me if they still do."

"We still do." Gari answered.

"What?! Why are you attacking us?!" Naruto asked.

"That's easy." Gari stated. "You, Uzumaki Naruto is apart of the fire nation and you were against the harmony restoration movement."

"But I saved the world!"

"And? So did Aang." Gari turned to Yahiko. "We also used to look up to the Akatsuki but ever since you let the ash back into your group you are as much to blame for this troubled world!"

"I can't belive people like you! How dare you call Sasuke such a scum-bag term! He is a Uchiha not an ash back! Appreciate them and their legacy!"

"Appreciate what? All Uchiha do is destroy! Sasuke wants to destroy the world's leaders, Itachi already destroyed the Uchiha clan, the damn Uchiha clan wanted to destroy the fire nation, and Madara wanted to destroy the entire earth!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Naruto stomped the ground letting a giant wall emerge from the ground, he then punched the wall sending it flying towards them.

"Naruto! We're fighting bomb experts! A damn wall won't stop them!" Yahiko yelled.

The wall blew out sending rock pieces flying everywhere. "Agh...I wish Deidara was here but I am the avatar and these are just non-benders."

"Wrong! A demolition expert won't just rely on their bombs!" Gari stomped a foot on the ground as well.

The ground started to rumble and rumble, everyone started to run off then the entire ground caved in and exploded. Blood spilled out of Naruto's ear, he started to fall down until Nagato caught him. "Yahiko, Konan, take care of these guys. I'll heal Naruto."

Yahiko and Konan nodded, Nagato then took Naruto away where it was safe. "What will we do Yahiko?" Konan asked.

"...I don't know."

Yahiko looked around, they were gone, suddenly they all slowly emerged from the ground. Yahiko smirked.

He spread out his feet then held out his arms, slowly raising them, water burst out from the muddy ground carrying several bombs. He shot it at Gari and the others. "Land mines won't work on us dammit!"

A wall sprout from the ground as the water reached them, Yahiko twisted his hand making the water freeze and cut through the rock. Another explosion just in time. Yahiko nodded to Konan. "End this."

Konan quickly raised her arms, several ice spikes shot from the ground where Gari and the others stood. Blood splattered everywhere. "...Are we done?" Yahiko sighed.

"...I think so. Judging by the looks of those guys I thought they would put up more of a fight."

"Hm yeah. Let's go meet up with Nagato and Naruto." Yahiko and Konan started to run off.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE!" In seconds a rock spike emerged from the ground, slicing right through Konan's body.

As if it happened in slow motion, Yahiko shifted his head and turned to see Konan. "...!"

_The refinery..._

Aang found himself talking to Avatar Yangchen over a cup of tea. They were in a peaceful environment with basically nothing except for a stump. "Jeez why has it took this long to reach you?" Aang asked while he stirred his tea around.

"Because of the meditative beads. All avatars are linked, once you broke your bond with Roku, you broke all the past avatar connections." Yangchen explained.

"...Then how am I able to see you know?"

"Special festivals or events as so when the spiritual level is high."

_Not spiritual world..._

Lee started poking Aang with his chopstick. "Is he okay?"

"...yeah pretty much. He's in avatar state." Xing Ying explained, after finishing off her food.

_Toph..._

Lao stared at his daughter for a moment, his office was silent until he cleared up his throat. "You must be confused. As I said you are not my daughter." Lao extended his hand and pushed the photo of his family under a pile of papers...as if Toph could see the picture...

"Jeez cut the act, we both know you're lying." Toph scoffed.

Lao stood up and walked over to Toph. "Am I lying? I raised a polite, etiquette, prim, daughter not a hooligan! I didn't want you to turn like them...this _thing_ isn't my daughter." Lao coldly stated.

Toph looked down, she didn't want her head to be in the general direction of her father. "I admit I did run, and you must have been worried but that does not give you the right to talk to me as if I were a piece of trash."

"..." Lao looked beyond his daughter's face, at the wall, he couldn't even look at such...a letdown. "Prove it. Greet me properly and prove to me you are a Beifong!"

_The mining caves..._

After recently discovering a cave from the bomb incident, Sokka jammed his hand into his bag and got out a headband that he could've stole from Sai. Sokka tied it on his forehead then slid a bright neon green crystal between the headband and his forehead.

"Sokka...how long do you think this tunnel is?" Katara asked as they walked through the eerie mine cave.

"I don't know..."

*CLANG*

Sokka and Katara ran to the sound of the noise, finally they saw another opening glowing with an orange-ish tint. Inside there was a mining cave filled with miners and mine carts, in the middle laid a giant orange fire. Hung around the place was those same crystals Katara and Sokka used.

Sokka walked over to the wooden fence, he looked down. "Aha! So that's how the rivers being polluted!" A stream of brown-gray sludge was carried over to the river. "Kinda gross..." Katara spat out in disgust.

Suddenly large footsteps approached them. "Get away you rats!" He barked.

Katara and Sokka spun around. "Dah! More rough rhinos?!" Sokka yelled.

The rough rhino guy charged over to Sokka and swung his extended cutlass, Sokka bended backwards, then slashed his own club on the guy. "Damn you! Stupid Ice picker!"

*Twok* *Twok* *Twok*

Several arrows landed in a nearby post, without notice the post started to split and crumble. "Sokka stop! This place isn't meant to fight! This place is prone to earthquakes, it's much to dangerous here!"

Katara shot her hand out as more burly guys approached them, her other arm quickly bended the sludge, drenching the rough rhino guys with an icky substance. Katara arched her finger on her other hand making it freeze, freezing the rough rhino members.

"Sokka, we need to warn everyone about this!"

Sokka ran off and brought back a crate. "Attention everyone! This mine will collapse and we will die unless we leave now in an orderly fashion!" Sokka announced.

Sokka thrusted his club toward the exit. "Now if you'll just follow me we can all live." Sokka pointed his club to the frozen rough rhino member. "And we've taken care of the _trouble_."

"But we don't have the same luck as you." Nutha walked over from the group of dirt smudged miners. "We aren't friends with neither avatar, so we can't just go home."

Nutha sighed. "Back in the south, which of course you didn't know, the poverty rate and fertility rate has gone up after the war. We're in pretty bad shape."

Niyok walked up to them. "Unless boss man relieves us from our jobs we're staying here. We have to in order to go home with food on the table."

"..." Sokka ran off, he wouldn't let them die because of a certain someone's greediness.

"Wait Sokka! Where are you going?" Katara called out.

"To change boss man's mind!" Sokka called back.

_Aang and Yangchen...spirit world..._

"I'm really sorry about the whole Roku thing but he asked me to do something I could never do. I didn't want his advice anymore because the world is changing and his ideas are stuck in the past. I don't think I could ever kill my friend." Aang explained.

"But is that an instance of holding on to the past?" Yangchen contradicted.

"..."

"Your past lives aren't meant to blind you from reality but meant to guide you so you do not repeat those mistakes. So you won't repeat history itself."

"Even I Aang, made a mistake..."

_The swamp..._

"...! KONAN!" Yahiko yelled, he punched the rock spike breaking it off from the ground, next he took out the reaming rock from Konan's body. "Konan...no..."

"No! Please..." Yahiko broke down. "PLEASE! Don't die..."

"I...don't have...a choice..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...Southern water tribe...<em>

Before the birth of the last waterbender, better known as Katara, the southern water tribe got attacked time after time. The number of waterbenders in the south were already low now the southern raiders raided their nation from time to time making things even worse.

Despite that Yahiko's family were the most optimistic family in the village and that's what his mother taught him. Always be happy. "Hey mom, I'm going out! I'll be back before dinner!"

Yahiko's mom nodded. "Don't get into any trouble!" And she let the hyper spiky orange go.

The village was typically depressed, last week's raid really took a toll on them. Hakoda walked past Yahiko. "Hey Hakoda!" Yahiko cheerily greeted.

Hakoda walked over to Yahiko and tussled his hair. "You're always happy at the worst of times Yahiko. Go along and play with the others, I'm busy."

Yahiko put on a sour-pouty-face. "Bah, I hate those guys."

"Just try Yahiko. You never know."

(Why wasn't I born in the north.) Yahiko ran up to the kids playing in the snow. "Hey guys!"

The kids eyes stayed on the horizons of the ocean. "Hey guys! Come on!"

Still no answer. Yahiko bent down and picked up a lump of gray snow from earlier raids. He threw it at the kid with the giant gray yet tattered coat. "...Um...I got you?"

The big coat kid brushed off the gray sludge. "GROW UP!" The kid screamed.

"We're only 12!"

"Then learn!"

Yahiko sighed, he combed through his hair. Suddenly he felt a snowball gently hit him on the back. Yahiko turned around. "Who threw that?!"

There was a girl with noticeable blue hair with her hands behind her back. (Isn't she the cute but quiet one from class?) Yahiko's face softened. "Ha! Konan that was pretty sneaky of you!"

Yahiko ran over to Konan while hiding a snowball behind his back. "But you aren't the only one!" A heap of snow fell on top of Konan then the two of them started laughing together.

Yahiko took Konan's hand. "Come on to my house!" Yahiko and Konan ran to his house, he slammed open the door.

"MOM I'M HOME!"

Konan looked around the small house "...huh? No one is here."

Yahiko walked over and picked up a portrait of him and his mom. "I know but I just like to think that she's here...sometimes I just...imagine."

Konan sat down on a creaky chair. "Did the southern raiders take her?"

"Oh, no. I don't know why but she left and never came back...I don't think she truly loved me...I think she must of...never mind..."

Yahiko gently set down the portrait. He ran out of the house with Konan following. "That is why I want to..."

_Six years later..._

"...go to the northern water tribe." Yahiko stopped at the dock.

Already an entire six years later until he was ready and trained well enough to go to the northern water tribe. His stuff was already packed up while he awaited for the boat.

Konan walked behind Yahiko. "Don't talk me out of this Konan. I'm going to leave this place and I'm going to start an organization that will end this war." Yahiko looked up at the sun, it was dawn, the first few rays of sunlight touched down on the snow and ice.

"And I'll call it the Akatsuki."

"...I won't stop you. I want to join you Yahiko."

"It's decided then, the Akatsuki will have several elite members from the water tribe and earth kingdom. Yeah I'll recruit them all myself."

"Are you sure Yahiko this won't backfire in the end? Do you think people will take this group to a new extreme and use it as weapon?"

"No way! The Akatsuki is suppose to be good, people will see the Akatsuki as peace and love not a threatening group of terrorist...That is my dream."

The boat finally came in and both Yahiko and Konan boarded, it would take literally months for them to get from the southern water tribe to the north. Yahiko stuck his hand in the ocean making salty water splash everywhere.

"Hey Konan! We might as well stop at some of these places to recruit some members!" Yahiko looked at the passing islands sitting on the horizon, it was perfect.

Konan pulled out a map. "Most of those islands out there are isolated and conquered by the fire nation."

Yahiko walked over and looked at the map. "You see the red marking here indicate that fire nation took over." Konan explained.

Yahiko pointed to a small piece of land. "They didn't take Kyoshi island."

"...ok let's go there. It's only a couple of minutes away."

"Hey driver! Kyoshi island!"

The boat sharply turned over and drove to the nearby island, Kyoshi island. Once they got there, the boat took off. "Hey wait! No!" Yahiko called out. "Damn you!"

"What now Konan?"

Suddenly a group of warriors stood before them, each of them with deadly fans and a deadly demeanor. "Who are you?"

"Yahiko and Konan of the southern water tribe."

The warriors eased up their position. "Sorry for being so hostile," One of them said. "we are the Kyoshi Warriors."

Yahiko rubbed the back of his head. "You don't have a boat do you?"

"It's at the docks." She pointed to a random direction. "Just go over there."

"Oh right! Thanks!" Yahiko and Konan ran to the docks, where they met someone they would never forget.

"Jeez, it's really foggy here." Yahiko squinted his eyes when they were nearing the docks.

"Who are you?" Yahiko asked this time, a guy with bright red hair was sitting on one of the boats just looking out into the horizon.

"..."

Yahiko walked up to him. "Hey! I asked you a question!"

"..."

"Hey redhead...can I have that boat you're sitting on?"

"You talk too much."

"Yeah so what?"

"..why do you want this boat?"

"Well after we find some people to join our group I want to go to the northern water tribe."

"...! The northern water tribe? Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Yahiko sighed while the fog started to slowly lift up. "we want to go up there to start an organization to end the fire nation. You by any chance know a healer?"

"I do. I'm a waterbender and a healer."

"Really?! You're going to join the Akatsuki then! Let's take the boat and let's go!"

"My name by the way is Nagato." Yahiko ran over along with Konan. "Alright red, let's set sail!"

"After I just told him my name..." Nagato mumbled.

Yahiko sat on the helm of the boat, with Konan and Nagato water bending them to the north they would get there in no time. "This is the start of a new era..."

* * *

><p><em>Aang and Yangchen..Spirit world...<em>

"Even you Yangchen made mistakes?"

"Every Avatar has..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_Many centuries a luxurious city, stood at this very spot. So the city's king sent for my help, even though I was young and inexperienced I went anyways. I wanted to play the role I was born with._

Yangchen's bison flew through the rain, it was a horrible storm that night. "Master Darui you didn't have to come! You already fulfilled your duties!"

"Yeah I guess but I promised the nuns to look after you and it would be pretty dull if I just stayed at the air temple." Dauri explained while laying down on the saddle.

"But I've mastered all four elements!"

"Well you know...just _last week_."

"But I'm ready!"

"...Sure that's what you're saying now Yangchen."

*CRACKLE*

Dauri turned his head to the nearby lightning strike. "It's getting pretty rough...but I'm used to it anyways. My home back in the east air temple it's always stormy...for the most part."

Pik and Pak popped up from the bag. "Hey Yangchen bring him down, we're here."

Yangchen brought down the sky bison and landed in the city. Dauri and Yangchen took off their coats when they entered the beautiful gold and light green palace. Yangchen looked over to the group of old women circled around the fire, chanting some demented rhyme.

Pik and Pak, the lemurs, burrowed into Dauri's backpack. "Those rhymes sound like what master would say...but what's up with vengeance from the sea and the new change deal?"

"I'm not sure." Yangchen admitted.

"For the avatar you're sure doing a dull job."

*sigh* "Not now Dauri, I can see why they named you that..." Yangchen bowed down to the king. "What _are_ they talking about?"

"I don't know."

_I did have a feeling the fortune-teller_ _were right about the upcoming apocalypse, so I went to the cliff and meditated. That's all I could think to do. Finally, just after midnight I saw something. I saw a giant spirit encrusted in a rock armor emerge from the sea._

Dauri ran up to Yangchen after all the commotion. "...! What the heck is that?!" Dauri yelled.

"It's fine Dauri...I can handle this." Yangchen reassured.

_But that was just a lie. Something so...intense frightened me...the avatar. As soon as the spirit reached the shore I finally gathered the courage to face it._

With a tall spiral of wind beneath her feet Yangchen faced the giant spirit. "I am the avatar, great spirit, the great bridge between the spirit and material world. Whatever troubles you please lay it upon me and not the humans!"

The spirit clenched its rocky fist and punched Yangchen in the face. Dauri ran up and caught Yangchen it mid-air. "...Yangchen..."

"Master Dauri what do I do?"

"...I will evacuate the city. You Yangchen..."

"...you are the avatar, your job is to protect the world and keep it in balance. You need to destroy that thing."

_The swamp..._

Blood dribbled down Konan's body. "Never forget Yahiko why you created the Akatsuki. Never forget who you are."

Yahiko tightly hugged Konan, tears pouring down his face. "Konan...I never got to tell you how I feel about you. From those days where I was alone you were there for me. Thank you...thank you Konan for everything. And that is why I love you."

"...I..."

Gari emerged from the muddy ground while gripping a very special bomb. "This where you die!"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to Akatsuki base...<em>

After recruiting Deidara into the Akatsuki Yahiko was most interested with the bombs he used. "...Deidara..."

Deidara looked up from drawing blueprints to something. "What now Yahiko?"

"So what is with your bombs? What do they do?"

"...Hm what level?"

"Wha? Level?"

"There's C1 through C4 level bombs that I can create. C1 is the typical bomb I carry around, very small and quick explosions. Next is C2, that's another bomb I carry, that I use for land mines and it creates a more deadly explosion."

"What about the other two?"

"C3 destroys an entire village or city easily."

"And C4?"

* * *

><p>Yahiko was filled with rage, he held out his hand, Gari stopped against his own will. "How?! You can't blood bend without the moon!"<p>

"I can do whatever I want to!" Gari forcefully walked closer and closer to Yahiko while Yahiko held out an ice dagger. "AS LONG AS I TRY!"

Gari smirked. "I didn't plan on dying today but at least you'll go down with me."

"..."

"Even as you control me this bomb is timed. It's a C4 that will go off in a minute."

* * *

><p>"A C4 bomb will destroy everything within its set radius when it goes off. It's a cloud of microscopic bombs that will eat away anything and everything at a cellular level. You will die if you don't run away."<p>

* * *

><p>Yahiko dropped the dagger down, picked up Konan and ran off. (The swamp is getting destroyed...) Running away from Gari's demented laughter still ringing in his ears.<p>

_The refinery...Lao's office..._

Toph stood silent then spoke up. "How can you be...so blind? That girl you thought I was, that girl so prim and proper was only an act...that _ideal_ Toph you wanted me to be wasn't me."

"The _real_ Toph, the greatest earthbender of all time, is standing before you. The real Toph trained the avatar and helped him save the world. That is the real Toph, _this _is the _real_ Toph."

Lao turned around and walked back to his desk. At that exact moment, Sokka swung the door open and rushed in. "Hey! You're not authorized-" Satoru started to say but no one listened as usual.

"Sokka?" Toph asked.

Sokka slammed his palms on Lao's desk. "Lao...the mine...no there's isn't enough time to explain follow me quickly!"

_The swamp..._

The bomb went off silently, Yahiko turned around as the forest and Gari himself started to get eaten up by the bomb. (I can't carry Konan while trying to run away...!) Yahiko tripped on a tree root. He watched the trees, the thriving animals, the vines, everything was disappearing. Part of the swamp was gone.

"Heh Gari was right, this where I would die..."

Naruto and Nagato quickly headed to the sound of the explosion. There they were, Yahiko and Konan were lying in a pool of blood while the trees...everything was disappearing leaving behind only dirt. "Yahiko! Konan!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Nagato! Stay back! Or you'll end up dead!" Yahiko barked.

Naruto clenched his fist. "I will never let a friend die!" He started to run over to them but Nagato stopped him. "...you can't die Naruto. You can't die as the avatar."

Tears started to drop down onto Naruto's shoulders. "...we can't...save them..."

"What makes me different from them? Everyone deserves the same right to live!"

"But...not everyone can make a difference, not everyone is born to..."

"You are only a coward Nagato!" Naruto swiped off Nagato's hand and ran over to Yahiko and Konan.

"No! Damn you idiot!" Naruto started pulling away Yahiko and Konan. "Stop! You'll only die Naruto! And you can't the world needs you! The world needs an avatar like you...the world needs Uzumaki Naruto to carry on his legacy. That is what the world needs."

It came closer and closer. "I leave the world...the fate of the Akatsuki...to you Uzumaki Naruto. I want you to make a difference!"

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks. "My dad taught me to never give up," He pulled them faster and faster. "my master taught me to be a gutsy hero." He jumped over the tangled up roots. "And you taught me to always protect my friends!" Naruto ran past Nagato and carried them across the wetlands.

"Now I'll teach you to ALWAYS BE STRONG!" Naruto yelled.

Once the explosion reached its end Naruto placed them down. "Damn. You guys are heavy!" Naruto mumbled, stretching out.

"Naruto when will you learn to keep your mouth shut for once?" Sai jumped down from the branch he was on and startled the living crap out of him.

"DAH! Sai you're like a ghost or something! Where the hell did you come from?!"

"I heard a noise so I decided to check it out. Next thing I know I find you here."

"Hm...hey Sai can you tell the BUNT to retire from trying to kill Sasuke?"

"Why? We all know you don't have the balls to kill Sasuke."

*vein pops* "First off I don't want to kill I want to talk to him! And second off who told you to talk about my stuff like that!"

"Heh, whirlpool, what're you doing here?"

Naruto swiveled his head, a large sword was lodged in the ground. "Yes! Meat guy!" Naruto cheered.

"Idiot." Sai scoffed.

Suigetsu jumped down and landed on the sword. "Why are you here whirlpool?" Suigetsu asked.

"We're going to find Sasuke and bring him back!"

"What you aren't killing him? That's so idiotic..." Suigetsu pulled out the sword from the groimd and placed it in his holder. "Why do you care so much about him?"

Naruto looked up at the sky. "I want to bring Sasuke back, that's all I want to do...I want to talk to him. It's just that...Sometimes I miss him so much it hurts. And...I wonder if he feels the same too."

_Sasuke..._

The team navigated through thick tree limbs as their search continued for Danzo. "Sasuke...the Akatsuki aren't chasing us. Are they?" Jugo asked. "I mean as I recall ome of them can teleport...shouldn't they of..."

Sasuke shifted his eyes. Karin noted that. (Is Sasuke feeling repent?)

"...No. The leader of the Akatsuki is..."

"And who is that? Wasn't it Yahiko?" Mangetsu asked.

"..."

"...Sasuke?"

"..."

Sasuke stopped. "Do you know what my brother wanted for me?"

(...He actually brought up Itachi...) "You mean Uchiha Itachi? He's dead. That's why we came here. To kill Danzo."

Sasuke didn't turn around, he kept on looking at something. "But that's not what Itachi wanted for me. He told me he didn't care what I did, he told me to take whatever road I wanted. But he also told me to look at the signs."

_Naruto..._

"Tough luck Naruto. The entire BUNT team is searching for him." Sai stated. "Your search is useless, Sasuke needs to die anyways, he's trying to kill all the world's leaders."

"SHUT-UP! I'm not sure what your brother taught you but I never give up! I rather die then live without my friend!"

(_"__Never ever forget how much I love you. Play nice with others, don't get into any fights, make good friends. Please be a good little brother just know that you are not alone in this world...Sai."_) "Up until now I never understood why you cared so much for him. Now I understand why you want to bring him back so much, he's like a brother to you. Even if I'm still just learning, I want to help you bring back Uchiha Sasuke."

"And I might as well help too. I got separated from everyone else." Suigetsu added.

Yahiko finished placing several flowers on Konan. "I do too much for you fish cake." Yahiko sighed. "Nagato take care of her body, I want to have a proper funeral after I'm done with this crap."

Nagato nodded. "Just don't die Yahiko."

"I won't. I promise."

The team continued through the swamp. Hopefully getting closer to Sasuke. "...! I see someone! Wait..."

"Naruto do you see Sasuke?" Sai asked.

Naruto went ahead of everyone. "..." There waiting for him stood his father, Namikaze Minato. "...!"

Sasuke on the other hand saw his brother, Uchiha Itachi. He stood there, Itachi's back turned to Sasuke. "Itachi..."

Naruto blinked his eyes, his father was dead...how could it be? Minato didn't disappear. "DAD!"

"You are my son Naruto...the one who will save this world."

Naruto looked up at Minato, his same powerful presence. "How can I possibly live up to a hero like yourself? A hero who sacrificed his life for the better of this world?!"

"A hero is someone who will protect everyone, no matter who they are. A hero will sacrifice themselves in order to protect those they love."

Naruto remembered everyone who scarified themselves for the better of the world. "A true hero is one who is able to sacrifice themselves in order to protect the dreand and will of everyone else..."

"Naruto stop." Yahiko interrupted, catching up to Naruto...and Minato? "That tree stump isn't your dad."

Naruto looked again, it was just a broken tree. Nothing more. "..."

"The swamp ties you to your past. So you see images of once was." Sai explained. "In a desperate attempt to make you feel a sense of belonging."

Sai continued "Though I can't imagine anything worse than reminding you of once was."

_Sasuke..._

Itachi disappeared making Sasuke cry. Tears fell down on the tree bark, it was the first time in a long he'd ever cry... "Itachi...why did you die?"

Breaking up that touching moment Mangetsu started to yell. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke cocked his head a human was coming for him, holding a knife in his hand. BUNT person. It was too late to act. (Dammit!)

"I told you! NEVER EVER EVEN TRY TO TOUCH SASUKE!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Sakura..." Sasuke stated.

Once Sakura's fist touched the guy's cheek he went flying, breaking several trees. "Who the hell are you?!" Karin yelled.

"Sakura." Sasuke repeated.

"AND WHO ARE YOU?!" Sakura yelled a bit louder.

"Sakura, Karin," Sasuke said. The two of them looked at Sasuke, waiting for his command. "shut-up."

"What now Sasuke?" Mangetsu asked. "Are we leaving? Or are we staying."

Before Sasuke couldn't answer a giant cane slammed on the swampy ground. "Finally we've located you, Sasuke Uchiha." Danzo stated, behind him was only Yamato.

"Staying." Sasuke answered.

* * *

><p>AN: Well the rift is coming to a close...I guess in about two, three, possibly even four chapters:/ After the rift I'm starting a series of short epilogue chapters that basically tell what happens after the rift and what leads up to legend of Korra. After that I guess I have to _also_ do legend of Korra.

**!What's next!:** Well part two will be wrapped up, the battle against Danzo starts and we learn more about Yangchen and what not.


	34. Chapter 34: Next to Apocalypse part 1

**Previously on A new journey:** Yahiko continued. "The explosion corps is basically a bunch of terrorist who used to bomb fire nation cities, it's beyond me if they still do." "Appreciate what? All Uchiha do is destroy! Sasuke wants to destroy the world's leaders, Itachi already destroyed the Uchiha clan, the damn Uchiha clan wanted to destroy the fire nation, and Madara wanted to destroy the entire earth!" "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE!" In seconds a rock spike emerged from the ground, slicing right through Konan's body.

"But we don't have the same luck as you." Nutha walked over from the group of dirt smudged miners. Nutha sighed. "Back in the south, which of course you didn't know, the poverty rate and fertility rate has gone up after the war. We're in pretty bad shape."

Toph looked down, she didn't want her head to be in the general direction of her father. "I admit I did run, and you must have been worried but that does not give you the right to talk to me as if I were a piece of trash."

"Even you Yangchen made mistakes?"

"Every Avatar has..."

Naruto remembered everyone who scarified themselves for the better of the world. "A true hero is one who is able to sacrifice themselves in order to protect the dream and will of everyone else..."

**bold**=spirit from now on

* * *

><p>The air once again was tense, Danzo spoke up. "If you forfeit now you will not die, I'll only put you in a prison." Danzo tried to barter.<p>

Sasuke started to crazy laugh. "You must be an absolute fool to think I would take such an offer. Danzo you will die today!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yamato now!" Danzo ordered.

Yamato started to run towards them, Mangetau held out his arm, then squeezed his hand to a fist. Mangetsu creaked his neck. "You know, blood is made of 90% water. Of that water is made mostly out of plasma and other components...heh heh..."

Yamato couldn't barely move. His body started to shiver. "Wha-what...did you...do to me?!"

"I lowered your body temperature, once your body temperature is below 35 degrees Celsius you'll begin to suffer from hypothermia..." *95 degrees Fahrenheit*

Jugo turned to Mangetsu. "You didn't tell any of us you could do that..."

"You didn't ask."

Sasuke took out his katana, he engulfed it in black flames then ran towards Danzo. Danzo held out his hand then grabbed onto Sasuke's blade. "That was an idiotic move Danzo!" Sasuke hissed.

Danzo thrusted the katana up then threw it along with Sasuke at a tree. "...how could he of done that? He...wait..." Sasuke stuck the katana in the ground then jumped up to a tree limb.

*BAM*

(Paper bomb 1)

*BAM*

(Paper bomb 2)

*BAM*

(Paper bomb 3)

Once the dust cleared a giant hole was left, quickly the swamp water started filling in the hole making just another pond. Sasuke jumped off the tree limb, he stood at one edge of the pool while Danzo stood the other.

Danzo grabbed a katana out from his scabbard. He ran over and clashed with Sasuke. "You are too weak Danzo!" Sasuke yelled, Sasuke kneed Danzo in the stomach then kicked him into the pond.

Sasuke extended his arm then shot a bolt of lightning at the pond. "That's over..." Sasuke stated. Suddenly Danzo emerged from the ground. "Do you think boy I will die that easily?!"

Sasuke turned around then fire kicked Danzo in the stomach again. Danzo grabbed onto Sasuke's leg then threw him down to the ground.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, Mangetsu stopped Sakura from doing anything.

"Don't worry Sakura. I promise Sasuke will win..."

"Why can't we help?"

"This is his vendetta...all we can do is watch to see how this ends..."

_Naruto..._

After slicing several vines and thin trees they were making faster progress than ever before. "...! We're getting closer! Closer to Sasuke!" Naruto announced.

"Heh, Sasuke is probably dead in a ditch somewhere." Suigetsu remarked.

"...no...I can feel a struggle going on..."

"You know Naruto, you're the avatar, you can use those vines to feel spiritual energy." Sai suggested as he landed on another tree limb.

"...Huh? How do you know that?"

"I live in the swamp alongside the foggy swamp tribe, they told me all this stuff in case I would ever get lost."

Naruto stopped and swung back down to the ground, he placed his hand on one of the roots. Naruto saw a vision of several people up ahead, there was definitely a fight. "...Sakura and Sasuke..." Naruto continued on without saying another word.

*sweat drops* "Wait Naruto...who are we fighting against..." Suigetsu sighed. "Why does he keep on jumping into things like that without actually _thinking_..."

Sai shrugged his shoulders. "Because he's a dumbass."

Yahiko nodded. "That's just how he is you know..." (If Sasuke is up there...will Sasuke attack us?) Yahiko jumped over to Naruto.

"Naruto...what if Sasuke attacks us?" Yahiko asked. "Are we just gonna let him? Let him hurt us?"

"...He won't..."

"How do you know? I mean he nearly killed Chōjūrō, what's to say he won't try to kill us."

"Because I truly know deep in my heart, Sasuke is a good person."

Suigetsu loudly groaned. "Are we getting any closer?" He asked, using the tree limb as footing to get some extra jump.

"...Yeah! I said that ten minutes ago!" Naruto snapped.

_Aang and Yangchen...spirit world..._

"So I did fight the spirit. In return it destroyed the city, finally after what seemed like days of endless fighting I decided to ask the spirit just what it wanted..."

* * *

><p><em>flashback...<em>

Yangchen and the spirit monster fought for hours, initially destroying the city. Finally during the crack of down, after hours of struggling it fell down. "Please...*huff* tell me what you want." Yangchen pleaded.

"..." As Yangchen got closer at closer, the spirit's armor crumbled and broke off revealing a hurt, spirit. Having a humanoid appearance along with a traditional beard and hair style, this spirit was especially different.

**"My name is General old iron."**

_"Many, many years ago, during the time where humans and sprits lived together, a special friend of mine named Lady Tienhai. She was a beautiful spirit. She blessed the world with beauty, creating passion. I was to protect her."_

_"One day a tribe of humans appeared and settled their homes here without any permission. Lady Tienhai was oblivious to the fact to what those tiny humans have done to other spirits so she did what they told her to. I myself wasn't going to let that happen, for the better of us I planned to kill them."_

_"...but...she stopped me."_

_"She broke our bond together so I left. Over time the tribe grew into a powerful city, this city actually."_

**"Until just a few nights ago you humans killed her! So now what does that mean for us spirits? We do not belong here?"**

Yangchen went back down to the cliff side. There Dauri and the king of the once beautiful city stood there. "So what now? Is the spirit going to kill us?" Dauri asked.

"Well...yes but what do you know about a death of a spirit?"

The king sighed. "A spirit named Lady Tienhai did die here. It is my fault, and my fault alone."

Dauri turned to Yangchen. "What now?"

"..."

Suddenly General old Iron stepped on the cliff side. The cliff started to break apart as his rock armour floated back to him. "Please spirit! Have mercy upon my people! I was the one!" The king cried.

**"I will end this like I should've have long ago!"**

* * *

><p><em>The refinery...underground mine...<em>

Lao, Toph, and Sokka entered the secret underground mine. "...wait what's this?" Lao asked. Katara pointed to a splinted column. "There! That's where those earthquakes are coming from."

"...I'm not even sure how this happened...Loban and I agreed doing work here would be too dangerous..."

Loban, aka Satoru's uncle stepped in the mine. "I never agreed to that! Look at all the prospierty...because of you this could've been lost!"

Loban walked up to Lao. "This iron ore is so rich! Did you just want me to leave it all behind?"

"Will you shut up?!" Toph yelled. "I'm tired of hearing your stupid mouth go on and on about the money! Think about it! These guys aren't machines they're real humams and precious lives!"

"Everyone leave now!" Lao ordered.

"Eh! Shut your damn mouth! Stay!" Loban argued.

At the exact wrong time another rough rhino member appeared along with a Yuyan archer member. The rough rhino guy threw his sword, barely missing Sokka it hit another wooden column. "Idiot! Why in the world would you do it in here?!"

*RUMBLE*

*RUMBLE*

The whole mine started to shake and tremble. "We're doomed!" Sokka yelled.

_Aang and Yangchen..._

"Remember Aang, I was still young at the time I fought with him so sometimes I would uncontroably go into avatar state."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_It wasn't until General old Iron started attacking innocent cilvillains was when I got upset. Before I could even stop it, I was already in avatar state. _

Yangchen's eyes and tatto lit up. The elements circles around here. In one might swoop a burst of air slashed straight at General old Iron. General old Iron fell down and hit the ground, hard.

He stood back up and reeled back his arm. "General old Iron! I am the avatar! Great bridge between human and sprits! And I make sure that bridge does not grow into a rift!"

"Peace can be obtained! Balance can be achieved but you have to listen!"

General old Iron stopped. He let down his armour and listened to Yangchen.

_So we came into an agreement. As long as I kept my promised he would never harm the innocent civilians so I established a ritual among my people._

* * *

><p>"Then that must be Yangchen's festival!"<p>

"Correct avatar."

"Then what're the terms?"

"First term is-"

*RUMBLE*

*RUMBLE*

Aang awoke from avatar state. Back in the cabbage shop there was in fact an earth quake. "The whole building! It's going to collapse!" Xing Ying yelled.

Aang looked up at the ceiling. "No it won't. But we're still going."

The vase broke and of course the cabbages fell onto the dirty ground. "...no...my...cabbages..."

Lee grabbed Jingbo and Yee-Li. "We don't have time for this. Let's go!" Lee put his head down and ran towards the door.

*BAM*

Lee set down Jingbo and Yee-Li then brushed some wood bits off his hair. "Door's open."

Aang, Xing-Ying, and Cabbage man jumped out of the hole. "Hey what's going on?!" Guy yelled, running up to them.

"Guy-sensei! The refinery is gonna explode!"

"No it won't." Aang reassured.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled. Aang and the others ran up to Sokka. "What now? Is everyone ok?"

"For the most part but Niyok's arm is pretty much broken."

"At least there's no blood to deal with."

Jingbo set down his heavy bag. "It's ok." He reassured. "I have a splint and bandages."

The air acolytes took Niyok and some other injured people elsewhere. "Hm...where's Katara?" Aang asked.

Sokka pointed down. "They're down there in a collapsed underground mine. We were the only few able to get out. Aang you need to use your earth bending."

Aang lifted up his arms and several pieces of rock lifted up. "Aang, stop." A weak voice murmered.

Aang and Sokka went down into the small hole Aang created. "It'll be okay! I just have-"

Guy jumped down into the hole as well. "Actually Aang you might want to stop. Not only is there metal but if you earth bend anymore the entire mine will collapse on them. And crush them."

"Exactly! Right now...Toph is metal bending up the iron ore so we won't get crushed!"

"...Katara..."

Sokka ran up the hill to go on Appa and find some metal benders. Appa was gone. Except for a scroll. Sokka walked over and picked up said scroll. "...I owe you?! Wait...no...NARUTO!"

_Sasuke and Danzo...the swamp..._

Danzo picked up Sasuke by the neck collar. "It's over now!"

"ONLY FOR YOU!" Sasuke blew white fire right into Danzo's face.

Sasuke jumped back and watched Danzo's face melt off...or not. Danzo put his hand on his face and pulled something off. It was a metal mask?! "Do you think boy I will die that-"

Suddenly two muddy water shot at Danzo and pulled him up. "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Sakura swung her head around. "Naruto!"

Naruto slammed Danzo on the ground, Naruto froze the water making Danzo encased in ice. "Ha! Looks like the hero has come!" Naruto jumped down, he stomped his foot on the ground making Danzo fly straight up.

"Sasuke! Let's do this!"

Sasuke and Naruto got into stance. "This is where it ends!" Naruto shot black flames while Sasuke shot white flames, basically encasing Danzo in flames.

"BECAUSE NOW YOU KNOW AN UZUMAKI AND AN UCHIHA CAN WORK TOGETHER!" Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

"...heh! Finally Sasuke we found you!" Naruto yelled.

At that moment Sasuke started to fall down, Naruto ran over and caught Sasuke in mid-air. "Sasuke! What the hell were you thinking! Why did you just try to fall?!" Naruto yelled.

"...the white flames take a toll on your body. And..." Sasuke let go of Naruto and took off his top, his chest was stained with blood. "Danzo cracked my rib cage." Sasuke coughed up some blood on Naruto's shirt.

"Sasuke...I just don't know why you used the white flames..."

"...I realized when I saw a vision of my brother in the swamp...I will only cause pain. For being a Uchiha."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

"...I used those white flames only to..."

"SAKURA!"

Sakura ran over to them, she gasped, Naruto gently laid Sasuke down and did the best medical efforts she's ever done in a long time. Pure water was held over Sasuke's injured spot, re-attaching veins, arteries, muscle fibers, everything.

"More pure water."

Yahiko water bended some of the pond water, then Naruto purified out all of the contaminated elements. Sakura slowly water bended the water to Sasuke and dropped it on his chest.

Suigetsu shifted his weight. "You know this all could've ended up worse. We could've ended up all dead." Suigetsu reassured.

"Suigetsu!" Mangetsu scolded. "Shut the hell up!"

"Whatever. Hey Sakura are you done?"

"No! Stop asking!" Sweat poured down Sakura's face. (The white flames is basically burning the insides of his body. The burn damage on ratio to the skin is to a second degree burn...)

Naruto clenched his fist. "Why the hell would he tried to commit suicide? Dammit!"

"I get it. The white flames are created from homeostasis in very extreme measures. The body will not only absorb heat from the sun but change the Ph level to that of the stomach acidity. Creating white flames yes but...destroying everything from tissues to organs. The body however will naturally heal itself if used very rarely but Sasuke...over did it, to extreme measures." Sakura explained.

"A normal human body would've died under those circumstances though!"

"But the Uchiha seems to posses a very special genetic trait. The tissue looks as if it's made of very high heat resistance material. Which I'm guessing is why their clan is surperior at fire bending, the Uchiha's body are made to have little to no limits."

"But the white flames shouldn't of hurt him right?" (Jeez, Sakura sure knows her stuff...)

"The white flames are dark. Like blood bending. The body cannot handle such extreme heat."

Sakura began wrapping Sasuke's body up. "I truly believe Sasuke will live. He's strong."

Yahiko sighed. "Well then from now on, no Uchiha in the future will ever use the white flames. It's now a forbidden technique." Yahiko painted his words on a scroll. "They'll probably die."

Sakura's face flushed a very deep red after hearing what Yahiko said. "Yahiko are you really that confident..."

Yahiko glanced at Sasuke. "If you want the Uchiha clan to live on...I don't think though Sasuke would allow with Karin."

"YOU BASTARD!" Karin screamed, Jugo and Suigetsu held her back before things could get nasty.

Naruto grinned. "I think...I know Sasuke-baka will be okay."

"He'll probably live of course because I swear fate sucks. Anyways Naruto, what about Aang's bison thing?" Yahiko asked. "Don't you think he'll need it?"

"..."

_Aang..._

Aang placed his hand on the dirt. "Katara..."

"Is Sokka back?" Katara asked, her voice was muffled but Aang could still understand and feel her direness tone.

"...no...wait yes!"

Sokka ran back to Aang, his face drenched with sweat. "Aang...*huff*...APPA IS GONE!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean Naruto stole Appa, but he left a note. I think he left for Sasuke."

"He's been gone for days now...I thought he left to his home but I didn't think he would try to find Sasuke alone. We need a metalbender."

"I guess it's your lucky day."

A random purple-black portal appeared from the ground, together both Zetsu and Deidara creepy-style emerged from the portal. "Except I'm not a noble guy. Tough luck, hm."

"Deidara-san! Please help us!" Aang begged. "Toph, Katara, Lao-"

(Lao? That bastard.) "Sorry. I don't really give a damn." Deidara coldly stated.

**"You know he's against helping the Earth Kingdom. He's the wrong guy to ask." **Zetsu reminded.

"Please Deidara! Please help my sister!" Sokka cried.

Deidara swung his head around. "I said I don't care. I will never help Lao, hm."

"What? Why?!"

"Because he's treated me like shit! And I will never help his ass. Zetsu let's go."

_"How?"_

"..."

_Underground..._

Lao had a mini heart attack. "It's that terroist!"

Toph grimaced, she heard everything Deidara said though she couldn't blame him. Ever since she could remember her father practically preached to her Deidara was evil and she should hate his guts, that only back fired because her interest in him grew. Though Lao was right in his own way, Deidara _was_ a terrorist and he did bomb Gao Ling several times.

"DEIDARA! YOU POUTY DUNDERHEAD!" Toph yelled, it came out louder than she expected because of the heavy force.

Satoru handed Toph some water then he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Toph for going off on you back in the refinery it's just that...I was a runaway as well..."

_"You see when you guys defeated the Fire lord my parents pretty much lost their jobs so they joined the Pro-Ozai society. It's a sickening society where they hate the new Fire lord and can't even adapt to change...which is why I ran away from them."_

_"So for months on end I spent in the Ba Sing Se lower ring, begging for food. When my uncle heard of me he came immediately and gave me everything. The thing is, unlike my parents, he didn't care about politics."_

Satoru smiled a bit. "Toph, it seems you're right about me. My uncle is just a money crazed man, I was just scared to get thrown back into the streets. I am a sniveling flunk."

"You know that's not true."

"But you stood against your father. I didn't."

At that moment Lao came in to talk to his daughter, Satoru moved out of the way so they could have some room. "Toph every day you were gone it was painful, your mother and I even went through a divorce and that pain swelled up inside me. So when I saw you, I only attacked you." Lao explained.

"I'm sorry for that. Just know that I truly love you. I'm truly sorry for all the pain and loneliness I've caused you."

Toph felt tons lighter. "You didn't have to worry about me dad because I can handle this world."

"It's because I am the greatest earthbender alive."

_Above ground..._

"Deidara got out a bomb. "Now I will finally kill Lao, hm. For everything thing he's called me and put me through, he deserves everything."

Zetsu sighed. _"I guess you are a terrorist Deidara. Expected. I mean you know if you throw that bomb, you'll kill everyone."_

Deidara squeezed his bomb. (_"I want you to teach me earthbending! I can't stand having such talent go to __waste!" "Are you deaf? Stop bullying him you bastards!"_) "...why am I remembering this? Why am I hesitating? Why am I not throwing the bomb? I though I was a terrorist. What's happening to me?"

"Deidara! Put out the bomb already you're going to blow yourself up!" Sokka yelled.

*BOOM*

Deidara's arm blew off and blood yet again splattered everywhere, coloring the pale dirt. "Why did I do that?"

_"...You don't by chance have a healer?"_

Sokka nodded his head and pointed down to the ground. "My sister is an excellent healer."

**(Deidara's just looking for an excuse so it doesn't look like he cares.)**_ "I know how pathetic."_

_"Deidara, you heard the skinny one. There's a healer down there."_

Deidara got into rock stance. "Idiot Toph, I am the greatest earthbender alive because I'm gonna save your ass." Several iron pieces lifted up into the sky, Deidara threw them down and continued.

After a few more pieces of iron were lifted a mask was revealed. "The hell is that, hm?" Deidara asked.

Zetsu closely examined the mask. _"It's the mask to the spirit monster that's about to kill us."_

"Then I'll have to get this one as well...wait..." Deidara looked around for Aang. "...arrow boy come here."

Aang ran up to Deidara. "You know I have a name...what is it?"

"Once I lift this mask there'll be a few loose pieces of dirt, earth bend those up for me ok?"

"Right!"

Deidara slowly lifted up the mask while Aang lifted up the loose particles of earth. (Heh, I'm so overpowered!) Deidara threw the mask on the ground. Finally everyone was free.

"That was good Deidara, raw talent." Then Toph fell down into Lao's hands.

Deidara jumped down into the hole.

"Ah yes Deidara, I can heal your arm." Katara reassured. "But your arm is gone I can't replace it. I can only mend what's left."

"I know. I experienced true art."

Zetsu disappeared under the ground then sprout back up over Lao, and a fallen Toph.** "Is** **she dead?"**

"No. She's just exhausted."

Deidara turned around. "Since when did you care about Toph, Zetsu?"

_"Since now."_

**"She looks really good."**

"..."

Loban looked around. (Heh, heh. All this iron deposit. This makes the earth kingdom pretty much useless...) "Vachir! Kachin! Get your kimono rhinos!"

(I'm going to make a fortune! My partnership with the earth is expired.) "...if I ship my plant to the fire nation then that dumb ass can't stop me...yes...perfect."

"Bah...Zetsu! Let's go! I've had enough of this, hm!"

_"How?"_

"Stop asking me that!"

"First and foremost, we're pretty much all stuck here except for Zetsu. So we might as well make the best of it." Aang interrupted.

"Where's your animal thing?" Deidara asked, looking around the place.

"Naruto has him, he had to go to the swamp to find Sasuke."

"That idiot...Sasuke isn't even worth saving."

The sky turned a light gray, and thunder crackeled in the sky. Aang looked up. "I knew it was coming..."

Lee looked up in the sky as well. "Is it _that_ spirit?" Lee asked.

"Yeah..." Aang ran off yet again to find a rock for some random reason.

Lee clenched his fist. "We have to do something! I hate just standing here!" Then Lee ran off as well, to follow Aang.

Lee finally found Aang sitting on a dusty plain, filled with rocks. "Aang! Wait! You're meditating aren't you...then I will mediate as well!"

_Avatar state..._

After reuniting with Avatar Roku, Aang could finally fully reach Avatar Yangchen. Aang bowed to Yangchen. "Avatar Yangchen, I have to know the terms of your agreement with General old Iron. Please finish your story."

"Very well. In return General old Iron to let down his armour I would build a statue honoring lady Tienhai. I also promised for the land to return to its natural beauty and human civilization would never rebuild here. It would be a symbol that humans are capable of preserving and protecting the land."

"So I led my people here once a year in order to prevent any damage because it meant it was sacred land. Once I died the tradition continued as Yangchen's festival, that was until the genocide."

"So all that iron Deidara dug up...?" Aang asked.

"General old iron's armour. Now that I broke my promise, he will comeback."

"What if we returned everything to its natural state, we can rebury the armour but there really isn't anything to do about the land..."

"...only you can decided what is right Aang. You are the avatar."

Lee was tired of waiting for Aang to wake up. "Get up Aang! Get up! There's a monster out in the ocean!" Lee yelled.

Aang watched in horror as General old Iron approached them. Aang got up. "...Rock Lee, we have to...do something..."

"Right! I'll get everyone evacuated!"

"Where's the mask?!"

"At the beach." It started to rain even harder.

"I have to destroy the refinery..."

_Naruto..._

Appa flew as fast as he could. "Damn! I should've brought Yoshito!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto there's too many people on board! He can't go faster because of the weight!" Sakura turned to Karin who was tied up. "I think we can let go of some people..."

"HELL NO PINK-HEADED BITCH!"

Naruto went to the back of Appa, and propelled them with fire and air. "We're coming Aang!"

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is the last chapter of the rift. Not of the series, I'm still doing a final epilogue. Then it's all over.

And merry chirstmas;)

**!What's next! **The finale. Unexpected choices and the wrap up of the story.


	35. Chapter 35: How it could've been

**Notice: **This isn't actual but just a parody of a child friendly *cough* 4kids *cough* version of my fanfic just for fun and laughs:D (And a personal attack on 4kids)

Disclaimer: I do not own and I repeat DO NOT OWN AT ALL IN ANY WAY!) Well enjoy;D

As a small note for chapter 33 I originally put in Deidara loved to kill people and thought killing instead was fun when Zetsu said helping the earth kingdom would be fun. I scratched that because even that is a little bit too far, though in one chapter I did put Deidara's interest only lied in blowing up places when he was active in the Akatsuki:/

_italics_=real

normal text=4kids spoof

Remember! No blood, death, or profanity! Also I try to American-ize this as much as possible so people don't even know it's Japan:/ Also Deidara isn't a terrorist...he's a painter (T_T)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

Naruto walked out and left to Uchiha town because maybe Sasuke was there but when he came the whole Uchiha town was bustling, so it was hard to find him. "Jeez! Outta my way!"

Naruto ran in Sasuke's house. "SASUKE?!" His parents were there but where was Sasuke? "SASUKE?!"

"Shut-up."

Naruto turned around. "...Sasuke."

"No matter what you can't seem to stop following me." Sasuke sighed. "...The Fire nation will not win this fight and I will badly hurt Ozai."

_Naruto walked out and left to Uchiha town because maybe Sasuke was there but when he came the whole Uchiha town was burnt to the ground. Only but a few houses stood and even those were tattered._

_Naruto ran in. "SASUKE?!" It was all gone. "SASUKE?!"_

_"Shut-up."_

_Naruto turned around. "...Sasuke."_

_"No matter how far I distance my self you always seem to go the distance." Sasuke sighed. "...The Fire nation will not win this war and I will kill Ozai."_

**Chapter 10:**

Naruto blinked open his eyes, he was tied up around a chair, in a dark, dank room and he kinda had to go to the bathroom but that isn't important. "Where am I?" Naruto mumbled.

"So the dummy is awake?" Hidan asked, he was sitting down on a chair doing nothing.

"Shut-up." Naruto shot back.

"Bird brain."

"Doo-doo head!"

"Can opener!"

"Go away!" Naruto yelled.

"Away where? This is your worst nightmare!"

_Naruto blinked open his eyes, he was tied tied up around a chair, in a dark, dank room and he kinda had to go to the bathroom but that isn't important. "The hell am I?" Naruto mumbled._

_"So the dumbass is awake?" Hidan asked, he was sitting down on a chair doing nothing but crap._

_"Bastard." Naruto shot back._

_"Prick."_

_"Baka."_

_"Freakin' bitch."_

_"Go to hell."_

_"You are in hell you piece of shit."_

_"I hate you."_

_"I don't give a damn."_

**Chapter 1:**

Naruto Uzumaki was born in the fire nation, sure he was a carefree fun-loving guy but he had a grudge against the earth kingdom because they took away his hot-headed mother. Ever since that day he vowed that he would avenge his mother's dirt nap and possibly help the fire nation win during this annoying hundred year war.

_Naruto Uzumaki was born in the fire nation, sure he was a carefree fun-loving guy but he had a grudge against the earth kingdom because they killed his hot-headed mother. Ever since that day he vowed that he would avenge his mother's death and possibly help the fire nation win during this annoying hundred year war._

**Chapter 30:**

Northern water tribe...

There was suddenly a loud yell, Chipper fell down. His left arm hurt. Sasuke on the otherhand had a problem as well. An ice spike scratched up his leg, it must of hurt.

(Stupid Chipper!)

_Northern water tribe..._

_There was suddenly an explosion, Chōjūrō fell down. His left arm...completely blew off. Sasuke on the otherhand had a problem as well. An ice spike was splintered through his leg, blood was pouring out._

_(Dammit Chōjūrō!)_

**Chapter 2:**

"Uh, what is this?" Naruto bluntly asked, just looking at the bowl of chicken noodle soup gave him questions.

"Carrot chicken noddle soup, you eat too much of that other chicken noodle soup so I decided to give you something healthy!"

"And you're gonna eat it all." Minato added, sitting down in a chair. "I worked really hard on this dish."

_"Uh, what is this?" Naruto bluntly asked, just looking at the bowl of ramen gave him questions._

_"Carrot ramen, you eat too much of that pork ramen so I decided to give you something healthy!"_

_"And you're gonna eat it all." Minato added, sitting down in a chair. "I worked really hard on this dish."_

**Chapter 24:**

Sai watched something horrible happen, something truly painful. Right before his eyes, his brother was slapped, hard. Sai ran back.

_Sai watched something horrible happen, something truly painful. Right before his eyes, his brother was executed. Blood splattered all over the ground. Sai ran back, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. His brother was dead._

Hours Before...

"...Sai thank you. Don't get into any trouble!"

_"...Sai I love you. Never forget it." Shin sweetly said but his eyes looked dire. "All those times we spent together and the memories we've shared. I am truly greatful to be your older brother." Tears started to drop down on Sai's head. "Thank you."_

**Chapter 12:**

Chipper began wrapping up his sword. "Listen Naruto, fight your own battles. If you hate Ozai so much then fight him."

"I have to fight other people you know!"

"You just don't understand!" Aang cut in.

"I do understand!"

"How on earth could you know how it feels to be so alone!"

"I just...I just do!"

"No you don't Naruto." Sasuke once again cut in, of course he was getting squeezed by Sakura but no he of course did not giving a care.

"You just don't." Sasuke continued.

_Chōjūrō began wrapping up his sword. "Listen Naruto, fight your own battles. If you hate Ozai so much then kill him."_

_"I have to fight other people you know!"_

_"You just don't understand!" Aang cut in._

_"I do understand!"_

_"How on earth could you know how it feels to be the only person of your kind!"_

_"I just...I just do!"_

_"No you don't Naruto." Sasuke once again cut in, of course he was getting squeezed by Sakura but no he of course did not giving a damn._

_"You can not comprehend someone else's pain unless you experienced that pain, stop thinking you understand people because you know that you don't. You don't understand how it feels to be orphaned and have your whole nation slaughtered, you cannot feel the pain of losing your history, your people because you didn't experience that pain so butt out." Sasuke continued._

**Chapter 31:**

"Yes, that is true art. And I'm going to paint it again and again until I leave this place."

"That makes you stupid."

"I don't care what it makes me. This place will forever experience my art, again and again."

_"Yes, that is true art. And I'm going to bomb it again and again until I leave this place."_

_"That makes you a terrorist."_

_"I don't care what it makes me. This place will forever experience my art, again and again."_

**Chapter 3:**

"Right." Sasuke took out a rock, he placed it on the kunai and sunk it into the ground. "Let's run!"

_"Right." Sasuke took out a paper bomb, he placed it on the kunai and sunk it into the ground. "Let's run!"_

**Chapter 28:**

"...my little brother..." Itachi coughed up some spit. "You are...my annoying little brother...now I need my sleep. I'm tired."

_"This is the end my little brother..." Itachi coughed up more blood. "I will love you no matter what road you take but please...look at the signs."_

**Chapter 25:**

"It's okay Naruto, I'll be back before you know it." Then Azula ran off but don't worry she was gonna comeback.

_"I am far too corrupted to be fixed. Worry about your friends who aren't running away because even when you're strong, you're still weak." And with that Azula ran off, she wasn't coming back._

Finally Sai genuinely smiled, for real this time in a long time. "Sai ha! You're smiling too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I am..."

Seeing this made Naruto laugh. "You look really goofy when you smile! Like a clown!"

*sweat drops* "That's not how friends are supposed to act."

"I'm not an average friend!"

_Finally Sai genuinely smiled, for real this time in a long time. "Sai...are you smiling?" Naruto asked._

_"..." Sai started to blush, coloring his pale face. "...I am..."_

_Seeing this made Naruto laugh. "Heh, you look weird now!"_

_*sweat drops* "That's not how friends are supposed to act."_

_"Looks like you've been reading in the wrong book!"_

**Chapter 36:**

Zetsu caught Aang in mid-air. "**Are you okay?"**

_Zetsu caught Aang in mid-air. "**Are you dead?"**_

**Chapter 18:**

"Yum, this is really good! Try it, you might like it!" Aang exclaimed as he stuffed his face with the delicious food.

"Still eating this cereal!"

"Best taco ever!"

"Hey Avatar Aang." Sammy interrupted.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry but you may not like what I have to say but it's for the best."

"The fire nation cannot keep on controlling us, it's time to have a stern talking to."

_"Yum, sweetie you must try this!" Aang exclaimed as he stuffed his face with the delicious food._

_"Still up to my neck on these delicious pan-fried noodles sweetie!"_

_"Best tofu ever!"_

_"Hey Avatar Aang." Shikamaru interrupted._

_"Hm?"_

_"I'm sorry but you may not like what I have to say but it's for the best."_

_"The fire nation cannot keep on controlling us, it's time to fight."_

**Chapter 16:**

"Is he you know...um you know...you know like _gone_?" Naruto asked as he poked Madara with a stick.

"Yes idiot."

"Just check."

Sasuke picked up Madara's wrist. "...he's um you know _gone_ like I-" Suddenly the hand tightly wrapped around Sasuke's. "...oh no."

_"Is he dead?" Naruto asked as he poked Madara with a stick._

_"Yes idiot."_

_"Just check."_

_Sasuke picked up Madara's wrist. "...he's dead like I-" Suddenly the hand tightly wrapped around Sasuke's. "...damn."_

**Chapter 29:**

"Stan-master, how do you even make those things anyways?" Deidara asked.

"They aren't things! It's clay art! I get some clay then badda boom, I have these clay sculptures."

"Wait you're using clay now?"

"Usually play-dough but sometimes it can be real clay."

"Play-dough? How childish. What if you have too much?

Stan shifted his eyes. "...I feed it to the animals...when they don't eat it..."

"You burn them?"

"That was Sasuke's job since his flames were hot enough now..."

There were sudden foot steps. "_Hey guys_!" Zetsu was munching on some fire flakes while he just randomly appeared in the work room.

(I don't think it's safe to eat play-dough though...)

_"Sasori no Danna, how do you even make those things anyways?" Deidara asked._

_"They aren't things! It's human art! I get a dead human, take out the parts, cut some parts, get some wood, then-"_

_"Wait you're using humans right now?"_

_"Usually a model but sometimes it can be real."_

_Deidara had a queasy face on. "And what do you do with the other parts and the insides...?"_

_Sasori shifted his eyes. "...I feed it to the animals...when they don't..."_

_"You burn them?"_

_"That was Sasuke's job since his flames were hot enough now..."_

_There were sudden foot steps. "Hey guys!" Zetsu was munching on some fire flakes while he just randomly appeared in the work room._

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this as a goodbye treat:D

I don't own the play dough company I just used that as a reference;)

**Final chapter comes out tomorrow.**


	36. Chapter 36: Next to Apocalypse part 2

_**Previously on A new journey: **_"But the Uchiha seems to posses a very special genetic trait. The tissue looks as if it's made of very high heat resistance material. Which I'm guessing is why their clan is surperior at fire bending, the Uchiha's body are made to have little to no limits."

"Now that I broke my promise, General old Iron will comeback."

**A new Journey is on hiatus until September 23, 2015. I know, that's quite a while but I just found out about a new trilogy series. But hey, I'm still continuing with sequel before hand:)**

* * *

><p>One of Lao's workers pointed to Aang, in avatar state. "Lao-sir the avatar is going to destroy the refinery...all of our precious work..."<p>

Lao heavily sighed. "That refinery is important to not just me but as a symbol that both the Earth kingdom and Fire nation can work together." He looked to Toph. "Now it'll be gone."

Toph stood up. "No it won't. I will protect that place, with my life." Toph then ran off, leaving Lao alone with Deidara and Zetsu.

"Could you too maybe...help..Deidara...?"

"I just saved your ass in the mine, now you want me to protect something of yours? You're lucky I didn't leave you to die."

*sweat drops* "How about you Zetsu sir?"

_"I can't bend. I'm only a spirit."_

"A spirit in the human world?"

_"Sure. Whatever you want to call it. So I'll be on earth for a while..."_

"...Interesting. Why aren't all spirits and humans together?"

**"Harmonic convergence." **

Aang however was in the avatar state, getting ready to destroy the refinery, he shot three fire balls at the damn place only for it to get reflected by an earth wall. Aang let off from avatar state. "Wait...what're you doing Toph?"

"What does it look like?! I'm protecting the refinery!"

After Lee and Guy evacuated everyone to safe places, Lee ran up to the shores where the rough rhino guys were fighting with Sokka and Satoru. "Yes! A bender!" Satoru exclaimed.

Lee smiled. "I am not a bender." Lee ran up to Vachir and punched him in the face. "I am a fighter!" Vachir stumbled back, he held out his arrows.

"I will not loose to a kid." Vachir hissed as he shot the arrows.

Lee dodged around the arrows then ran up to Vachir and kicked him straight in the stomach. Lee quickly jumped up and hammered him straight in the back. "Yes! POWER OF YOUTH!"

(I wouldn't want to get in a fight with this guy...) "Alright Lee! In this case, outsmarting doesn't apply to you."

Satoru started to panic. "Does it apply to him?!"

Sokka, Satoru, and Lee watched as General old Iron stepped onto the shores, rain started beating on them harder than ever before. "What can we do?"

Loban pulled the mask all the way to his boat, grumbling all the way. Suddenly the mask started to lift up. Sokka and Satoru grabbed onto Loban but that didn't stop the mask from floating up. "DAH! Uncle Loban!" Satoru yelled.

"Shut up!"

"Look what you've gotten yourself into!"

_Aang and Toph..._

"Toph there isn't enough time to explain this! Get out of the way! I have to show that humans can preserve and-"

"By destroying the refinery?!"

"...just get out of the way! I can't let everyone die because of this!"

"...Ok then. Move me, make me get out of the way."

Aang air bended a blast of air, Toph stomped on the ground reflecting the air. Aang then water bended the rain, froze it, then shot at Toph's wall. That didn't work. Toph started punching the wall making rock pieces fly at Aang.

*omph*

A rock piece hit Aang hard in the stomach. Aang wiped the blood from his mouth and shot an air blast at an incoming rock piece.

"You haven't seen half of what I can do!" Toph yelled.

This time metal pieces flew at Aang, Aang shot a blast of pent up air, slicing through the metal rock thing. "We won't continue this Toph! You see I have to stop that!" Aang pointed to the giant spirit coming closer.

"How many times do I have to tell you this?! I can't see!"

"But you can hear!"

General old Iron's metal armor floated back to him. Katara looked up at it, his brother was hanging up there. "SOKKA!" Katara water bended a giant water slide for them to slide down on.

They all fell down safely on the ground. Loban sighed. "Thank you nephew, and you to Katara."

Sokka coughed up some water. "Thanks sis."

General old Iron and Aang faced each other. "General old Iron I am the avatar and-"

General old Iron flat out punched Aang, making Aang fly down and crash into the ground pretty hard.** "I do not care about the avatar! I will KILL the human race for good!"**

Zetsu caught Aang in mid-air. "**Are you dead?"**

"...barely."

Katara ran up to a fallen and badly hurt Aang. "Aang! No!" Katara cried, she bended out the last of water and started to heal Aang.

"Damn this. I don't have time for this, Zetsu watch over them. I will take care of this annoying guy."

Deidara this time ran up to General old Iron. General old Iron punched the ground sending Deidara flying up, next he hammer punched Deidara in the face. Getting beat up so hard he fell down into the ground. **"Get out of my way!"**

Deidara got up and jumped back on the highest peak. "You're pretty damn annoying you know that?" Deidara dug into his chest and pulled out a bloody bomb. "I've wanted to use this ever since I made it and now...I have a chance, hm!"

Zetsu grabbed Aang and Katara._ "It's a C4." _In a few seconds they all reappeared on top of the refinery, far way from Deidara. "What is he doing?" Katara asked.

_"Deidara will die."_

"...Wait...why?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

Deidara stuck something inside his chest. "The only time I will use this is when I want to die and become my art."

_"...that's pretty heavy Deidara."_

"I pretty much dread life, art is the only thing I truly love."

_"What happened to Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi?"_

"They left, they didn't even want anything to do with me, hm."

_"What about everyone else who loves and cares for you?"_

**(Like who?) **_"Someone out there..."_

"Who...loves...a terrorist?"

_"I'm not here to argue with you so good luck with that."_

* * *

><p><strong>"Deidara is a terrorist after all...why should you care?"<strong>

"...No...I believe he was more than that."

Toph stood there in the rain, watching Deidara sacrifice himself. "NO YOU IDIOT!" Toph started to run towards them but Zetsu caught her.

_"Better we not have two deaths..."_

**"What do you mean?"**

_"Shut up!"_

General old Iron's armour and parts of his body was eaten away. And so did Deidara slowly get eaten away by his own art. (I finally know true peace!) "Yes! ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

Then that was it. Deidara let himself get killed.

General old Iron...was still alive...which all in all was horrible. Aang slowly stood up and tried getting into avatar state. "I will fulfill my job as the avatar and I will protect the people. Even if I end up dying. I will still protect everyone."

"Aang you're still hurt you don't have to do this alone. Please don't go!" Katara cried.

"No. I have to."

"Just not alone." Naruto yelled.

Naruto jumped down ov while Appa landed down as well. "We can do this together Aang. He's already weakened."

Aang nodded to Naruto. "Two avatars. We will definitely win."

Naruto stomped on the ground, a large pillar sprout beneath him, while Aang had flying pieces of rock come to him, eventually creating AANG GOLEM! Naruto jumped on the head of Aang golem and he took off.

Aang rightfully punched General old Iron in the face while Naruto jumped down and shot a powerful blast of black flames at his body.

"Don't ever touch our friends!" Aang yelled.

General old Iron fell down, his lower body was gone due to the black flames and his face was wounded bad. Aang got out of avatar state and ran to the fallen spirit. "No...I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's okay Aang! We beat him!" Naruto reassured.

"No...we killed him."

"Spirits can't die Aang."

"How do you know that?!"

General old Iron, clenched his only hand in anger.** "I now know...spirits don't belong here any more." **General old Iron started to slowly disappear.

"No wait!" Aang beckoned. "That's not true! Don't you see we need a balance!"

Naruto clenched his fist. "COME BACK HERE!"

**"Hm...Katsu...they should've learned from you, humans cannot handle the elements."**

"I am not Katsu. I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am the avatar...we are the two avatars of the world. Born to different regions, customed to different teachings. Seperated only by an illusion. I truly believe humans and spirits can live together only through balance. And I want that time to come where we humans and you spirits can closely live together in this world side by side."

**"That is impossibe. Humans and spirits will never be balanced, one will always triumph over the other. You humans have vanquished me so I will take my leaving, forever."**

With those troubling last words, General old Iron left. For good. The sun came out and it now only lightly rained. Toph ran up to Aang and hugged him dearly. "I'm sorry...Aang."

"Me too."

_Hours later..._

Everyone was at the cliff, wearing black and holding umbrellas. A portrait of Konan and Deidara stood at end. It was surrounded by covered candles, white flowers, and bunches of food. It was a mix of both a traditional Air Nomad and Fire Nation funeral.

"Why...why wasn't I there to protect them?" Naruto asked.

Yahiko placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We can't always be here for people...that's just how it is. But at least you can carry out their will and create peace."

"..."

Nagato's tears wouldn't go away, he kept on wiping his face but they still kept on coming down. (...the Akatsuki is over...that means I have to create a new organization...a variation of the white lotus.)

_After the funeral..._

Naruto sat down and read his father's words. Sakura came down and sat next to Naruto. "Naruto I have good news!"

"..."

"...Sasuke is going to be okay..."

"Really?!"

"Belive it."

_Aang..._

After talking with Katara, Aang sat down to meditate. Next thing he knew the birds that surrounded him, fused together to create the lady of the statue, or better known as Lady Tienhai. "I am Lady Tienahi, avatar Aang, and I am here to tell you my story."

_"After my friend, General old Iron, left I was still interested in the human race so as a tradition I would take human form and travel through the city. One day I met a curious prince and I took immdiate interest in him..."_

_"..so I took the form as a human permenantly even though that meant I would die...and so we then married. For years and years we were happy until I did eventually die...he blamed my death on himself because it was for him I wanted to change from a spirit."_

"But you're alive..."

"Because my love, as smart as he was, didn't know that spirits don't die they just take in a new form. General old Iron was also wrong, humans create not destroy."

"But we destroyed this place."

"Ah yes but every human and spirit has their faults." Lady Tienhai changed back into her bird form and started to fly away.

"Do you think I can create a world where both humans and spirits coexist?"

"I don't think I believe!"

_Three months later..._

Today was the re-celebration of Yangchen's festival everyone was having a good time. Even Sasuke who was damned to having bandages wrapped around his chest and being stuck in a wheelchair for just a couple of weeks though. Even he was a little tiny bit less annoyed than usual.

Naruto walked up to Sakura who was force feeding Sasuke some of Sokka's meat things. "Sasuke...whenever you're outta that wheelchair then we'll have that fight you want so much!"

"Hmph. Whatever...Sakura, I'm okay, I don't need this much food."

"Oh don't be so modest Sasuke!"

At that moment Sai along with Suki randomly appeared, clutching a book in his hand. "So you're feeding your boyfriend? That's really sweet."

Sasuke faintly blushed a light pink. "...we aren't dating idiot." Sasuke quickly stated.

Naruto smirked. "Ha-ha! Sasuke! You look weird!"

"SHUT UP! You're not 12 anymore so stop acting like it!"

"That's not the reaction I thought I would get oh well...Suki...do something." Sai ushered.

Suki held out a Kyoshi warrior outfit. "Haruno Sakura, I would want more than anything for you to join the Kyoshi warriors as captain for your amazing medical, bending, and strength skills."

"It would be a honor."

Naruto smiled. "Alright Sakura!"

Naruto walked over to a cliff and did something he didn't think he was ever going to do: meditate. Which he has but not in a while. (Katsu I have to ask you a question...)

(Yeah?)

(Whenever I die...will someone else have you or is this the only era of two avatars?)

(...When you die, someone will have me...that person will be the opposite element of the true avatar. The next avatar is water, so that means...well hypothetically it would mean the next Katsu-avatar is fire born but you never know. I could be wrong.)

(As long as you're born again I'm fine with whoever is my next incarnation, whoever that person will be I hope they don't abuse their power. Heh see ya, Katsu.)

(Whatever.)

Naruto stood up and watched the sun set. "Whoever my next incarnation will be...I know they'll have the guts to go against all odds and become a true hero."

* * *

><p>AN: I lied. Again.

**Edit: APPARENTLY I'm still not done yet and there is a story arc after the rift. Damn it all. So A) A new Journey is continued. B) The last Journey and Changing the world is delayed.**

**Well anyways. After the rift is Smoke and Shadow. It deals with the anti-Zuko society, Azula coming back all of a sudden. (this is real) Which will make Naruto re-think about friendship. Sai, Kakashi, and Gaara are also coming back as main characters, and some other stuff:/**

Also I'm coming up with a sequel called The Last Journey! The next (probably last of the Journey series) installment of A new Journey which just mostly deals with The Legend of Korra and the new Naruto generation. The sequel won't come for a while (at least next year) though so oh well...anyways dattebasa!

_Preview for The Last Journey: Four Nations, Four elements, and two avatars and yes I said two. Korra was meant to save the world while Uzumaki Boruto was suppose to be like Uzumaki Naruto but sometimes even that changes...and maybe for the better..._


End file.
